Gelo
by Tilim
Summary: Como agradecer a alguém que te faz voltar à vida? - A voz de Uchiha Sasuke a arrepiou, seus olhos lhe aqueceram e sua música a reviveu. - Se pudesse viver de um olhar, escolheria aquele.
1. Era vidro e se quebrou

**GELO**

_Fanfic dedicada à _Marcy Bólger

**Prólogo - ****Mas era vidro e se quebrou...**

**4 anos antes...**

- Hiashi, você tem certeza que está bem para dirigir?

- Sim, Hikari – mas a expressão do homem não parecia querer dizer aquilo. Suas sobrancelhas muito negras se uniram e foi a primeira vez que Hinata viu, mesmo que através do espelho retrovisor, uma expressão na face do pai que não fosse dura e fria – Só preciso chegar a casa logo e me deitar.

- Essas dores de cabeça estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes – a mulher ajeitou melhor os braços onde uma garotinha dormia molemente – Vou marcar uma consulta com algum neurologista amanhã mesmo.

- Eu estou bem – ele insistiu, mas a mulher estava convencida do que fazer – Ainda temos que comemorar quando chegarmos, a vitória de Hinata foi excepcional.

- Tem razão – Hikari virou-se levemente para olhar a filha mais velha por cima do ombro – O que você gostaria de ganhar, querida?

- Queria seu prendedor de cabelo, mamãe – os olhos perolados da garota brilhavam. Sua mãe era sua fonte de inspiração e adorava todas as coisas que a mãe fazia e usava. Naquela noite, para a sua apresentação, Hikari colocara um prendedor de cabelos com formato de floco de neve cheio de cristais brilhantes. Com o pedido da filha a mulher sorriu largamente e arrancou do cabelo o prendedor sem dificuldades. Estendeu-o para Hinata que o recebeu com o rubor surgindo nas faces e efusivos agradecimentos. Colocou o melhor que pode em seu cabelo preso.

Hinata encarou os pais do banco de trás. Não disse mais nenhuma palavra, também queria muito chegar a casa. Os seus motivos, porém, tinham uma diferença crucial: os sapatos de verniz estavam apertando seus pés. Insistira com a mãe para poder ir com eles que, além de serem seus favoritos, estavam muito bem conservados e eram sapatos completamente apropriados para se usar com seu colant branco da apresentação. Esquecera-se que, como eles tinham deixado de ser seus favoritos durante o verão quando era quente e ela gostava mais de andar descalça, Hinata crescera um pouco e seus pés também, tornando os sapatos pelo menos um número apertado, mas mesmo com o dedão espremido ela insistira em usá-los.

Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, segurava o troféu de Hinata pelo primeiro lugar na competição de juniores na patinação artística no gelo, mas como ela estava dormindo e o seu braço pendia para baixo, o pequeno cisne de vidro estava frouxo em sua mão pequena. Hinata pulou do banco e se ajoelhou no chão do carro para esticar o braço e agarrar o cisne da mão da irmã antes que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele. Pegou-o no instante que ouviu a mãe gritar:

- HIASHI, O CAMINHÃO!

Hinata não soube o que fazer e ficou assustada com o grito repentino da mãe. Arregalou os olhos quando viu uma luz forte vir de frente e o pai virando o volante com pressa, sua mãe gritando e a irmã acordando de repente. Então fechou os olhos e ficou quietinha onde estava: no espaço para as pernas entre o banco de sua mãe e o banco do passageiro. Apertou o cisne em suas mãos contra o peito e sentiu uma batida e solavancos. Houve buzinas e gritos e Hanabi chorando e o som de muito metal amassando junto de vidro quebrando. Sua cabeça bateu contra o banco macio algumas vezes antes de ser jogada para frente e deitar de bruços no chão do automóvel. O carro girou cinco vezes antes de bater numa árvore e parar.

Abriu os olhos devagar quando ouviu o silêncio. Viu o cisne ainda intacto em suas mãos e, com dificuldade, sentou-se no chão do carro.

- Mamãe? – chamou, mas não obteve resposta – Papai? – novamente sem resposta. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos da irmã. As pérolas de Hanabi estavam arregaladas e a boca aberta, ainda deitada no colo da mãe, a pequena não se mexia – Hanabi!

Sentou-se no banco do passageiro e chacoalhou a mão da irmã para fazê-la falar com ela, mas Hanabi não respondeu. Debruçou-se para frente para chamar o pai ou a mãe. Começou a tremer quando olhou para Hiashi. Havia sangue pingando de sua cabeça e da boca e o patriarca dos Hyuuga estava caído por cima do volante. Encarou a mãe, mas os seus olhos só conseguiram ver o grande pedaço de metal que começava nas costas de Hanabi e saia nas costas do banco de sua mãe. Foi aí que as lágrimas vieram, mas desprovidas de som.

Chorando, Hinata não viu o caminhão rolando a ladeira para atingir o carro, mas ela ouviu um assovio alto de algo cortando o vento.

* * *

- Desculpe, Hinata-sama... Por favor, abra os olhos. Eu vou proteger você, abra os olhos, Hinata-sama!

- Acalme-se, Neji.

- Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama...

Seus olhos estavam muito pesados para que pudesse abri-los, por mais que ouvisse os apelos desesperados do primo. Seu corpo também estava muito pesado, como um corpo que não fosse dela, para que pudesse balançar a cabeça ou levantar a mão e dizer que estava ouvindo e que não era para ele ficar tão preocupado. Neji sempre se preocupava demais com ela. Queria sorrir por isso. Ele não fora a sua apresentação, tinha que ajudar o pai com os negócios da família. Ela daria seu troféu de cisne pra ele, assim ele poderia compartilhar com ela a felicidade da vitória.

Não sentia o troféu em sua mão. Será que Hanabi o tinha pegado de volta? Ela não queria mais largá-lo. Sua mãe e seu pai, onde estariam? Queria que sua mãe viesse acordá-la, como para ir para a escola. Estava em casa, não estava? Onde mais poderia estar? Suas pálpebras tremiam com a força utilizada para abri-las. Havia luz demais, era branco demais para que aquele fosse o seu quarto. Não estava mais no carro, disso tinha certeza, também não sentia mais o toque gelado, molhado e macio da neve. Seus pais estavam por ali? Não conseguia ver nada além do teto, seu pescoço doía. Hanabi tinha os olhos abertos quando olhou pra ela. Havia sangue em papai e em mamãe.

Sangue. Muito vermelho, manchou a neve branca... Ficou rosa. Era um tom bonito.

A lembrança do sangue a fez arregalar os olhos. As imagens de acidente voltando muito rápidas e intensas para sua mente. Sua respiração se acelerou e ela sentiu claramente a agulha em seu braço, injetando sangue. Uma pontada em seu estômago, outra pontada na perna esquerda. A luz fez seus olhos doerem e a máscara de oxigênio abafou suas palavras. Eram meros sussurros, mas para Hinata pareciam gritos.

- Hana... bi... Mamãe, papai... Sangue...

- Hinata-sama! – o grito de Neji assustou Hizashi sentado na cadeira com o filho no colo. Lágrimas saiam dos olhos do rapaz e respigaram no chão quando ele saltou do colo do pai para se aproximar da prima. Os cabelos castanhos roçando nas faces da menina quando ele se debruçou sobre ela. Hizashi tocou a campainha das enfermeiras e se aproximou de Neji para afastá-lo da cama – Hinata-sama! – ele continuava chamando, mas ela tinha os olhos vidrados no teto.

- Hanabi, mamãe, papai... – era tudo o que saia dos lábios dela. Dos olhos começaram a escorrer lágrimas sem que percebesse.

Ela estava em choque.

As enfermeiras chegaram quando Hizashi conseguiu afastar Neji da cama. Ele chorava e gritava pela prima, que chorava e sussurrava as três palavras. Hizashi bateu com as costas na parede do corredor ao lado da porta do quarto e apertou o filho contra si querendo passar para ele uma força que o próprio Hizashi não tinha. Não conseguia ver a sobrinha naquele estado, mas precisava ser forte para cumprir a promessa que fizera a Hiashi em seu leito de morte.

Seu irmão mais velho perdera muito sangue e não sobrevivera a caminho do hospital. Hikari e Hanabi morreram no local, perfuradas por um dos canos de metal que era do carregamento do caminhão. Hinata fora encontrada a três metros do local, ela conseguira se arrastar para fora dos escombros depois do caminhão empurrar o carro mais treze metros morro abaixo. Sofrera uma fratura exposta no fêmur da perna esquerda e uma laceração profunda no abdômen.

Hizashi chegara ao local poucos minutos depois da polícia, das ambulâncias e do corpo de bombeiros. Seguiram o rastro do sangue de Hinata para encontrá-la, recomeçara a nevar e seus lábios já estavam arroxeados quando a encontraram. Foi à única que continuou respirando. Antes de ser levado pela ambulância, Hiashi chamava pelas filhas e Hizashi tentava mantê-lo acordado, falando que Hinata estava bem, ela se salvaria. Hiashi entendeu que _apenas_ ela se salvaria e pediu a Hizashi para cuidar dela o melhor que pode.

- Nós a sedamos, parece que ela está em choque – disse a médica responsável – Sugiro que nos deixem contatar a ala psiquiátrica para fazer o acompanhamento. Para uma menina de doze anos, perder a família de uma maneira tão brutal e ainda tendo assistido...

A médica não conseguiu completar a frase. Hizashi concordou com a cabeça. Neji abraçava sua cintura e ele sentia o filho molhando sua camisa. Acariciou os cabelos dele quando a médica se afastou.

* * *

A Mansão Hyuuga era um antigo dojo de treinamento. A mansão fora passada de geração a geração por séculos. Era toda construída em madeira, com portas de quadradinhos de papel de seda que deslizavam para o lado para abrir e cada quarto tinha um motivo pintado no papel de seda, todos referentes à luz. Um lago grande estava congelado. Ele passava por baixo de uma ponte que alguma vez fora vermelha, mas o rigoroso inverso a desbotara, com luminárias dos dois lados. As cerejeiras rentes aos muros que contornavam todo o terreno do jardim e davam à volta na mansão estavam escurecidas e retorcidas, pelo inverno e pela velhice. Não exibiam suas lindas flores rosadas, nem mesmo folhas.

Hinata recebeu alta depois de três semanas no hospital. Neji a empurrava com uma cadeira de rodas pra cima e pra baixo, a fratura no fêmur iria impedi-la de andar por muito tempo. Ela precisou ficar sedada por uma semana inteira. Todas as vezes que acordava e se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, começava a chorar, sua respiração e pulsação ficavam descompassadas e só conseguia sussurrar, chamando pelos familiares. Na última vez que acordou, porém, ela não fizera isso. Hinata se sentara na cama com alguma dificuldade, deixou que lágrimas silenciosas escorressem e sorriu tristemente para Neji, ao seu lado.

- Meus pais e minha irmãzinha estão mortos – ela disse. Em alguma parte do cérebro e do coração de Hinata, ela encarcerou a dor, a aflição e todos os sentimentos referentes à tragédia. Ela preferia encarar que eles estavam mortos e simplesmente isso, do que ficar revivendo as cenas grotescas daquela noite.

- Hinata-sama – ele sussurrou depois da fala da prima e agarrou a mão dela, chorando junto. Sentiu um movimento e a mão dela escorregou por seus cabelos.

- Não precisamos chorar mais, nii-san – ela lhe dizia, confortando, quando na verdade deveria ser ele a dizer e a confortar – Agora eles não sentem mais dor.

Hyuuga Neji não queria que a prima não mais sorrisse. Não queria viver sem ouvir a risada melódica dela, sem ver seu rosto corado, sem sentir a delicadeza de suas mãos em seus cabelos quando ela resolvia por fazer-lhe uma trança ou simplesmente penteá-lo. Neji nunca se importara se aquilo era brincadeira de meninas. Se Hinata pudesse tocá-lo, se ele pudesse fazer Hinata feliz, ele até a deixaria colocar-lhe uma fita rosa. E depois do acidente, Neji renovara sua promessa de proteção para com ela. Ele iria ajudá-la a carregar aquela dor encarcerada e sabia que Hinata confiaria nele para isso.

Todos os dias ele acordava cedo para ajudá-la a se vestir e a fazer as tarefas diárias. Penteava o seu cabelo longo e via-a sorrir através do espelho. Levava-a para passear pelos corredores externos da mansão, atravessava com ela a ponte, preparava o chá do jeito que ela gostava. Levou mais seis semanas, quando a neve já começava a derreter, para Hinata conversar sobre aquilo. Aquelas frases no hospital foram às únicas que ela dissera antes de cair num silêncio auto-imposto. Neji não se incomodava com o silêncio e Hinata se sentia muito grata a ele.

- Nii-san? – as palavras vindas dela até o assustaram. Havia se esquecido de como gostava daquela voz melodiosa.

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

- Você não foi ver minha apresentação naquela noite – Hinata indicara a Neji para levá-la sobre a ponte e era onde eles se encontravam. A garota olhava para baixo. Não iria demorar muito para o lago descongelar.

- Sim, desculpe, Hinata-sama – ela negou com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso.

- Queria ter dado o meu troféu pra você – em seu colo Hinata abriu um lenço azul com vários cacos de vidro do que fora o seu troféu de cisne. Um dos policiai entregara a ela no hospital – Mas ele se quebrou.

Neji abaixou-se para ficar da altura dela e voltou a embrulhar os cacos do cisne com o lenço. Segurou as mãos da prima com as suas.

- Vou ficar com ele, se me permite.

A garota concordou com a cabeça.

- Pretende voltar a patinar, Hinata? – aquela pergunta ele não estava fazendo como seu primo e guardião, mas como um admirador. O talento de Hinata para a patinação era nato, como se a garota tivesse nascido com os patins nos pés. Aliás, a memória mais remota que Neji tinha da prima era ela patinando no lago abaixo deles, com apenas quatro anos, e ela já fazia isso muito bem.

Ela fora estimulada pela mãe a começar a patinar. Hikari era uma exímia bailarina em seu tempo, mas parou de dançar quando se casou com Hiashi e eles se mudaram para Konoha, uma cidade não muito grande no extremo norte do Japão, perto de Wakkusei, na província de Hokkaido. O outono e o inverno eram puramente neve e o verão e a primavera eram abençoados com poucos e raros dias de sol fraco. O estímulo foi de Hikari, mas a paixão intensa pelo esporte e pela dança eram puramente de Hinata. Hikari muitas vezes não entendia e chegava a bronquear com Hinata sobre ficar até tão tarde da noite, no ápice do inverno, patinando no lago. Entre as bochechas coradas, de seus lábios rosados saiam nuvens e nuvens de vapor por entre os risos e sorrisos.

A pergunta de Neji ela não respondeu.

O rapaz ficou a noite toda acordado colocando o melhor que podia os cacos do cisne de vidro. Uma das asas ficou um pouco torta e um pedacinho do peito estava faltando, mas de resto estava totalmente colado. As rachaduras eram visíveis, mas Neji se sentiu satisfeito com o trabalho. Enrolou os cortes nas mãos com bandagens e curativos e foi sorrateiramente ao quarto da prima para colocar o cisne sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Ele se parece com você, Hinata-sama – a frase não era uma ofensa, mas um lamento – Um cisne quebrado.

* * *

**Olá!  
Olha eu aqui com uma nova fic quando devia criar vergonha na cara e postar os capítulos das que já estão começadas, não é? Bem, culpem o Sasuke, a Hinata, os Jogos Olímpicos de Vancouver que deram a idéia pra essa fic e a Marcy-chan, pra quem essa fic é dedicada. Marcy-chan, espero que você goste, não é GaaHina como você queria, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa! Assim que der eu continuo as começadas, desculpe-me a demora com elas.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	2. Com pedrinhas de brilhante

**GELO**

_Fanfic dedicada à __Marcy Bólger_

**Capítulo 1 – Com pedrinhas de brilhante...**

**4 anos depois...**

A nesga de sol entrou mais uma vez por sua cortina e incidiu bem sobre os seus olhos. Hinata nunca precisara de despertador para acordá-la depois do acidente que matara sua família – se não era o sol, Neji fazia o favor de bater em sua porta. Empurrou os edredons para baixo e sentou-se. O sol batia no cisne de vidro rachado que ela mantinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e fazia aparecer no quarto milhares de pontinhos de luz. Coçou os olhos e pulou da cama.

Neji logo estaria ali. Ele sempre chegava alguns minutos depois que ela acordava – quando não precisava acordá-la ele mesmo – para desejar-lhe bom dia. Era como se o primo precisasse ver se ela estava bem e tinha que fazer isso sempre antes do café da manhã. Hinata já abotoava a camisa do uniforme quando ele entrou em seu quarto.

- Bom dia, Hinata-sama – ele cumprimentava.

- Bom dia, nii-san – ela se virou para ele, como todos os dias, em sua rotina que não se tornava cansativa – Pode me ajudar com a gravata?

O uniforme do Konoha Gakuen, para as meninas, era como qualquer outro uniforme colegial das escolas onde se usava blazer. Uma saia preta e branca, com tons de cinza, xadrez de pregas, a camisa branca e o blazer preto, com o emblema da escola no bolso do lado direito. A única cor que ressaltava um pouco era a gravata vermelha que, em todos os anos que ia para o colégio, Hinata não aprendera a fazer o nó.

Além do uniforme normal, Hinata também usava uma meia calça preta e grossa. Não por causa do frio ou porque não gostasse de ter suas pernas desnudas, mas para esconder a pequena cicatriz que ficara da fratura de seu fêmur. Hizashi perguntara-lhe uma fez se ela gostaria de fazer uma cirurgia plástica para removê-las, mas ela se recusara. Era uma das pequenas memórias que tinha e que queria manter daquele dia trágico. Era a memória, também, de que nunca mais iria pisar em uma pista de patinação com uma lâmina sob seus pés.

- Pronto, Hinata-sama.

- Obrigada – eles deixaram o quarto, Neji carregava sua bolsa. Ele sempre insistia em fazer aquelas pequenas coisas por ela e, por mais que Hinata se sentisse tola pelo primo não deixa-la carregar nem a própria mochila, ela não discutia.

* * *

O Konoha Gakuen era um colégio público. O único colegial da pequena cidade de Konoha. E também o mais famoso colegial das redondezas. As cidades ao norte do território do Japão são famosas por seus longos e brancos invernos, perfeitas para os esportes de neve. Muitas pessoas vêm treinar nessa região e, na cidade vizinha, bem maior do que Konoha, é onde acontece o campeonato nacional de esportes de inverno para as decisões daqueles que serão mandados para o exterior para competir.

A maioria das meninas quando pequenas sonham em ser as melhores patinadoras artísticas do gelo, para poderem competir nos eventos nacionais. Mais do que as apresentações solo, elas buscam parceiros fortes e bonitos com quem competir e, posteriormente, casar. Como um príncipe encantado de gelo. Pena que são poucos os meninos que se atrevem a ser patinadores artísticos, preferindo os esportes de snowboard ou hockey.

A entrada do colégio é um grande portão cercado por muros altos de pedra escura, onde dois leões austeros ficam plantados nas pilastras. Há uma estrada de pedra cinza, um pouco escorregadia por causa de toda aquela neve, que leva para dentro. Um colégio grande, intermediário entre o estilo oriental e ocidental, com o grande relógio na torre central. Assim que entravam, a primeira sala eram os armários, onde os estudantes deixavam suas coisas e seus sapatos.

Hinata tirou o cachecol amarelo e seus sapatos pretos, colocando-os no armário. Neji relutava deixa-la, mas como Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer na escola do que ficar o tempo todo, para cima e para baixo atrás da prima. E nem ela queria que ele fizesse isso.

Andou até sua classe como sempre. As pessoas passavam por ela e fingiam que não a viam ou que não a conheciam. Era assim mesmo que ela queria: poder passar despercebida. Ela lembrava-se claramente que sempre fora tímida, quieta em si mesma e gostava disso. As pessoas não a atrapalhavam e ela também não ficava no caminho de ninguém. O único lugar em que conseguia mudar, que conseguia erguer a cabeça e encarar a todas as pessoas que a olhavam com os olhos cheios de determinação e coragem era quando estava no meio de um rinque, sobre lâminas. Mas isso já acontecera há muito tempo, num passado distante que ela não gostava de lembrar.

Entrou na sala e disse um sussurrante bom dia para Kiba e Shino, seus amigos que se sentavam, respectivamente, a sua frente e ao seu lado. Ela os conhecera ao entrar no colegial, eles já eram amigos antes disso. Deslocados como ela, por serem tão ou mais esquisitos, os três não podiam deixar de se enturmar. Hinata, por incrível que pareça, é quem fora falar com eles. Hinata tinha ficado na classe para comer o seu almoço, diferente do resto que foi para o refeitório. Ela tirava suas coisas da bolsa quando viu o tal Aburame Shino na carteira ao lado, quieto, olhando para um livro por trás de óculos escuros. A garota Hyuuga encarou seu almoço e levantou-se.

- Ahn, desculpe... – ela começou e ele ergueu o olhar pra ela – Você... E-está com fome?

E ofereceu a bandeja para ele.

Se Hinata tivesse tido coragem, naquela época, de levantar os olhos cobertos com a franja farta, ela teria visto Shino esboçar um pequeno sorriso, mas ela não o fez. De trás dela, a porta se abriu com um empurrão brusco de Inuzuka Kiba, carregado de porcarias nada saudáveis.

- Hei, Shino, comprei um salgadinho pra você também – gritou o garoto ao entrar. Ele parou ao notar Hinata e olhou dela para Shino e o almoço que estava sobre a carteira do Aburame – Você não perde tempo, não é?

- Cale a boca, Kiba – o Aburame devolveu o almoço para Hinata agradecendo e ela o pegou, a cabeça baixa e as bochechas muito rosadas.

Estava voltando para sua carteira quando Kiba a chamou:

- Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, não é? – ela levantou os olhos perolados para observar o largo sorriso dele, os caninos salientes muito brancos e concordou com a cabeça – Vem aqui comer com a gente.

E ela foi. Tímida, com passos vacilantes, mas foi. E Neji ficou realmente boquiaberto quando ela contou sobre os dois novos amigos. Ela nunca tinha facilmente se enturmado com outras pessoas, até com ele a relação não fora das mais fáceis no início, mas mesmo assim ele ficara feliz.

- Hei, Hinata-chan! – gritou Kiba quando ela se sentou – Tem jogo amanhã à noite, você vai lá me assistir?

Kiba era jogador de hockey e era até que um ótimo zagueiro, mas ele gostava mesmo era da criação de cães, o ofício da família. Os cachorros da família Inuzuka eram os melhores para corridas de trenó e para enfrentar invernos rigorosos, assim como ótimos cães de caça.

- Claro que sim, Kiba-kun – respondeu com um sorriso a qual só alegrou ainda mais o rapaz. Ele tinha uma predileção por Hinata digna de adoração.

- Se você acatar todas as vontades dele – murmurou Shino ao seu lado – Vai fazê-lo explodir qualquer hora dessas.

A cor subiu ao rosto de Kiba, mas Hinata só sorriu. Ela não entender a indireta da mesma forma que Kiba.

- Mas eu gosto de ver os jogos de hockey – afirmou.

Hinata perdera sua verdadeira família e essa era uma dor que jamais passaria, por mais que a morena se esforçasse em esquecer. Nunca exteriorizara realmente seus sentimentos sobre isso, depois que superou o choque inicial que se abatera nela no hospital. Mas ela ganhara uma nova família. Tio Hizashi, Neji, Kiba e Shino eram os pedacinhos brilhantes de um mosaico que cuidadosamente construíra como os flocos de luz que se espalhavam por seu quarto pelas manhãs. Até mesmo Akamaru, o cachorro especial de Kiba, ela podia incluir em sua contagem. Coloridos, disformes e alegres, que a ajudavam a ser ela mesma e a manter as coisas ruins longe.

E havia uma outra pedrinha brilhante em seu mosaico colorido, uma peça especial. Ao entrar na sala, a figura loira, radiante e sorridente de Uzumaki Naruto enchia o ambiente. Ele vinha ladeado se seus amigos, a turma mais popular do colégio. Ele se sentava do lado esquerdo de Hinata e sua natureza simpática nunca se esquecia de cumprimentá-la todas as manhãs. A garota Hyuuga não se importava que ele só se lembrasse que ela existia nesses momentos ou quando ele precisava de ajuda em algum exercício. Hyuuga Hinata gostava de observá-lo pelo canto dos olhos, gostava de ver como ele sorria o tempo todo e de como ele coçava a nuca quando estava confuso. Ele era como um pequeno sol que dava vida a Hinata. Certa vez até chegara a pensar que estava apaixonada por ele, mas com o tempo ela viu que o efeito solar que ele tinha sobre ela era somente esse: sua luz permitia a Hinata ver suas pedrinhas coloridas.

Naruto tinha sua turma. Ele era patinador, apesar de também ser praticante de snowboard. Ele, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e vários outros pertenciam a um mundo que Hinata deixara para trás. Mesmo que ela ainda se lembrasse da época em que ela ajudava Ino e Sakura com algumas piruetas no gelo, quando ainda tinham seus sete ou oito anos e freqüentavam a mesma escola de patinação artística, as duas patinadoras pareciam não se lembrar dela.

- Eu não consigo acertar o meu _double __axle_¹ - Hinata ouvia as meninas comentando enquanto a classe se dirigia para os rinques. A famosa Konoha Gakuen, lar dos melhores esportistas da neve de todo o Japão. Enquanto andava, a morena tentava ignorar tudo o que ouvia sobre patinação - Mandei afiar minhas lâminas de novo, mas acho que o problema é acertar a posição da minha perna pra saltar.

- É porque você está muito gorda, Ino-porca – zombou Sakura passando por ela quando todas as meninas já tinham entrado no vestiário. O armário de Haruno Sakura ficava ao lado do de Hinata.

- O que você está dizendo, testuda? Não foi você que não conseguiu até hoje fazer um _double loop²_? Eu consigo fazer esse salto desde os treze anos!

Os últimos horários das aulas eram voltados para os esportes. No caso da escola de Hinata, os esportes no gelo. Por mais que não quisesse nunca mais por os pés num rinque de gelo, tinha coisas das quais Hinata não conseguia fugir, como de todos aqueles comentários e da cicatriz na coxa esquerda levemente mais branca que o resto de sua pele. Trocou de roupa pelo uniforme, mas não pegou um par de patins, como as outras garotas. Manteve seus sapatos e seguiu para o rinque.

O ginásio era imenso, tão grande quanto um estádio olímpico de baseball, mas coberto e muito mais gelado. Havia duas pistas de patinação, em dois andares diferentes. A de cima era para a patinação artística e somente para isso. A de baixo era destinada para o hockey. Kiba acenou para ela e ela acenou de volta, timidamente. Enquanto as meninas subiam, ela ficava na parte de baixo vendo o jogo.

O terrível acidente de sua família foi abafado graças a grande influência dos Hyuuga e não havia nada mais do que uma pequena nota na página de óbito do jornal local. A fama de Hinata como a garota prodígio foi esquecida pela maioria das pessoas e a garota suspeitava que apenas Neji e Hizashi se lembrassem do que ela um dia fora – a própria Hinata fazia questão de esquecer. Ela não tinha muita utilidade nessas aulas, portanto, já que se recusava a colocar os patins. Uma longa conversa com a diretora Tsunade – e o grande respeito que a loira sentia pela família da moça – ajudaram Hinata a ser dispensada daquelas aulas e em troca ficava encarregava da limpeza da pista depois do uso. Isso Hinata não se importava em fazer.

E quando as pessoas – lê-se aqui Kiba e Shino e, uma vez, Naruto – perguntaram-lhe porque não patinava, ela disse que tinha uma problema na perna, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Não era aparente, mas quando a morena forçava demais a coxa esquerda, uma fisgada forte o suficiente para fazê-la ter que conter um grito lembrava-lhe do que deixara para trás. Ela nunca contara sobre essa dor a ninguém.

Por todos os dias daqueles quatro anos, Hinata não se arrependera uma única vez de sua decisão.

* * *

Guardou o grande alisador de gelo em sua garagem depois de terminar seu serviço nas pistas. Não havia mais ninguém ali e ela gostava do silêncio em que ficava o rinque depois que todos saiam. Nem mesmo Neji esperava por ela, mas isso fora um pedido que lhe fizera. Hinata gostava muito de caminhar sozinha pelo caminho de volta para casa, estivesse nevando ou não.

Fechou a porta do campo de hockey e dirigia-se para as portas do vestiário feminino quando ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir. Virou-se rapidamente esperando ver algum dos alunos que podiam ter esquecido alguma coisa, mas Hinata não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum pertence perdido por ali. O branco da neve misturado com o laranja do sol poente só lhe permitiam ver a silhueta do estranho.

- Quem está aí? – sua voz soou tão baixa que ela imaginou se o estranho tinha escutado.

- Este é o rinque de Konoha Gakuen? – o estranho fechou a porta, mas mesmo assim Hinata não conseguia vê-lo direito.

- Sim – respondeu.

Ela esperou-o inconscientemente. Os passos dele ecoavam pelo ginásio enquanto seu rosto estava virado para o alto, como se pudesse ver o outro andar através do teto. Hinata nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz ali, ela se lembraria se tivesse. Parecia não ser muito mais velho que ela mesma, trajando um grande casaco azul com touca e um cachecol. Suas mãos estavam contidas nos bolsos. Tinha a pele muito pálida, mas as maçãs de seu rosto estavam levemente avermelhadas pelo frio. Cabelos negros e arrepiados deixavam-se ver pela touca, caindo sobre os olhos também negros. Hinata prendeu a respiração com a intensidade do olhar daquele estranho.

- Onde posso encontrar Uzumaki Naruto? – ele perguntou.

- Na-naruto-kun? – ela conhecia alguém com esse nome? Por um momento, que parecia bem mais do que só um momento, Hinata esqueceu de tudo – Ele... Já foi embora, o tr-treino terminou há uma hora.

Hinata desviou seus olhos dos dele e manteve a cabeça baixa com medo de ter outro branco se olhasse para o estranho. Aquilo de se esquecer repentinamente de tudo a tinha assustado - em uma parte distante de sua cabeça, pensou que ainda não tinha nenhuma pedra negra em sua coleção multicolorida. Fez uma pequena reverência como que dizendo que iria embora e se virou, mas o rapaz segurou-lhe o braço antes que se afastasse.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- SASUKE! – o grito veio de uma voz que os dois conheciam. O rapaz de nome Sasuke soltou Hinata e ela não ficou para ver Naruto vindo até o moreno. Correu para dentro do vestiário feminino, o olhar negro grudado em suas costas – Você voltou, teme, dattebayo!

O loiro abraçou o amigo com força. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço meio desajeitado com aquelas demonstrações de afeto do Uzumaki a qual já não estava mais acostumado. Olhou uma última vez para a porta onde a garota desaparecera e deu de ombros, tentando afastar um mais que animado e falante Naruto de perto de si.

- Não fique tão perto de mim, dobe – resmungou o Uchiha e Naruto só o abraçou ainda mais.

- Cara, eu senti falta disso!

* * *

_¹Double Axel:_ este salto tem a rotação duas voltas e meia por ser um salto em que a entrada é feita de frente com a perna esquerda a ser a de contato com o gelo e a perna direita a perna de saída do salto. Nível de dificuldade: 7

_²Double Loop: _a entrada deste salto é feita de costas e a perna de impulso é a mesma que a da saída. Salto de suas voltas. Nível de dificuldade: 5

* * *

**Olá!  
Sou só eu ou mais alguém tem dificuldade com os primeiros capítulos das fics? Pra mim, eles são muito parados, a ação ainda está muito imatura e as coisas parecem que demoram pra acontecer, mas infelizmente esses capítulos são necessários para o desenrolar da fic. Aqui está, então, o primeiro capítulo de "Gelo Seco", desculpem-me se ele ficou muito maçante. O que eu sei sobre patinação no gelo é o que minhas pesquisar me informam, então se tiver alguma coisa errada, podem me avisar.  
Agradeço a todos que lerem e mandarem reviews ou não.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**  
_Guida-Hyuuga, Luh Hyuuga, FranHyuuga(2), Camila, apm.2303, mafe c s2, Skadi Drevonuoir, Cyelly, Elara-chan, Lell Ly, izzy dL-, Teefy-Chan, Luciana Fernandes, marcy bolger, pandoraff, Mandiii-chan, Ariii _e _Niilah._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	3. O pião entrou na roda

**GELO**

_Fanfic dedicada a Marcy Bólger_

**Capítulo 2 – O pião entrou na roda...**

Passara a tarde e a noite do dia anterior junto de Naruto. De fato, sentira mais a falta dele do que poderia supor. Fazia quanto tempo que eles não se falavam de verdade? Além de algumas cartas perdidas pelos anos por causa da preguiça absurda que o Uzumaki tinha em lhe escrever e depois, com eles tendo computadores e celulares, algumas mensagens de texto, alguns e-mails. Nada disso era o suficiente, porque Sasuke e Naruto conseguiam se entender muito melhor apenas com um aperto de mãos do que com duas horas de letras digitadas numa tela branca.

Há seis anos, Sasuke e o restante da família Uchiha, quando eles _ainda_ eram uma família, mudaram-se para a Itália por causa dos negócios do pai. Quando soube daquela notícia, o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke com seus dez anos deixou momentaneamente de ser o quieto e sério garotinho para gritar e espernear que ele não iria para lugar nenhum, que ele não queria ficar longe de Naruto e dos seus outros amigos. Coisas bobas de criança, foi o que Fugaku decretou, e não deu atenção as mágoas de Sasuke.

O tempo restante de Sasuke em Konoha foi curto. Ele teve só mais dois dias para ir à escola e contar o que aconteceria para Naruto. O loiro teve quase as mesmas reações que ele. Ficou bravo, as bochechas com seus risquinhos pintaram-se de vermelho e os olhos azuis escureceram. Ele gritou que iria prender Sasuke em sua casa e não deixaria que ninguém o levasse. Como aqueles adultos ousavam querer tirar de perto dele seu melhor amigo? Depois de tudo o que eles tinham passado até realmente deixarem de lado aquelas brigas infantis para decidirem que seriam amigos. Naquele dia, Sasuke se empolgou com Naruto e eles passaram a tarde fazendo planos de como o moreno Uchiha não iria para lugar algum e brincando de espiões e de heróis que iriam resgatar Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta para Konoha.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke não foi à escola. Mikoto o mandou ficar em casa para terminar de arrumar as coisas para a mudança e quando o horário de aulas terminou quase que Naruto não chegou a tempo de pegá-los de saída. Sasuke pulou do carro e foi até o amigo.

- Você vai voltar um dia, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto com seus olhos azuis marejando. Sasuke se assustou, porque até aquele dia ele nunca vira Naruto, o sempre sorridente e hiper-ativo Naruto, chorando.

- Claro que sim! – prometeu o Uchiha – Assim que eu puder, eu vou voltar!

- Então eu vou te esperar, dattebayo! – Naruto deixou as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por suas bochechas, mas com o sorriso de volta no rosto. Sasuke sorriu por um breve momento antes de estender a mão e entrelaçar o dedinho com aquele que o loiro lhe estendia.

- Sasuke, vamos embora! – chamou Fugaku com uma buzinada, impaciente.

Sem mais palavras, o moreno soltou a mão de Naruto e entrou no carro. Enquanto ele sumia pela rua, não olhou para trás nenhuma vez.

Ele e Naruto tinham se conhecido aos quatro anos, a primeira vez dos dois em uma pequena escola de ensino primário. Eles se estranharam desde o começo, com Sasuke sendo o garoto distante e sério e Naruto o palhaço da classe, sorridente e animado. A rivalidade de criança os motivou a se conhecerem e eles praticamente decoraram os gostos um do outro, parra irritarem-se mutuamente com as coisas que não gostavam. Na primeira reunião de pais, Uchiha Mikoto se aproximou de Naruto para conhecer o loirinho sobre quem seu filho sempre falava e agradeceu a Uzumaki Kushina por ter um filho tão adorável e que conseguia fazer Sasuke mais feliz.

Seis anos mais tarde, agora no Japão e o meio de uma das ruas de Konoha, indo pra escola colegial Konoha Gakuen, com um pouco de neve caindo em seus cabelos e ombros, Sasuke soltou um riso contido com fumaça condensada de sua respiração ao se lembrar da cara embasbacada de Naruto na primeira vez que ele apareceu na casa dos Uzumaki acompanhado por Mikoto. Kushina a tinha convidado para o chá e Sasuke foi levado a tiracolo. Os dois ficaram parados cada um em seu lado da mesa, meio envergonhados e meio emburrados, até que Naruto – sempre Naruto – tomou a iniciativa de chamar Sasuke para brincarem.

E o Uchiha foi.

Coisas bobas de criança, realmente. As brigas deles continuaram como brigas de dois amigos e quando eles se metiam em encrenca, era com as costas unidas, não um contra o outro.

Sasuke não conseguira na Itália nenhuma amizade meramente parecida com a que construíra com Uzumaki Naruto. E, por mais que ferisse seu grande orgulho admitir, ele sentira falta do loiro.

Outra grande falta para Sasuke enquanto esteve na Itália foi o irmão. Uchiha Itachi foi deixado a ficar no Japão com Uchiha Madara, um tio deles morador de Tóquio. Como o seu irmão mais velho já estava no colegial, ele ficara para fazer os preparatórios do vestibular. Itachi, com certeza, passaria de primeira na Todai, a Faculdade de Tóquio. Mas sem Itachi, a vida de Sasuke ficava ainda mais vazia, porque ele era seu ídolo, aquele a quem ele tinha que seguir. Em Roma, num país estrangeiro em um continente estrangeiro, ele teria que aprender a seguir outras coisas, encontrar sua própria personalidade, seus próprios gostos. Talvez fosse algo bom, mas também solitário.

Não encontrara grandes diversões em seus primeiros anos na Itália. Eles moravam na capital, Sasuke passou a freqüentar um dos melhores colégios internos de Roma. O lugar era antigo, um castelo feudal reformado com encanamentos modernos, gás, energia elétrica e rede de internet wireless. Mesmo que coordenado por padres e freiras católicos, era um colégio misto. Ele não sabia falar a língua, então todas as suas aulas que eram opcionais foram ocupadas com lições de italiano e latim. Sasuke não gostava delas, eram tão diferentes de sua língua materna que ele tinha sérias dificuldades em aprender, mas manteve-se sempre atento e determinado, para poder se virar sozinho naquele país.

Dois anos depois, quando a língua já lhe era fluente, eles o deixaram com apenas as aulas regulares de italiano, como os outros alunos, e deram-lhe a opção de escolha de suas últimas aulas. Naquele meio tempo, Sasuke já tinha sido um pouco afetado pelo ambiente artístico romano e escolheu preencher aquelas aulas com música. O professor assustou-se com a velocidade surpreendente com que Sasuke aprendeu a tocar várias sinfonias no piano e, logo depois, flauta transversal. O que o professor não sabia era que o garoto Uchiha fizera um acordo com o pai e este lhe deu um piano, a qual ele nunca abandonava. Era na biblioteca da casa onde morava - lugar que se tornara um salão de música depois de enfiarem lá o piano – que o moreno passava mais tempo. Ele treinava e treinava até suas costas doerem. Sua habilidade não era fruto apenas de prestigiado talento, mas de solitárias horas de contínuo esforço.

Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia de onde vinha toda aquela paixão, mas normalmente é assim que surgem as paixões: vindas de lugar nenhum sem lugar para onde ir.

Ele sabia que gostava de tocar, gostava de ouvir as notas se juntando e se transformando em uma melodia suave para dormir sob seu efeito ou rápida que fazia o coração acelerar ou alegre que fazia com que sua mãe metesse a cabeça pela porta e lhe sorrisse largamente ou aterrorizante que até dava-lhe pesadelos a noite.

Com a flauta, a paixão foi diferente. Ele estava passeando por Roma. Quando ganhou permissão para fazê-lo, adorava sair para as ruas e pequenas vielas, movimentadas ou não, e observar as coisas velhas. Por vezes entrava em museus e antiquários, ficava lá, olhando para quadros realistas ou românticos. Saía e passava pelas praças, onde tinha certeza que sempre encontraria algum tipo de artista. Desde malabaristas pirotécnicos a pintores ou mesmo compositores e músicos de rua. Ele era um observador e gostava disso. Foi observando que ele passou por uma ruela onde as pessoas se reuniam em um semicírculo. De lá vinha um som que lhe agradou os ouvidos e o fez se aproximar das pessoas. Sua ainda baixa estatura de quatorze anos permitiu-lhe passar entre o grupo aglomerado ali e ver, recostada a parede, uma garota. Ela não deveria ser muito mais velha que ele e era tipicamente italiana. Usava um casaco masculino que lhe ficava muito grande e tinha os olhos fechados enquanto, quase recostada aos lábios, à flauta prateada muito bem polida era assoprada e seus dedos se moviam sobre ela com destreza.

Os olhos ônix nunca tinham se voltado para uma menina específica até aquele dia, mas Sasuke não poderia dizer que ela tinha uma beleza especial que o tinha prendido ou qualquer coisa romântica como essa. Foi a melodia. As notas musicais saiam da flauta como se realmente existissem e voavam presas pelas linhas finas das partituras. Rodaram em volta dele, circularam sua cabeça e entraram em seus ouvidos para colarem-se a seu cérebro. Sasuke não conseguiu reparar quando a musica parou e, automaticamente, como se tivessem saído de um transe, as pessoas se dispersaram rapidamente. Foi a primeira vez que ele entendeu o conto do Flautista de Hamelin.

Só restaram ele e a garota.

- Quer alguma coisa, _piccolo_? – perguntou a moça em seu italiano fluido e carregado, como uma típica romana. Ela tinha se ajoelhado, guardava a flauta em seu estojo preto e afundou no bolso algumas notas.

- Aquela música, – ele respondeu mais tentando esclarecer para si mesmo do que para ela – Eu não a conheço.

- Óbvio que você não a conhece – a garota levantou-se com o estojo fechado seguro em uma mão e sorriu para ele. Tinha a boca larga e os olhos muito azuis contra o péssimo corte do cabelo castanho – É minha.

- Sua?

- Sim, eu mesma que a compus – ela olhou de cima a baixo. Aos quatorze anos Sasuke já tinha a beleza oriental que, na Itália, era exótica o suficiente para fazê-lo não passar despercebido quando entrava nos lugares e para receber vários chocolates e cartões no dia dos namorados – Você é músico?

- Pianista.

- Ah, que maravilha! – os olhos azuis brilharam como se ela tivesse feito uma descoberta incrível – Você gostaria de tocar comigo? – ela perguntou afoita e começando a falar rápido e com muitos gestos, tipicamente italiano – Quero dizer, eu vou tocar em uma cafeteria sábado à noite e seria maravilhoso se tivesse um dueto com piano... Talvez também um violino, mas flauta e piano ficariam maravilhosos!

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele iria justamente pedir-lhe uma partitura, mas não acreditava que tivesse sido tão fácil. Normalmente artistas são um pouco temperamentais e ciumentos com suas coisas, mas ela não parecia esse tipo de flautista.

- Se quiser, se disser que sim, trago-lhe amanhã a partitura para piano! – ela aproximara-se dele, sorria-lhe e tocava-lhe, desesperada por um parceiro para o piano.

O Uchiha não sabia o que responder. Ele queria a partitura daquela música, mas não tinha certeza quanto a tocar para um monte de estranhos. Até aquele dia, ele nunca tinha tocado para ninguém além dos alunos das aulas de música do colégio e sua mãe.

- _Andiamo__, __piccolo__!_ – ela sorria excitada.

- Vai trazer a partitura amanhã? – perguntou ele para confirmar.

- Si, si! – ela gritou dando pulinhos – Amanhã esteja aqui e eu te entrego a partitura – ela verificou o relógio de pulso e sua expressão se fechou – Vou correr ou perco o ônibus. _Grazie, piccolo!_

Ela se chamava Giglio¹ e Sasuke só a viu por dois meses e cinco concertos em cafés. Ela veio no dia seguinte e entregou-lhe a partitura. Sasuke a ensaiou não só porque prometera a ela que fariam o dueto no sábado, mas porque a música era maravilhosa e ele não conseguia fazê-la sair de sua cabeça. Dois meses depois, ao fim de um concerto em que eles foram aplaudidos em pé, ela pagou-lhe um cappuccino e um pedaço de bolo de morango. Sasuke não tocou no bolo e Giglio sorriu-lhe:

- Obrigada por tocar comigo, Sasuke! – ele gostava do jeito engraçado que o nome dele ficava sob o sotaque dela. Nunca tinha percebido isso com as garotas de sua classe – Vou para Veneza amanhã ficar na casa da minha _nonna_.

- Não haverá mais concertos? – ele perguntou, olhando-a.

- Não comigo – ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão – Foi bom tocar com você, _piccolo._

E foi tudo o que Sasuke precisou – dois meses e cinco concertos de café – para chegar à escola na segunda-feira com uma flauta comprada com vários meses de sua mesada que ele juntara para nada em especial e pediu ao professor que o ajudasse a aprender o instrumento.

Com o violino, o estímulo veio de uma única frase de seu pai. Foi à única coisa sobre o gosto de música que Sasuke adquirira que Fugaku disse:

- Em quanto tempo você acha que consegue aprender a tocar violino, Sasuke? – ele perguntou durante um jantar. O moreno levantou os olhos de seu prato, já com quinze anos, e encarou o pai indiferentemente esperando-o terminar a sentença – Gostaria muito de ouvi-lo tocar o violino.

E o próximo instrumento que ele aprendeu foi esse. Já tinha alguns meses que começara a se interessar por cordas e pensava em tentar o violoncelo, mas violino também seria agradável. Foi à única vez em toda a sua vida que realmente acatou um pedido do pai. No dia em que se sentiu pronto para mostrar-lhe o que sabia realmente, um ano depois, com uma composição própria e todas as pompas, o pai e a mãe trancaram-se na sala de música e começaram a discutir.

Sasuke subiu para seu quarto ao ouvir a palavra divórcio escapar por uma fresta sob a porta. Trancou-se e, próximo a janela, ajeitou o violino contra o queixo e tocou-o para a noite. Pegara gosto pelo instrumento mais do que a qualquer outro e passava horas e horas praticando. Sua mãe veio desejar-lhe boa noite e pedir desculpas porque eles não o tinham deixado tocar. Ela ainda estava com a voz embargada de chorar. Mikoto e Fugaku dormiram em quartos diferentes naquela noite.

Uma semana depois, ele arrumava as malas para voltar para o Japão com sua mãe e nunca chegou a tocar o violino para Uchiha Fugaku ouvir.

Conforme se aproximava da escola e as conversas dos alunos que também se dirigiam ao local tiravam-no d de seus pensamentos, Sasuke ficava mais atento as coisas a sua volta. Naruto dissera que o esperaria nos armários, mas Sasuke recusou. Precisava lidar com a burocracia de buscar a papelada das aulas na secretaria, descobrir qual era seu armário e guardar suas coisas, antes de chegar à sala e ser ridiculamente exposto a uma apresentação pública na frente de todo mundo. Isso fez o loiro recuar e aceitar que guardar um lugar para o Uchiha seria o suficiente. Naruto estava animado e dizia que Sasuke se lembraria se muitos rostos que tinham estudado com eles no primário. O Uchiha não estava tão crente, na sua época de menino ele não era tão observador quanto passara a ser. Estava feliz, apesar de não aparentar, que com Naruto a sua amizade se mantivera a mesma.

Entrou na escola ignorando todos os olhares que as pessoas laçavam a ele, o cara novo. Agradeceu por ali dentro ter um ótimo sistema de aquecimento que fazia os alunos poder tirar todos os casacos e só ficar com o blazer da escola. Gostava da neve, gostava do frio constante de Konoha e de todo o norte japonês, só não gostava de ficar _passando frio_. Ele não tinha nenhuma tendência para boneco de neve. Atravessou a área dos armários e pegou o caminho da secretaria, olhando as placas penduradas no teto que lhe diziam para onde ir. O sinal tocou estridente e vários alunos correram passando por ele para o lado oposto.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – disse para a secretária – Fui transferido.

A moça olhou e lançou um sorriso. Mesmo com apenas dezesseis anos, Sasuke era um pouco mais alto que a média dos homens do país e exoticamente comum. Naruto era loiro e de olhos azuis, uma bela amostra de um mestiço, mas o Uchiha era moreno de olhos negros e puxadinhos, muito, muito japonês. E ainda por cima, com aquela pele branca quase doentia.

- Sim, aqui está, Uchiha-san – ela estendeu-lhe o horário das aulas, a grade de aulas opcionais que ele tinha para escolher, o número e a combinação de seu armário e um pequeno mapa da escola para encontrar a sala de aula. Sasuke passou os olhos pelas aulas opcionais e não encontrou nada que lhe interessasse. Porque a maioria das opções tinha a ver com neve ou com esportes? – Meu nome é Shizune, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa quando quiser.

- Há algum clube de música aqui?

- Uhn... De música propriamente dito, não. Mas temos a fanfarra! – ela lembrou-se – E acho que alguns garotos estavam pensando em montar uma banda.

Sasuke agradeceu com um aceno e deu-lhe as costas voltando para os armários. Guardou o casaco. Alguns livros estavam empilhados dentro dele e Sasuke pegou aqueles da qual precisaria para as aulas do dia. Olhou brevemente o mapa e qual era sua primeira aula antes de guardar todos os papéis e se dirigir ao local. Bateu na porta quando chegou, sua expressão carrancuda mostrou a Naruto que Sasuke continuava o mesmo cara sério e anti-social que conhecia. Riu quando o amigo entrou na sala e foi obrigado pela professora Anko a responder todas as perguntas que lhe fizeram.

* * *

- Você é músico, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Ino com os olhos azuis brilhando.

Era hora do intervalo do almoço. Logo depois, eles só teriam mais uma aula importante de matemática antes de serem dispensados para os seus afazeres mais prazerosos: os esportes de gelo.

Sasuke sentou-se na única cadeira vaga da sala, atrás da garota que vira no dia anterior no rinque da escola. Não conseguiu demorar-se muito a olhando, visto que ela passou todo o tempo das aulas sentada ereta e virada para frente.

Para sua surpresa, o questionário tinha sido menos demorado do que ele pensou, mas passou por todas as aulas recebendo olhares. Detestava ser novo em algum lugar, era sempre a mesma coisa. Não gostava de lugares em que as pessoas ficassem olhando-o. Mesmo no palco, enquanto tocava, ele mantinha-se completamente concentrado na música e não ousava desviar muito seus olhos para a platéia, por mais que depois ele levasse fama de ser ótimo músico, mas com deficiência carismática.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, ele entendeu porque as meninas – e as pessoas em geral – tinham sido tão breves em tomar seu tempo com perguntas no início da manhã: elas queriam que ele lhes contasse a sua vida com todos os detalhes com mais calma, no breve tempo de almoço que eles tinham para relaxar. Naruto ficara por ali, sentara-se numa das carteiras vagas perto da janela e estava conversando com alguns outros caras. Sasuke queria ardentemente se juntar a ele, mas as meninas tinham feito uma roda de inquérito a sua volta. O moreno queria evitar se mostrar grosso com elas logo no primeiro dia, mas elas não deixavam de pressionar sua paciência.

Mas o Uchiha não causara uma boa opinião a toda a população feminina da classe unanimemente. Quando o sinal tocou, duas meninas manba² saíram da sala revirando os olhos para todas as que se juntavam ao redor da novidade e uma garota morena de olhos perolados, aquele que se sentava a sua frente, juntou-se para almoçar com dois garotos: um deles tinha uma aparência selvagem, com tatuagens no rosto, e o outro parecia somente um esquisito de óculos escuros. Ela não olhava para Sasuke, mantinha-se concentrada em sua comida e nas breves conversas que tinha com os amigos.

Curioso, pensou o Uchiha. Não queria todo aquele grude, mas queria saber se a menina lembrava-se dele ou se a tinha assustado de alguma maneira. Aliás, também não lhe parecia certo que uma das alunas do colegial, depois dos exaustivos treinos no gelo, tivesse que limpar os rinques. Ou será que era assim que as coisas funcionavam, com cada vez um aluno limpando o lugar? Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido com aquela pergunta feita pela loira. Como ela sabia daquele fato? Porque, mesmo que as perguntas fossem desde sua cor favorita para meias até as origens de seus primeiros antepassados – coisa que ele obviamente não saberia responder – ele mantinha-se quieto na maioria das vezes e só resmungava alguma coisa ou fazia um aceno com a cabeça.

Por mais fria que sua atitude fosse, elas não desistiam!

Com aquela pergunta ela conseguiu lhe chamar a atenção:

- Sim – respondeu sucinto.

- Ah, isso é tão legal! – exclamou uma de cabelos vermelho e de óculos. Elas tinham tido a ele seus nomes, mas quem disse que ele se lembrava? – E o que você toca? Guitarra, baixo ou bateria?

- Talvez saxofone? Seria tão lindo! – disse outra, mais atrás.

- O teme não toca coisas legais! – gritou Naruto atraindo a atenção das meninas ao ouvir o rumo da conversa. Ah, então fora ele quem deixara vazar a informação, Sasuke deveria ter adivinhado que Naruto continuava gostando de ferrar com a vida dele quando tinha oportunidade – Só aquelas coisas sinfônicas, um saco, dattebayo.

Sasuke fechou os olhos ignorando o insulto e respondeu a pergunta que elas provavelmente fariam a seguir:

- Eu toco violino, piano e flauta – e um coro de exclamações de "Ah", "Toque pra gente, Sasuke-kun" e "Não é romântico?" foram ouvidos para logo depois serem sufocados pelo sinal do término do intervalo. As carteiras foram arrastadas e as meninas abandonaram Sasuke. Será que ele teria que sofrer aquilo por muito tempo antes que elas resolvessem que ele era notícia antiga?

- Duas semanas – disse uma voz ao lado de Sasuke. Ele encarou o rapaz de óculos escuros que estava conversando com a menina de olhos perolados. Sasuke achou não ter entendido o que ele dissera – Vão ser pelo menos duas semanas disso antes que elas te larguem. E também porque ficarão muito ocupadas treinando para o Campeonato de Patinação.

Sasuke não respondeu. Duas semanas? Só podiam estar de brincadeira.

- Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, certo? - perguntou o garoto de óculos - Sou Aburame Shino. Bem vindo, você é o novo pião.

* * *

Hinata sempre colocava o uniforme de educação física, apensar de não ser preciso. Ela se vestia e ouvia as meninas conversando. Naquele dia, como Sasuke era novidade, ela até mesmo agradeceu mentalmente que elas não estivessem falando tanto sobre patinação.

- Sasuke-kun é lindo! – disse Ino fechando o armário e sentando-se para colocar os patins – E ele é alto, seria um ótimo parceiro para patinação de casal.

- Seria, sim, mas não com você, Ino – Karin levantou-se já com todo o uniforme e os patins – Precisaria ser comigo para ser um casal de destaque!

- Você é muito bruta e o machucaria! Sasuke-kun não pode ferir os dedos, ele é músico – determinou a loira levantando-se também e seguindo para o rinque.

- Acho que o estilo do Sasuke-kun não é patinação – disse Sakura – Ele tem cara de esquiador.

"Ele tem é cara de músico", pensou Hinata, mas não diria aquilo nunca. Não entendia porque as garotas ficavam fazendo suposições sobre Sasuke se já sabiam que ele era um artista, não um jogador de hockey, patinador, esquiador ou qualquer outra coisa assim.

- Talvez ele simplesmente possa compor alguma coisa – elas deixaram o vestiário e, infelizmente, uma hora ou outra Hinata também precisaria fazê-lo e as seguiu – Sabem, uma composição clássica para o Campeonato.

Elas seguiram conversando para o segundo andar, mas Hinata parou por ali e aproximou-se dos bancos das arquibancadas onde normalmente esperava pelas aulas acabarem para fazer a limpeza. Próximo a ela, as portas do vestiário masculino se abriram e os meninos vestidos com seus pesados uniformes de hockey saíram em direção à pista. Menos Sasuke. Ele vestia-se com o uniforme normal, a versão masculina do seu, e não tinha patins nos pés. O moreno Uchiha parou entre a porta do vestiário, as arquibancadas – com Hinata praticamente ao seu lado – e a pista de patinação. Ao vê-lo parado lá, Naruto se aproximou:

- Você não vai participar da aula, Sasuke?

- Não tenho patins.

- Sem problemas, a escola tem alguns de reserva, você pode pegar um par lá – ele olhou em volta – Hinata-chan, você sabe onde estão guardados os patins extras?

- Ah, s-sim, Naruto-kun – respondeu a garota com as bochechas vermelhas pelo loiro ter falado com ela tão direta e espontaneamente. Levantou-se, mas Sasuke a impediu.

- Eu não quero nenhum patins – disse a ela e voltou-se para Naruto – Eunãoseipatinar.

- O que você disse, dattebayo? – Naruto aproximou-se para tentar ouvir melhor e Sasuke repetiu entre dentes.

- Eu-não-sei-patinar.

- Você não aprendeu desde aquela época? – e Naruto parecia realmente chocado com esse fato.

- Não aprendi e nem nunca vou aprender – Sasuke meteu as mãos nos bolsos encerrando o assunto – Você não tem que ir lá cair no gelo, dobe?

Naruto foi para a pista e deixou Sasuke na platéia. Em seu cantinho, Hinata pensava no azar que tivera Uchiha Sasuke em cair na única escola do Japão em que a educação física era completamente voltada para esportes de inverno o que, na maioria das vezes, se resumia a patinação.

O moreno não teve tempo de arranjar um lugar nas arquibancadas antes do professor avistá-lo e ir falar com o aluno novo. Maito Gai era um ótimo professor de hockey, campeão da liga nacional aposentado, e para ele era quase uma ofensa um aluno que não jogasse hockey e extravasasse naquele esporte maravilhoso todo o seu fogo primaveril da juventude. Sasuke não foi muito com a cara dele quando disse ao moreno todas essas coisas.

- Será que eu não posso só assistir hoje? – indagou Sasuke.

- Está bem, hoje você observa como nossos garotos colocam toda a sua vontade no jogo! – e desceu para a pista para ser juiz.

"Vou é observar um jeito de sumir dessas aulas", pensou o garoto. Como ele poderia convencer a diretora a tirá-lo daquele lugar? Talvez se ele participasse de um clube naquele horário ou fizesse trabalhos extras ou simplesmente pudesse ficar lá nas arquibancadas, assistindo, como parecia fazer aquela garota de olhos perolados. Como era mesmo o nome pela qual Naruto a chamara? Hinata? Sim, Hyuuga Hinata, ele lembrava-se agora do nome dela no meio da lista de chamada.

Aproximou-se dela. Queria perguntar se ela estava contundida ou qualquer coisa do tipo para não estar participando da aula, mas achou que talvez não pudesse ser aquele o motivo para ela estar sentada ali. Mesmo contundida, uma patinadora preferiria observar outras patinadoras, não é? E para isso ela precisaria estar no andar de cima, mas não estava. Então, no raciocínio de Sasuke, ela podia matar aquela aula e ele queria saber como.

Hinata congelou na cadeira quando ele se aproximou. Sasuke parou ao lado dela com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos na pista. O que ele poderia querer com ela? Talvez os patins, para tentar patinar e se integrar a aula. Por um momento ela tentou sentir o quão desapontadas as meninas ficariam por Sasuke não ser um patinador para uma apresentação de casal. Talvez elas até ficassem embasbacadas dele não saber nem ao menos patinar. Talvez, não. Elas _com certeza_ ficariam embasbacadas. Depois, em bando, todas de uma vez, iriam oferecer seus serviços para ensiná-lo.

- Porque não está patinando? – Sasuke perguntou de repente com os olhos grudados nos jogadores.

- Po-porque as meninas não j-jogam hockey, Sasuke-san.

"-san"? Nenhuma delas tinha lhe chamado por aquele sufixo ainda. Olhou para ela de esguelha depois da resposta. As bochechas estavam vermelhas: talvez de vergonha, talvez pelo frio em que a pista deve ser mantida. A Hyuuga não o olhava, apenas encarava a pista, buscando sempre seus amigos para vê-los treinar e torcendo para que não se machucassem muito.

- Você está machucada? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- N-não – ela tirou os olhos da pista e o encarou. Porque todas aquelas perguntas? Porque ele estava _falando_ com ela? Ninguém tinha explicado a Sasuke como as coisas funcionavam por ali? Normalmente as pessoas populares não falavam com ela e Sasuke, por ser aluno novo, com aquela personalidade fria e misteriosa e amigo de Naruto, era popular automaticamente, ele nem precisava se esforçar para isso. Portanto, ele não deveria falar com Hyuuga Hinata.

- O que eu quero saber é: porque você não participa da aula? – ele encarou os olhos dela, deixando de fazer rodeios. Como no dia anterior, eles se prenderam. Não era um mero magnetismo ou curiosidade pela cor peculiar dos olhos dela. Era realmente como correntes se prendendo entre eles e Sasuke podia jurar que, se prestasse atenção, tanto ela quanto ele ouviriam o tilintar enquanto se encaravam.

- Porque eu... – ela começou sem conseguir desviar-se dos olhos dele. Por um momento cogitou se para aquele estranho ela não poderia dizer a verdade, dizer que patinar lhe trazia lembranças de um passado que já fora feliz, mas que se acabara para ela. Não. Dizer isso implicaria em explicações que ela não estava disposta a dar e a falar sobre coisas que ela queria esconder e esquecer – Sou a encarregada da l-limpeza.

E forçou seus olhos a voltarem para a pista.

* * *

A diretora Tsunade era uma mulher muito bonita e com peitos enormes, mas o que ela tinha de peito também tinha em rigidez e disciplina. Ela olhava com seu par de âmbares para o Uchiha a sua frente, sentada em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, e com Shizune ao seu lado. Nunca, na história do Konoha Gakuen, tinha lhe aparecido ali um aluno dizendo que não sabia patinar e que não estava disposto a praticar nenhum esporte que eles tinham a oferecer.

O Uchiha resolvera ser sincero e contar-lhe que não sabia praticar qualquer esporte que a escola disponibilizava e que não se sentia nem um pouco disposto a aprender, visto que era músico e queria continuar nessa carreira, então não podia se dar ao luxo de sair por aí machucando seus dedos. Tsunade era linha dura e tinha um grande orgulho da reputação de sua escola nos vários esportes que perpetravam, especialmente na patinação artística, da qual já fora praticante e ganhara alguns campeonatos, mas também entendia as ambições das pessoas e nem todos nasceram destinados ao esporte. Uchiha Sasuke era um artista e isso ela não iria contestar, nem sua falta de vontade de tentar as coisas que a escola oferecia, ela só não sabia o que fazer com ele.

- Soube que Hyuuga Hinata costuma limpar o rinque – ele soltou num momento – Posso ajudá-la, se me dispensar dar aulas.

O caso de Hyuuga Hinata tinha sido uma consideração específica. Tsunade conhecia muito bem as condições da morena. Kurenai fora treinadora de Hinata e pupila de Tsunade, e contara para a mestra tudo o que a garota podia fazer e que era uma patinadora digna de ganhar várias olimpíadas pelo Japão e afora, mas daí veio o fatídico acidente e o trauma que ele causou a menina. Tsunade não era desalmada a ponto de subjugar Hinata a enfrentar seus fantasmas e medos dessa maneira, então aquela ação foi arranjada a pedido da própria Hinata. Ela viera lhe pedir auxílio e agora Sasuke também o fazia.

- Hinata lhe contou os motivos dela fazer a limpeza, Uchiha? – provavelmente não, mas ela tinha que perguntar.

- Não – ele estreitou os olhos tentando entender – Mas Naruto me contou que ela lhe disse que tem um problema na perna.

Sasuke não sabia por que, mas não acreditava cegamente naquela história como o amigo loiro.

- Ela é uma garota que passa facilmente despercebida pelos outros – começou Tsunade colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa – E ninguém fica lhe perguntando por que não participa das aulas, mas acredito que você, como carne fresca, esteja bem popular, Uchiha. Você pode ajudar na limpeza depois das aulas, vou mandar um comunicado para o Gai, mas seja discreto, não quero ter que dispensar mais alunos.

- Obrigado – agradeceu secamente. Tsunade acenou e ele saiu da sala.

- Shizune, chame o Gai para vir falar comigo.

- Você tem certeza de que essa é uma boa idéia, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Shizune se dirigindo a porta – Hinata-chan é uma ótima pessoa e ficar perto do Uchiha talvez faça as outras meninas se voltarem contra ela.

- Vamos ver, Shizune – Tsunade suspirou – Isso é tudo o que posso fazer, por enquanto.

* * *

_¹Giglio:_ lírio, em italiano.

_²Manba:_ tribo de garotas no Japão que usam maquiagem no rosto para aparentar uma pele mais bronzeada, com sombras, cabelos, unhas e vários acessórios muito coloridos.

* * *

**Olá!  
Sim, mais um capítulo dessa fic, dessa vez um pouco mais comprido. Agora eu vou tomar vergonha na cara e escrever um pouco de "Lembranças de Luz" depois de terminar a tarefa atrasada de física. Desculpem-me o capítulo parado, vou tentar animais as coisas de agora em diante. Obrigada a todos que leram e lerão!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_FranHyuuga, Mandiii-chan, Ariii, Niilah, Skadi Drevonuoir, Samantha Moon s2, Elara-chan, Gabby Santiago, B. Lilac, Jade Miranda, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Luciana Fernandes, U. Sasuke, FranHyuuga, Pinkuiro _e_ Pisck._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	4. Quem conta um conto

**GELO**

Fanfic dedicada à Marcy Bólger

**Capítulo 4 – Quem conta um conto...**

Hinata acordou assustada mais uma vez. Sentou-se na cama de súbito, a franja e o cabelo da nuca grudavam em sua pele suada. Lá fora devia estar fazendo um frio congelante, devia até estar nevando, mas ela morria de calor sob suas cobertas. Afastou-as até suas pernas ficarem completamente livres e as flexionou para abraçá-las. Pousou a testa no joelho e sentiu seus cabelos muito compridos – compridos demais, talvez precisasse cortá-los um pouco – escorrerem pelos braços circundando-a, como se a abraçassem.

Lá fora ela conseguia ouvir o vento, o que queria dizer que se não estivesse nevando, não iria demorar. Já não ouvia mais sua respiração e seu peito voltara a descer e subir no ritmo normal. Abriu os olhos que já acostumados à escuridão do quarto. Agora tudo em volta eram sombras muito escuras, daquele tom azul e cinza que seria assustador para uma criança. Há muito tempo elas tinham sido assustadoras para ela e sempre precisava deixar o abajur aceso na mesa de cabeceira, mas não mais. Agora ver as sombras era um alívio. As sombras lhe lembravam que ela estava segura em seu quarto e não afundando em memórias dolorosas que ressurgiam em seus sonhos.

Há quanto tempo tinha aquele sonho? Já nem conseguia mais se lembrar. Ele demorara a começar, não é? Mais ou menos um ano depois do acidente. Lembrava-se que nas primeiras vezes sempre gritava muito e chorava; as lágrimas se espremendo por seus olhos fechados até Neji e Hizashi-oji-san entrarem no quarto para acordá-la e acalma-la. Por quanto tempo ela chorou e gritou e acordou se debatendo com as mãos do primo sobre seus ombros? Não foi muito. Só o suficiente para ela perceber as olheiras se formando sob os olhos lindos de Neji e sobre as dores de cabeça cada vez mais constantes do oji-san. E tentou obrigar-se a parar de gritar, já que não podia obrigar-se a não sonhar.

Conseguiu fazer isso, com o tempo. Os gritos cessaram e ela só acordava com o rosto molhado, tão molhado quanto seus cabelos e, muitas vezes, a camisola grudada ao corpo. Era um sonho bem comum – comum pela quantidade de vezes que acontecia, não pelo conteúdo –, que ela costumava ter pelo menos duas ou três vezes por semana. E depois de tantas semanas, suas lágrimas um dia secaram. Ela só acordou, arfando e assustada, e empurrou as cobertas por causa do calor sufocante. Ficava sozinha, com medo, tremendo na penumbra, mas não era mais um incômodo a ninguém. Na época seu cabelo ainda batia nos ombros, talvez um pouco mais para baixo. É, já estava quase cobrindo o fecho do seu sutiã recém-começado-a-usar. Já fazia mesmo tanto tempo assim? Cruel. O tempo é muito cruel.

O sonho era sempre o mesmo como naqueles filmes de terror. Acordar a certa hora da madrugada, olhar os dígitos muito vermelhos do relógio marcando sempre a mesma hora, depois de ter tido o mesmo sonho horripilante de todas as outras noites. Só que Hinata não podia classificar aquele como um sonho horripilante. A hora também variava bastante e o seu relógio não era digital, mas um daqueles meio velhos que tinham aquela dupla de sinos barulhentos e irritantes, mas eficazes, na parte de cima. Só que, de fato, nessa noite ela tinha assustado-se bastante. Conseguira ficar três semanas sem aquele sonho, mas ali estava ele de novo, como um antigo colega de escola que tivesse voltado das férias de verão.

Ela via, atrás das brumas, a si mesma. Ela estava com aquele colan branco, o cabelo curto preso para trás o melhor possível, os patins muito limpos, impecáveis. Era o fim da sua apresentação daquela noite, seus últimos saltos tinham sido ousados e se ela tivesse errado, perderia muitos pontos – como uma garota de doze anos conseguia fazer um _triple loop_ seguido de um _double axle_? Ela sorria, o rosto avermelhado do frio e do exercício, parada no meio do rinque ouvindo os últimos acordes da sua música e os aplausos; alguns ursinhos de pelúcia sendo jogados no gelo e a equipe da competição recolhendo-os. Ela viu seus pais em algum lugar da arquibancada. Seu pai batia palmas de um jeito comedido, sua mãe sorria com Hanabi no colo. A irmãzinha insistira em ficar acordada para ver Hinata, mas agora que a apresentação de sua nee-san terminara já se virava para dormir. Agradeceu ao público com uma reverência e foi para perto de Kurenai-sensei, sua treinadora. Colocou um casaco e a proteção das lâminas nos patins e sentou-se no banco ao lado da mestra, ouvindo-a falar sobre as coisas que ela fizera com exatidão e alguns errinhos que cometera, mas estes Hinata também percebera. Ficaram ali sentadas, Kurenai segurando suas mãos com carinhos, os olhos baixos.

- É assombroso, Hinata – disse Kurenai enquanto a voz dos auto-falantes começava a anunciar seu nome para dizer a nota – Você faz coisas que estão além das habilidades de uma seleção de juniores.

Hinata não se lembrava mais qual fora à nota, mas ela fora alta. Alta o suficiente para que o treinador da próxima patinadora a competir soltasse um palavrão que fez Kurenai olhar feio para ele. A mulher de olhos vermelhos voltou-se para sua aprendiz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Hinata retribuiu, as bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho.

As luzes e toda a brancura do rinque se apagaram e Hinata voltou a focar seus olhos na escuridão de seu quarto, fugindo daquelas memórias. Não queria continuar, porque sabia onde aquele caminho a levaria. Ela nunca chegava a ir tão longe. Mais ou menos quando estava entrando no carro, depois de encontrar sua família no estacionamento, ela começava a gritar. No sonho, seus pais não a ouviam. Ela gritava e se recusava a entrar no carro. Só ela já não era mais ela. Havia duas Hinatas no sonho: uma delas começava a gritar desesperadamente olhando para sua família entrar no carro que os levaria para a morte, enquanto a outra entra tranquilamente e satisfeita consigo mesma no banco do passageiro atrás de sua mãe.

E era ali que ela acordava.

Primeiro gritando e chorando e se contorcendo como um meio de sair daquele lugar, depois em silêncio, apenas com a respiração pesada e banhada no próprio suor. Quando Hinata abre os olhos perolados e encontra o teto de seu quarto, ela sabe que ela não fugiu do sonho. Ela apenas acordou para uma realidade mais dura, uma realidade em que a família dela não está presente nem de mentirinha.

Hinata junta as mãos na semi-escuridão azulada de seu quarto. Volta a puxar a coberta sobre as pernas cruzadas, porque o seu suor secou e seu corpo pedia por calor. Ela olha para as unhas só um pouquinho compridas, mas bem cuidadas. Ela já não se abalava mais tanto, porque fora juntando seus cacos com cuidado e afinco. A cada sonho, era como se cortasse o dedo, como acontecera com Neji quando ele consertara-lhe o cisne de vidro. Havia ainda todas as suas rachaduras, mas essas nunca iriam embora. Deitou-se de novo para dormir, sentia os olhos pesando e sabia que precisava fazê-lo logo ou sentiria sono durante as aulas na manhã seguinte.

Deitada de bruços na escuridão azulada de seu quarto, várias coisas passaram pela cabeça de Hinata nos prelúdios de voltar para o sono profundo. Pensou na conversa das meninas no vestiário, do som relaxante dos patins deslizando sobre o gelo, da risada alta e contagiante de Naruto, de Kiba e Shino conversando tão banalmente sobre eles irem morar juntos depois da escola e Hinata corando por ter ciência da homossexualidade dos dois melhores amigos e pensou em Uchiha Sasuke, o aluno novo, o melhor amigo de Naruto. Quando o vira no rinque, procurando por Naruto, não o reconhecera, mas depois as coisas foram voltando de sua memória aos poucos, durante a aula do dia anterior, quando se pegava pensando que conhecia aquele corte de cabelo de algum lugar. E lembrou-se dele de repente, numa época distante. Ele, por outro lado, não parecia se lembrar de ninguém. Uma cena apareceu em sua mente antes de adormecer, era do filme Fama, de 1980 – o favorito de sua mãe –, onde "Montgomery" estava em seu apartamento tocando uma música no violão e cantando, mas ao invés do som das cordas rústicas e da voz masculina, Hinata ouviu o som de um violino e era Sasuke-san quem estava iluminado pelo néon vermelho.

* * *

Acordara pelo menos meia hora mais cedo para se arrumar naquele dia. Sua mãe até estranhou quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu antes que ela fosse chamar e Sakura saiu de lá já totalmente pronta para a escola. A rosada arrumou seu cabelo com mais cuidado, prendeu a fita vermelha com o nó na nuca e delineou os olhos com lápis preto para realçar o verde. Passou o perfume habitual e sorriu satisfeita para sua imagem no espelho.

- Sasuke-kun voltou! – cantarolou antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com sua mãe – Bom dia, mamãe!

E correu para a cozinha para tomar o café. Sua mãe ainda ficou parada no corredor por alguns minutos com a mão erguida no ar pronta para bater na porta. Ficou lá se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com sua filha e quem era aquela louca que acordara tão cedo? Porque aquela simplesmente não podia ser a sua Sakura dorminhoca.

A garota tomou o café da manhã com uma animação que até o seu pai baixou o jornal para perguntar o que a alegrava tanto, a qual Sakura apenas respondeu que ela acordara de bom humor porque tivera um sonho perfeito.

- Não foi com nenhum garoto, foi? – seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – Já não basta Naruto correndo atrás de você?

- Não, não é por isso – ela mentiu, mas o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto – Tô indo pra escola.

- Sakura, ainda é muito cedo!

- É que eu preciso fazer umas coisas antes da aula começar e vou conversar com Kurenai-sensei sobre a competição – pronto, era apenas falar sobre patinação que seus pais consentiam com tudo.

Era um orgulho para eles que a filha fosse tão boa patinadora, apesar de aquela garota Karin ser consideravelmente melhor. De fato, a ruiva era a melhor da região e era uma das favoritas para ser selecionada para o campeonato nacional daquele ano. Mas não importava, Sakura era boa o bastante para ser vista por algum olheiro que poderia investir nela, leva-la – e a família – para um rinque de treinamento em algum outro lugar, com mais dinheiro entrando na conta bancária deles. Manter uma patinadora não era tarefa das mais fáceis, apesar de sua boa vida.

Sakura bateu a porta e terminou de arrumar o cachecol rosa em volta do pescoço. Queria correr, mas se o fizesse o vento frio ia ressecar sua pele e ela tinha que estar perfeita, porque aquela era a palavra do dia: perfeição. Ela tinha o plano perfeito, o lugar perfeito e o garoto perfeito e assim eles teriam a relação perfeita.

Sorriu consigo mesma, nem se agüentava de felicidade.

Quando Sasuke entrou na sala do segundo ano no dia anterior, Sakura paralisou. Ela ficou estática em sua carteira, olhando para frente sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava ali, tão perto, no Japão, em Konoha, de volta. Ela queria ter feito algo, queria ter aberto um sorriso de saudades para ele ou dito oi com um aceno, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentando e seus olhos ardendo. Secou-os discretamente com as mangas compridas do blazer do uniforme sentindo patética. Porque estava chorando? E sua consciência mal-educada respondeu grosseiramente que era de felicidade, é claro.

É claro que ela o tinha reconhecido no mesmo instante, como poderia esquecer seu primeiro amor de infância? Eles tinham estudado todos na mesma classe, ela, o barulhento do Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba. Ela conseguia lembrava-se perfeitamente que colocara uma carta se declarando a Sasuke no armário dele depois que descobriu que ele ia se mudar para a Itália, mas ele não foi à escola no dia seguinte para encontrá-la. Tinha chorado, não tinha? É claro que tinha. Ela chorou pela tarde inteira e adormeceu extremamente cansada, com o peito e os olhos doendo, porque perdera sua chance, Sasuke já não estava mais ao seu alcance. Só que Naruto preservou-lhe a esperança. Ele chegou no dia seguinte com um sorriso gigantesco, como se seu melhor amigo não tivesse ido para outro continente, como se o pequeno Uchiha fosse entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento e chama-lo de "dobe" para o loiro rebater com "teme".

- Por que é que você está tão feliz, Naruto-baka? – resmungou Ino, que estava tão ou mais sentida do que Sakura, mesmo que a rósea achasse que _ninguém_ podia estar sentindo mais tristeza do que ela.

- Eu é que pergunto por que você está chorando, Ino, 'ttebayo? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe por quê!

- Sasuke-teme? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas isso não durou muito. Logo o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e os braços foram parar atrás da cabeça loira – Então pode parar, porque ele disse que vai voltar assim que puder. A gente só tem que esperar!

E Sakura esperou. Ino também fez um grande esforço, mas a popularidade entrou na vida delas e a loira se cansou. Sakura teve muitas oportunidades para se cansar também, especialmente com Naruto dizendo que gostava dela a quem quer que fosse, mas não o fez. Mais do que tudo, ela acreditava nas palavras trocadas por Naruto e Sasuke de que esse último voltaria.

Quando voltou de suas memórias já se encontrava nos portões da escola e não agüentou, correu pelo caminho de pedra cinzenta, perigosamente escorregadio por cauda da neve, e trocou suas sapatilhas pretas pelos sapatinhos brancos de andar pela escola com rapidez. Chegou à sala de aula e deixou as coisas em sua carteira antes de sair e rumar para as escadas. Ela iria dar a Sasuke um presente especial de boas vindas, agora que sabia de várias coisas sobre o que acontecera com ela no seu tempo na Itália. Nunca imaginara que ele voltaria ainda mais charmoso e sofisticado, mas não podia esperar menos do seu Sasuke-kun. Músico! Tinha coisa mais romântica? Começou a cantarolar uma música pop de uma banda japonesa qualquer enquanto subia as escadas para o último andar onde a maioria das salas estão desocupadas servindo apenas para acumular poeira.

- Qual delas era mesmo? – Sakura parou no meio do corredor com a mão na cintura. Era uma das portas logo no meio do corredor, mas havia três. Poderia abrir todas, mas e se um monte de caixas de artigos de teatro ou velhos esquis e pranchas de neve caíssem nela? Não há ninguém para se gritar na escola tão cedo.

Rumou para a do meio, arriscando e torcendo para não ficar soterrada sob nada. Abriu a porta de correr devagar e imediatamente o cheio intenso de poeira invadiu suas narinas. Sakura esforçou-se para não espirrar e abriu mais a porta. Afastou-se e escancarou a janela do outro lado do corredor em busca de ar puro. A sala estava escura e poeirenta, mas a rosada deu sorte, era aquela mesma. Tateou a parede e achou o interruptor. As quatro luzes fluorescentes piscaram e uma delas se apagou depois de um tempo, mas era o suficiente para Sakura ver o lugar. A sala espaçosa continuava a mesma de quando a encontrara por acidente no primeiro ano.

Tinha sido o dia da sua primeira competição inter-classes na patinação artística solo e estilo livre, com a coreografia e os passos que você quisesse realizar, sem restrições. Sakura não fora muito bem, apesar de ter pegado o sexto lugar. Ficara atrás de Ino e mesmo atrás de Karin. Era incrível que três calouras pudessem ao menos ficar entre as dez melhores da escola que tinha fama de ser a mais conceituada formadora de patinadoras do Japão, mas mesmo assim o sexto lugar não era um bom lugar. Nem ao menos conseguira chegar ao podium. Então antes que Ino e Karin entrassem no vestiário e a vissem chorando, Sakura correu para o terceiro andar com apenas os sapatinhos da escola e o colan cor-de-rosa, o cabelo se soltando do coque apertado e o brilho de sua maquiagem ficando pelo caminho. Estava frio ali em cima, mas ela não dava à mínima. Entrou em uma sala poeirenta e acendeu as luzes – na época todas as quatro ainda funcionavam. Não havia nada ali dentro, a não ser...

- Ainda me pergunto por que tem um piano por aqui – Sakura caminhou primeiro até as janelas no fundo da sala e abriu umas frestas para deixar o cheiro de passado sair. Depois contornou o piano encoberto pelo lençol. Ela tinha se sentado na banqueta naquele dia em que estava chorando e nem tinha percebido, só quando as lágrimas pararam é que ela foi se dar conta de onde estava.

A Haruno puxou o grande lençol branco – agora mais marrom que branco por conta do pó – de cima do instrumento enorme. Sorriu satisfeita. O grande piano de calda negro parecia intacto, apesar de meio opaco, mas nada que um pouco de limpeza e uma boa camada de lustra-móveis não pudesse resolver.

Ela circundou o piano e sentou-se no banquinho. Esqueceu-se que ele poderia sujar sua saia. Deslizou os dedos pelas teclas brancas e pretas tentada a fazer algum barulho, mas apenas apertou uma nota a esmo. O som chicoteou alto na sala, mas foi se acalmando e sumiu. Olhou para a porta com certa apreensão subindo por sua espinha. Será que alguém poderia ter ouvido? Ao longe parecia que as conversas e a movimentação dos alunos aumentavam de intensidade. Levantou-se da banqueta e saiu da sala depois de apagar as luzes. Fechou a porta com cuidado para que ela não rangesse e a denunciasse. Na manhã seguinte chegaria bem cedo, talvez até um pouco mais cedo do que hoje, para limpar tudo com esmero. E então levaria Sasuke-kun ao local.

Desceu as escadas tentando imaginar a cara que ele faria e sorriu animada. Poderia correr para sua sala, pular de alegria e gargalhar pelos corredores, mas as pessoas talvez não vissem isso como algo de bom tom e ela demorara tempo demais construindo sua boa reputação para que tudo fosse arruinado por uma repentino acesso de alegria.

* * *

- Os preparativos para a competição regional estão bastante adiantados. A final em Wakkanai deste ano promete ser inesquecível – Kurenai estava apreensiva sentada em frente à Tsunade. Shizune estava logo atrás da loira, o bloco de anotações firmemente preso entre os braços – Quais são nossas chances, Kurenai?

- Karin é uma patinadora impetuosa, tenho certeza que ela pode conseguir vários pontos, mas ela precisaria concentrar-se um pouco mais na graciosidade dos passos – o olhar vermelho analisava as características de cada uma conforme ela via as fotos e os atributos das patinadoras nas fichas em suas mãos – Sakura tem mais graça que ela, mas não consegue fazer passos tão avançados. Ino e Shikamaru vão arrasar na patinação de casais e Naruto é a coisa mais absurda que temos, mas é por isso que os juízes gostam tanto do estilo dele.

Tsunade concordou com a cabeça e até deu um sorriso quando a morena falou sobre seu afilhado. Aquele jeito maluco dele surgira da confusa mistura entre a alegria e charme de Minato com a explosividade e cabeça-quente de Kushina. Mas as coisas pareciam estar um pouco fora do eixo para Kurenai, a diretora podia perceber isso pelo jeito que ela olhava fixamente para um sexto papel em suas mãos. Parecia estar lembrando-se de coisas antigas, do fundo de sua memória.

- É uma pena, não é? – Kurenai saiu de seus pensamentos e piscou algumas vezes para situar-se novamente na sala da diretoria. Levantou-se e alisou a saia preta.

- Ela era a patinadora mais completa que alguma vez eu já treinei – e colocou o papel com a foto sobre a mesa da diretora. Os outros colocou na pasta parda e esta dentro da bolsa – Vou me preparar, minha aula é a próxima.

- Sim.

A porta fechou-se antes de Tsunade estender o braço e apanhar o papel. O rosto redondo da foto ficara mais fino e feminino, os cabelos do tom negro azulado tinham crescido muito. Só os olhos é que tinham se mantido os mesmos. Perolados, branco-leitosos, brilhantes, inocentes, emoldurados pelos cílios longos e negros. E a última coisa que tornava Hyuuga Hinata uma patinadora exímia era sua aparência exótica. Ela era boa, demasiado boa para ter uma vida esportiva tão curta quanto acontecera.

Lançou o papel para a mesa, mas ele escorregou pelo móvel liso e caiu no chão. Shizune se adiantou e pegou-o. Observou atentamente, mas o que chamou a atenção foi o carimbo vermelho no pé da página.

**Esportista Inativo.**

* * *

- Tchau, Hinata-chan! – gritou Kiba do alto das arquibancadas. Shino estava ao seu lado e, como todos os dias, eles terminaram de se trocar após o treino e o banho e foram se despedir da amiga antes de irem embora.

- Até amanhã, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! – ela acenou de volta, mas de uma maneira mais contida. Um sorriso simples surgiu em seus lábios e depois a porta do vestiário bateu. Os alunos normalmente não saiam pela porta do estádio.

Silêncio. Tirando o suave ressoar do maquinário sob a pista para deixar o rinque sempre gelado, silêncio era tudo o que restava naquele lugar depois que o horário de aulas terminava e Hinata se via sozinha ali. Olhou para a pista e aquela sensação de sempre assolou seu estômago, aquele sussurro dos fantasmas do passado que a chamavam, delicados e sedutores como demônios – era ali onde viviam seus demônios pessoais. Desviou os olhos e deu as costas, rumando para o almoxarifado pegar um balde e o esfregão para limpar em volta dos rinques, depois ainda tinha o grande alisador da pista e poderia ir para casa. Só precisava fazer a limpeza exaustiva das cadeiras nas tardes antes dos jogos de hóquei ou dos torneios e apresentações de patinação.

Tirou de um dos bolsos uma fita para prender os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Terminou de dar o laço quando a porta da frente foi aberta e fechada com um estrondo. Deu um pulo no lugar com o susto e voltou-se rapidamente para ver quem tinha entrado. Calmamente andando até ela, vinha Uchiha Sasuke.

- U-uchiha-san? – perguntou Hinata, surpresa. _Muito_ surpresa.

A cena até parecia um deja vú. Só que naquele dia, quando ele aparecera ali procurando por Naruto, ele ficara mais algum tempo parado na porta, de costas para a claridade do sol poente. E o casaco era maior. Tão maior que Hinata acreditava que se o colocasse, ele lhe serviria de vestido despreocupadamente.

Os olhos negros vasculharam todo o ginásio antes de pousarem em Hinata. Uma coisa que não era diferente daquele dia era a sensação de esquecer-se de tudo quando Sasuke olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. Baixou a cabeça com pressa e lhe deu as costas pela segunda vez e, pela segunda vez, ele segurou seu braço.

- Você vai me dar às costas todas as vezes que eu olhar pra você? – perguntou Sasuke. Não era bem aquilo que ele queria dizer. Ailás, aquilo nem tinha lhe passado pela cabeça, mas saltou tão rápido de sua boca que não conseguiu controlar.

Os olhos chocados dela encararam de volta os estreitados do moreno. Não podia dizer a ele que se o olhasse, tinha medo de ter aquela sensação de branco novamente, não é? Poder, podia, mas não iria. Jamais. Então desviou os olhos para a mão que segurava seu braço. O Uchiha também levou seus olhos para onde ela olhava e retirou sua mão dali. la não parecia disposta a lhe responder e agora suspeitava de que aquela pergunta servia melhor se classificada como retórica, então recolheu as mãos de volta aos bolsos da calça preta e bufou. Era melhor começaram logo a limpeza.

- Também vou ajudar na limpeza, de hoje em diante.

- N-não vai... – começou gaguejando. Odiava quando sua voz travava, o que normalmente acontecia quando algum sentimento forte a assolava. Porque ele tinha que lhe proporcionar aquela sensação de cair numa sala branca, onde não havia nada a não ser a imensidão escura dos olhos ônix? O que mais a assustava – e esse era o sentimento que a fazia gaguejar perto de Uchiha Sasuke – era que cair na sala branca olhando fixamente para os olhos negros, é que não era, nem de longe, algo ruim – Participar das aulas, Uchiha-san?

- Não – ele esperava que ela se lembrasse do que tinha ouvido no dia anterior, quando conversara com Naruto.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça e conseguiu dar-lhe as costas sem que Sasuke lhe impedisse segurando seu braço. Ouviu o som rumoroso do maquinário e os passos do Uchiha em seus tênis All Star seguindo-a pelo corredor. Abriu a porta do almoxarifado com sua chave presa a um chaveiro de vários pingentes: um sapo que um dia ganhou de Naruto, uma patinha de cachorro que ganhou de Kiba, um H de metal que ganhou de Shino e, de Neji, um floco de neve muito parecido com aquele que sua mãe usava no cabelo e que lhe dera no dia do acidente. Pingentes de chaveiro eram as únicas coisas que gostava de colecionar.

Retirou um balde e dois esfregões. Entregou-os a Sasuke que os pegou sem reclamar e a morena colocou o balde sob a torneira deixando-o encher, para depois despejar um produto de limpeza que devia ter cheiro de flores silvestres, pelo que dizia a embalagem, mas que só tinha um cheiro adocicado irreconhecível e alcoólico. Segurou a alça de metal do balde com as duas mãos e levou-o com alguma dificuldade até as laterais da pista, Sasuke seguiu atrás dela. O som do balde batendo no chão retiniu pelo rinque e a mão pálida do rapaz estendeu-lhe o segundo esfregão. Um depois do outro mergulharam os instrumentos no balde e começaram o serviço.

Limpavam, torciam o esfregão, voltavam a mergulhá-lo na água, limpavam. Nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma palavra pronunciada por todo o percurso de limpar o contorno do rinque de hóquei. Diferente do rinque de patinação, aquele era mais rebaixado e com proteções blindadas, para que nenhum disco perdido acertasse algum espectador. Levaram o limpador de gelo para a pista e Hinata mostrou a Sasuke como controla-lo. Fez metade do trabalho e deixou o rapaz com o resto.

Sasuke reencheu o balde e os dois subiram para o rinque de patinação artística. Chegando lá, Hinata soltou um pesado suspiro que fez Sasuke olhar para ela. Ela percebeu incrivelmente rápido que o Uchiha a olhava por causa do suspiro e aproximou-se da mureta baixa de proteção que cercava o rinque de cima. Algumas toalhas e um casaco estavam caídos do meio da pista e precisavam ser tirados de lá ou, quando eles passassem o limpador de gelo aquelas coisas ficariam presas nas lâminas e destroçariam o maquinário do veículo.

Só que Hinata não podia pisar ali.

Aquilo já tinha acontecido outras vezes, mas nas tais outras vezes não havia Sasuke ali para delatá-la porque ela entrou no rinque com seus tênis, e não com os patins, como devidamente diziam as regras. Hyuuga Hinata não era uma garota de quebrar regras, afinal.

- É só entrar ali e pegar – decretou Sasuke mergulhando seu esfregão no balde para começar a limpeza. A Hyuuga voltou-se para o moreno.

- Não posso.

- Não pode? Por quê? – ele encarou-a de volta, uma das sobrancelhas se erguendo.

- Não é permitido entrar ali sem patins.

Sasuke estava se esforçando, poderia até jurar isso, para entender porque aquela garota estava encontrando tantas dificuldades na simples tarefa de ir até o meio do rinque e pegar aquelas coisas.

Os olhos perolados estavam baixos quando ele, depois de medir a distância em que as coisas estavam caídas, voltar-se para ela e declarar o óbvio:

- Coloque os patins e depois vá buscar aquilo.

E começou a esfregar o chão, mas cinco minutos depois percebeu que Hinata não tinha se mexido. Nem para colocar os patins nem para ajudá-lo na limpeza. E foi a vez de Sasuke suspirar antes de colocar o esfregão de volta no balde e as mãos na mureta para, num salto, impulsionar suas pernas e passa-las para o rinque. Só que ele calculou mal o atrito com o gelo e quando seus pés alcançaram à pista, os tênis não se firmaram e Sasuke escorregou.

- Sasuke-san! – Hinata se debruçou para ver Sasuke de pernas abertas no gelo, uma mão ainda segurando a mureta e uma careta nada agradável na face. Quis rir, quis tanto rir que seu rosto até doeu para se manter sério e preocupado enquanto Sasuke ignorava as perguntas de Hinata de se ele estava bem, se algum lugar doía, para levantar-se bruscamente e, um passo firme depois do outro, ir até o meio do rinque – De-desculpe, Sasuke-san, depois da patinação o gelo fica mais escorregadio. Esqueci de avisá-lo.

"Ridículo!", esbravejou Sasuke em pensamento, "Odeio pistas de gelo!".

E faltava tão pouco. Já tinha pegado uma das toalhas e faltavam só dois passos para ele ficar próximo da segunda e do casaco, mas o gelo estava mesmo escorregadio e, ao que parecia, tinha formado um complô contra o jovem Uchiha. Foi só um pequeno tremer de calcanhar que fez Sasuke ir ao encontro do gelo de novo e dessa vez, sem nenhuma mureta por perto para se segurar, ele escorregou uns bons dois metros antes de parar, pernas e braços abertos, deitado do gelo, sentindo as costas, o traseiro e o cabelo molharem-se. Hinata gritou seu nome e Sasuke não detectou nenhum timbre de riso, como na primeira vez. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou a toalha na mão para reprimir a raiva.

"Odeio pistas de gelo!", repetiu.

- Sasuke-san! – o chamado veio de novo e o moreno achou ter ouvido-o vindo de um lugar mais próximo. Abriu um dos olhos e virou a cabeça. Viu um par de pernas se movendo no gelo. Fechou o olho e voltou à cabeça para cima de novo – Sasuke-san, você se machucou? – agora a voz estava muito perto e ele sentiu uma presença quente ao seu lado. A raiva pela pista de gelo escorregadia, a humilhação de cair tão pateticamente na frente de uma garota recém conhecida – melhor seria cair na frente de um estranho, assim nunca mais precisaria ver a pessoa -, sumiram ao ouvi-la.

"Ouvi-la? A Hinata?", perguntou-se num lapso de pensamento.

Abriu os olhos e não viu o teto do rinque, como esperava. No lugar dele, havia o rosto pálido e preocupado da moça, os cabelos negro-azulados caiam dos dois lados de seu pescoço e um fio irritante prendeu-se ao lábio inferior dela de um jeito que ela não percebeu, senão teria tirado-o de lá. Os olhos estavam preocupados, mas brilhantes. Pelo jeito ela ainda queria rir.

- Dói algum lugar, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke checou silenciosamente e o único lugar que doeu foi seu ego. Sentou-se no gelo usando as mãos para dar apoio e sentiu que ainda segurava a toalha.

- Cuidado para se levantar – alertou a Hyuuga e estendeu-lhe as duas mãos. Sasuke hesitou. Olhou para as mãos de Hinata, para os braços escondidos sob a manga comprida do casaco e fui subindo os olhos até os olhos dela, tentando entende-la. Certo, ajudar uma pessoa caída não era algo tão esquisito, mas se ela entrou no rinque agora, porque não poderia ter feito isso desde o início e o poupado dos tombos? Ela parecia andar melhor sobre aquela água congelada do que ele.

O moreno Uchiha ignorou a ajuda que Hinata lhe dispunha e a garota recolheu os braços, desconcertada. Colocou a mecha de cabelo de sua têmpora para trás da orelha, mas ela voltou a cair. Para ocupar-se com alguma coisa que não fosse o olhar curioso do rapaz sobre si, deu passos cuidadosos até o casaco e pegou-o nos braços, depois rumou para a toalha e a recolheu.

Sasuke levantava-se, mas não tinha sucesso na empreitada. Ele tinha as pernas muito abertas e esticadas e as mãos jogadas para frente, tocando o gelo, para dar um efêmero equilíbrio. Foi a primeira vez que Hinata percebeu que Uchiha Sasuke não gosta de ser ajudado – se ela fosse Naruto, além de rir das tentativas do melhor amigo, teria empurrado-o de novo. Mas Hyuuga Hinata é uma criatura bem diferente de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Você tem que fechar um pouco as pernas, Sasuke... SAN! – a frase terminou-se com um grito enquanto os pés de Hinata subiam e seu tronco descia de encontro à pista. Sasuke acabara de levantar-se completamente quando Hinata, caída e deslizando pelo gelo, bateu em suas pernas.

As duas toalhas e o casaco perderam-se no meio de pernas e braços enroscados, com um Uchiha Sasuke praguejando palavrões – em italiano, mas pelo tom, Hinata pode perceber que não eram exatamente coisas boas que ele estava dizendo – e uma Hyuuga Hinata extremamente corada e gaguejando pedidos de desculpa enquanto tentava ajudar o moreno e sair daquela situação ao mesmo tempo.

- T-tem algo enroscado no m-meu zíper, Sasuke-san...

Sasuke conseguira ficar de joelho e Hinata apoiada sobre o cotovelo quando perceberam que o colar de Sasuke ficara enroscado no zíper do casaco de Hinata. O rapaz praticamente tinha o nariz colado aos seios da moça, o que fazia com que ela ficasse vermelha a ponto de Sasuke pensar que ela estava passando mal.

"Só o que me falta é essa garota desmaiar agora!", rosnou em pensamento tentando dar uns puxões no cordão prateado, mas só o que conseguia era fazer o pingente com o símbolo Uchiha tilintar.

- Espere, Sasuke-san, você v-vai quebra-lo – as mãos de Hinata pousaram sobre as suas para faze-lo parar. O moreno assustou-se com o toque das mãos frias e avermelhadas e só então percebeu que as suas se encontravam no mesmo estado. O gelo as tinha queimado um pouco. Afastou as mãos e levantou os olhos enquanto Hinata tentava desprender a corrente. Ela tinha os olhos concentrados e as bochechas rosadas, mas ele não tinha mais a sensação de que ela ia desmaiar ou coisa parecida.

Naruto tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre quando eles eram pequenos, que várias das pessoas de sua classe eram da turminha daquele tempo. Ele tinha incluído o nome de Hinata? Tinha certeza que o loiro mencionara Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru. As duas primeiras demoraram a ser esquecidas, por mais que Sasuke se esforçasse em fazê-lo, porque foram duas irritantes pegajosas que tinham se descoberto "apaixonadas" por ele. E o pior é que a rosada, Haruno Sakura, parecia sustentar aquela paixonite.

- Mas fique longe dela, teme, 'ttebayo! – ameaçara Naruto com um grande sorriso nos lábios, a cor avermelhada surgindo sob os seus riscos trigêmeos das bochechas e os olhos apertados enquanto as mãos apoiavam a cabeça – A Sakura-chan é minha!

- Cale a boca, Naruto – rosnou Sakura dando um cascudo no loiro. Ele tinha comentado isso quando todos estavam sentados juntos numa mesa do refeitório naquela manhã. _Todos_, é claro, referia-se àqueles considerados "populares", onde Sasuke foi acolhido de braços abertos, apesar de não praticar esportes de gelo, especialmente patinação e hóquei.

O problema é o que o Uchiha não se lembrava de Hinata. Nem um pouco. Naruto passara-lhe breves informações sobre as pessoas da sala, mas ele somente usou as palavras "quietinha e prestativa, rica, e com um primo super-protetor" para definir a morena. E o Uchiha também não perguntou mais nada.

- Interessante. – um flash de luz piscou e ambos olharam para o lugar de onde ele veio.

- Temari-senpai! – exclamou Hinata, surpresa e susto e preocupação foram detectados em sua voz baixa e suave. No olhar de Sasuke, havia certa raiva pela loira parada ali ter interrompido sua linha de raciocínio e por ter tirado uma foto daquela situação. Ele já bem podia imaginar pra quê.

- Isso vai ficar lindo na primeira página de amanhã, Hinata-chan. O Uchiha mal entrou na escola, eu não pensei que ele escolheria logo você... Sem ofensa. – Sabaku no Temari colocou a câmera dentro da bolsa que trazia presa ao ombro e apoiou os cotovelos na amurada. Os dois encarregados da limpeza ainda continuavam enroscados naquela situação – Ou será que você tem algo melhor para me oferecer em troca de guardar _mais esse segredinho_, Hinata-chan?

Hinata tremeu. Sasuke conseguiu sentir, mesmo estando um pouco longe da garota. Foi com as mãos trêmulas que ela segurou o cordão de prata preso ao zíper do casaco e, quando Sasuke levantou os olhos para ela, os perolados estavam vidrados na garota loira, os lábios entreabertos e pálidos, mas mesmo assim Hinata conseguiu balbuciar sem gaguejar:

- Desculpe, Sasuke-san – e com agilidade passou a corrente prata por sobre a cabeça do Uchiha, ele mal sentiu os dedos dela deslizando por seus fios negros – Te devolvo isto amanhã.

A morena levantou-se do rinque e pescou as coisas caídas por ali antes caminhar com passos largos e firmes até Temari que foi alargando o sorriso à medida que a morena se aproximava. Quando Hinata pulou sobre a amurada, como anteriormente Sasuke fizera, a loira deu uma gargalhada:

- Parece que ainda lhe resta certa habilidade, Hinata-chan.

- Por favor, Temari-senpai – a voz dela tinha um quê de desespero ou Sasuke estava imaginando coisas?

- Claro, claro. Vamos negociar – e deu as costas ao rinque, seguindo Hinata para o andar debaixo – Desculpe te deixar com o resto do serviço, Uchiha.

Sasuke ainda ficou mais alguns minutos no gelo tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Deitou com as costas na pista e dessa vez realmente encarou o teto. Obviamente essa tal Temari é do jornal da escola, não tinha como ficar mais na cara mesmo se ela trouxesse uma placa dizendo isso. E ela tirara um foto deles, é claro. Uma? Ela poderia ter tirado trezentas fotos sem flash, para só então delatar sua presença. Intencionalmente. Sasuke também percebera que essa Temari não era burra e queria dar nós em seus pontos. Mas porque Hinata ficara tão preocupada, tão _amedrontada_? Não era nada de mais.

Exceto que a escola inteira iria querer saber o que, diabos, ela e Sasuke estavam fazendo no rinque de patinação, sozinhos. E ele acreditava que Temari já sabia _o quê_ ele estava fazendo ali e, ao ir xeretar, tenha dado sorte. Muita sorte. Tudo seria perfeitamente bem explicado com uma matéria de primeira página, com foto. E ele estaria ferrado, porque ele acreditava que, quando a diretora Tsunade lhe pediu sigilo, era para que exatamente _aquilo _não acontecesse.

E exceto também que as garotas todas – certo, ele estava sendo convencido –, mas a maioria das garotas e, em especial, Sakura e Karin, iam olhar torto para Hinata. E isso seria o mais leve que elas poderiam pegar. Coisa parecida tinha acontecido com uma garota na sua antiga escola, na Itália, e lá as meninas não eram nada legais quando se tratava disso. O quão ruim podem ser as garotas colegiais no Japão?

O que mais mesmo que Naruto dissera sobre Hyuuga Hinata? Algo sobre um primo... Um primo super-protetor. Ah, certo, e ainda arranjaria encrenca com a família da garota. Ele não merecia tantos problemas com apenas dois dias de aula, merecia?

- Silêncio – o murmúrio de Sasuke ecoou brevemente pelo lugar, o que queria dizer que ele estava mesmo sozinho ali – Temari queria vender seu silêncio.

Fora o que ela dissera, não fora? O que Hinata tinha para oferecer em troca do seu silêncio sobre aquilo, sobre a foto e... Mais um segredinho.

Sasuke bufou. Por que, inferno, estava pensando tanto naquela bobagem? E daí se a escola inteira descobrisse que ele limpa o rinque? O máximo que Tsunade pode fazer é colocá-lo em detenção e as meninas ignorarem Hinata, não que ela seja a "senhorita popularidade". E o primo... A arte de ignorar era sua especialidade e se o Hyuuga quisesse brigar então ele poderia bater.

Levantou-se do gelo e demorou alguns minutos para conseguir chegar à mureta sem cair. Pegou o esfregão e colocou-se para terminar a tarefa que Hinata lhe deixara. Tateou o pescoço antes de começar sentindo falta do colar.

- Quietinha e prestativa – foram as palavras usadas por Naruto.

Sasuke passou o resto do trabalho de limpeza tentando ao máximo parar de pensar em Hyuuga Hinata e o que quer que esteja relacionado a ela. No caminho para casa, porém, ele pegou-se devaneando o que poderia ser o segredinho dela que a tenha feito tremer de medo. E talvez não fosse nem sequer um tremor de medo, mas ele achava difícil uma garota com a personalidade de Hinata sentir raiva, ódio ou rancor.

"Merda!", praguejou, porque não estava acostumado a pensar tanto numa garota. Pensava em música, podia passar três dias pensando em uma partitura, algum acorde fora de lugar, se martirizando por um erro, mas não chegara a ficar mais do que, talvez, uma hora pensando num ser do sexo oposto da maneira que estava fazendo.

Agora não tinha mais volta. Precisava descobrir o outro segredinho de Hyuuga Hinata ou não teria mais sono tranqüilo por muito tempo.

* * *

- Temari-senpai! – a Hyuuga repreendeu enquanto a loira ria que se matava sentada em um dos bancos do vestiário. A morena estava ao seu lado, recostada aos armários – Não é engraçado.

- É, sim, Hinata, é muito engraçado! – a loira exclamou secando as lágrimas dos cantos de seus olhos – Você devia ter visto a sua cara quando me viu lá com a câmera nas mãos. E o Uchiha, então! E-M-B-A-S-B-A-C-A-D-O!

- V-você não vai pu-publicar...

- Poupe os gaguejos, Hinata-chan – Temari vasculhou a bolsa atrás da câmera – Você sabe que eu não vou comprometê-la, apesar de que seria realmente interessante colocar essa foto na primeira página – o suspiro da garota foi audível – Vou revelar no laboratório de casa e depois te dou uma cópia.

- Não quero.

- Sério? Porque o Uchiha não é de se jogar fora...

Temari sabia. É claro que sabia. Não tinha _nada_ naquela escola, naquela cidade, que a Sabaku não soubesse. Ela era os olhos e ouvidos de Konoha, assim como a voz, quando resolvia colocar alguma coisa nas páginas do jornal da escola que tinha livre circulação municipal. E o mais incrível, é que ela descobrira sobre Hinata por um mero acaso.

No começo do primeiro ano de Hinata, segundo ano da loira, Temari foi designada para fazer a estúpida matéria anual sobre o Campeonato de Patinação Inter-Classes que é feito para a seleção dos esportistas a serem mandados para o Campeonato Regional de Wakkanai, e estava completamente entediada, sentada na sala do jornal, girando em sua cadeira, porque nada de interessante vinha para escrever sobre aquilo. Tudo o que tinha que ser fala, já havia sido. Foi isso o que lhe deu uma brilhante idéia, o passado. Uma matéria sobre os antigos campeonatos e seus ganhadores comparando-os com os atuais concorrentes. Feliz, Temari foi até o arquivo e começou a vasculhar na sessão de Patinação. E, ao puxar uma pasta da prateleira de cima, a verdade caiu sobre sua cabeça. Literalmente. Com o formato de uma caixa cheia de vídeos, fotos e artigos sobre uma patinadora em particular. Ela não sabia quem recolhera todo aquele material, mas havia muita coisa sobre uma garotinha chamada Hyuuga Hinata e sua incrível habilidade no gelo. Infelizmente, os arquivos mais recentes diziam que a garota tinha parado de patinar por motivos desconhecidos e, junto a isso, tinha o recorte da nota do obituário de seus pais no jornal local.

Isso fez Temari ir perguntar para a própria Hinata que, muito surpresa, perguntou para Temari como ela sabia dessas coisas. A jornalista lhe mostrou tudo e Hinata colapsou. A loira ficou atônita enquanto a garota caia numa crise de choro intensa e jamais vista antes pela loira. Demorou pelo menos duas horas e uma grande caneca de chocolate quente para a morena Hyuuga se acalmar. Hinata pediu segredo e, comovida, Temari jurou que o guardaria.

- O que você veio fazer no rinque, Temari-senpai?

- Ah, um passarinho me contou que o Uchiha foi dispensado da aula.

- E como Sai-kun soube disso?

- Como você...? – começou Temari, mas em seguida tapou a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos, mas diante do olhar divertido de Hinata, a loira deixou cair os ombros. É de conhecimento comum que Sai é o maior fofoqueiro e que consegue as mais absurdas informações e que, por isso, é o maior trunfo de Temari como fonte de informações, além de ser o cartunista das tirinhas ácidas do jornal. Curiosamente muitas delas trazem o assunto do tamanho do pênis dos rapazes – Ah, você sabe, ele só ficou sabendo.

- Sasuke-san contou a Naruto-kun que contou a Sai-kun que contou pra todo mundo, não foi?

A loira suspirou e concordou. Com Sai por perto, a única coisa que ela fazia no jornal era oficializar os fatos.

- E o que é isso aí que você arrancou do Uchiha, Hinata-chan? – Temari se levantou e aproximou-se um passo da Hyuuga.

- É um colar – a moça olhou para baixo, ainda não conseguira solta-lo do seu zíper – Ficou preso aqui.

Temari tocou o pingente, depois encarou a Hyuuga.

- Quer que eu o tire daí?

- Não! – a moça agarrou o colar e escondeu-o nas mãos. A fama de "tudo, menos delicada" precede Sabaku no Temari.

- Certo – e deu de ombros antes de pegar sua bolsa – Vista-se, vou te levar pra casa e dar um pouco de febre no Neji de me ver na porta.

Hinata sorriu em agradecimento. Pobre nii-san, ele acreditava que Temari não era boa companhia para sua prima porque ela era muito "não-tradicional". Tinha certo receio de pensar no que acontecerá quando ele descobrir sobre Shino e Kiba.

* * *

**Olá!  
Sim, vejam quem voltou dos mortos! Desculpem-me a demora com as atualizações, esse último mês foi pesado com vestibulares em todos os meus fins de semana. Ainda 'tô em aulas para as segundas fases, então não esperem atualizações constantes, mas vou fazer o que eu puder. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ficou até que grande e descontraído. Assim que possível trago atualizações de "Manual de Instruções" e a tão requisitada "Lembranças de Luz", obrigada a todos que acompanham minhas histórias, com reviews ou não, o apoio de vocês, leitores, é muito importante pra mim, é por vocês que tento fazer o meu melhor!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:  
**_Samantha Moon s2, lah15, Elara-chan, Moon lass, B. Lilac, Skadi Drevonuoir, Luciana Fernandes, Pisck, FranHyuuga, jéssica-semnadaprafaze123, Ariii, Little White, R Chantilly 3, PJHoffmann(2), Sone, Jade Miranda, Uvaah _e _Akasuna no Luna._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	5. E a rosa despedaçada

**GELO**

Fanfic dedicada a Marcy Bólger

**Capítulo 4 - E a rosa despedaçada...**

Já era segunda-feira novamente. Naruto e seu falatório tinham-no ocupado os pensamentos durante todo – exatamente TODO – o fim de semana. O loiro dormira em sua casa nos dois dias, mas Sasuke não podia dizer que tinha sido ruim recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido longe do melhor amigo. Naruto o fazia esquecer de tudo e qualquer coisa e, de certa forma, agradecia por isso. Até sua mãe, Mikoto, ficara mais animada ao ter Naruto em casa - ela tentava esconder do filho, mas Sasuke a ouvia chorar no chuveiro. Desde a noite da separação dos pais, não tocara mais violino porque isso entristecia Mikoto e como não trouxera o piano porque a casa no Japão é consideravelmente menor, só lhe restava praticar flauta.

Na sexta-feira, dia seguinte ao flagra fotográfico de Temari, Sasuke ficou observando Hinata. Ela chegou à escola acompanhada do primo, que a deixou na porta da sala. Cumprimentou os amigos e sentou-se em seu lugar. Arrumou suas coisas sobre a carteira e trocou mais algumas palavras com Kiba e Shino antes de a aula definitivamente começar. Ela não parecia nervosa, transtornada, cansada de uma noite possivelmente mal dormida de preocupação com o dia seguinte, nada. Ela estava ali, sentada e quieta, exatamente como todos os outros dias que Sasuke a vira entrar na sala e sentar-se, quieta.

Isso queria dizer que a negociação com Sabaku no Temari tinha dado certo? Ele poderia ficar sossegado quanto a meninas enlouquecendo e Hyuuga Neji querendo atirar-lhe uma luva aos pés para travarem um duelo? Ótimo. Na verdade, perfeito. Voltou-se para frente discretamente para ninguém perceber que estivera encarando a Hyuuga com o canto dos olhos de forma muito atenta para perceber qualquer mudança sutil em seu jeito de ser de todo dia, mas não havia nada. Já que ela tinha evitado a divulgação do tombo deles através da imprensa, não era Sasuke quem iria começar uma série de fofocas boca a boca por ficar observando-a demais.

Durante a educação física, Sasuke não viu Hinata. Na hora da limpeza, ela somente aproximou-se dele vinda de não se sabe onde e entregou-lhe um pano úmido e disse, com um pequeno sorriso, quase um pedido de desculpas pelo incômodo, que naquela noite tinha jogo de hóquei e que eles precisavam limpar as cadeiras da arquibancada. O moreno Uchiha não disse nada, porque no mesmo momento sua mente começou a pensar em diversas desculpas para dar a Naruto para que ele não o arrastasse até o jogo daquela noite. Mas nenhuma delas serviu. O loiro o arrastou – literalmente – para o jogo. Sasuke ficou na arquibancada, Naruto ficou no banco de reservas – não que o loiro fosse um mau jogador, Tsunade só queria poupá-lo de se machucar até a Competição de Patinação –, mas mesmo assim o loiro parecia extremamente feliz e o moreno, extremamente entediado.

E, depois do fim de semana, outra semana de aulas e limpezas. O dia estava frio e cinzento, do jeito que Sasuke gostava, porque não estava nevando, apesar da neve ter caído incessantemente durante a noite, tornando a caminhada até a escola um pouco difícil naquela manhã. Entrou na escola ao lado de Naruto e ambos fora para seus respectivos armários. Pegaram os livros referentes às aulas do dia e entraram na escola. Só que Sasuke não esperava pelo que encontrou.

Normalmente, os alunos estariam andando calmamente pelos corredores, alguns mais animados que outros para contar as novidades dos acontecimentos do fim de semana, rindo e seguindo para as salas de aula. Mas não naquela segunda-feira. Alunos carregavam caixas e mais caixas, corriam e gritavam coisas pelos corredores, cartazes estavam sendo pregados pelas paredes, folhetos eram entregues, pessoas eram puxadas, um dos fotógrafos do jornal – um calouro de quem Temari devia ser senpai – tirava fotos a torto e a direito. As meninas soltavam risadinhas, os meninos cuidavam de carregar as coisas pesadas.

Parado no meio do corredor, ao lado de Naruto, Sasuke se perguntou o que, diabos, estava acontecendo ali.

- Cara, eu esqueci totalmente, 'tteba! – Naruto abriu um largo sorriso e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça relaxadamente.

- Do quê? – perguntou Sasuke pondo-se a andar para a sala querendo sair daquele caos, porque percebera algumas meninas apontando para si e não queria participar do que quer que aquilo fosse. Naruto o seguiu.

- Do Baile das Rosas – respondeu Naruto. Sasuke o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para que o loiro lhe explicasse, apesar de que um evento contendo a palavra "baile" não lhe agradava em absoluto – Acontece todo ano antes da Competição de Patinação.

O moreno abriu a porta da sala, mas foi agarrado por uma figura loira antes que pudesse colocar seus pés para dentro.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou Ino pendurando-se no pescoço do Uchiha com um sorriso radiante, tão brilhante quanto seus cabelos – Você vai aceitar minha rosa, não é?

- Larga ele, Yamanaka! – Karin segurou o braço de Sasuke e, retirando os óculos, fez um biquinho ao dizer perto demais da orelha do rapaz – É a minha rosa que você vai aceitar, certo, Sa-su-ke?

- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando – o moreno bufou antes de se chacoalhar para fazer Ino e Karin o soltarem.

- Hei, Sakura-chan! – Naruto se adiantou enquanto Sasuke tentava se livrar da loira e da ruiva que o agarravam e gritavam uma com a outra ao mesmo tempo e gritou para a rosada que acabara de arrumar seu material sobre a mesa – Se eu te mandar um rosa, você vai aceitar este ano?

- Não – ela foi categórica e, assim que Sasuke chegou a sua carteira, ela virou-se para o Uchiha com um grande sorriso – Naruto te falou sobre o Baile das Rosas, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não respondeu, mas isso não deteve Sakura, uma vez que os olhos do rapaz estavam sobre si.

- É uma tradição do Konoha Gakuen – ela continuou – Os calouros são os encarregados da entrega das rosas e da decoração, então não há muita coisa que os segundanistas precisem fazer.

- Porque as rosas são importantes? – perguntou curioso em saber por que essas flores pareciam ser itens tão importantes para o baile.

- Elas são o convite – a garota corou um pouco ao dizê-lo e Sasuke ficou confuso sobre o porquê, mas Naruto se adiantou.

- É assim, teme: você quer convidar uma garota para o baile, então vai até um dos primeiranistas – eles são os mensageiros, saca? – e pede a ele para entregar uma rosa branca a tal garota. Se a garota aceitar, o mensageiro volta e te entrega uma rosa vermelha; se ela recusar, ele te devolve a rosa branca e você tenta convidar outra garota.

- Só é permitida a entrada no baile às meninas que tenham rosas brancas e aos meninos que tenham rosas vermelhas – finalizou Ino sentando-se atrás de Sakura – As meninas também podem convidar, então mandam rosas vermelhas e recebem a branca.

Sasuke voltou seus olhos para frente, pousou o queixo na mão e parou de prestar atenção na conversa. Já sabia o que precisava saber sobre aquele baile, então não tinha porque ficar ouvindo sobre o que Ino e Sakura iriam vestir e Naruto tinha se sentado perto de Nara Shikamaru e tentava acorda-lo para falar alguma coisa sobre a competição.

Foi só quando ouviu uma risada com som de sinos que ele voltou-se para trás levemente e viu que Hinata já estava ali – o que não lhe proporcionou bom humor, já que notara que vinha prestando muita atenção naquela garota –, em pé atrás das últimas carteiras, pega por Kiba para dançarem uma valsa desajeitada, sendo girada e guiada, mas não sabendo realmente o que fazer com os pés. Os cabelos dela balançavam e chicoteavam em suas costas e braços. Seus pés, apesar de sem rumo, pisavam levemente no chão e nunca, nunca sobre os pés do Inuzuka. Ele também ria alto.

- Pa-pare, Kiba-kun! - pediu a moça e Kiba a soltou. Hinata ajeitou o cabelo e colocou-o atrás das orelhas. O rosto corado, de vergonha e pelo exercício.

- Você vai mandar sua rosa para mim, Hinata-chan? - perguntou Kiba com um sorriso largo seguindo-a até a carteira.

- Kiba-kun, eu não... - ela começou, mas Kiba a interrompeu num tom acusatório e repreendedor.

- Ah, sem essa, Hinata! Ano passado a gente teve que ficar trabalhando e não pudemos nos divertir, então este ano vamos compensar! - e voltou-se para o moreno que lia ao lado deles - Não é, Shino?

- Kiba - o de óculos escuros baixou o livro momentaneamente - Acho que Hinata tem o direito de escolher não ir.

- Shino, seu traidor! - gritou o rapaz de caninos apontando um dedo em riste para o outro.

Hinata sorriu e voltou-se para frente assim que o sinal bateu. Todos foram para seus lugares e sentaram-se. Os burburinhos continuaram até a chegada de Asuma-sensei, professor de química. Pegou sua lapiseira, colocou o cabelo de novo atrás da orelha e olhou para o lado, para saber de onde vinha aquela sensação de ser observada. Mas ao se virar, desejou não tê-lo feito. De novo a sensação de branco assustadora a atingiu e o delicioso torpor de sua mente fez as coisas ao redor sumirem. Chegou a perguntar-se se Sasuke sentia o mesmo ao olhá-la, mas afastou a pergunta da mente por ser muito estúpida. Como ele poderia sentir aquilo? Devia ter alguma coisa errada com ela, porque aquela sensação não era normal.

Com força, afastou seus olhos dos dele e voltou-se para frente, olhando as linhas em branco do seu caderno de anotações enquanto a lousa enchia-se cada vez mais de fórmulas e contas. Céus, por quanto tempo ela ficara entretida nos olhos ônix? De canto, arriscou ver se Sasuke tinha se virado para frente e, com todas as suas forças, poderia jurar que, quando ele o fez, tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

O Baile das Rosas. Sakura estava devaneando sobre ele enquanto subia as escadas até o terceiro andar, o andar da sala com o piano. Ainda não tivera tempo de limpa-la e naquele dia, para fazê-lo, disse aos pais que teria treino extra de patinação por causa da aproximação da competição.

Parou um momento entre os lances de escada e pousou o balde cheio de água. Já varrera e espanara a sala, agora só faltava limpar o chão com o esfregão e polir o piano de maneira meticulosa. Quanto à afinação ou qualquer coisa errada com a estrutura interna do instrumento, isso ela teria que deixar a cargo de Sasuke. Respirou fundo e assoprou suas mãos. Estava frio na escola, mesmo que o sistema de aquecimento ainda não estivesse desligado. Suas mãos estava vermelhas também por segurar a alça de metal do balde pesado.

Só que não importava. Nada importava. Nem as desculpas, as _mentiras_ para seus pais, para Ino ao dizer que ficaria na biblioteca mais um pouco e ter que ouvi-la chamando-a de "nerd", a dor nas costas que eventualmente teria de subir as escadas com o balde, o possível resfriado por ficar naquela escola que a cada minuto esfriava mais. Nada era importante, já que ela iria dar a Sasuke o melhor presente de todos, antes de também dar a ele seu coração. Ao ouvir-se, poderia até parecer piegas e terrivelmente romântico, como um dos dramas que Ino estava o tempo todo tentando faze-la assistir, mas era verdade.

Pegou o balde e voltou a subir as escadas, um sorriso renovado nos lábios rosados. Sakura mandaria sua rosa para Sasuke, é claro. Porque não o faria? Antes, contudo, esperaria alguns dias para todas aquelas fanáticas e tempestivas garotas histéricas mandarem as suas. Perto do baile, quando Sasuke pensar que todas já desistiram, porque a rosa branca dele continua em sua posse, Sakura vai mandar a sua junto com sua fita vermelha de prender os cabelos amarrada ao cabo espinhoso e ele vai saber, imediatamente...

- ...que aquela é a minha rosa! – exclamou em voz alta e deu um pulinho no último degrau, espirrando um pouco d'água pelo corredor, mas nem ligou – Nós vamos ficar absolutamente perfeitos juntos e Sasuke-kun estará usando minha rosa na lapela! E então, então... – suspirou, sonhadora. É, talvez tivesse assistido a _alguns_ dramas – Na noite do baile, eu o trarei aqui e lhe mostrarei o piano e ele vai ficar tão agradecido que vai sugerir tocar uma música para mim, nos sentaremos lado a lado na banqueta e quando a música acabar...

Quando percebeu estava quase tocando o vidro da janela com seus lábios em bico, prontos para beijar o que quer que fosse e sua respiração embaçando a superfície lisa. Corou de vergonha por estar mergulhada em devaneios e balançou a cabeça, prometendo a si mesma que deixaria de ficar tão entretida em seus pensamentos. Se uma coisa dessas acontecesse na sala de aula, sua reputação seria jogada no lixo e isso Sakura não podia permitir que acontecesse. Através da janela, viu o rinque ainda iluminado. Provavelmente Hinata estava tendo muito trabalho, ela pensou. Abriu a porta e pousou o balde, pronta para recomeçar seu trabalho com o esfregão e o lustrador de móveis.

* * *

Odiava ficar curioso. Simplesmente odiava. Podia ser quieto e observador, mas exatamente por isso não deixava de ser menos curioso. Na Itália fora a curiosidade aguda de sua personalidade que o guiara até Giglio, fora a curiosidade que o fizera entrar em centenas de museus – se o exagero é permitido –, fora a curiosidade que o fizera ter tanto afinco em aprender instrumentos clássicos e era a curiosidade que, naquele momento, o fazia olhar para Hyuuga Hinata sentada a algumas cadeiras de distância de si, entretida no treino de hóquei que acontecia lá embaixo, com as pernas sendo apertadas pelos braços junto ao peito e os pés apoiando-se delicadamente no assento vermelho.

Uchiha Sasuke estava _apático_ de curiosidade!

Ele queria saber, para começar, como a Hyuuga tinha calado Sabaku no Temari que, pela sua aparência, não parecia ser uma garota que é facilmente persuadida a se calar. Segundo, qual era a outra coisa que Temari escondia de todos sobre Hyuuga Hinata? Terceiro, tinha alguma coisa no jeito dela, no modo como ela movera os pés e as mãos ao dançar com Kiba naquela manhã que o inquietava e ele queria sanar essa inquietação.

Como se as dúvidas do moreno estivessem sendo proferidas em voz alta para Hinata escuta-las, a garota virou o rosto para Sasuke de um jeito que, se estivessem mais próximos, pareceria que ela iria responder-lhe de verdade. Os olhos perolados encararam fixamente os ônix pela segunda vez naquele dia, porque de novo Hinata sentira a sensação de ser observada. O que Uchiha Sasuke queria com ela? Antes que pudesse se perder naquele breu branco deliciosamente irritante, o apito de Gai-sensei soou pelo rinque finalizando o treino. Do andar de cima, as meninas já começavam a descer a rampa. Hinata esperou, tirou as pernas de cima do assento e mirou suas mãos. Enrolado no meio de seus dedos estava o colar de Sasuke, com o pingente de um pequeno leque branco e vermelho. Ela rodou por alguns segundos entre os dedos antes de perceber que Kiba e Shino rumavam para os vestiários e se despediam dela. Acenou para os amigos com as bochechas corando por estar perdida em pensamentos.

Levantou-se ao ver Gai-sensei juntar-se aos últimos alunos a entrarem nos vestiários:

- Façam seu trabalho com todo o fervor do fogo da juventude, jovem Hinata, Sasuke! – e fechou a porta.

Os dois alunos, em silêncio, desceram as escadas da arquibancada e rumaram para o almoxarifado. Sasuke andando sempre alguns passos atrás de Hinata, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco do uniforme esportivo da escola. Foi só então, olhando para as costas da morena, que Sasuke percebeu que aquele não era o casaco do uniforme da escola. O que teria acontecido com o casaco dela?

- Sasuke-san – chamou Hinata parando de súbito e se virando. Sasuke ouviu e parou a alguma distância da Hyuuga – Aqui, preciso te devolver seu colar.

Sasuke observou a postura de Hinata, com a cabeça meio abaixada e as duas mãos estendendo-lhe o colar. O barulho de seus passos não ecoou por causa do solado de borracha de seu All Star e ele pegou o colar pelo pingente, mas antes que Hinata pudesse baixar as mãos, Sasuke agarrou-lhe o pulso e, com força, puxou-a para si. A Hyuuga não se desequilibrou. Pelo contrário, ela rodopiou por reflexo e parou com as costas contra o peito de Sasuke.

A respiração do rapaz bateu em sua orelha e ela acordou, querendo se afastar dele, mas Sasuke mantinha seu pulso completamente seguro por sua mão fechada. Ele deixou-a voltar-se para ele e agarrou-lhe a cintura, espalmou a mãos nas costas da morena e ergueu o braço, numa postura perfeita de dança clássica.

- S-sasuke-s-san... – tentou Hinata, mas Sasuke não parecia escutar-lhe. Ele estava entretido em sua experiência, tomando conclusões, não tinha tempo para escutar os balbucios e as recusas da garota.

Uchiha Sasuke não sabia dançar. Ele sabia como guiar uma dama numa pista de dança, mas não dançar de fato. E era isso o que estava fazendo com Hyuuga Hinata no rinque de patinação da escola naquele momento, quando eles deveriam estar limpando-a: estava guiando-a para descobrir o que, inferno, era aquilo nos pés dela que o deixara curioso.

Olhou para baixo – coisa fatalmente errada de se fazer numa dança – e notou os pés de Hinata apoiando-se levemente no chão, às vezes apenas com as pontas. Ele podia notar que Hinata encontrava-se confusa e encabulada, mas não ligava. As suas próprias dúvidas e confusões eram prioridades ali. Girou-a mais uma vez, notou um movimento curioso das mãos e da posição dos dedos de Hinata e, quando ela voltou, quando o seu braço circundou a cintura fina, Sasuke a deitou em seus braços, finalizando a dança. A perna de Hinata subiu no ar. Não foi para trás dela, buscando um apoio seguro, como é típico de acontecer com as dançarinas principiantes e nem se enroscou como uma enguia em Sasuke, típico de danças sensuais ou de flertes. Não, a perna de Hinata esticou-se como uma, como uma...

- Você é bailarina?

* * *

Sakura olhou seu relógio de pulso depois de fechar a sala do piano e arregalou os olhos.

- Já é tão tarde! – exclamou para si mesma, coisa que costumava fazer sozinha, e pôs-se a correr. Já estava a beira do congelamento e precisava chegar a casa logo. O sol já tinha quase terminado de se pôr – Que bom que terminei a limpeza!

Virou a esquina do corredor e alcançou as escadas, mas não conseguiu pisar no primeiro degrau. O frio fez a água derramada no topo da escada semi-congelar e o atrito das sapatilhas de Sakura a fizeram escorregar na pequena poça. O grito que escapou dos lábios da rosada foi algo estrangulado, que não podia ser ouvido de muito longe. Caiu e fez de todo o possível enquanto sentia-se rolar para não bater a cabeça nos degraus. Seu ombro bateu dolorosamente em um dos degraus e estalou tão alto que, aos ouvidos de Sakura, pareceu um barulho maior que seu grito.

Quando parou, de bruços no sopé da escada, imediatamente Sakura sentiu seu ombro e seu tornozelo esquerdo latejarem tão fortemente que pressionou seus dentes ao ponto de fazê-los ranger. Tentou olhar sua perna e o que viu foi que ela continuava na posição que deveria ficar, mas uma mancha roxa crescia no local latejante. Encostou a testa no chão sentindo a dor prolongar-se por todo o seu corpo e quis tanto gritar. Não conseguiu. Ficou deitada sobre o braço que latejava, sem conseguir se mover, e sentiu-se começar a formigar.

Já era tarde, provavelmente a única pessoa que restava na escola naquela hora era Shizune, no primeiro andar, na secretaria. Nunca que ela iria ao segundo andar por qualquer motivo abstrato. E logo depois que ela saísse, os aquecedores seriam desligados. Hinata também já devia ter ido embora, não se lembrava se, na pressa, tinha visto qualquer luz acessa no rinque, mas porque a Hyuuga iria até o segundo andar? Ela não tinha motivo. Sem perceber, começou a chorar.

"Droga!", pensou em desespero "Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa! Como eu vou contar isso aos meus pais? Se é que eu não vou morrer congelada antes.".

- Ugh! – gemeu quando movimentou o braço um pouquinho e conseguiu deitar de costas, a dor aumentando e sentindo que logo, logo, iria desmaiar.

Dor. Tanta dor. Seu ombro, seu tornozelo, sua cabeça... Seu corpo todo e sua consciência. Sabia, com certeza, que certa hora, se não estivesse em casa, seus pais iriam procurá-la. Mas a encontrariam a tempo? Talvez não. Talvez primeiro morresse congelada ou de dor ou de humilhação. Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer? Só queria fazer uma surpresa para Sasuke-kun e agora... Agora tinha um ombro aparentemente deslocado e um tornozelo luxado. E a competição será daqui duas semanas! E o Baile das Rosas! Se não morresse de frios, seus pais a matariam com certeza por se machucar e perder a competição. E Sasuke não iria querer ir com ela ao baile, ele não ia aceitar a rosa de uma menina que usaria salto em um pé e gesso no outro. Se bem que tinha aquele filme de vampiros em que...

Não.

Pensar em coisas aleatórias apaziguava a dor, mas a sensação estava instalando-se em seu cérebro. Não demoraria a desmaiar. Aliás, já se sentia no limiar da consciência. Era assim que Hinata sentia-se no primeiro ano todas as vezes em que Naruto chegava perto dela? De todo, não era uma sensação ruim.

- Sakura? Haruno Sakura, é você? – uma voz. Sim, uma voz chamando seu nome. Sasuke? – Você caiu? O que está fazendo aqui? Sakura! – não, era a voz de outra pessoa – Sakura, não desmaie! Sakura!

Não desmaie? Ela quis rir. Doía tanto, a única coisa que podia fazer era desmaiar. Quis rir mais alto. Que pedido sem propósito, aquele.

Tarde demais.

* * *

As pessoas nascem com dons. É algo fácil em que se acreditar depois de ver uma pessoa com um dom utiliza-lo de maneira fantástica e inacreditável. Essa é a atratividade dos artistas errantes de rua, todos os malabaristas e pirotécnicos, dos acrobatas dos circos, dos ginastas, dos atletas, dos grandes pintores, escritores, arquitetos, cientistas, músicos, dançarinos. Todas as pessoas que fazem coisas incríveis e todas as pessoas que acham que de incrível elas não têm nada, quando, na verdade, têm muito mais do que imaginam.

Naquela tarde fria de inverno, isolados no rinque de patinação de Konoha Gakuen, Uchiha Sasuke percebeu duas habilidades de Hyuuga Hinata: não adiantava negar, ela era uma bailarina. E também não sabia mentir. Tinha soltado-a já há algum tempo e ela continuava a sua frente, as mãos apertando os dedos, a cabeça baixa e os lábios abrindo e fechando eventualmente, num balbucio mudo. Depois dessa patética exibição de timidez e desconcerto, Sasuke não acreditaria em absolutamente nenhuma desculpa que a garota usasse.

- Suas mãos ficam na posição de leveza, você tende a pisar com as pontas dos pés e reconhece os movimentos de dança – explicou Sasuke quando percebeu que se ela não parasse com aquela timidez logo, ele ia perder a paciência. O moreno deu as costas à garota e encarou o rinque. Se olhasse atentamente, com o tempo esfriando cada vez mais como estava, era possível ver uma finíssima camada de bruma gélida subindo do gelo – Patinadoras precisam fazer aulas de dança, também, não é?

Era uma pergunta, talvez Hinata devesse respondê-la, não parecia retórica, mas em algum lugar de sua garganta, entre um engasgar e outro dos seus balbucios, sua voz ficara presa. Tentava a todo custo se manter calma. De que importava que Sasuke soubesse que ela já fizera balé nos tempos em que patinava? De que importava que ele descobrisse que ela já fora uma patinadora? O que tinha aquilo a ver com ele, afinal? Por que ele estava se intrometendo em seu passado doloroso e tão difícil de ser esquecido?

- Sua desculpa para não participar das aulas é um machucado na perna – Sasuke voltara-se para Hinata novamente. Ela não tinha deixado sua posição, nem mesmo movera a cabeça para olhá-lo – Acidente esportivo?

Queria mandá-lo parar. Fechou os olhos, queria mandá-lo calar a boca.

- Você caiu um dia no rinque e ficou com medo de continuar?

Por que continuava pressionando-a? Não tinha resposta. Aquilo, de fato, nem devia interessar-lhe, mas já começara e, como Hinata estava demonstrando reação ao não demonstrar reação, então ele continuaria. Tinha aquela curiosidade doentia sobre os motivos dela não participar das aulas – aquela desculpa do ferimento na perna não o convencera, uma vez que ela andava perfeitamente bem – e sobre como ela conseguira calar alguém como Sabaku no Temari que, mesmo Sasuke estando ali há poucos dias, já aprendera que ela não era uma garota com quem se brincar.

- Sentiu-se muito humilhada para pisar ali de novo?

- Po-por favor...

Sasuke esperou-a dizer alguma coisa, mas a morena não conseguiu. Apertadas uma conta a outra, as mãos de Hinata tremiam.

- Você parece evitar o gelo a todo custo, Hyuuga – o moreno aproximou-se alguns passos. Queria fazê-la olha-lo, mas ele sabia que ela não teria força ou coragem para levantar a cabeça. Aquele inquérito estava se mostrando inútil caso a moça não respondesse alguma coisa – Mas nos dias em que você não está assistindo ao treino de hóquei, você está espiando o treino de patinação, não é?

Os olhos perolados se abriram como pratos e Hinata finalmente teve que olhar para Sasuke, confirmar pelos olhos dele que ele não estava dizendo aquilo apenas por dizer. Por que ele estaria fazendo aquilo com ela? Será que estava sendo tão óbvia? E se contasse a ele? Talvez desabafar, dividir o peso com alguém, mesmo alguém que não se importava de verdade, fosse bom. Queria poder partilhar com ele sobre seu maior sonho, sobre aquilo pelo que batalhara desde a primeira vez em que se colocara sobre lâminas e sobre gelo. Contar sobre a noite da competição, sobre a morte de seus pais e sobre como aquilo a impedia de continuar patinando. Podia chamar de trauma, o que fosse, mas a verdade era que, sem eles ali, sem sua família, ela não tinha mais para quem patinar, não havia mais ninguém a quem ela quisesse deixar orgulhosos.

Mas era tão difícil! Era o seu vício aquele que agora só espiava escondida, com medo de cair na tentação de colocar os patins, sentir a rigidez e a maciez deles em seus pés, sentir como podia deslizar perfeitamente bem sobre o gelo liso e os saltos... Queria tanto sentir-se voar e pousar, a sensação de liberdade que a patinação no gelo lhe trazia. Só que não conseguia. Ainda lhe restara Neji e Hizashi-oji-san, mas eles não pareciam entender, eles apenas tinham deixado-a em paz. Ousava dizer que até havia Shino e Kiba, mas eles não sabiam de sua história ou de seus problemas.

O quão difícil era admitir que precisasse de alguém para apoiá-la?

- Então você caiu e resolveu deixar de patinar depois? – a voz de Sasuke era dura, porque ele parecia ter chegado ao ponto certo. Agora o corpo todo de Hinata tremia. Será que estava indo longe demais? Aquilo nem devia ser de sua conta! O problema é que Sasuke desprezava pessoas fracas como Hinata estava demonstrando ser, ela nem sequer revidava suas palavras, deixando-o pensar o que quisesse.

- Sim – ela respondeu num sussurro tão fraco que se eles não estivessem sozinhos ali e tão próximos, Sasuke não teria ouvido – E-eu caí e não... – lágrimas. Aprendera a parar de chorar depois dos seus sonhos para não acordar Neji, mas as palavras de Uchiha Sasuke estavam atingindo-lhe como tapas de verdades dolorosas – Não consigo levantar.

Sem soluços, sem espasmos de choro, apenas as lágrimas vertendo por seus olhos e caindo ora em suas mãos, ora no chão do ginásio. Tinha sido uma queda tão grande, tão alta, dão dura e que a machucara tanto e durante a queda ela perdera as pessoas mais dispostas a estenderem-lhe as mãos. Era tão tola, tão fraca e incapaz de erguer-se sozinha.

- Sasuke-san – fez uma mesura, os cabelos todos deslizando de suas costas com o efeito da gravidade – Sinto muito, com licença.

E correu para as portas dos vestiários. Sasuke a seguiu com os olhos até as portas baterem perguntando-se por que ela ainda se desculpara se, caso Sasuke realmente se importasse, o que não acontecia, era ele quem devia pedir desculpas?

- É muito fácil julgar as pessoas apenas pela impressão que temos, sem conhecer-lhes a história – a voz imperiosa de Temari ecoou pelo ginásio. Sasuke se voltou para ela, sentada em uma das últimas cadeiras do fundo da arquibancada. Revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se ao almoxarifado.

Temari riu e começou a descer as escadas. O Uchiha pegou os utensílios de limpeza, o balde e o esfregão. Ao fechar a porta do quartinho deu de cara com a loira do jornal recostada à mureta do rinque, os braços cruzados e um sorriso, apesar de seus olhos não apresentarem-se amigáveis.

- Você é um ótimo observador, Uchiha. Descobriu rapidinho sobre Hinata ter sido uma patinadora – começou a Sabaku – Astuto, intrometido, impiedoso, seria uma ótima aquisição para a equipe do jornal.

Então ele estava certo. Aquele era o outro segredo que Temari guardava para Hinata.

- Mas o jeito como você a tratou foi algo absolutamente desnecessário, sem falar que não era da sua conta – alfinetou vendo-o fechar um pouco mais a expressão séria. O balde foi pousado no chão com um baque que ecoou alto e Sasuke enfiou o esfregão na água, torcendo-o em seguida para começar a esfregar o chão – Vou tomar sua atitude como interesse por Hinata.

- Tome minha atitude por mera curiosidade – ele rosnou sem parar de esfregar o chão – Não tenho interesse nela, só queria saber o que ela fez para te manter quieta.

- Dinheiro, o que mais seria? – ironizou a loira.

Sasuke riu com desdenho e nem sequer a olhou.

- Com as insinuações que você fez, esperava que eu não percebesse nada errado? – ele se referia ao "outro segredinho" a que a jornalista se referira no dia em que tirara a foto deles no rinque.

- Gosto de causar algumas intrigas, senão a única coisa que eu publicaria no jornal é o cardápio do refeitório – Temari riu com uma fungada de nariz e deixou o silêncio se instalar por alguns segundos – Uchiha – quando Temari pronunciou seu nome a mudança em sua voz foi tão brusca que Sasuke se obrigou a olhá-la. Ela desencostara-se da mureta, mas mantinha os braços cruzados. O sorriso se fora – Você pode imaginar como é ter memórias tão dolorosas que o impeçam de fazer algo, o impeçam de fazer a coisa que você mais ama em sua vida?

Mesmo sem querer Sasuke pegou-se imaginando uma cena medonha de ter seus dedos amputados e ficar impedido de tocar qualquer de seus instrumentos. Temari percebeu que ele podia, sim, imaginar aquilo pelo ar distante que tomou a expressão do rapaz.

- Não tome Hinata como uma vítima pelo que vou lhe contar agora – começou Temari – O problema, na verdade, é que ela se sente responsável e, como punição, ela se impede de patinar – a loira suspirou, descruzou os braços e indicou um banco ao lado do almoxarifado para sentarem – Você não tem direito de julgá-la, mas vou saciar sua curiosidade com a verdade.

Sabaku no Temari não gostava de admitir afeição ou interesse ou meramente carinho por ninguém, mas existiam algumas raras exceções em sua vida: seus irmãos, especialmente o mais novo, por quem podia morrer, aquele Nara preguiçoso e Hinata.

* * *

Estava em um hospital. No Hospital de Konoha, com certeza. Podia reconhecer o bip constante e, de certo modo, agradável do eletrocardiograma. Tentou mover o braço e sentiu uma picadinha incomoda. Tinha uma agulha ali, provavelmente ligada a um canal de soro. Devia estar sentindo dor, mas não estava. Ah, abençoada seja a morfina. Girou os olhos pelo quarto branco, mas no escuro por causa da luz apagada. A porta estava fechada, também. Sentiu seu braço enfaixado e ao olhar para os pés da cama, viu sua perna engessada. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Não iria chorar, aquilo era besteira, não era motivo para chorar. Estava era apreensiva pelo momento em que seus pais entrassem no quarto e começassem a fazer perguntas e repreende-la.

Onde você estava? O que estava fazendo? Por que mentiu para nós? Como você vai competir agora? Não pensou em seu futuro? Por que não foi mais cuidadosa? Você quer arruinar tudo pelo que sempre sonhamos?

Sentia-se, sim, como uma arruinadora de sonhos... Dos sonhos deles.

- Não importa! – exclamou a si mesma – Eu provavelmente nem seria classificada.

Como podia querer enganar a si mesma? É claro que seria classificada. Ela, Ino e Karin eram as três melhores patinadoras da escola, treinara tão arduamente para sair da sexta posição e subir ao podium que a angustiava saber que agora não mais poderia juntar-se a elas lá, sob os refletores, sob os aplausos, uma medalha ao pescoço, um buquê de flores nos braços e a certeza de que conseguira.

- Droga! – colocou o antebraço direito sobre os olhos sentindo-os arderem, assim como seu nariz, e começou a soluçar – Droga!

- Sakura...

A voz. Aquela voz que a alcançara quando estava caída no corredor. Tentou secar as lágrimas com pressa e fungou profundamente tentando se recompor. Seja lá quem fosse o dono daquela voz, não queria que a visse chorando.

- Sim? – coçou os olhos antes de olhá-lo.

- Você cresceu bastante – o estranho acendera a luz e Sakura piscou uns instantes antes de finalmente olhar para ele e abrir a boca em uma pose estática de surpresa – Acho que não se lembra...

- Itachi-san!

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto arranjara um emprego numa confeitaria da cidade. Era o emprego perfeito para ela, de acordo com Sasuke, pois a mãe fazia bolos lindos e deliciosos, decorados com minúcia assustadora. Ela saia para trabalhar uma hora mais cedo do que o horário de Sasuke estar na escola e deixava-lhe o café da manhã preparado sobre o balcão, assim como o almoço do colégio. O moreno tomou seu café da manhã como sempre, calmamente, apesar de estar atrasado. Não chegaria a tempo da primeira aula, tinha se esquecido de ligar o despertador quando chegara a casa na noite anterior – mais tarde que o habitual – e encontrara Itachi sentado no sofá, calmamente comendo macarrão instantâneo e assistindo qualquer bobagem na televisão. O mais velho lhe dera um sorriso e um aceno, engoliu o macarrão e disse:

- Hei, você demorou, otouto! Tem mais macarrão no armário, sente-se e coma com seu aniki.

Aquele Itachi! Como ele chegava sem avisar e simplesmente o cumprimentava daquele jeito? Tão típico dele. Porém Sasuke não recusou. Buscou para si um pouco de macarrão instantâneo e picou tomates para comer junto, apesar de para Itachi aquilo parecer uma mistura nojenta, Sasuke adorava tomates em todas as refeições.

O mais velho lhe contara sobre como ele fora até Konoha Gakuen procurar por Sasuke, mas se perdera pelos corredores e acabara encontrando Sakura caída no segundo andar. Explicou ao menor que a rosada tinha deslocado o ombro e distendera alguns tendões do tornozelo. Sasuke assentiu, mas não demonstrou maiores preocupações. Itachi até mesmo estranhou que seu otouto estivesse tão calado em sua presença, com ele Sasuke sempre fora tão desinibido quanto com Naruto.

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, Sasuke? – perguntou Itachi quando o irmão levantou-se e anunciou que já estava indo dormir.

Por um momento, quando os pares de ônix se cruzaram, Itachi pensou que Sasuke fosse lhe dizer algo mais do que a simples negativa que se seguiu. Se tinha mesmo alguma coisa errada, não tinha a ver com Itachi e era algo que Sasuke parecia querer resolver sozinho. Seu otouto ficara muito independente de si naqueles anos na Itália.

Itachi dormia no sofá quando passou pela sala para ir para a escola. Deixou um bilhete para o irmão dizendo que se ele fosse ficar ali, pelo menos que ajudasse com a limpeza e lavasse a louça quando acordasse. No caminho, pegou-se imaginando quantas pessoas já saberiam que Sakura tinha se machucado e provavelmente não participaria da Competição de Patinação. Tsunade devia estar enlouquecendo àquela altura. Perder uma de suas melhores patinadoras bem as vésperas da competição era um problema e tanto. Deu de ombros.

Os caminhos para a escola estavam vazios e silenciosos. Não estava nevando, tudo o que Sasuke precisava para ter seu humor melhorado depois da conversa que tivera ontem à noite, primeiro com Hinata – o que não podia ser classificado bem como conversa e sim como monólogo – e depois com Temari. Ela perdera os pais num acidente de carro logo depois de ganhar uma competição de patinação juvenil. Pelo que Temari lhe disse, Hinata era a menina prodígio dos rinques.

"_Ela viu tudo acontecer. Seu pai com sangue pingando da cabeça e da boca, sua mãe e irmã com um pedaço de metal atravessando-as. E depois um caminhão imenso descendo ladeira abaixo para esmagá-la"_ – fora o que Temari dissera – _"Não é algo que uma garotinha mereça ver. Agora Hinata se pune por se sentir responsável de alguma forma."._

E ele dissera todas aquelas coisas para tentar arrancar de Hinata a verdade e saciar sua curiosidade. Não se sentia saciado, porém. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma terrível e incomum culpa.

* * *

Kiba falava com ela. Pelo menos, sua boca estava se movendo, mas Hinata não conseguia distinguir qualquer som coerente que saísse de lá. Queria responder alguma coisa ao amigo para não deixa-lo falando sozinho, mas se encontrava em tal estado de torpor que ainda não conseguia entender como levantara da cama naquela manhã, trocara-se, tomara café e chegara até a escola. Será que Neji e Hizashi-ojii-san tinham percebido aquela boneca sem alma em que ela se transformara?

- Kiba, cale a boca um pouco – disse Shino virando-se para encarar o outro – Não vê que Hinata não está nem prestando atenção?

- Quê? – o rapaz passou a mão na frente dos olhos da Hyuuga tentando chamar-lhe a atenção – Hei, Hinata-chan!

- Kiba – chamou Shino novamente – Deixe-a em paz.

- Mas, Shino... – o Inuzuka começou uma discussão em que Shino apenas virou-se para frente e escutou, achando melhor que Kiba começasse a discutir com si do que continuar a perturbar Hinata, apesar do Aburame duvidar que algo pudesse perturbar Hinata no estado apático em que ela se encontrava – Hei, você soube da Sakura?

"_- Você parece evitar o gelo a todo custo, Hyuuga, mas nos dias em que você não está assistindo o treino de hóquei, você está espiando o treino de patinação, não é?"._

Sim, estava. Queria tanto se levantar daquela queda, queria tanto poder patinar de novo, queria tanto que as palavras de Sasuke não tivessem lhe atingido de forma tão certeira para deixarem-na naquele estado. Queria tanto se levantar, um pé depois do outro, lâminas sob seus pés, gelo sob suas lâminas.

_- Hyuuga Hinata do Segundo Ano A, favor dirigir-se a direção imediatamente_ – a voz de Shizune soou nos auto-falantes espalhados pela escola. O professor Kakashi entrava na classe e levantou seus olhos para o aparelho como se pudesse enxergar a voz por trás dele. Os alunos se calaram e olharam para Hinata – _Hyuuga Hinata do Segundo Ano A, favor dirigir-se a direção imediatamente._

- Hinata-chan – Kiba a cutucou com o cotovelo despertando-a do torpor.

- Sim? Desculpe, Kiba-kun, eu não estava ouvindo.

- A Shizune-san acabou de te chamar na direção.

- Ahn? – ela engasgou.

A turma continuava a encará-la em silêncio, até os constantes comentários sobre o que acontecera com Haruno Sakura e os eventuais exageros sobre o caso que as fofocas trazem foram silenciados com o chamado da secretária da diretora. A morena se levantou de cabeça baixa, pediu licença ao professor e ia saindo quando a voz de Karin a alcançou:

- Vai receber outro prêmio de boa aluna, Hyuuga? Guarde-os bem, já que esses vão ser os únicos tipos de troféus que você vai receber na vida.

- Karin! – era a voz de Naruto.

Hinata encolheu os ombros e fechou a porta.

* * *

- Sente-se, Hinata – pediu Tsunade quando a garota pediu licença e entrou em sua sala. Já ocupando uma cadeira em frente à mesa da diretora estava Kurenai a quem Hinata cumprimentou com uma mesura e sentou-se, os joelhos juntos, as mãos agarrando a barra da saia preta – Eu não espero que saiba porque a chamei aqui, Hinata, mas acredito que você tenha ouvido o que aconteceu com Haruno Sakura, não?

- Ela se machucou. Deslocou o ombro e torceu o tornozelo numa queda, certo?

A loira atrás da mesa acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- A Competição de Patinação da nossa escola que acontecerá em duas semanas seleciona as três melhores alunas que participarão do Campeonato Regional de Wakkanai para serem classificadas para a Competição Nacional. Sabe disse, não é, Hinata? – um aceno de confirmação. A conversa estava caminhando para um lado que não agradava a Hyuuga em absoluto – Sabe, também, que na patinação artística feminina apenas trios podem participar da competição? – outro aceno – Acredito que já saiba onde quero chegar com esta conversa, Hinata. É claro que temos patinadoras substitutas em Konoha Gakuen, mas nenhuma delas tem uma chance verdadeira de ajudar o trio a chegar a Competição Nacional.

- Tsunade-sama... – começou Hinata, mas um aceno de mão da loira a interrompeu.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, Hinata, sei qual foi a escolha que você fez e respeito isso, mas você não acha que já se puniu o bastante?

Mordeu os lábios. O que aquela mulher estava dizendo? Não tinha como ela voltar a patinar. Mesmo que sua resposta fosse afirmativa, havia apenas duas semanas para a competição inter-classes e apenas um mês para o Campeonato Regional, como elas esperavam que Hinata treinasse seus quatro anos perdidos nesse período de tempo irrisório?

- Não interprete nosso pedido como egoísmo, Hinata-chan – Kurenai pegou suas mãos com as dela e a Hyuuga foi obrigada a erguer seus olhos para os da antiga treinadora – E nem como loucura. Eu sei do que você é capaz e tenho certeza que pode fazer isso. Essas meninas treinaram duro para conseguir chegar até aqui e elas precisam de você como você precisa da patinação – Kurenai deu-lhe um sorriso – Eu te vi espiando o treino delas.

- Kurenai-sensei! – exclamou a garota ruborizando – Desculpe, e-eu...

- Por favor, Hinata-chan – Kurenai ergueu o rosto de Hinata para encará-la de novo.

Os perolados passaram dos rubros para os âmbares e depois de voltaram para o seu colo. Queria poder ajudar, sinceramente queria, assim como queria levantar-se daquela queda. Só não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha.

- Com licença – puxou suas mãos para longe de Kurenai e fez uma mesura. Ainda de cabeça baixa, respondeu: - Prometo que pensarei a respeito.

* * *

Hinata passou tão rapidamente pela recepção – onde Shizune não se encontrava naquele momento – que nem notou Sasuke parado ao lado da porta de Tsunade. Também não notou que quando saiu da secretaria, o moreno a seguiu. A única coisa que notou foi que enquanto subia as escadas até o primeiro andar, uma mão agarrou seu pulso e ela começou a ser puxada escadas acima. Primeiro, segundo, terceiro andar. Mais um lance de escadas, telhado, frio, neve, um toque quente sobre seu pulso direito.

- Sasuke-san...

Por que ele parecia estar em todos os lugares?

O moreno soltou seu braço. Ele ainda estava carregando o material e Hinata não se lembrava de ver a carteira do Uchiha ocupada naquela manhã, se bem que no estado em que estava não se lembrava nem de como chegara à escola. O Uchiha respirou fundo e uma nuvem de fumaça saiu de sua boca. A mão soltou seu pulso e enfiou-se no bolso da calça.

- Ontem, depois que você saiu...

Imediatamente Hinata pensou que ele fosse brigar com ela por ter deixado o trabalho todo para ele fazer.

- Eu conversei com Sabaku no Temari e ela me contou o que aconteceu de verdade para que você não patine mais.

Aquilo foi ainda muito pior. Seu segredo tão bem guardado estava sendo cada vez mais dissipado por aí. E agora aquela proposta de Tsunade e Kurenai com certeza a colocaria num lugar em que ela não sabia se conseguiria voltar, para o centro do rinque.

- Não vou contar a ninguém – ele assegurou.

Os olhos perolados se levantaram, estreitados. Era difícil ver muito bem com todo aquele branco em volta deles. Sasuke estava de costas, Hinata viu o colar com o símbolo Uchiha de volta em seu pescoço. Quanto ao seu segredo, sentiu-se estranha ao perceber que confiava nele. Apesar das coisas que saíram por aquela boca na tarde anterior, ela confiava em Sasuke. Talvez porque ele fora o único, mesmo sem conhecê-la, mesmo sem saber de sua história, que tivera coragem de dizer a ela, em voz alta, aquilo que ela estava sendo: uma tola, fraca e covarde, mesmo que não com essas palavras.

Devagar, Sasuke se virou.

- Não vou pedir desculpas – anunciou, os olhos tão estreitados quanto os de Hinata, o que o faziam parecer ainda mais oriental.

- Sim – deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça junto com a afirmação e ia retirar-se, porque já dera a conversa por encerrada, mas um movimento de Sasuke chamou-lhe a atenção.

A frente do moreno erguia-se sua mão estendida. A Hyuuga olhou para ela e depois para o rosto de Sasuke que mostrava a seriedade típica e não entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu desprezo pessoas fracas – ele começou virando o rosto, sem conseguir proferir aquelas palavras encarando-a – Ouvi a conversa que teve com Tsunade e Kurenai, então... Pegue minha mão, eu vou te ajudar a levantar.

* * *

**Olá!  
Sem comentários sobre demora. Só explicando que minhas provas acabaram há pouco tempo e, portanto, posso voltar a escrever as fics enquanto eu não tenho que me preocupar com matrículas de faculdades e mudanças. Cara, e pensar que eu comecei a escrever fics com doze anos! Enfim... Aqui está mais um capítulo – e bem longo, se querem saber – de "Gelo Seco", espero que gostem. Não tomem as coisas por muito apressadas, é que essa fic promete ser longa! Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando minhas histórias e mandando reviews, adicionando em alerta e favoritos, muito obrigada mesmo!**

_Dedico este capítulo a todos os leitores, porque vocês merecem!_

**AGRADECIMENTOS:  
**_Skadi D, Samantha Moon s2, Roh Matheus, misha yanata, Elara-chan, Chocola-chan, Pisck, lah15, Yuuki ai, jhe, Jade Miranda, Akasuna no Luna, Ketz, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, HinaYagami, Luciana Fernandes, Pri R. Hikari, anahpkn, Srta. Truglia _e _DarkHina-Chan._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	6. Never Gonna Be Alone

**GELO**

Fanfic dedicada a Marcy Bólger

**Capítulo 6 – Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback)**

**Time is going by so much faster than I,****  
**_O tempo está passando mais rápido que eu,_**  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you,  
**_E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo todo com você,_**  
Now I, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
**_Agora estou imaginando porquê mantive isso engarrafado,_**  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you,  
**_Então estou começando a me arrepender de não contra tudo a você,  
_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…  
**_Então se ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixa-la saber..._

Terminou de fazer as anotações das aulas de história automaticamente. Seus olhos estavam mais perdidos no decorrer das aulas depois de sua visita a sala de Tsunade do que antes, porque sua mente insistia em ficar se lembrando das palavras de Sasuke no telhado, de sua mão erguida e de como a mão de Hinata foi encontrar a dele, confiando, desejando do fundo de seu coração que aquilo não fosse uma mentira, um sonho ou uma ilusão e que ele realmente a ajudasse a se levantar, e foi agarrada firmemente por dedos longos de músico, um pouco calejados, é verdade, mas que lhe deram segurança. E ternura. E coragem.

Coisas que não sentia havia vários anos.

- Para daqui duas semanas eu quero relatórios detalhados sobre os maiores lordes feudais do Japão. Tentem escolher os menos conhecidos, também – Jiraiya fechou seus próprios livros enquanto terminava de dar as instruções para a sala – Formem duplas, mínimo de duas páginas, manuscrito.

As reclamações começaram, mas Jiraiya não deu atenção, abanando a mão para um indignado Naruto:

- Hei, velho pervertido, os treinos extras para a Competição começam hoje!

- Isso não é problema meu, seu cabeçudo!

- Jiraiya-sensei, tente ser mais compreensivo – pediu Karin levantando-se, Ino juntou-se a ela pedindo um prazo maior.

- Eu não quero saber, vocês tem que arcar com a responsabilidade de serem atletas durante o colegial – ele saiu de trás do palanque e rumou para a porta, os livros de história sob o braço esquerdo, as mãos no bolso e o sorriso matreiro dançando no rosto – Esforcem-se!

Frases a esmo de reclamações chegaram aos ouvidos de Hinata, mas ela não tinha certeza se estava prestando atenção, como se estivesse parada no meio da platéia de um show de rock, com frases inteligíveis sendo proferidas de todos os lados. Arrumou seu material com lentidão enquanto o restante dos alunos já saia da classe, seguindo para os vestiários do ginásio. Suspirou. Tinha que conseguir fazer isso.

- Hinata-chan... – ela ouviu a voz de Kiba, mas a sombra que se projetou sobre sua carteira era menos volumosa que o Inuzuka e o perfume era mais suave, algo parecido com uma fruta de que não conseguia recordar e gelo.

Levantou suas pérolas para encontrar com os olhos de Sasuke.

O moreno parecia que não se importava mais nem um pouco de ser visto perto de Hyuuga Hinata. No telhado, depois de a garota apertar sua mão de volta, Sasuke recomeçou a puxá-la escadas a baixo, apenas com a breve frase definitiva de:

- Boa escolha, Hyuuga. Agora, para a aula.

Não havia alunos pelos corredores quando passaram, mas _poderia _haver. Ele soltara sua mão apenas quando já estavam na porta da sala, alguns segundos antes de abrirem-na e pedirem permissão a Kakashi-sensei para retornarem a aula. Sasuke entrou em sua habitual indiferença e sentou-se em sua carteira de uma forma tão imperial e majestosa e aparentemente indigna para todos os outros reles mortais que Hinata se perguntou se ele tinha mesmo se oferecido tão gentilmente – aos olhos ingênuos de Hinata, porque o modo como ele se oferecera não fora nada gentil – para ajudá-la.

Karin a seguiu com os olhos quando entrou depois de Sasuke e foi rapidamente para sua carteira, evitando o máximo possível retornar o olhar da ruiva ou de qualquer outro aluno que a pudesse querer inquirir sobre o motivo de ter ido à diretoria – sendo que não voltara carregando nenhum troféu ou certificado de boa aluna, como sugerira Karin – e para saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre ela e o Uchiha.

E agora o tal intocável Uchiha se colocava em frente a sua carteira, aparentemente esperando-a:

- Anda logo, vamos para o treino de patinação.

- Sa-sasuke-san... – mas ele não esperou que ela dissesse – ou _tentasse_ dizer – qualquer outra coisa. Pegou-a pelo braço pela terceira vez naquele dia e começou a arrastá-la pelos corredores. Hinata ficou se perguntando se aquilo de ficar arrastando as pessoas era uma mania de Sasuke ou somente algo particular a ela, mas resolveu deixar a dúvida de lado, já que não obteria resposta apenas refletindo sobre o assunto e sabia que dificilmente teria coragem de perguntar aquilo a Sasuke. Passaram por Kiba tão rápido que o rapaz nem teve tempo de processar a informação que ouvira, e apenas balbuciou:

- Patinação...?

"O que estou fazendo?", Sasuke não tirava essa pergunta de sua mente desde manhã. Onde estava com a cabeça ao oferecer ajuda àquela garota? Devia ter ficado muito comovido com a história que Temari lhe contara, mas não sentia exatamente aquilo. Como dissera a Hinata, e de forma bem sincera até, não gostava de pessoas fracas. Então, se Hinata era tão boa quanto Temari alegara e a ponto de a direção do colégio basicamente _implorar_ a ela para voltar a patinar, mesmo depois de quatro anos parada, ela devia valer seu inesperado surto de boa vontade. Sem contar que se sentia culpado, mas quanto a isso não admitiria nem em pensamento.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto esquentar gradativamente por todo o caminho até os vestiários do ginásio. Sasuke largou sua mão quando chegaram à porta, mas estava tão envergonhada – e com medo de fazer o que tinha que fazer – que não conseguia encara-lo. Céus, será que o obrigaria a entrar lá e vesti-la, também? Porque do jeito que o Uchiha parecia determinado – e ela fica constantemente se perguntando o porquê daquele ímpeto filantrópico – ele parecia bem capaz de fazê-lo.

- Onde a escola guarda os patins de reserva?

- Na caixa grande no fundo do almoxarifado – respondeu Hinata baixinho.

- Vou encontrar um par pra você, te encontro no rinque de cima.

A garota acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sasuke bufou sinceramente impaciente. Aquela garota só podia estar querendo tirá-lo do sério. Tentou se controlar, tinha que ter consciência de que estava praticamente obrigando-a a superar um trauma de forma instantânea e as coisas não funcionam assim. Há todo um ramo da medicina para explicar esses tipos de transtornos criados pelo cérebro e pelos sentimentos e medos de uma pessoa e Uchiha Sasuke estava se revelando um psicólogo – ou psiquiatra, psicoterapeuta, psicopata ou qualquer outro psi que seja – bem charlatão. Ah, quem eles pensavam que ele era, afinal? Sigmund Freud?

- Hyuuga – ele chamou, mais controlado por poder brigar consigo mesmo em sua mente, técnica que ele considerava uma boa terapia. Ela levantou os olhos trêmulos até os dele, praticamente lhe gritando que não ia conseguir fazer aquilo, mas os olhos ônix devolveram-lhe confiança – Eu estou... – fez uma pausa, achando-se ridículo por ter que dizer aquilo. Apertou os dentes com força e piscou algumas vezes. Hinata não desviou os olhos – Eu estou tentando te ajudar, mas você também tem que se ajudar.

Era verdade. Se parasse para pensar, parecia que Sasuke, mesmo com seu jeito brusco e rude – não que ele fizesse de propósito, Hinata acreditava, era apenas assim que ele era –, talvez erroneamente definido por essas palavras mal escolhidas, ele estava _tentando_. E o que ela tinha feito para se ajudar até ali? Tinha apenas controlado as lágrimas, controlado os gaguejos e, passivamente, tinha sido arrastada por quase toda a escola.

Ah, como ela era boba!

- S-sim, desculpe, Sasuke-san – e sem esperar que ele lhe desse uma resposta, entrou no vestiário.

**Never gonna be alone,  
**_Nunca estará sozinha,_**  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
**_Daqui pra frente, sempre que você sentir que está partindo,_**  
I won't let you fall,  
**_Eu não a deixarei cair,_**  
Never gonna be alone,  
**_Nunca estará sozinha,_**  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
**_Eu vou te segurar até a dor passar._

* * *

Hyuuga Neji só podia estar enganado. Nunca em sua vida se enganara, mas daquela vez ele _tinha_ que estar. Seus olhos que, orgulhosamente, dizia que viam tudo, não podiam ter visto o que ele vira. Tenten até começara a falar à frase que colocaria um ponto final afirmativo em tudo aquilo, então Neji a calou.

Era um dia normal. Na realidade, tinha tudo para ser um dia normal, fora o fato de que sua prima tinha sido praticamente arrastada à escola por ele. Ela meramente pronunciara um cumprimento matinal a ele e ao pai. Não tinha gostado nada de deixar a prima desprotegida em sua classe naquele estado extremo de torpor. No almoço, porém, Hinata já parecia bem melhor. Pelo menos, ela comeu todo o seu sanduíche e bebeu todo o suco da caixinha.

Só que aquilo... Aquilo que acabara de ver, _não era nada_ normal, portanto – chegando a uma brilhante e infundada conclusão – aquela cena não podia ser _real_.

- Hei, por que o Uchiha está arrastando sua prima por...

- Tenten! – Neji interrompeu. Quando a colega de classe encarou o mais alto, deu um passo para trás e sua expressão contorceu-se em susto.

- Neji, seu olho! – ela exclamou imediatamente pondo a mão na boca – Ele... Ele deveria estar se mexendo assim? Isso _não pode_ ser humanamente possível!

- Aquela.Nã. – o Hyuuga sibilou, a sobrancelha direita começou a mexer-se tão estranhamente quanto seu olho tremulante. Ele deu as costas à encruzilhada do corredor por onde Sasuke passara arrastando Hinata, mas seus movimentos estavam travados, como se todos os seus músculos estivessem retesados – Vamos, estamos atrasados para a reunião do comitê.

E pôs-se a andar daquele jeito, parecendo o Tropeço da Família Adams. Tenten esperou-o seguir um pouco a frente, achando mais seguro não se colocar no caminho de Hyuuga Neji naquele momento e nem dizer a ele que indo por aquele caminho eles demorariam duas vezes mais para chegar à sala do comitê. A expressão dele a assustara – não por ser medonha, mas por ser bizarra. Com cautela, o seguiu.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que aquela era a Hinata sendo arrastada pelo novato Uchiha – sussurrou para si mesma.

- TENTEN!

- Você me ouviu _daí_?

* * *

Respirar, tinha que respirar. Ou melhor, tinha que se lembrar de fazê-lo a cada vez que sentia seus olhos perdendo o foco por prendê-la. Talvez estivesse tendo alguma espécie de crise, algo como hiper-ventilar ou síncope ou qualquer outra daquelas baboseiras que as meninas comentavam que aconteciam nos dramas quando a mocinha ia se encontrar ou ser beijada pelo mocinho. Não havia nenhum mocinho ali na iminência de encontrá-la, declarar seu amor por ela ou beija-la, mas sentia-se a ponto de ter um ataque do mesmo jeito.

Só não sabia se de felicidade ou apreensão.

Parecia que seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que nunca. Nunca reparara antes em como as luzes florescentes do teto brilhavam intensamente nem como elas emanavam um suave e quase inaudível zumbido. As outras meninas pareciam ainda mais estridentes. Várias delas não colocaram suas roupas de patinação, apenas o uniforme normal de educação física, o mesmo que Hinata costumava usar para fazer a limpeza, pois como os treinos para a Competição começariam naquele dia, apenas as selecionadas por Kurenai iriam competir e, portanto, treinar. Daquela classe as escolhidas foram Ino, Karin e Sakura – que não iria competir mais – e os meninos Naruto e Shikamaru. Portanto ninguém pareceu reparar quando Hinata não colocou sua roupa habitual, calça e casaco. Manteve sua meia calça preta grossa e, por cima dela, colocou o colan preto de mangas compridas e gola alta, flanelado, que a escola fornecia todos os anos, no começo do ano letivo, mas que Hinata nunca usara, e o par de polainas brancas. Cobriu-se com o casaco que lhe caia confortavelmente até as coxas e só quando terminou de se vestir foi que notou que tinha ficado sozinha do vestiário. Com as mãos tremendo e suando, deixou-o.

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
**_Agora, o quanto eu puder, estou segurando com ambas as mãos,_**  
'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
**_Porque para sempre eu acredito que não há além de você que eu preciso,_**  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…  
**_Então se ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixa-la saber..._

O time de hóquei estava treinando despreocupadamente quando Hinata passou e não viu Sasuke em lugar nenhum das arquibancadas. Oh, céus, isso queria dizer que ele estava _mesmo_ esperando-a lá em cima? Mas assim todo mundo ia olhar quando ela entrasse! Esperava, sinceramente, poder passar despercebida.

Apertou as mãos uma contra a outra, um de seus dedos estalou. Passo depois de passo subiu a rampa para o andar de cima.

* * *

Chouji acabara de mandar um disco bem no seu estômago. Mesmo com o equipamento de proteção, aquilo doera, porque Akimichi Chouji era o infeliz com a mais forte tacada da equipe, além de ser o melhor goleiro da região. Kiba se torceu de dor enquanto o disco caiu aos pés de Gaara que continuou a jogada e marcou o primeiro ponto da partida daquele dia. Recuperou o fôlego devagar e levantou a cabeça encarando as arquibancadas vermelhas, queria também ver se Hinata já estava lá. Ela estava. Vestida com roupas da turma de patinação e começando a subir a rampa para o segundo rinque, mas estava.

- Shino! – gritou – Hei, Shino!

- Eu estou bem do seu lado, Kiba – respondeu o mais alto com sua voz normal, profunda, que provocou um arrepio que o Inuzuka achou melhor ignorar.

- Olha! – e apontou para o local onde Hinata estava subindo a rampa – A Hinata-chan está com roupas de patinação indo para o rinque de cima!

- E daí? – perguntou o Aburame, dando de ombros. Kiba o encarou indignado.

- Ah, vai dizer que você não acha isso _nem um pouco_ esquisito? A Hinata-chan nunca subiu aquela rampa!

Uma sobrancelha de Shino moveu-se e Kiba deu um sorriso. É claro que seu parceiro estaria estranhando a situação, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar. O Inuzuka patinou até a entrada do rinque de hóquei e saiu, sentando-se no banco de reservas para colocar a proteção de seus patins e seguir a amiga. Vinte segundos depois, Shino sentou-se ao seu lado imitando seu gesto.

- Hein, vocês dois, jovens, o que estão fazendo?

- Agüenta aí, Gai-sensei, a gente vem já! – disse Kiba e disparou numa corrida – se é que aquilo podia ser considerada uma corrida – para o rinque de cima.

- Voltem aqui, o próximo jogo é daqui dois dias, não há tempo para gastar o fogo da juventude com outras coisas!

Mas os dois alunos não deram ouvidos ao professor. Quando alcançaram à rampa, Hinata já estava no topo. Sem parar de correr – com os movimentos dificultados pelos patins – eles ficaram estarrecidos ao verem Uchiha Sasuke no topo da rampa, ao lado de Hinata, dando-lhe um meio sorriso.

* * *

**Never gonna be alone,  
**_Nunca estará sozinha,_**  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
**_Daqui pra frente, sempre que você sentir que está partindo,_**  
I won't let you fall,  
**_Eu não a deixarei cair,  
_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on,**

_Quando toda a esperança se for, eu sei que você poderá continuar,  
_**We're gonna see the world out,  
**_Nós vamos ver o mundo,_**  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
**_Eu vou te segurar até a dor passar._

Chegou ao topo da rampa com cautela, tentando se esconder o máximo possível atrás da mureta de proteção da rampa, mas não teve jeito. Avistou Sasuke tão logo chegou, ele estava escorado do outro lado da mureta contra a qual ela estava se escondendo. As meninas, é claro, tinham notado a presença dele e soltavam gritinhos e exclamações pelo Uchiha estar ali. Era a primeira vez que ele fora ver um treino de patinação. Naruto acenou animadamente e Karin e Ino esforçavam-se para mostrar-lhe os seus melhores passos.

- Venha logo, Hyuuga – rosnou Sasuke quando viu Hinata de canto de olho escondendo-se por ali.

- Vo-você não precisava vir até a-aqui, Sasuke-san – ela disse ainda sem sair de trás da mureta.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e passando as pernas por cima da proteção, caiu ao lado de Hinata na rampa. Estendeu a ela os patins que encontrara. Eram brancos, ou melhor, foram brancos um dia. Estavam guardados há tanto tempo que ficaram um pouco amarelados. Hinata imediatamente soube que precisaria de seus próprios patins se firmasse a intenção de continuar com aquela loucura. Não poderia usar aqueles em uma apresentação, perderia pontos importantes de figurino, e patins novos demoravam algum tempo para amaciar, ou seja, teria lindos machucados e bolhas antes de poder fazer saltos com os novos patins.

Tirou os patins das mãos de Sasuke e retirou a proteção da lâmina de um deles. Impressionou-se em como elas estavam bem afiadas. Agachou-se e colocou os patins nos pés com alguma dificuldade. Abaixada, não reparou no sorriso de canto que Sasuke lhe lançava. Aparentemente, depois do empurrão inicial, não estava sendo tão difícil fazer Hinata aceitar que era ali que ela pertencia e deveria ficar. Pensou na saudade que tinha de tocar violino e piano e compadeceu-se. Sentir saudades de algo assim não era o melhor dos sentimentos.

Até que notou que enquanto amarrava os cadarços, as mãos de Hinata tremiam tais quais suas pernas.

- Se eu não viesse até aqui, você provavelmente teria dado meia volta e fugido no meio do caminho – ele explicou deixando o sorriso sumir de seu rosto quando Hinata levantou-se agora da mesma altura que ele devido aos centímetros adicionados pelos patins.

- Obrigada – disse Hinata curvando-se muito – Muito obrigada.

- Não me agradeça – ele tocou-a de novo, quarta vez, forçando-a a se levantar – Você ainda não fez o mais difícil, Hyuuga.

Os olhos dele brilharam de expectativa quando Sasuke encarou algo as costas de Hinata. A garota se virou e encontrou Kurenai vindo até eles, os olhos e os lábios sorrindo.

- Hinata! – ela exclamou – Que bom que veio.

- Olá, Kurenai-sensei – a garota fez uma mesura, corando, e Sasuke apressou-se em tirar sua mão do ombro dela, voltando-a para o bolso e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Esses patins são da reserva da escola? – perguntou a professora dando uma olhada neles – Bem, acho que vão servir por enquanto. Venha, vamos para a pista testar o quanto você ainda se lembra!

A morena Hyuuga a seguiu, mas Sasuke ficou parado.

- Venha você também, Sasuke – chamou Kurenai que tinha se virado para Hinata e encontrara-a encarando um impassível e imóvel Uchiha Sasuke. Deu um sorriso de lado quando ele começou a se mexer e Hinata pareceu mais aliviada.

Quer dizer que a confiança de Hinata em si mesma estava personificada em Sasuke?

Juntos, lado a lado, os dois se aproximaram da parte aberta da mureta baixa de proteção do rinque. Hinata de olhos baixos, Sasuke observando os movimentos dos patinadores. Ficara impressionado com aqueles saltos que Naruto conseguia fazer. Será que Hinata conseguia fazê-los também?

- Patinadores, liberem a pista, por favor! – gritou Kurenai. Ino estava olhando desconfiada para o casal de morenos parados perto da professora e até ouvira Shikamaru praguejando um "problemático". Karin caiu no meio do seu famoso combo de um giro agachado sobre seu próprio eixo, depois subir ainda girando e realizar o _Triple Loop_(1) que ela tinha o maior orgulho de chamar de infalível.

- Qual o problema, sensei? – o loiro indagou assim que os quatro patinadores aproximaram-se da abertura da pista e saíram, procurando colocar as proteções de suas lâminas.

- Hei, Hyuuga, porque está usando isso aí? – apontou Karin desdenhosamente para as roupas e o par de patins de Hinata – Encontrou-os no lixo e resolveu começar a participar das aulas? Lamento dizer que é muito tarde pra você!

- Karin! – repreendeu Ino – Cale essa sua boca enorme!

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Era impressão sua ou Ino estava apreensiva demais com aquela súbita aparição da Hyuuga no rinque, pronta para patinar?

- Na verdade... – interrompeu Kurenai quando percebeu que a discussão ia começar a engrossar e que Hinata se encolhera ainda mais em si mesma. Esperou que Sasuke fizesse alguma coisa, mas ele nem deu bola – Hinata tinha aulas de patinação comigo quando menor. Ela parou há quatro anos por motivos que não vêm ao caso, mas concordou em nos ajudar devido a Sakura estar impossibilitada.

- Kurenai-sensei, você só pode estar brincando! – Karin exclamou – Não tem como a Hyuuga ser uma patinadora a altura do Campeonato Nacional!

- Que legal, Hinata-chan! – Naruto aproximou-se, os olhos brilhando, interrompendo Karin que o fuzilou com os olhos por trás dos óculos e ajeitou a ponte deles sobre o nariz, bufando – Porque não disse antes que você é uma patinadora?

- E-eu... – tentou Hinata, mas ela temia que nada mais fosse sair – Eu...

- Muito bem, já chega – Kurenai bateu palmas chamando a atenção dos presentes ao redor dela. Encarou os olhos perolados – Hinata, eu ainda tenho a música de sua última apresentação. Quer tentar essa?

Hinata assentiu, mas ela não tinha muita certeza se queria tentar _qualquer coisa_. Kurenai se afastou para a cabine de som e luzes, assim como os outros patinadores para sentar no lugar em que deviam ficar os juízes, o melhor lugar para apreciar uma apresentação de patinação artística no gelo. Hinata tirou o casaco devagar e segurou com força os dois lados da abertura da mureta e ainda conseguiu ouvir Karin falando ao se afastar:

- Aposto que ela não vai conseguir nem chegar ao meio do rinque sem desmaiar antes!

Suas pernas tremiam. Suas mãos tremiam. Seus lábios tremiam. Parecia até que a própria pista de patinação tremia.

- Hyuuga – a voz de Sasuke, por outro lado, não tremia nem um pouco – Eu não gosto de gelo, mas se você não andar logo, eu vou te arrastar até lá.

A morena sorriu com os longos cabelos caindo dos lados de seu rosto, assim ele não veria. Era bom ter Sasuke ali para dar-lhe aqueles puxões de orelha. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e prendeu-os no habitual rabo-de-cavalo que usava para fazer a limpeza e rapidamente teceu uma trança grossa e prendeu a ponta.

- Eu _quero_ ver você patinando – a voz de Sasuke seguida da respiração quente em seu pescoço pegou-na de surpresa. Seus pêlos se eriçaram e seus sentidos aguçados a fizeram perceber que ele estava muito, muito perto para conseguir sussurrar aquilo tão baixo que as palavras até saíram um pouco roucas.

E então se afastou. Hinata não se voltou, apenas continuou olhando para frente. Ele queria vê-la patinando, entendera perfeitamente a ênfase curiosa que ele dera a segunda palavra. Podia entendê-lo. Ele queria saber por que as pessoas pareciam crer tanto nela, quando a própria Hinata não o fazia. Tsunade, Kurenai, Temari... Até o próprio Sasuke. Porém tais pessoas nunca haviam demonstrado isso antes; não até precisarem dela. Até mesmo Temari, para ter algo para publicar no medíocre jornal da escola.

Como a respiração profunda que se toma antes de mergulhar de um lugar muito alto, Hinata parou um momento. Percebeu, com seus sentidos aguçados desde o vestiário, que havia completo silêncio no rinque de cima. Não notou ninguém em particular: nenhuma das meninas e poucos meninos sentados nas arquibancadas, nem Shino e Kiba que tinha chegado há poucos minutos e ouviram a discussão dos patinadores, nem Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino e Karin, sentados nos lugares dos juízes, nem Temari posicionada na área da imprensa com sua câmera de alta precisão e muito menos Kurenai, na cabine de som. A única pessoa de quem tinha consciência estava bem atrás dela, dando-lhe uma força que ele não iria acreditar se Hinata lhe contasse.

Um pé ergueu-se e pousou no gelo. Apoiando-se na lâmina incerta e escorregadia em contato com a pista, o outro pé o seguiu. Hinata tomou impulso com a parte cerrada da lâmina e, sem perceber, fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ganhar velocidade em linha reta, tão depressa quanto não andava em anos, tão livre como jamais se sentira. Ah, era bom sentir o gelo de novo! Sem preocupações, abriu os olhos e circulou a pista, um sorriso tão largo se abrindo que a garota ficou irreconhecível. Kiba se aproximou da mureta para ver melhor e Naruto abriu a boca em espanto.

Na pista de gelo, Hyuuga Hinata não parecia mais a mesma. A timidez sumia, as bochechas coravam de frio e vaidade, ela sentia que, ali, as coisas eram possíveis, que ela tinha um talento e que deveria usá-lo, porque isso a fazia feliz e também alegrava as pessoas. Sobre patins, Hinata emanava carisma, simpatia e beleza.

Mas uma fisgada brusca e dolorida em sua coxa direita fez a perna de Hinata tremer e se desequilibrar dos patins, caindo no gelo com o quadril esquerdo e as mãos espalmadas. Seus patins levantaram lascas de gelo no processo. Murmúrios foram ouvidos ao redor do rinque, inclusive frases desdenhosas de Karin que a Hyuuga preferiu – _tinha_ – que ignorar. Antes de se levantar, limpou as mãos avermelhadas uma na outra. Sua respiração tinha se acelerado muito de nervoso e vergonha. Se tivesse encostado seu rosto quente no gelo, teria derretido boa parte da pista. Apertou os punhos e continuou deslizando ao redor da pista. Numa virada, viu Sasuke. Aparentemente sua queda, diferente da pequena comoção causada em algumas outras pessoas, não o atingiu de modo algum. Ele estava ali, camuflado de escuridão com seu uniforme habitual, o conjunto de calça e moletom preto com duas finas listras brancas nas laterais e o brasão de Konoha Gakuen nas costas. As mãos nos bolsos, os olhos duros. Para o Uchiha, sua simples estada ali devia ser o suficiente para incentivar Hinata. Ela que não esperasse gritos de encorajamento ou aqueles cartazes ridículos. Só que não era preciso. Uchiha Sasuke podia não sentir, mas Hyuuga Hinata sentiu a força que ele lhe passava. Ela se repreendia em pensamento de que aquele sentimento tão bom – muito semelhante com o breu branco que sofria ao olhá-lo nos olhos – era somente sua imaginação, mas mesmo que fosse isso, era bom e forte e ela queria que o moreno continuasse emanando-o.

Impulsionou-se com mais força, sentindo seus músculos se preparando para um salto, seu estômago se apertando e seus reflexos ficando mais afiados. Num repente, Hinata quis fazer o salto que todas as meninas da sua classe, quando ainda estava aprendendo, queriam fazer. O salto que a fizera ganhar aquele último campeonato antes do acidente. Ganhou mais velocidade na parte comprida da pista. Levantou seus olhos para a platéia e viu Sasuke a encarando, seguindo-a com os olhos tão intensamente que nem piscava. Ele não sorria ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas olhava, mas foi o suficiente para a morena ler em seus olhos que ele estava contente por ela estar onde estava. Num impulso com a lâmina dos patins, atirou sua perna direita para o ar e manteve os braços juntos do corpo para alcançar máxima rotação. Sua trança enrolou-se no pescoço. Uma. Duas. Três voltas. Mais meia contando a que usara para saltar. Aterrissou com a perna direita, de costas, mantendo a perna esquerda levantada como numa pose de balé. Sorriu largamente ao sentir que a aterrissagem fora perfeita, seus patins desfiando o gelo e soltando flocos, como os usados para fazer raspadinha.

Não podia acreditar que conseguira fazer aquele salto depois de tanto tempo!

- UHUL! – ela ouviu o grito e voltou-se para onde Kiba se encontrava, perto de Sasuke – Isso aí, Hinata-chan!

- Aquilo que eu vi foi mesmo um _Triple Axle_(2)? – Hinata ouviu alguém perguntar, provavelmente na platéia.

- Ah, foi! Com certeza! – outro alguém respondeu.

- Incrível! Nem a Karin consegue executar esse tão bem! – o primeiro alguém finalizou.

Corou, mas mesmo assim fez uma mesura e agradeceu os gritos, ainda mais quando Naruto juntou-se ao Inuzuka empolgadamente e várias meninas e meninos da platéia. Quando se voltou para agradecer a mesa do júri, viu Karin com a boca aberta e Ino espantada, mas essa última se recompôs mais rápido e mandou um belo sorriso para Hinata. Shikamaru, do contrário de todas as outras vezes em que o via, parecia bem desperto. Por último, encarou Uchiha Sasuke. Com um simples gesto, acenando a cabeça em afirmação, ele deu a Hinata toda a congratulação de que precisava.

**You've gotta live every single day,  
**_Você tem que viver cada dia,_**  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?,  
**_Como se fosse único, e se o amanhã nunca chegar?,_**  
Don't let it slip away,  
**_Não deixe isso escapar,_**  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun,  
**_Poderia ser o nosso único, você sabe que apenas começou,_**  
Every single day,  
**_Cada dia,_**  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?,  
**_Talvez o nosso único, e se o amanhã nunca chegar?,_**  
Tomorrow never comes…  
**_O amanhã nunca chegar..._

_- Hinata, você está pronta?_ – a voz de Kurenai veio dos auto-falantes espalhados pelo rinque para anunciar os competidores, suas músicas, trajetos, pontos e outras informações. A Hyuuga dirigiu-se, ainda sorrindo e vermelha, para o centro do rinque. Kurenai informou: _- A patinadora Hyuuga Hinata, em seu programa curto, com a música "Foi no Mês de Dezembro", da trilha sonora de "Anastásia"._

Aos ouvidos de Hinata aquele era um tremendo _déjà vú_(3). A sua anunciação, sua posição de início. Quando a música começou, assim como seus movimentos, olhou para a platéia, para um espaço qualquer e vazio. Podia jurar que via sua família ali, sua mãe sorrindo, sua irmã semi-adormecida em seu colo e seu pai, austero, mas apoiando-a. Com certeza, sua família estava ali, mas apenas Hinata a via.

* * *

O teto de seu quarto há muito tempo tornara-se aborrecido. Já sabia décor todas as rachaduras finas e sinuosas existentes nele e todas as manchinhas da parede cor-de-rosa onde sua cama ficava encostada. Queria poder fazer qualquer outra coisa do que ficar deitada ali – ou sentada um pouco, o máximo que seu ombro dolorido permitia – sentindo seu traseiro adormecer e tendo sua mãe a cada cinco minutos vindo lhe perguntar se ela queria alguma coisa.

Quando os pais de Sakura entraram no quarto do hospital após a saída de Itachi, a garota pensou que eles fossem arrebentar as paredes com berros sobre a irresponsabilidade dela, mas eles não o fizeram. Pelo contrário, sua mãe caiu de joelhos na beirada da cama e agarrou sua mão, agradecendo a todas as entidades divinas de que conseguira lembrar no momento. Seu pai foi mais contido, apenas dando-lhe um sorriso e dizendo: "Estamos felizes que você esteja bem, querida".

Primeiro Sakura pensou que eles iriam esperar que ela se recuperasse um pouco para começar a ralhar com ela. Depois ela percebeu que o que eles realmente queriam era que ela ficasse boa logo para voltar a patinar o mais rápido possível. E sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Pensando nisso, a rosada mordeu um de seus ursinhos com muita força.

- Sakura, você está acordada? – perguntou a mãe entrando em seu quarto sem bater e dando uma espiada para a filha na cama que acabara de largar o ursinho mordido.

- Sim, okaa-san.

- Que bom – a mãe escancarou a porta do quarto e entrou trazendo nos braços um imenso ramalhete de flores. Girassóis, mais precisamente – Isso aqui acabou de chegar pra você! Acredito que seja do colégio, nos desejando milhares de melhoras porque, claro, sem patinar você os colocou numa tremenda enrascada, não é, querida? Quero dizer, _quem _eles vão colocar no seu lugar?

- Okaa-san! – ralhou Sakura com a tagarelice egoísta de sua mãe, lançando-lhe um olhar duro.

- Ora, Sakura, não seja infantil – a mãe ralhou e volta – É de conhecimento geral que o Konoha Gakuen é um ótimo formador de patinadoras de elite, porém nos últimos anos...

- Certo, okaa-san, chega! – finalizou Sakura cortando a mãe bruscamente – A senhora se importa de me trazer o jantar? Estou com fome.

Visivelmente contraria pela atitude da filha, Haruno Sayuri deu as costas à enferma depois de colocar as flores sobre a cômoda e saiu do quarto. Sakura bufou. Queria poder cruzar os braços, mas o ombro anteriormente deslocado e recém colocado no lugar a incomodava dolorosamente toda vez que tentava movê-lo. Olhou para o ramalhete de girassóis. Não acreditava de todo que aquele presente fora oferta do colégio.

Ah, como queria fazer qualquer outra coisa além de ficar ali sentada!

- Sakura! – Ino entrou afobada em seu quarto, a respiração acelerada. Parecia que ela tinha terminado o treino de patinação, mal se trocado e corrido até a casa da rosada. Sua meia calça xadrez azul e preta tinha um desfiado na panturrilha, a gravata não estava atada firmemente e o cachecol pendia precariamente dos ombros da loira. Ino tinha uma das luvas calçada, a outra ou estava em um dos bolsos do casaco ou tinha ficado no vestiário ou pelo caminho. O longo cabelo loiro de Ino forçado a ficar num coque com redinha de proteção, como os usados por aeromoças e bailarinas, escapava aos poucos. Sakura arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos. Não podia acreditar no estado da amiga. Logo Ino, que assinava todas as revistas de moda nacionais e internacionais existentes – Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje!

- O que eu não acredito é no seu estado – respondeu a rosada – Foi atropelada por algum tanque de guerra no caminho daqui?

- Pior! – Ino aproximou-se da cama e sentou no colchão, quase esmagando a perna já quebrada da Haruno. Sakura soltou uma exclamação para Ino ter mais cuidado, mas a loira estava mais preocupada em retomar sua respiração para contar à Sakura o que era assim tão grave para fazê-la desrespeitar a todo o mundo da moda para estar ali. Os olhos de safira encararam Sakura com cuidado, medindo as palavras e ponderando a gravidade da situação.

- Você está me assustando, Ino-porca! – reclamou a garota depois de a loira ter ficado tempo demais calada, encarando-a. Infindáveis coisas passaram pela cabeça da Haruno: Ino estava grávida. E pior, de Gaara! Não que o Sabaku não fosse um cara até que legal, fora a cara de psicopara, mas ele e Ino viviam aquela relação ridícula de pé de guerra e incondicional atração mútua que Sakura achava por demais clichê. Ou todas as competições de patinação seriam canceladas pelos próximos três meses, quando Sakura poderia voltar a patinar. Não, isso seria uma boa notícia. Oh, céus, Sasuke ia embora DE NOVO!

- Kurenai-sensei escolheu uma substituta para colocar no seu lugar – Ino começou.

Sakura rodou os olhos e a interrompeu:

- Ora, Ino, isso era óbvio que...

- Hyuuga Hinata – a loira calou Sakura ao continuar – A escolhida foi Hyuuga Hinata.

Oh, sim, elas bem sabiam quem era Hyuuga Hinata. Quando começaram a patinar, aos nove anos, Hinata já era uma menina prodígio. Não tinha uma professora na região de Konoha que não quisesse instruir a ela e todas as patinadoras a invejavam e admiravam. Até que aconteceu o acidente e Hinata simplesmente sumiu dos rinques por um tempo que, Sakura e Ino acreditavam, seria para sempre. Elas conseguiam entender que ela não quisesse mais pisar nos rinques por causa do trauma e a deixaram em paz. Fingiam que Hinata não era ninguém, bem do jeito que a morena Hyuuga gostava. Não ter que ser lembrada de seu passado doloroso. E enquanto ela não competisse, elas poderiam ser as primeiras da turma, as rainhas do gelo, as populares, aquelas a quem todo o colégio admirava e aplaudia em pé nas competições e para quem jogavam ursinhos e flores.

Agora isso tinha acabado.

- Mas... Hinata não patina mais, porque ela aceitaria... Quero dizer, o acidente... – balbuciava Sakura, aturdida com a notícia.

- Parece que Sasuke-kun a ajudou – Ino tirou do bolso do casaco o mais novo exemplar do jornal da escola que fora distribuído urgentemente nos portões do colégio na hora da saída.

Na primeira página, numa raríssima impressão colorida, estava Hinata em sua pose inicial para começar seu programa curto livre ao som da trilha sonora da Disney e, no canto, num circulo destacado, uma foto menor de Hinata e Sasuke no rinque de patinação, numa espécie de tombo ou pose mal feita, encarando-se.

No cabeçalho, em letras garrafais, a manchete: "A Fênix que Ressurge do Gelo".

* * *

**A Fênix que Ressurge do Gelo**

Por Sabaku no Temari

_Nem todos em Konoha Gakuen conhecem a figura franzina e pequena de Hyuuga Hinata, estudante do Segundo Ano A. A morena, herdeira do tradicional e secular Clã Hyuuga, é a figura da típica estudante colegial japonesa: obediente, prendada e bonita. Então onde estava se escondendo essa preciosidade? Em parte, sob as asas de corvo de seu protetor primo, o presidente do Comitê Estudantil, Hyuuga Neji, do Terceiro Ano C, e a outra parte, em si mesma._

_É de conhecimento comum que as regras da popularidade do Konoha Gakuen são regidas pelos esportistas. Mais precisamente, pelos esportistas do time de hóquei e da equipe de patinação no gelo. Quer ser popular? Basta saber deslizar sobre patins e fazer gols com um disco de plástico e um taco curvo ou sair dando piruetas e giros por aí. E foi exatamente isso o que Hyuuga Hinata fez que a trouxe de sob as assas do corvo para o centro do rinque de patinação e para a primeira página d'_O Ninja_._

_Aos doze anos, no auge de sua carreira de patinadora, Hinata era considerada a garota prodígio que conseguiria ir para a liga nacional aos treze anos, porém um terrível acidente de carro que lhe tirou pai, mãe e irmã, deixando viva somente a ela, a impediu de continuar. Por temer as pistas de gelo, Hinata era a garota que fazia a limpeza voluntária dos rinques da escola. Ficar tão perto de uma antiga paixão finalmente fez a Hyuuga ceder a seus encantos e voltar a patinar. E, é claro, com uma pequena ajuda do recém-chegado Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto por quem todas as alunas do Konoha Gakuen estão apaixonadas._

_Em um acidente nas escadas, a patinadora integrante do trio de ouro da patinação artística no gelo de nossa escola, Haruno Sakura, ficou impossibilitada de participar da seleção estudantil e da posterior Competição em Wakkanai. Por isso, então, a diretora Tsunade-sama resolveu apelar para uma jogada arriscada, porém, se bem sucedida, infalível: para isso, chamou Hyuuga Hinata de volta aos rinques. E não para limpá-los, mas para dominá-los._

_Superar um trauma é uma tarefa difícil que se torna ainda pior se a pessoa tem de fazê-lo de forma solitária. Foi durante esse processo e durante as limpezas dos rinques que a garota prodígio encontrou Uchiha Sasuke. Além de ajudá-la com a limpeza, ele também resolveu ajudá-la psicologicamente e – por que não arriscar dizer? – emocionalmente. Na foto em miniatura da manchete – veja a foto ampliada na página 4 – pode-se ver o momento em que Sasuke e Hinata partilham um tombo, para posteriormente começarem a partilhar cumplicidades. Os instintos de caridade acometeram o sério e taciturno Uchiha? Eu acredito que não. Talvez algum outro sentimento? Pode ser. Essa garota Hyuuga pode ser realmente apaixonante e talvez Sasuke já tenha caído nessa._

_Pelo menos, Uchiha Sasuke não tirou os olhos de cima da Hyuuga durante o treino de patinação onde Hinata realizou saltos perfeitos, como o dificílimo _Triple Axle_ e encenou sua última performance decorada há mais de quatro anos, para o que foi sua última apresentação e lhe rendeu o primeiro lugar da Competição de Juniores. Será que podemos esperar um _Quad Loop(3) _dessa garota para a Competição de Patinação em Wakkanai? Tenho certeza de que se alguém dessa escola pode realizá-lo, esse alguém é Hyuuga Hinata, a fênix que, após quatro anos, voltou a voar sobre o gelo._

* * *

_(1)Triple Loop: _Saída com a perna direita e aterrissagem com a mesma. Salto de três voltar. Grau de dificuldade: 8.

_(2)Triple Axle: _Saída com a perna esquerdo e aterrissagem com a perna direito. Salto de três voltar e meia. Grau de dificuldade: 10

_(3)Quad Loop:_ Saída com a perna esquerda e aterrissagem com a direita. Salto de quatro voltar, com giro invertido. Grau de dificuldade: 11

* * *

**Olá!**

**Demorado, eu sei, mas entendam: eu estava em um período de grande mudança na minha vida. Sair da cidade onde eu sempre morei e me mudar para a capital do estado não foi exatamente algo rápido, fácil e indolor de fazer, especialmente para meus pais, então tudo ficou meio bagunçado. Aliás, não quero dizer que agora as coisas estão em seus lugares, porque não estão, mas eu vou dar um jeito. Então, pois é, agora eu moro em São Paulo e faço Letras na USP. Não que isso importe. Enfim, desculpem-me a demora – isso tá ficando muito repetitivo – e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, sinceramente. Espero suas opiniões.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lah15, Elara-chan, Srt. Laziness, Bela F., Pisck, hinaly, Skadi D., hinasusa, Roh Matheus, Nathalia Cheron, Chocola-chan, Belikov, Samantha Moon s2, Srta. Truglia, VitoriaClaire, misha yanata, Jade Miranda, DarkHina-Chan, Mrs, Loockers, Ariane(2), Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Akasuna no Luna_ e _Cherry Kim._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM, DESCULPEM-ME QUALQUER ERRO!**

**Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	7. Everything You Want

**GELO**

Fanfic dedicada à Marcy Bólger.

**Capítulo 7 – Everything You Want (Vertical Horizon)**

Não havia ninguém em Konoha Gakuen quando Sabaku no Temari chegou ao local, exceto o zelador que estava calmamente tirando gelo do caminho de pedras em frente à escola. Caíra neve durante a noite inteira, mas amanhecera ensolarado. Claro, o mais ensolarado possível para uma região eternamente encoberta por nuvens cinzentas de neve.

A loira cumprimentou o zelador, tirou seus sapatos e substitui-os pelas sapatilhas. Guardou suas coisas e rumou para o segundo andar, para a salinha no extremo do lado esquerdo do corredor onde era a sede do jornal da escola. Oh, sim, um lugarzinho bem escondido e isolado, espaçoso o suficiente para cinco mesas com computadores, uma salinha de fotografia e uma salinha de arquivo, onde também ficava a pseudo-cozinha – um aparelho microondas para esquentar água para o macarrão instantâneo e uma cafeteira. Por se tratar do Jornal da Escola, aquilo era tudo de que eles precisavam, mas se ali fosse algum clube relacionado a esportes, teria até uma lareira e lanchonete própria, mas era apenas o jornal, não era importante para trazer méritos a Konoha Gakuen.

Temari sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, mas não ligou o computador, não estava com vontade de começar a responder os milhares de e-mails que deviam estar lotando sua caixa de entrada de perguntas sobre o artigo do dia anterior logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Pegou entre os dedos a edição urgente e colorida do jornal que fora distribuída ontem, às pressas. Hinata estava linda naquela foto, tinha que admitir. A Sabaku não precisara usar absolutamente nenhum programa de edição para melhorar a imagem.

Suspirou.

Com certeza receberia muitas visitas naquele dia, como se não bastassem os e-mails. Talvez a diretora Tsunade fosse vê-la, mas achava muito improvável. Apesar de desconcertante por ser repentino e um pouco sensacionalista, o artigo não prejudicava em absolutamente nada aquela instituição de ensino. Pelo contrário, trazia-lhe grande propaganda. O que Tsunade verdadeiramente devia fazer era lhe enviar um presente, talvez um frigobar para pseudo-cozinha do jornal.

Hyuuga Neji possivelmente seria o primeiro, então, afinal ela o tinha chamado de corvo e super-protetor no artigo, sem contar que ele achava Temari uma péssima companhia para Hinata, tendendo a influenciá-la negativamente. Sorriu. Aquele ali seria osso duro, mas o que diabos ele poderia fazer de tão ruim? Fechar o jornal? Ela – e ele também – estava prestes a se formar na próxima primavera e, se tudo desse certo para Temari, ela logo estaria trabalhando em alguma editora grande de Wakkanai ou Sapporo ou mesmo em Tóquio. _O Ninja_ é apenas um passatempo, um treinamento para o seu futuro.

Talvez também Uchiha Sasuke viesse. Não acreditava muito nisso. Ele não parecia se importar com absolutamente nada que acontece que envolve seu nome. Não se importou quando lhe disseram que ele estava indicado para ser o rei do Baile das Rosas – aquele costume ocidental que Temari achava ridículo – e nem quando todo o colégio parecia estar caindo de amores por ele. De fato, ele só parecia se importar com aquele caderno de partituras que ele carrega pra cima e pra baixo e com, bem... Hinata. Momentaneamente.

Algumas fãs do Uchiha _com certeza_ apareceriam ali para tirar satisfações de como a Sabaku conseguira as informações sobre o suposto – extremamente suposto e não confirmado – romance entre o Uchiha e a Hyuuga, já que Temari apenas excluiria os e-mails delas – e ainda bem, por mais que isso fosse maldade para Temari sequer pensar, que a Haruno tinha quebrado a perna e não poderia vir lhe arrematar a paciência. Quanto àquelas que se atrevessem a aparecer, Temari iria ignorá-las, expulsa-las e amedrontá-las para que nunca mais viessem lhe importunar em seu "local de trabalho" e diria que se elas quisessem saber alguma coisa, que fossem perguntar diretamente para Uchiha Sasuke.

E talvez _isso _o fizesse vir até ela.

Temari riu sozinha começando a ligar os computadores da sala. Já podia ouvir vozes de pessoas chegando. Céus, por quanto tempo ficara divagando, perdida em pensamentos? Foi até a janela do lugar que, embora afastado, tinha uma bela visão da entrada da escola. Recostou-se a janela sentindo a friagem do vidro se infiltrar pelo tecido grosso do blazer. Prepararia um café, precisava se aquecer naquela sala enregelada.

Ah, queria tanto um cigarro...

Da janela, Temari viu quando Hinata chegou à escola. Ela estava usando o cachecol amarelo de todos os dias e sua touca preta. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto ela andava de cabeça baixa. Não lhe era estranho que Hinata, mesmo herdeira de toda a fortuna Hyuuga, viesse a pé para a escola, a própria Hinata já lhe dissera que adorava andar por aí, mas onde estava Neji? Ele nunca saía de perto da prima, fora durante as aulas. O dever dele era protegê-la, como já repetira um milhão de vezes para Temari – especialmente _dela_.

Enquanto a Hyuuga avançava pelo caminho de pedra a passos rápidos, as pessoas todas em volta paravam para cochichar, olhar, apontar. Para Temari, Hinata pareceu ainda mais magricela e introvertida durante aquela interminável caminhada até entrar na escola. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa, senão Neji estaria com ela e as pessoas não a acuariam daquela maneira.

"Apenas Hinata", pensou a Sabaku se afastando da janela e indo até a cozinha colocar a cafeteira para funcionar, depois se sentou em sua mesa com o ressoar do café sendo coado às suas costas, "Apenas Hinata tem o direito de vir até mim e ser ouvida".

E Hyuuga Hinata era a última pessoa que viria, Temari sabia. Jamais a garota iria tirar satisfações com ela por fazer o que tinha feito, uma vez que a própria Hinata tinha escolhido colocar-se de volta sobre o gelo do rinque de patinação. O que Sabaku no Temari fizera fora unicamente apontar os holofotes na direção certa.

Sorriu.

Não, Hinata ficaria bem...

Levantou-se de novo e foi até a janela. Quanto tempo mais Shikamaru iria demorar a chegar para que ela pudesse roubar-lhe um cigarro? Se é que ele viria, é claro, aquele preguiçoso incorrigível.

O cheiro meio amargo de café fresco se espalhava pela salinha apertada, impregnando benignamente os pulmões da loira para em pé próxima à janela.

Mesmo aquela estranha ausência de Neji não importava.

Hinata ficaria bem.

Em frente aos portões parou um luxuoso carro negro e de dentro dele saiu Uchiha Sasuke.

**Somewhere there's speaking,  
**_Em algum lugar há conversas,  
_**It's already coming in,**_  
__Já está chegando,  
_**Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind,  
**_E está surgindo do fundo da sua mente,  
_**You never could get it,  
**_Você só entendia,  
_**Unless you were fed it,  
**_Quando era alimentado por isso,  
_**Now you're here and you don't know why…  
**_Agora você está aqui e não sabe porquê…_

* * *

Apertou os braços em volta do corpo quando acordou. Não houvera pesadelo naquela noite, mas Hinata acordara do jeito que acordava após um deles: assustada, a beira de lágrimas, sentando-se na cama e esperando enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à penumbra acolhedora. Deixou os cabelos deslizarem por seus braços nus sentindo-os como um abraço, que era tudo o que precisava e era tudo o que não iria ter.

De ninguém.

Fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se do dia anterior. Neji-nii-san ficara lhe esperando depois que saiu da última aula, algo extremamente incomum. Quando se aproximou o suficiente para que ele lhe ouvisse apesar do barulho de todo o time de patinação e o time de hóquei saindo do vestiário, viu que ele segurava uma edição colorida do jornal da escola bem firme na mão. Dando mais alguns passos, viu que tinha seu rosto e seu corpo estampados na primeira página. Sua velocidade para alcançar o primo diminuiu e seus olhos caíram medrosos. Então toda aquela afobação que estava acontecendo – todos aqueles olhares e apontares enquanto passava, para ela, logo ela, Hyuuga Hinata, a pessoa em que ninguém nunca reparava – era justamente a distribuição pública de sua volta aos rinques? Aquilo com certeza devia ser coisa de Temari, mas não era _culpa_ dela. É claro que o restante da escola ia ficar sabendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal patinação era o esporte mais famoso do Konoha Gakuen. E mensagens de celular era o meio mais usado para espalhar notícias, mais rápido ainda que o jornal, já que todos os alunos do colégio eventualmente tinham os celulares uns dos outros e faziam parte de uma enorme rede de comunicação de fofocas. Ter o jornal só tornava as coisas oficiais e transformava os meros boatos em situações verídicas.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente para ele perceber que ela estava ao seu lado, Neji a olhou de cima a baixo e Hinata não soube o que fazer. Porque o primo não dizia nada? Queria olhar para ele, tentar descobrir o que ele estava pensando, tentar fazê-lo falar, mas não conseguiu. Desde sempre Neji sempre fora a pessoa mais próxima a ela devido ao dever dele de protegê-la e a proximidade de idade, mas também era o terreno onde Hinata pisava com maior apreensão, como um campo minado. Apenas recomeçou a andar quando viu os sapatos dele se afastando e obrigou-se a segui-lo.

Andaram por todo o caminho em silêncio.

Chegaram a casa em silêncio e em silêncio Neji foi para seu quarto.

O jantar dos dois – Hizashi estava numa reunião e chegaria tarde – foi comido em silêncio.

Neji ficou na cozinha, esperando enquanto Hinata terminava de lavar a louça, como todas as noites. Em silêncio. Diferente do costume, ele não se ofereceu para ajudá-la. Quando a morena colocou o último prato para secar, seu primo se levantou e se dirigiu para o quarto.

Demorou dois batimentos cardíacos para Hinata decidir ir atrás dele pelo corredor, correndo, fazendo seus passos ecoarem um pouco alto demais na madeira da casa grande e vazia, mas conseguiu alcançar o primo antes que esse entrasse em seu quarto, lugar onde Hinata jamais estivera e onde não desejava invadir. Com a mão firme, agarrou as costas da camiseta branca de Neji e obrigou-o a parar de andar.

- Nii-san... – chamou num fio de voz, mas se calou em seguida sem saber como prosseguir. Na verdade, o que tinha para dizer a ele, se nem sabia o motivo daquele silêncio todo? O que _podia_ dizer? Teve o ímpeto de pedir-lhe desculpas, mas porque estaria se desculpando? Por voltar a patinar? Mas ele mesmo lhe incentivara a fazê-lo tantas vezes! Talvez ele tivesse lido algo estranho no jornal, mas Hinata não sabia o que poderia ser, uma vez que não lera a matéria de Temari.

- Eu não sei – ele disse.

- O que disse?

- Eu não sei – repetiu, cerrando os punhos. A morena continuou sem entender até que Neji decidiu completar – Eu não sei se estou bravo ou desapontado com você, Hinata-sama.

As palavras dele fizeram-na largar o tecido da camiseta e levar a mão protetoramente para frente do peito, como se quisesse proteger seu coração. Aquele era um hábito de Hinata desde pequena, quando tinha que enfrentar palavras duras. Para que a pessoa que estivesse falando não conseguisse magoá-la demais, Hinata mantinha as mãos em frente ao peito para impedir que as palavras chegassem muito fundo em seu coração.

- Eu estive com você por todos esses anos, mas você decidiu escolher _Uchiha Sasuke_, um completo estranho, para ficar ao seu lado na sua decisão mais importante! – ele rosnou o nome de Sasuke e Hinata se encolheu mais, sabendo agora o porquê da atuação silenciosa de Neji.

Ele estava magoado, dolorosamente magoado. Sentiu-se péssima. Como pôde esquecê-lo? Mas esquecera, porque tinha Sasuke. Ele segurara sua mão, ele lhe dissera palavras duras, mas que serviram a seu propósito. Ele a puxara bruscamente para cima e para baixo, ele praticamente a empurrara para o rinque.

Ele... Fizera tudo o que ela precisava.

Agradecia imensamente a Neji por ter respeitado sua reclusão, sua dor. Agradecia-lhe por ter ficado perto dela por todo aquele tempo, mas...

- Desculpe, nii-san – ela disse por se sentir culpada. Deveria ao menos tê-lo chamado para ver quando conseguiu colocar os pés sobre o gelo de novo.

De novo sem palavra alguma, Neji entrou em seu quarto deixando Hinata no corredor silencioso.

...Mas fora Uchiha Sasuke quem realmente conseguira ajudá-la com sua estranha curiosidade, com seu jeito bruto e suas palavras rudes.

**But under the skinned knees and the skid marks,  
**_Mas sob os joelhos ralados e das marcas dos escorregões,  
_**Past the places where you used to learn,  
**_Passando pelos lugares onde você aprendia,  
_**You howl and listes,  
**_Você uiva e escuta,  
_**Listen and wait for the,  
**_Ouve e espera pelos,  
_**Echoes of angels who won't return...  
**_Ecos de anjos que não voltarão…_

* * *

- Valeu a carona, nii-san – disse Sasuke quando Itachi estacionou o carro em frente ao Konoha Gakuen. Vários estudantes ficaram olhando, admirados, o carro importado totalmente incomum para a cidade estacionado bem em frente ao portão principal do colégio.

Especialmente que dentro do carro importado se encontravam os irmãos Uchiha.

- Sem problemas – respondeu Itachi dando um de seus sorrisinhos – Ah, Sasuke – o menor interrompeu sua saída do carro e voltou-se para o mais velho – Eu venho te pegar quando as aulas terminarem, vamos visitar a Sakura-chan.

- Não – respondeu Sasuke emburrando sua expressão na mesma hora.

- Ela é uma das suas amigas de infância, otouto.

- Ela é irritante, só vai ficar histérica se eu for visitá-la.

Itachi suspirou. Seu irmão conseguia ser tão teimoso quando queria, mas precisava convencê-lo a ir, já que meio que prometera para Sakura. E se arrependia amargamente por, no dia anterior, ter dito aquele mísero "amanhã trago também o Sasuke".

Tinha que tomar mais cuidado com suas palavras.

- Não discuta, otouto – finalizou o mais velho – Estarei aqui quando você terminar tudo o que tiver para fazer.

- Vá para o inferno, Itachi – o menor desceu do carro e bateu a porta com força exagerada.

Mas que diabos, porque o irmão tinha que dizer aquelas malditas coisas imprudentes na frente de garotas irritantemente iludidas? Por acaso ele não tinha problemas suficientes ao ter Hinata sob sua guarda?

Interrompeu seus passos no meio do caminho de pedras até a entrada. Os alunos em volta ficaram olhando para ele estranhamente, mas Sasuke não estava prestando atenção e, se estivesse, não estaria dando à mínima, para variar. O que o fizera parar, porém, fora aquele pensamento fora de contexto. Quando, inferno, colocara Hinata _sob sua guarda_? Quem ele estava intentando ser, o _pai_ dela? O maldito _namorado_?

- NÃO! – disse, alto demais.

Voltou a andar passando as mãos freneticamente pelo cabelo arrepiado, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

Inferno, não devia ter aqueles tipos de pensamentos!

* * *

Passara o dia evitando os olhares das pessoas. Enquanto andava pelos corredores podia ouvir os sussurros e cochichos sobre sua nova "situação". Não conseguia ouvir exatamente o que as pessoas falavam – e nem queria –, mas era possível saber que elas estavam falando de si, pois ninguém tentava ser discreto. Ficou a maior parte do dia na sala de aula, amparada por Kiba e Shino – não vira Neji em lugar nenhum, ele já não estava em casa quando a moça saíra. E não tinha palavras para agradecer aos amigos que impediam as pessoas de virem fazer-lhe inquisições a respeito da patinação. Não queria responder aquelas perguntas, porque implicariam em contar as pessoas detalhes sobre aquele passado doloroso.

E sobre Sasuke.

Tinha certeza que o Uchiha também não a queria dando com a língua nos dentes sobre a filantropia súbita dele.

Durante a aula de patinação, as arquibancadas ficaram muito mais cheias do que o normal de acontecer durante os treinos. Ao contrário do que era esperado, Kurenai não ralhou com ninguém por estarem matando as outras aulas ou faltando às reuniões dos clubes, afinal, quanto mais propaganda sobre as habilidades da Hyuuga fosse feita, mais os colégios rivais ficariam apreensivos e era isso que tornara fraco um adversário, a dúvida sobre as próprias habilidades. Provavelmente àquela altura não era apenas o Konoha Gakuen que estava ficando a par do histórico de competições bem sucedidas de Hyuuga Hinata, os professores e treinadores de outros colégios da região também fariam suas pesquisas para saber quem era aquela nova velha competidora.

E para piorar o dia já atribulado de Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke não foi ao seu treino. Ela também não o viu sentado nas arquibancadas do treino do time de hóquei, ainda mais pelo time de hóquei não estar treinado, mas vendo-a treinar, por ordens de Gai-sensei. Ele achou que seria algo estimulante se os rapazes vissem a força da juventude de Hinata ao voltar para sua paixão de infância ou algo assim. O que eles não sabiam, porém, é que todos aqueles pares de olhos – e um par de olhos a menos – incomodavam a Hyuuga. Talvez ela tivesse esperado demais que Sasuke a ajudasse com algo que nem ao menos era problema dele e ainda ficasse supervisionando-a, como se Hinata fosse algum tipo de ex-drogada que precisasse ser mantida sob constante vigilância para não ter uma recaída.

Hyuuga Neji também não foi ao seu treino, apesar de Tenten e boa parte do Conselho Estudantil estar ali. Mas não era aquele par de olhos de que ela precisava.

No começo do treino Kurenai a monopolizou para conversarem sobre o tipo de performance que a morena iria realizar na Competição de Patinação que estava por vir. Não podia ser algo muito complexo, mas tinha que ter saltos de nível alto para que Hinata não ficasse para trás por causa das competidoras que vinham treinando à bem mais tempo. Decidiram que haveria dois _Triple Axles_ na rotina, assim como _Triple Loops_ e combos de giros ousados com piruetas no lugar e tudo o mais que Hinata conseguisse fazer. Kurenai queria torná-la uma patinadora de técnica, que era a especialidade da Hyuuga, depois uma patinadora de elegância. Quanto à trilha sonora, Kurenai deixou a cargo de a morena escolher uma música com que se identificasse e usasse do fim de semana para ter uma coreografia idealizada em mente onde elas intercalariam os saltos.

- Você vem, Hinata-san? – os olhos perolados alcançaram a voz de uma das meninas de sua sala que a chamara. Ao olhar ao seu redor, viu que era a última patinadora no rinque e uma das últimas pessoas presentes no local, até mesmo Kurenai já tinha se retirado – O treino acabou há quinze minutos, todo mundo já foi embora.

Hinata parou no meio da pista, estupefata por ter se desligado tão intensamente do mundo. Esquecera que tinha aquela habilidade, que depois que a professora terminara a conversa sobre a rotina de Hinata e a mandara para a pista, ela simplesmente apagara todos os olhares, apagara todas as vozes. A habilidade de poder pisar no gelo e entrar no seu castelo silencioso construído somente para ela poder patinar em um salão magnífico, sozinha, sem ninguém a olhando, julgando. Onde podia deixar-se voar.

- E-eu vou daqui a pouco, obrigada, Kanami-san – respondeu a morena e Kanami sorriu antes de entrar pela porta do vestiário.

O rinque estava em silêncio, do mesmo modo como ficava quando costumava limpá-lo, apenas com o leve zumbido das máquinas de refrigeração trabalhando. Parecia que isso fora há tanto tempo; parecia que nunca deixara de patinar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto enquanto deslizava não muito rápido ao longo da extensão da pista, apenas sentindo o frio e o gelo sob seus pés.

- Hinata-chan!

A voz alta e muito perto a assustou e no ímpeto de virar bruscamente Hinata se enroscou com o dono da referida voz e seus patins deslizaram sobre o gelo.

- Cuidado! – mas ela não caiu. Nem ela e nem Naruto, que sorria enquanto a segurava com força pelo braço e pela cintura. Ele soltou um riso antes de ajudá-la a ficar em pé novamente – Você estava aqui toda distraída, eu te chamei três vezes, 'ttebayo!

- De-desculpe, Naruto-kun – ela pediu afastando-se dele depois do toque inesperado. Fez uma pequena mesura que era um pedido de desculpas por sua distração e um agradecimento por tê-la segurado, apesar de o próprio loiro ter sido a causa de seu quase tombo.

- Não foi nada – ele alargou o sorriso e deu um passo a frente, chegando cada vez mais perto enquanto Hinata tentava ir para trás.

Ficar muito próxima de Naruto, ou melhor, ficar muito próxima de _qualquer_ _um _não era exatamente de seu feitio, diferente do loiro, que era o tempo todo tão animado, tocando as pessoas, abraçando seus amigos, tentando beijar Sakura. Ela não estava acostumada a ser uma pessoa próxima de Naruto, apesar de ele lhe dar bom dia todas as manhãs, mas isso porque o Uzumaki era naturalmente amigável, não porque eles fossem próximos. E se afastar era sua reação automática, mas Naruto parecia não perceber, continuando a invadir seu espaço pessoal até que Hinata bateu na grade e Naruto ficou tão perto que Hinata podia ver perfeitamente os cílios loiros.

- Mas que bom que eu te encontrei aqui, Hinata-chan, porque eu tava pensando em treinar um pouco com você, sabe? Uma apresentação de casal, sabe? Eu sei que a Ino e o Shikamaru são o casal principal e eu não to sugerindo que a gente tire o lugar deles na competição nem nada, é só por diversão! É que eu te procurei no Google e apareceram várias fotos incríveis de você patinando quando menor e eu acho que você deve ser uma ótima patinadora conjunta também, então...

Hinata teve que forçar seus ouvidos para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo com que Naruto recomeçou a falar, especialmente pelo loiro estar tão perto dela e fazer tantos gestos, levando as mãos aos cabelos a cada cinco segundos. Quando finalmente entendeu o intento dele, corou furiosamente. Não porque tivesse ficado constrangida com o pedido ou com Naruto próximo a si, estava com vergonha por causa dessas coisas também, mas o que fez o verdadeiro rubor tingir-lhe as maçãs do rosto foi lembrar-se de todas as vezes que vira as competições de Naruto e se pegara imaginando estar lá com ele, patinando em dupla. Quando menor, quando o amava, desejava voltar para as pistas simplesmente para estar com ele, mas sua paixão por Naruto não fora suficiente para que ela abandonasse sua autopunição.

Porque, então, as palavras ríspidas de Sasuke tinham sido?

**He's everything you want,  
**_Ele é tudo que você quer,  
_**He's everything you need,  
**_Ele é tudo que você precisa,  
_**He's everything inside of you,  
**_Ele é tudo dentro de você,  
_**That you wish you could be,  
**_Que você queria ser,  
_**He says all the right things,  
**_Ele diz todas a coisa certas,  
_**At exactly the right time,  
**_No momento exato,  
_**But he means nothing to you,  
**_Mas ele não significa nada,  
_**And you don't know why...  
**_E você não sabe porquê…_

- E então, o que você acha, Hinata-chan?

- Cla-claro, Naruto-kun – respondeu sem pensar, apenas querendo que ele se afastasse para que pudesse respirar com normalidade.

- Beleza! – ele comemorou e deu uma volta pequena no gelo sobre o próprio eixo – Você assistiu a apresentação de Takahashi e Tran? Aquela com que eles ganharam o ouro no último Campeonato Nacional(1)?

Ah, ela tinha! Várias e várias vezes. Kurenai sempre trazia as apresentações de patinação dos casais para Ino e Shikamaru, especialmente dos casais que já ganharam medalhas de ouro em Competições e Olimpíadas. E Narumi Takahashi e Mervin Tran tinham sido os últimos medalistas do Campeonato Nacional Japonês de Patinação Artística(2). Enquanto a professora explicava para Ino e Shikamaru o que eles tinham que fazer, no que eles estavam errando e o que precisavam melhorar, Hinata ficava escondida atrás dos armários do vestiário, onde tinha a televisão, e assistia a apresentação. Não só dos casais, mas todas que Kurenai trazia. Pensando agora, entre espionar o treino de patinação e assistir os vídeos às escondidas, Hinata percebia que nunca conseguira se desligar completamente da patinação.

E aquele vídeo em particular a que Naruto se referia ela tinha decorado.

Lembrando-se daquela apresentação podia imaginar porque Naruto a sugerira. Ino é espontânea, radiante, alegre, ela consegue cativar a platéia perfeitamente. Shikamaru é preguiçoso, sério, relaxado, entra na pista como se não estivesse nem aí para a competição, mas dificilmente erra movimentos, o estereótipo quase perfeito idealizado pela maioria da população feminina do Japão. Então era mais que óbvio que, juntos, Ino e Shikamaru davam muito certo. Mas a apresentação de Takahashi e Tran a qual Naruto se referia não seria algo ideal para o casal do Konoha Gakuen apresentar. Não, aquela música era muito mais a cara de Naruto, que era tão espontâneo e carismático quanto Ino e ainda compenetrado e despojado, de um jeito diferente do Nara.

- Sim.

- Ah, então pode ser esse? Eu tenho a música! 'Cê sabe, eu gosto dessas músicas animadas, até pensei em usar dela na minha apresentação solo, então eu acabei decorando a coreografia, dattebayo! – ele disse patinando para trás enquanto se dirigia para a abertura da grade. Colocou as proteções laranja em suas lâminas e alcançou a cabine de som – _Você está pronta, Hinata-chan? Vou programar a música pra começar em trinta segundos!_

A voz dele ecoou pelo microfone da pista e Hinata ficou se perguntando se alguém poderia ouvi-los. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e viu Naruto se apressando para voltar para a pista, tirando as proteções das lâminas no meio do caminho. Ambos se dirigiram para o meio do rinque, ficando um de frente para o outro em pose.

A Hyuuga nunca patinara com um par antes por possuir grande técnica em rotinas solo – e secretamente apreciar a liberdade de não ter que depender de outra pessoa. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração estava disparado quando a música começou. Tentou respirar para se acalmar, tentou entrar em seu castelo com o grande salão e quando o fez viu Naruto ali; o castelo se desmanchou e voltou a ser o rinque de Konoha Gakuen, não havia espaço para o loiro em seu castelo de gelo particular. Começou a rotina sentindo Naruto colocar a mão em seu rosto, levantando-o para encará-lo e se virar, indo embora teatralmente. Foi atrás dele quando o vocal da música começou e parou a alguma distância, estendendo o braço como que para segura-lo. Sem tocá-lo, começou a coreografia de Takahashi agradecendo por Naruto estar de costas e não ter que ver os movimentos exagerados da dança. Ainda.

Enquanto deslizava de costas, pensou se o loiro realmente conseguiria agüenta-la durante os saltos. Sabia que o Uzumaki era forte, ele jogava também no time de hóquei e praticava _snowboard _nas horas vagas. Não que isso dissesse muita coisa, mas para todos os três esportes – e mais alguns outros oferecidos pelo colégio – os estudantes do Konoha Gakuen são instruídos a praticar pelo menos uma hora de exercícios, três vezes por semana, na academia de ginástica da cidade. As meninas faziam uma hora a mais de dança, também. Kurenai avisara à Hinata, antes de começar a aula, que já a tinha matriculado na academia e que ela devia começar naquela noite mesmo.

Suspirou e tentou voltar a se concentrar na música quando Naruto, após a sua própria rotina de deslizar pelo rinque, emparelhou-se atrás dela para eles continuarem a coreografia da dança. Sentiu-se um pouco ridícula, mas relaxou ao ouvir Naruto soltando gargalhadas as suas costas. Talvez ele estivesse rindo dela, talvez de si mesmo, talvez dos dois juntos, da música, dos movimentos dos braços, não importava. O som da risada dele tornava aquela "brincadeira" de patinação de casal divertida, como se eles estivessem patinado juntos, divertindo-se juntos, por toda uma vida. Sem conseguir resistir, Hinata sorriu também em meio a dança e sentiu suas bochechas esquentando. Naruto conseguia animar qualquer um simplesmente existindo!

Seguiram patinando ao longo da pista, invertendo posições. Naruto segurou sua mão da primeira vez indicando que logo seria o primeiro salto. Hinata não voltou a se preocupar sobre ele conseguir segura-la ou não, porque ele lhe passava muita segurança. Mesmo que tivesse que amortecer a queda com o próprio corpo, instintivamente sabia que Naruto não a deixaria se machucar. Ou a qualquer outra pessoa, porque essa era a natureza dele. No meio da pista o loiro voltou a pegar sua mão puxando-a para perto dele e segurou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a minimamente, como se testando o peso, e depois, como se lembrava claramente de ter visto no vídeo, o aperto em sua cintura aumentou, Hinata abriu as pernas por instinto do salto porvir quando sentiu seus patins saírem do gelo e forçou o corpo a girar, já totalmente solta no ar.

Ainda sorria quando alcançou o topo do giro e vislumbrou rapidamente o sorriso e os olhos azuis brilhantes de Naruto sob si. Nos saltos solos, não há segurança como há nos saltos de casal. O salto é mais baixo, a segurança não é certa. Ali, sim, verdadeiramente sentiu-se voando.

Naruto segurou-a na queda e colocou Hinata de volta com os patins em contado com a pista, empurrando-a brevemente pela cintura para dar-lhe impulso, mas eles não continuaram com a coreografia. O loiro exibia um sorriso enorme e não soltou a mão da Hyuuga quando deveria, puxando-a para si ao invés disso, dando-lhe um abraço apertando, levantando a moça do chão. A morena ficou de olhos completamente arregalados diante daquele ato, tendo seu espaço pessoal invadido de súbito, com um Uzumaki Naruto rindo a toa para si. Não evitou corar.

Sem que percebessem, a música cessara.

- Hinata-chan, a gente conseguiu! – ele exclamava, animado, soltando-a e, ainda segurando-lhe as mãos, dando voltinhas no rinque – Ah, eu nunca achei que poderia lançar alguém assim, foi incrível, dattebayo! E a gente acertou de primeira! Você é incrível, Hinata-chan! – de novo ele falava sem parar, rápido demais para a morena acompanhar com perfeição, então simplesmente limitou-se a sorrir perante aquela felicidade. Naruto, de fato, era uma pessoa simples, fácil de agradar – Valeu por patinar comigo, 'ttebayo!

- D-de nada, Naruto-kun – respondeu a Hyuuga com uma pequena mesura quando sentiu suas mãos sendo liberadas do aperto do loiro, trouxe-as de volta para perto de seu corpo e afastou-se um pouco. Não queria que Naruto lhe desse outro abraço, era invasão de seu espaço pessoal demais por um dia.

Estranho. Não sentira que seu espaço pessoal fora invadido quando caíra no rinque com Uchiha Sasuke. Ou quando ele a obrigara a dançar aquela valsa desastrosa. Era algo inteiramente diferente do que sentia perto de Naruto. Com o loiro, a impressão que tinha era que poderia se queimar ou derreter com todo o brilho e calor humano que o Uzumaki desprendia. Ele era um sol e nunca deixaria de ser.

Uchiha Sasuke era... Diferente.

Não, diferente era uma palavra muito distante, com um significado etéreo e abstrato demais para defini-lo.

Ele era... Como a penumbra azulada de seu quarto depois que acordava de um de seus pesadelos. Não havia espaço suficiente entre suas cortinas para deixar entrar toda aquela claridade da manhã, mas a penumbra conseguia se esgueirar entre as frestas e vir confortá-la.

Uzumaki Naruto era caloroso, mas não conseguia se infiltrar completamente entre as frestas de suas janelas e cortinas.

Uchiha Sasuke era aquele abraço na penumbra que nunca recebera.

E pensar naquilo era _estranhamente confortador_...

Era _confortavelmente bom._

**You're waiting for someone,  
**_Você está esperando por alguém,  
_**To put you together,  
**_Que te __conserte__,  
_**You're waiting for someone to push you away,  
**_Você está esperando por alguém que te rejeite,  
_**There's always another wound to discover,  
**_Há sempre outra ferida a ser descoberta,  
_**There's always something more you wish he'd say…  
**_Há sempre outra coisa que você gostaria que ele disesse…_

- Se vocês já terminaram de brincar no gelo, saíam logo daí! – Naruto e Hinata se viraram para o dono da voz, mas ambos já sabiam quem era antes mesmo de fazê-lo.

O sorriso de Naruto não poderia ser maior quando ele deslizou para a entrada do rinque ao encontro do melhor amigo. Hinata o seguiu timidamente quando voltou a ter domínio sobre suas pernas que tremeram sob a voz do Uchiha. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? O quanto ele teria visto? A música... Fora Sasuke quem a desligara? Balançou a cabeça afastando as perguntas. No fim, ele _viera_.

Por todo o caminho até a entrada do rinque, com Naruto tagarelando com o Uchiha sobre como ele era bom, como conseguira girar a morena tão alto, sobre como ela era uma ótima patinadora, a Hyuuga não ousou encarar Sasuke. De certo modo, sentia que, se olhasse para o moreno Uchiha, ele a estaria julgando; e o julgamento dele era o mais que mais a afetava.

Mas julgando pelo quê? Por estar patinando com Naruto?

Se o olhasse, sabia que se sentiria uma garotinha sob o olhar severo de seu pai depois de fazer algo errado, porque era o que _sentia ter feito_: algo errado. Mesmo que aquilo tenha deixado Naruto tão feliz e satisfeito.

Saiu do rinque e respirou fundo, levantando o olhar para Sasuke. Naruto continuava falando, mas o moreno a encarava. Ela não poderia saber se ele estava ou não ouvindo ao melhor amigo enquanto o par de ônix estava fixo, impassível e grandioso, sobre si. Mas não havia julgamento neles. Sasuke a encarava, mas ele tinha um ar distante, como se só estivesse ali presente de corpo e como se, dentro de sua cabeça, ele estivesse travando uma discussão difícil e irritante, e estava perdendo.

- Olá, Sasuke-san – Hinata cumprimentou e a voz dela fez Sasuke piscar, voltando para seu corpo. Ele moveu a cabeça e virou-se para Naruto, ignorando o cumprimento da moça.

- Dobe, você está falando muito rápido – disse e subiu no limpador de gelo, dando a partida e entrando com ele no rinque para alisar o gelo.

- Hei, Teme! – gritou Naruto por ser ignorado, mas ele estava muito feliz para ficar bravo com Sasuke – Vem comigo pro Ichiraku, eu te espero terminar isso aqui! – o Uchiha não respondeu. Hinata se perguntou se ele teria ouvido com o barulho do limpador – TEME, NÃO ME IGNORA, 'TTEBAYO!

Sasuke suspirou e desligou o limpador para poder falar sem elevar muito a voz:

- Você precisa ir a um lugar comigo antes, Dobe – Sasuke esfregava a testa enquanto falava, como se aquele assunto lhe causasse uma imensurável dor de cabeça – Itachi quer que eu vá com ele visitar a Haruno Sakura.

- Ah, é mesmo, foi o Itachi-nii-san(3) quem ajudou ela! – Naruto exclamou – Beleza, eu vou sim, vou tomar banho enquanto você termina aqui! – e saiu correndo pateticamente ainda com os patins nos pés para dentro do vestiário, acenando para a Hyuuga no caminho – Hei, Hinata-chan, vamos patinar juntos de novo, beleza? – piscou-lhe e foi embora.

A porta do vestiário bateu ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke religava o limpador, sem dar tempo de Hinata proferir palavra. Ela o encarou, mas o moreno virava o limpador na curva da pista e deu as costas para a Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata não conseguiu se mover, aquelas atitudes indiferentes do Uchiha a machucavam, como se estivesse caindo de novo no lugar de onde ele a ajudara a sair.

Ficou esperando pacientemente enquanto o Uchiha terminava de limpar todo o rinque. Naruto ainda não terminara de tomar banho e se trocar, pois não voltara ao encontro do moreno. Ou talvez estivesse esperando o melhor amigo do lado de fora, mas sem Naruto ali era mais fácil para Hinata se comunicar com Sasuke. Ou pelo menos tentar.

- Sasuke-san? – chamou quando ele terminou de guardar o limpador de gelo e estava indo embora. Sasuke parou. Hinata não sabia como continuar. Não conhecia Sasuke direito, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele para não falar com ela. Ele também não viera a seu treino. Só sabia que tinha _alguma coisa_ incomodando-o. E queria saber o que era – V-você não veio ver o treino hoje.

- Eu não sua babá, Hyuuga – ele respondeu ríspido. Hinata se encolheu. Estava certa, tinha alguma coisa incomodando o Uchiha.

- Desculpe.

- Eu já cumpri minha parte – ele se voltou para Hinata aproximando-se um pouco dela. O olhar contemplativo que ele ostentava na primeira vez que levantou seus olhos para ele desaparecera e agora a briga interna que Sasuke parecia estar tendo naquele momento se exteriorizava – Você pareceu estar muito bem sem mim ali com o Dobe.

De onde diabos tinha vindo aquilo? Ele parecia... Não, nem sequer queria pensar no que ele estava parecendo!

Bufou irritado.

Ele não fora ao treino de patinação porque precisava pensar. Desde manhã, depois que chegara a escola e aqueles pensamentos de cuidar de Hinata o assolaram, que ele estava estranho. Sabia disso porque não conseguira escrever uma única nota em seu caderno de partituras naquele dia, apenas rabiscara aquela mesma maldita frase: Hinata sob sua guarda, Hinata sob sua guarda. E isso não era um bom sinal. Significava que estava nervoso e perturbado com alguma coisa, irritado e propenso a descontar toda essa confusão nas pessoas mais inocentes.

Então não fora ao treino de Hinata para não acabar descontando nela eventualmente, já que a morena era praticamente a responsável por sua confusão. Se não tivesse esbarrado com ela naquele primeiro dia quando viera atrás de Naruto, se não tivesse trocado aquelas palavras com ela na arquibancada da pista de hóquei, se não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de fazer a limpeza com ela para fugir da patinação, se não tivesse sentido imensa culpa pelas coisas que dissera a ela depois de descobrir que ela fora uma patinadora, se não tivesse se oferecido para ajudá-la, se não tivesse _gostado_ de vê-la patinando, se não tivesse se sentido _tão bem_ quando ela lhe sorriu e agradeceu, se não quisesse realmente queria _estar com ela_... Havia muitos "se" em sua cabeça para conseguir raciocinar direito!

Assanhou os cabelos ainda mais e deu passos para a direita e para a esquerda. Tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. E o pior é que Sasuke achava que já sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não iria admitir. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Aquela garota simplesmente não tinha nada de mais. Giglio era mil vezes mais interessante, Ino era um milhão de vezes mais bonita, Karin era bilhões de vezes mais sensual, Temari era incrivelmente mais ousada e até Tenten, a garota do Conselho Estudantil que conhecia apenas de vista, era inumeravelmente mais exótica.

Ele nunca planejara que aquilo acontecesse quando decidiu ajudar Hinata com aquele problema de não conseguir patinar mais, apenas o estava fazendo por _pena_! Então, por que...

- Pare, Sasuke-san! – a voz de Hinata se elevou e o rapaz parou estático. A morena estava mais perto do que ele percebera, alta o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos por ainda estar com os patins nos pés. As mãos dela alcançaram os dois lados do rosto de Sasuke e estavam frias por causa da temperatura do ginásio. Os olhos perolados estavam preocupados e os lábios tremiam, mas conseguiram sorrir brevemente ao dizer-lhe: - Está tudo bem, fique calmo.

**But you'll just sit tight,  
**_Mas você apenas sentará quieta,  
_**And watch him unwind,  
**_E esperará ele se acalmar,  
_**It's only what you're asking for,  
**_É só o que você está pedindo,  
_**And you'll be just fine,  
**_E você vai ficar bem,  
_**With all of your time,  
**_Com todo o tempo que precisar,  
_**It's only what you're waiting for...  
**_É só o que você está esperando..._

Em uma conversa com Giglio regada a vinho por parte dela, a italiana lhe contara que tinha se apaixonado por um amigo de infância, um idiota que adorava implicar com ela. Giglio dissera que levara apenas alguns segundos para se apaixonar por ele, apenas um encontrar de olhos e um toque sem querer. O que de fato demorara fora ela _admitir_ que estava apaixonada pelo tal idiota.

Não dera ouvidos àquela filosofia de bar desfiada por uma flautista bêbada naquela época. Deveria tê-lo feito e talvez não se encontrasse na situação em que se encontrava.

Droga!

Uchiha Sasuke fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu as mãos de Hinata em seu rosto, a respiração fraca tão próxima de sua boca, o corpo dela logo a sua frente e viu em suas pálpebras os olhos perolados brilhando e o sorriso fraco.

Ele estava ferrado!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi estacionou o carro esporte em frente aos grandes muros cinzentos de Konoha Gakuen e desceu. Mesmo com o vento frio, o sol da manhã persistira e tornava o clima agradável para caminhadas. Se você for um apreciador dos climas do norte, é claro. E Itachi era. Adentrou os portões da antiga escola e seguiu pelo caminho de pedra cinzenta até o meio, depois tomou a esquerda para dar a volta no prédio e chegar ao ginásio. Podia ir por dentro e evitar que a neve encharcasse seus sapatos, mas gostava de andar ao ar livre. E assim poderia desfrutar mais calmamente do seu cigarro e do lugar.

Deixou a nicotina infectar seus pulmões e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz. Já pensara em parar de fumar. Aliás, devia parar. Além dos problemas de visão congênitos que afetavam a família Uchiha, coisa que já o obrigava a usar óculos, não precisava de algum câncer – boca, faringe, pulmão –, também. Sim, devia parar. Talvez no próximo mês, depois que as estressantes reuniões de começo de ano na empresa terminassem.

O colégio estava levemente diferente do que ele se lembrava. Havia mais árvores com bancos sob seus galhos. Havia um corredor fechado que levava direto do segundo andar para o ginásio, para os dias de muita neve ou chuva. Havia máquinas de salgadinho e refrigerante na parte coberta do pátio externo. E havia um garoto com uma câmera sobre o rosto mirando Itachi. Um garoto que, quando baixou a câmera e o Uchiha pode ver seu rosto branco e os olhos negros mirando a foto recém tirada, Itachi quase pensou que fosse Sasuke.

Quase.

Aquele ali podia ser muito parecido, mas ele estava fazendo uma coisa que Sasuke jamais faria: estava se aproximando com passos calculados e sorrindo-lhe um sorriso que só podia ser definido como falso.

- Você parece com o Uchiha – disse o garoto ficando mais perto de Itachi do que a conduta social julgaria adequado – Meu nome é Sai.

O sorriso persistia.

Itachi se perguntou, seriamente curioso, quem seria aquele garoto branquelo, de sorriso falso e ousadia que beirava o suicídio? Cerrou os olhos para vê-lo melhor. Parecia Sasuke, mas era também essencialmente diferente.

Compenetrado como estava analisando aquele garoto, tentando decifrar seu sorriso falso, nem notou quando a mão de Sai, pelo menos uma cabeça mais baixo que Itachi, subiu até sua boca e tirou o cigarro que lhe pendia ali case caindo. Acordou quando o menor tragou o cigarro fechando os olhos. A cena arrepiou Itachi quando os lábios pálidos envolveram o cilindro do cigarro e provocou uma sensação conhecida em seu baixo ventre.

Quem era aquele menino? A pergunta foi urrada em sua mente.

- Você deveria parar de fumar – o cigarro foi ao chão, a ponta derretendo a pouca neve por sob onde ele caiu. O pé de Sai trajado de um All Star branco e surrado apagou-o – Apesar de ficar lindo fumando nas minhas fotos.

Sai voltou a andar contornando Itachi como se o Uchiha nunca tivesse estado ali, como se o garoto não tivesse se aproximado demais e lhe roubado o cigarro, como se o mundo em si não importasse absolutamente.

- Ah, sim – Sai novamente encarou o moreno, tinha que lembrar que Naruto repetidamente lhe dizia para ser educado e fazer os cumprimentos corretos. Disse ao estranho seu nome, então tinha o direito de perguntar o dele. Itachi mostrava-se impassível diante daquela atitude, afinal, era um Uchiha e os Uchiha não demonstram suas emoções a menos que absolutamente necessário. Então, quando se voltou para encarar Sai, estava um pouco atônito por dentro, mas por fora estava impecável, com a expressão relaxada e as mãos displicentemente dentro dos bolsos da calça social – Acho que tenho que perguntar seu nome.

- Uchiha Itachi.

Sai recolocou o sorriso no rosto e seguiu seu caminho entrando na escola no momento exato em que Itachi ouviu o escandaloso do Naruto saindo do ginásio. Andou alguns passos ao encontro dele, pois sabia que Sasuke devia estar junto do loiro. Aquele seu otouto provavelmente chamara o loiro para ir até a casa de Sakura. Sasuke podia ser um grande covarde quando se tratava de certas coisas.

Itachi não olhou para trás nenhuma vez.

Morava em Tóquio, já vira coisas mais estranhas do que aquilo.

Apenas que as coisas estranhas que vira anteriormente não lhe provocaram as sensações que Sai provocara em apenas três minutos de aproximação e conversa – lê-se quase-completo-monólogo.

* * *

**Out of the island,  
**_Fora da ilha,  
_**And into the highway,  
**_E dentro da rodovia,  
_**Past the places where you might have turned,  
**_Passando por lugares em que você poderia ter virado,  
_**You never did noticed,  
**_Você nunca notou,  
_**But you still hide away,  
**_Mas você ainda se esconde,  
_**The anger of angels who won't return…  
**_A ira de anjos que não retornarão…_

Naruto sentou-se no banco da frente ao lado do mais velho dos Uchiha. O loiro não parava de azucrinar Itachi para poder dirigir o carro esporte. Sasuke, no banco de trás, estava satisfeitíssimo por deixar o melhor amigo sentar na frente, podia até gargalhar, mas não o faria. Não se importava nem um pouco de sentar atrás, na verdade, aquela era sua vingança contra o irmão mais velho por sujeita-lo a ir visitar Sakura. Sabia que Itachi detestava pessoas tagarelas, especialmente pessoas tagarelas e insistentes como Uzumaki Naruto.

E tudo seria perfeito se não fosse Hyuuga Hinata sentada ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke no banco de trás.

Como se já não bastasse à situação estranha entre eles por causa do que se passara no rinque – para Sasuke, pois Hinata não parecia estar vendo nenhuma diferença.

Quando a morena julgara Sasuke relaxado e calmo o suficiente para tirar suas mãos de sobre o rosto dele, os olhos ônix se abriram e encararam os perolados. Sasuke viu quando as bochechas de Hinata se tingiram daquele vermelho característico do constrangimento. O que ele não viu, porém, foi a mente de Hinata caindo no delicioso torpor do breu branco que acontecia quando a morena olhava muito fundo e por muito tempo nos olhos de Sasuke.

Até o celular de Sasuke tocar.

Hinata se desconcertou, mirando qualquer ponto do ginásio menos Sasuke até conseguir raciocinar e descer correndo a rampa para o primeiro andar e para o vestiário, deixando Sasuke sozinho lá em cima. E a morena ainda conseguira terminar o banho quase ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto. Não era a toa que Sasuke o chamava de noiva e mentia o horário para apressar o Uzumaki quando eles saiam.

Deixaram o ginásio e encontraram Itachi parado contemplando o nada no pátio externo entre o ginásio e o colégio. Foram ao encontro dele sem perceber que Hinata os seguia alguns passos atrás. Somente quando chegaram ao carro e entraram – com Naruto gritando que ele ia sentar na frente porque dissera primeiro, maduro como sempre – foi que eles avistaram a Hyuuga saindo da escola e seguindo na mesma direção que eles deveriam seguir.

- Hei, Itachi-nii-san, dá uma carona pra Hinata-chan! – pediu Naruto apontando para a morena andando com passos miúdos poucos metros à frente.

Sasuke só não matou Naruto enforcado com o cinto de segurança ali mesmo porque seria muito trabalhoso dar sumiço ao corpo. E Sasuke só não matou Itachi batendo com a cabeça dele no volante por ter acatado ao pedido de Naruto porque senão Mikoto o mataria.

Por sorte, Hinata ficou muito entretida com a paisagem de Konoha ao entardecer para se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o Uchiha mais novo. Sasuke também não olhou para ela. Com Naruto e Itachi no local, as duas pessoas que melhor o conheciam, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixá-los perceber que ele... Não, não podia.

Itachi ligou o rádio para abafar a voz de Naruto e quase ensurdeceu todos os ocupantes do carro, mas não importava desde que o Uzumaki ficasse quieto. Por isso que quando ele deixou Hinata em frente à loja de artigos esportivos onde ela dissera que estava indo para comprar novos patins, ela apenas pode sorrir minimamente para agradecer e se despedir. Hinata saiu do carro e Itachi deu a partida, só então Sasuke se atreveu a olhar para trás com o canto dos olhos. Estava ventando, porque Hinata subitamente segurou a boina preta que lhe cobria os cabelos.

E ela mirava o carro se afastar com um sorriso.

Voltou-se para a frente a tempo de ouvir Naruto gritar que adorava aquela música e começar a cantar. Itachi estava à beira de matá-lo. O sol estava a meio círculo de se pôr. Sakura iria estar ainda mais irritante e ele esperava que Ino não estivesse lá.

Mas nada disso realmente importava porque, tinha que, finalmente, admitir: estava ferrado.

Muito ferrado.

E apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**SMS**

De: Uzumaki Naruto

Para: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Oi, povo! Ne, ne... Eu tava pensando, e se a gente for pra um bar de karaokê ou algo assim amanhã, já que semana que vem começam os treinos puxados da patinação e do hóquei? Aproveitar o último dia de folga, dattebayo! - U.N._

De: Yamanaka Ino

Para: Haruno Sakura

_Hei, testuda, você recebeu a mensagem do Naruto? Você vai, não é? Eu te arranjo uma cadeira de rodas, se precisar! XD – Y.I._

De: Nara Shikamaru

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_Cara, problemático... – N.S._

De: Inuzuka Kiba

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_Beleza, cara, tô confirmando por mim e pelo Shino. – I.K._

De: Haruno Sakura

Para: Yamanaka Ino

_Eu não preciso de cadeira de rodas, porca! Eu já posso andar de muletas! ù.u E é claro que eu vou, preciso recuperar o tempo perdido com o Sasuke-kun! – H.S._

De: Sabaku no Gaara

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_Tudo bem – S.G._

De: Uchiha Sasuke

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_Dobe, porque você me mandou uma mensagem se nós estamos no mesmo carro? Idiota! – U.S._

De: Uzumaki Naruto

Para: Uchiha Sasuke

_Se eu sou idiota, Teme, porque você tá respondendo com outra mensagem?_ _– U.N._

De: Yamanaka Ino

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_E aí, Naruto? Eu vou amanhã e convenci a Sakura, só não sei se ela vai te mandar uma mensagem! Beijos – Y.I._

De: Uzumaki Naruto

Para: Inuzuka Kiba

_Hei, Kiba, eu mandei a mensagem sobre amanhã pra Hinata-chan, mas ela não me responde! – U.N._

De: Inuzuka Kiba

Para: Uzumaki Naruto

_Como você fez isso, seu babaca? A Hinata-chan não tem celular. – I.K._

De: Uzumaki Naruto

Para: Inuzuka Kiba

_NÃO? ENTÃO DE QUEM É ESSE NÚMERO? – U.N._

* * *

(1) e (2) Aqui está o vídeo da apresentação de Narumi Takahashi e Mervin Tran que usei para descrever a cena de Naruto e Hinata. Apesar deste não ser o vídeo da apresentação do último Campeonato Nacional Japonês de Patinação Artística no Gelo, eles são, sim, os últimos campeões.

Vide links(é só retirar os espaços): www . you tube watch ?v= m8NJtFdlFQQ

en . wiki pedia wiki/ Japan _Figure _Skating _Championships

(3) Fiz o Naruto chamar o Itachi de "nii-san" porque, como ele e Sasuke são amigos desde pequenos e aqui o Itachi não é um justiceiro/assassino sanguinário de toda a sua família, há maior familiaridade.

* * *

**Olá, povo!  
Saudades de mim? Duvido! Deviam era estar com saudades da fic. Enfim, taí, e no meu primeiro dia de férias, hein? Podem apostar que esse mês será regado a oneshots e atualizações – principalmente atualizações! Se lhes agradar, podem me seguir e xingar e me obrigar a escrever pelo twitter – link no perfil –, já que eu entro pouco no MSN. Mas não é isso que importa, e sim a fic! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Tá, eu tinha imaginado ele meio diferente, mas ficou legal... Eu espero. Então, desde já, obrigada a quem se dispor a lê-lo! Adorei especialmente a parte do Sasuke pirando... Sem contar que eu mudei a música praticamente no final, então talvez tenha ficado desconexo, não sei, vocês que vão me dizer.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hinaly, Nath, Hisui Ai, Pisck, lu-chan, Skadi D., gabi, lah15, Elara-chan, Misha Yanata, Raissa Shields(2), Belikov, Sophie Clarkson, hinasusa, Guih(2), thaly-chan, Roh Matheus, Alice(2), Haru x3, Akasuna no Luna, Hossana, ariane, K-Pearl, Nomu-chan, Luciana Fernandes, Dark Temi, L, DarkHina-Chan _e _GabiiSaantiago._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	8. Shine a Light

**GELO**

**Capítulo 8 – Shine a Light (McFLY feat. Taio Cruz)**

**Tell me, are you feeling strong?**_  
__Diga-me, você está se sentindo forte?_

_Neve. _

_Fazia tempo que não ficava envolto em tanta neve, tão fresca e tão limpa como se lembrava ser a água congelada. Desde que voltara para Konoha não havia tido tempo de aproveitar os dias nevados do norte do Japão. Continuou andando enquanto os flocos caíam calmamente. Estava no parque central da cidade, aquele com o lago que passa a maior parte do ano congelado, liquefazendo-se apenas no auge do verão, por pouco mais de dois meses, talvez três com alguma sorte, mas mesmo assim com a água em uma temperatura tão fria que só os mais corajosos ousam nadar ali. _

_Aquele lugar não mudara nada. _

_As árvores secas davam um aspecto muito bonito à paisagem do lago, margeando-o por todo o contorno, subindo em direção as montanhas ao fundo que se afastavam cada vez mais tomando tons de azul. Era manhã e a bruma matinal ia desaparecendo aos poucos sob a claridade de um sol de inverno apático, mas amarelo o suficiente para instigar um pouco de vitamina D em seu organismo. Aparentemente aquele seria um dia ameno para os padrões da região. Aproximou-se do rio e sentou-se na margem, num dos bancos de madeira e ferro fundido. Ainda era muito cedo para qualquer um estar patinando ali, como acontecia durante as tardes e o dia todo nos fins de semana. _

_Mas era sábado. Não era? Não era ali onde ele devia encontrar Naruto para sair com os amigos dele para aquele programa qualquer que ele tinha planejado e incluído o Uchiha por osmose?_

_Então onde é que ele dobe estava?_

_Fechou os olhos e deixou o ar frio do norte entrar em seus pulmões desacostumados. Sentira falta daquilo._

_Um ruído conhecido o fez abrir os olhos. O ruído de algo raspando sobre o gelo do lago, algo afiado. Patins sobre o gelo. Procurou pelo patinar já querendo ralhar com Naruto por ele estar deixando Sasuke esperando enquanto patinava e que ele iria embora se o loiro não saísse logo do gelo, mas não foi Naruto quem ele viu. Aliás, não podia distinguir quem seria a pessoa patinando àquela hora da manhã, porque a bruma sobre o lago ainda era espessa por desprender-se do gelo. Não conseguia entender como o tal patinador estava conseguindo enxergar qualquer coisa naquele meio._

_Levantou-se quando o som dos patins sobre o gelo ficou mais alto, o que significava que quem quer que aquela pessoa fosse – ele ainda achava que era Naruto – estava se aproximando._

_- Oi, Dobe!_

_O som de sua voz ecoou no vazio. Olhou para trás de si e a menos de cem metros de distância estava à rua com alguns poucos carros passando, os comércios abertos, a vida em movimento. O som se propagando no gelo o tinha feito pensar por um momento que estava sozinho na cidade, fato que seria, no mínimo, assustador. _

_Não era assim que normalmente acontecia nos filmes de zumbies?_

_Ah, odiava quando Naruto pegava aqueles tipos de filmes e o obrigava a assistir junto. Claro, ele era um Uchiha, não ia permitir que o loiro ficasse tirando sarro da sua cara por se recusar a ver um filme de terror, ele iria chamá-lo de frangote para o resto de sua vida e além._

_Voltou os ônix para o gelo. Ultimamente estava ficando ótimo em perder-se em pensamentos._

_O barulho das lâminas afiadas continuava. Ele podia ouvir quando elas ficavam mais rápidas, sumiam e voltavam para o gelo com um baque. Aquilo significava que o tal patinador estava saltando. Deu alguns passos para frente, o máximo de espaço que possuía antes de alcançar a água congelada detestável. Forçou seus olhos para enxergar através da bruma, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de um vulto escuro e móvel. Arrumou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz – o tal problema congênito de visão que assola a família Uchiha – e tentou de novo. _

_A figura moveu-se e ele já não estava mais tão certo de que era Naruto ali. Havia uma leveza no deslizar que o Uzumaki certamente não possuía. Um salto foi efetuado antes de ele conseguir ver partes do patinador. Um dos pés de Sasuke tocou o gelo e ele nem percebeu. O outro o seguiu pouco tempo depois enquanto Sasuke se aproximava de quem quer que aquela pessoa fosse. Os dedos eram finos demais para serem os de Naruto, as unhas estavam bem cuidadas. Os patins eram de um branco impecável._

"_Quem...?", Sasuke começou o pensamento, mas não o terminou._

_Percebeu onde estava quando ouviu o barulho de gelo trincando. Droga, como tinha ido parar no meio do lago?_

_Tentou virar-se e correr para a margem, mas ali estava escorregadio e a névoa era espessa. Já nem sabia mais para que lado ir, de que lado viera. Era impressão sua ou a névoa se adensara? A patinadora – era uma garota, só podia ser – fez círculos em volta de si. Ela provavelmente estava vendo o quão destrambelhado o Uchiha podia ser no gelo. Toda a sua pose séria e legal perdida em algum lugar entre o lago congelado e a névoa e o som aterrorizante de gelo se partindo._

_- Precisa de ajuda?_

_Perguntou a voz vinda do vazio parecendo ecoar de todas as direções._

_Sasuke demorou a perceber que era com ele que a voz falava. Devia ser a patinadora. Parou, mesmo sabendo que atrás de si o gelo continuava a quebrar. Olhou a sua volta a procurou pela patinadora. Ele via o vulto dela deslizando ao seu redor, ele via sua nitidez ficando mais vívida. _

_- Quem é você? – perguntou o Uchiha quando a imagem atrás da névoa se fixou em um único lugar. Ele viu pequenos pontos de luz oscilante, a meia calça branca cobria as pernas longas. Uma saia também branca descia pelas coxas com brilhos na barra. Os braços, quando ela estendeu a mão, estavam nus._

_- Pegue a minha mão – a mão estendida tinha a palma virada para Sasuke. O gelo aos seus pés rachou bem entre suas pernas e o moreno ofegou com sofreguidão sentindo seus pés abrirem-se enquanto os dois pedaços de gelo deslizavam para lados opostos com lentidão. Quando ele tinha ficado tão ofegante, quando seu coração começou a bater tão rápido? Tudo aquilo era medo do gelo se quebrando? É claro que não queria morrer congelado, mas parecia ter outra coisa além do medo... Pelo menos, alguma coisa além do medo _exclusivo_ do gelo – Pegue a minha mão._

_Ele olhou para a patinadora quando ela repetiu a exigência. Ainda não podia ver seu rosto através da bruma, mas o seu colan branco com cristais começou a brilhar mais intensamente no sol da manhã que começava a ficar mais forte. Um formigamento incômodo se instalou em sua nuca. _

_Estendeu sua mão para ela. _

_O gelo estalou com força, agora. Suas pernas começaram a se separar mais e mais rápido._

_- Rápido! – a voz da patinadora era desesperada. Ela parecia estar com mais medo que ele daquele lago se abrindo._

_- HINATA! – ele gritou pulando para frente, para tentar alcançar a mão dela, e o par de olhos de pérola fulgurou quando ele finalmente viu quem era a patinadora, os cabelos soltos voando enquanto a bruma sumia, e Sasuke caia na água fria do lago._

Os olhos ônix se arregalaram de surpresa enquanto Sasuke, numa luta épica contra suas cobertas, caiu da cama com um baque. A nona sinfonia de Beethoven berrava no volume máximo suas notas alegres para fora do celular do mais novo dos Uchiha, o seu toque despertador.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com a queda sentindo seu quadril dolorido e retirou de sobre si o cobertor, incomodando-se com a claridade do quarto. Começou a praguejar em seus pensamentos por ter se esquecido de fechar as cortinas e de desligar o despertador na noite anterior, afinal, o dia seguinte seria sábado. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira ainda embolado no chão e desligou a obra prima do compositor alemão.

Tinha dormido a noite toda, sem interrupções, mas aquele sonho parecia tê-lo deixado tão cansado como costumava ficar depois de muitas horas praticando algum de seus instrumentos. Ao pensar neles, seus dedos formigaram, mas Sasuke tentou deter a sensação. Já estava cansado de apenas poder tocar flauta enquanto seu violino jazia inútil e solitário juntando poeira no canto do quarto, uma vez que não queria tocá-lo em casa, não perto de sua mãe.

Coçou a barriga e notou a ausência de roupas. Terminou de sentar-se e se livrar das cobertas antes de notar que adormecera sem colocar o pijama, estando apenas de boxers pretas. Arrepiou ainda mais os cabelos ao levantar-se. Aquele Uzumaki Naruto podia ser muito cansativo quando queria, especialmente quando Sakura também estava presente. Sem contar que ficara até altas horas ouvindo música em seu volume máximo, depois de fazer todo o dever de casa, o jantar e lavar a louça, até conseguir pegar no sono por cansaço para evitar pensar na conclusão absurda – e mesmo assim verdadeira – a que chegara na tarde anterior.

Aquela conclusão sobre Hyuuga Hinata.

Argh! Porque tinha pensar nela logo ao acordar? Bem, talvez o sonho contivesse o porquê, uma vez que fora o nome dela que ele gritara para tentar se salvar.

- Não! – exclamou para si enquanto tacava seu cobertor e travesseiros para cima da cama – Isso que você _acha_ que sente é como uma coceira, Sasuke, se você somente ignorar, passa!

E suas tentativas de autoconvencimento continuavam sendo infrutíferas.

Olhou o visor do celular e constatou que ainda eram 7:23 da manhã. Bufou, irritado, uma vez que só precisava – _quando_ precisava acordar aos sábados – acordar dali três horas. Fechou a cortina e se tacou de novo embaixo das cobertas, dessa vez decidido a não ter sonhos!

* * *

**Strong enough to love someone?**_  
__Forte o suficiente para amar alguém?_

Era mais ou menos seis horas quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã. Estalou as pérolas sem conseguir nem mais pensar em dormir, mesmo que no dia anterior tenha começado o treino na academia de ginástica da cidade e chegara em casa morta de cansaço, não queria mais ficar na cama. Era sábado, mas tinha aula de dança ainda naquela manhã. Precisava se esforçar bastante, uma vez que estava bem mais atrasada que as outras meninas. Duas semanas para o baile, mais duas semana para a Competição de Patinação do Konoha Gakuen, dois meses para o Campeonato de Patinação Artística no Gelo Anual de Wakkanai. Não estava ambicionando tanto, sabia que perdera tempo precioso com medo, tempo que não seria recuperado. Então o máximo que queria fazer era ajudar o Konoha Gakuen a chegar ao Campeonato; e depois Sakura podia tomar seu lugar.

Chutou as cobertas e entrou no banheiro, saindo alguns minutos depois de feita a higiene matinal. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou: jeans, tênis azuis, uma camiseta também azul, casaco branco. Enfiou as coisas que usaria na aula de dança na mochila e também os patins e o par de polainas brancas da escola. Ainda pegou um cachecol cinza e sua inseparável touca preta antes de sair do quarto para a cozinha. Levou os tênis nas mãos até a porta e preparou o café da manhã para si, Neji e Hizashi-oji-san. Comeu com pressa e deixou a louça na lavadora.

Não era sete e meia quando a morena saiu de casa. Pegou uma das bicicletas na garagem da mansão, colocou a mochila nas costas e pedalou em direção à cidade, em direção ao parque. A bruma daquele dia era fina e mais úmida que o normal, mas Hinata gostava daquela sensação. Sorriu consigo enquanto as bochechas se tornavam vermelhas com o frio. As ruas estavam pouco movimentadas e a Hyuuga cumprimentou a maioria dos lojistas que avistava, todos a reconhecendo e estranhando sua felicidade marcante naquele dia. A garota Hyuuga tinha fama de passar despercebida, mas quando Hinata estava feliz e sorria, não havia como não olhar para ela.

Deixou a bicicleta no banco mais próximo ao lago e a mochila sobre ele. Descalçou os tênis, vestiu os patins. Ainda tinha uma hora para patinar e começar a amaciar aqueles patins antes da aula de dança de três horas. Quando chegasse a noite seu corpo estaria destruído, mas não se importava. Pousou os pés no gelo, pegou impulso. Não importava mais. Rodopiou, patinou de costas, raspou o gelo. Não importava mais, não quando podia voltar a patinar. Não quando podia, finalmente, voar de novo.

Não importava, porque agora ela tinha alguém disposto a verdadeiramente vê-la.

* * *

**And make it through the hardest storm?**_  
__E fazer isso sob a mais forte tempestade?_

- Kiba.

Abriu um olho preguiçoso dando de cara com a parede ao lado da cama. Estava muito claro. Droga, quem é que tinha aberto suas cortinas? Fechou o olho de novo, resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e puxou a coberta para cobrir-lhe a cabeça e impedir que aquela claridade o atrapalhasse a voltar a dormir.

- Kiba, levanta.

Quê? Que era aquilo? Parecia um zumbido, como se um maldito pernilongo tivesse entrado em seu quarto e ficasse chateando-o, voando perto de sua orelha. Mas não têm pernilongos naquela época do ano em Konoha, era inverno – o que não queria dizer grande coisa, pois mesmo nas outras estações o clima não era exatamente o mais quente.

- Kiba!

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Tirou a coberta de sobre si e virou-se, ainda deitado de bruços, para seu quarto, dando as costas à parede azul. Coçou os olhos enquanto o vulto encapuzado de Shino começava a se fazer distinto na claridade do quarto. Provavelmente tinha sido aquele maldito a abrir-lhe as cortinas. E provavelmente tinha sido a sua maligna irmã mais velha, Hana, a deixar aquele estraga prazeres e inimigo do sono entrar.

- Você acorda muito cedo.

- É você que dorme demais – respondeu Shino se aproximando da cama, as mãos nos bolsos – Já são onze horas e nós combinamos de encontrar Naruto e os outros ao meio-dia.

- Onze horas? – o Inuzuka perguntou com um tom de irritação e outro de diversão em sua voz, mirando com olhos arregalados as costas do Aburame – Então eu vou dormir por mais meia hora!

- Kiba! – zangou-se Shino voltando para perto do outro decidido a tirá-lo daquela cama nem que precisasse carrega-lo para baixo do chuveiro. Odiava atrasos. Não entendia como podia gostar tanto de Kiba, uma vez que aquele selvagem era seu perfeito antônimo.

- Vem cá! – num movimento rápido, Kiba puxou o casaco de Shino pelo colarinho obrigando o maior a cair por cima dele na cama, embolado em cobertas e em Kiba. Com outro golpe, o Inuzuka colocou-se sentado sobre Shino.

- Pare de brincar, Kiba – rosnou Shino, mas o menor não o ouviu. Ou fingiu não ouvir. Sim, ele deliberadamente ignorou o maior. Com um largo sorriso no rosto, os caninos e as tatuagens vermelhas dando um ar de demônio ao rapaz, Shino corou um pouco por achar Kiba bonito daquele ângulo, com o pouco sol que entrava da janela fazendo a pele bronzeada ficar ainda mais brilhante – Vá logo para o chuveiro. Por quê? Porque você demora no banho.

Kiba riu. Inclinou o corpo até seus lábios ficarem na altura da orelha de Shino, ele já podia ver o Aburame ficando desconfortável. Quanto tempo fazia que eles não faziam sexo? Umas duas semanas? Conforme o campeonato de hockey se aproximava, Gai-sensei tendia a se tornar cada vez mais rigoroso e os treinos eram tão exaustivos que eles só conseguiam voltar para casa e dormir.

E isso o deixava estressado. Sentia falta de Shino.

- Eu demoro no banho – sussurrou e agarrou o lóbulo da orelha de Shino com um canino, mordendo-o dolorosamente – Porque fico lá pensando em você.

Shino gelou, apesar de não expressar nada. Continuou olhando para o teto ignorando – não por muito tempo, podia garantir, se Kiba continuasse se esfregando nele – as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Duas semanas mostrando seus efeitos.

Como aquele idiota conseguia dizer aquelas coisas embaraçosas com aquela cara lavada dele? Era quase como se Kiba não fosse um homem japonês.

Quando Kiba retirou seus óculos e afastou seu casaco para os lados, tendendo a passa-lo por seus braços, Shino já sabia o que ia acontecer. Não. Ele provavelmente já sabia o que ia acontecer quando entrou no quarto de Kiba naquela manhã. Mantinha o rosto sério enquanto o Inuzuka sorria quase de orelha a orelha. Kiba deslizou a mão até seu membro ainda por cima do jeans, mas isso já foi o suficiente para Shino ceder, a corrente elétrica e prazerosa tremeu seu corpo todo. Pegou impulso e inverteu as posições, colocando a cabeça de Kiba aos pés da cama.

- Consegui te acender, Shino?

O maior não respondeu. Com um mão puxou a cabeça de Kiba para um beijo profundo, longo e voluptuoso. Com a outra, desatou o próprio cinto e a calça. Talvez se atrasassem, naquele momento não pensava com racionalidade e a única coisa que sua mente tinha a dizer sobre tempo é que ele fosse para o inferno. Há certas coisas na vida que não se é possível apressar.

* * *

**And bad weather?**_  
E péssimo clima?_

- Tá precisando de uma ajuda aí, Testuda? – perguntou Ino para uma Sakura de muleta e tipoia – Você vai acabar escorregando na calçada congelada.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Porca, eu posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha!

- É, eu percebi isso quando você caiu da escada – sorriu Ino e voltou-se para o ruivo ao seu lado – Gaara, você poderia levar a Sakura nas costas até o karaokê? Se ela for nesse ritmo vai chegar lá só quando estivermos todos saindo.

- Ino! – a rosada corou com o pedido, mas o ruivo deu de ombros e concordou. Sabaku no Gaara era conhecido como um dos piores delinquentes da cidade, sempre metido em brigas, com amizades suspeitas, em boates sujas, saindo com qualquer uma.

Isso até Ino resolver se intrometer na vida dele.

Ele parou de brigar tanto, deixou as boates – a menos que a loira fosse com ele – e entrou para o time de hockey. Gaara já era amigo de Naruto antes de cair nas vistas de Ino, mas o Uzumaki nunca conseguiu fazer muita coisa por ele, a não ser ajuda-lo quando alguns idiotas armavam brigas pra cima do ruivo.

Daí Yamanaka Ino apareceu, arrancou o cigarro da boca dele e disse que se ele continuasse a arranjar problemas e sujar o nome do Konoha Gakuen – e, por consequência, do time de patinação – ela ia transformar a vida dele num inferno.

Ino era Secretária do Conselho Estudantil, de certa forma também responsável por dar bons exemplos pela escola. E Gaara estava atrapalhando seu trabalho. Então ela tomou uma providência.

De certa forma Ino cumpriu a promessa sobre transformar a vida dele num inferno.

A questão é que Sabaku no Gaara nunca reclamou do tal inferno.

- Hei, vocês dois estão atrasados! – a voz de Naruto se pronunciou sobre as conversas paralelas no grupo. Sasuke, ao lado do loiro, levantou os olhos, abaixou os fones de ouvido para o pescoço e desligou a música.

- Foi mal, Naruto! – gritou Kiba de volta – Shino me atrasou.

- Até parece que eu vou cair nessa, Kiba! – quando eles se aproximaram o suficiente para fazer Naruto parar de gritar, o loiro continuou – Você é um saco pra acordar, 'ttebayo! – os olhos azuis, então, tomaram um brilho de surpresa – Cadê a Hinata-chan?

- Você não a avisou? – perguntou Kiba.

- Não, eu achei que você ia fazer isso! Ou Shino, já que aquele número não era dela.

- E a gente achou que você ia pensar em olhar na lista telefônica e ligar para a casa dela, Naruto – Shino se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Que droga!

Estavam todos parados em frente ao karaokê, na rua principal de Konoha, onde ficavam localizados praticamente todos os comércios da cidade. Algumas lojas de conveniência eram mais esparsas, distribuídas entre os bairros para atender a demanda urgente de coisas de última hora, e um ou dois restaurantes, mas as lojas de departamento e utilitários eram ali. Konoha, com pouco mais de sete mil habitantes, não era exatamente uma potência.

Shikamaru avisara um pouco mais cedo que não iria, tinha qualquer coisa para fazer com o pai envolvendo cervos. Chouji também não poderia. Iria ter uma reposição de uma prova de biologia que perdera por causa de uma intoxicação alimentar e precisava manter as boas notas para continuar no time de hockey.

- Eu vou correr até a casa dela, vocês podem ir entrando, 'tteba!

- Você sabe onde a casa dela fica, Naruto? – perguntou o Inuzuka cruzando os braços. Lógico que Naruto não sabia, por isso ele estancou. Além da casa de Hinata ser mal localizada, uma vez de que ficava na região velha da cidade, um lugar chamado Bairro dos Templos, porque diabos o loiro saberia onde ela mora? Fora os ocasionais cumprimentos e surtos de alegria de Naruto que o levaram a falar com ela, ele nunca se interessara verdadeiramente pela morena de olhos perolados.

- A casa da Hinata-chan, é...

- Hyuuga Neji?

- Hein, Gaara? – perguntou Ino olhando para a mesma direção que o ruivo e vendo a mesma coisa que ele. Hyuuga Neji correndo pela rua principal e olhando para todos os lados, como se estivesse perdido. Ou como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa – Hei, porque não perguntamos pro Neji o telefone da casa dos Hyuuga e ligamos pra Hinata?

- Boa ideia, Ino, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto e depois começou a acenar para o moreno Hyuuga. O grupo todo começou a se aproximar de onde o rapaz mais velho estava enquanto ele ainda olhava para todos os lados da rua.

- O que ele está fazendo?

- Talvez Neji tenha finalmente encontrado seu lado artístico – resmungou Kiba apontando para que todos vissem o lugar em que ele acabara de entrar.

"Academia de Dança Shirayuki".

* * *

**Will you pull me from the flames?**_  
__Você vai me puxar das chamas?_

Neji abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água morna cair sobre o seu corpo. Era pouco mais de nove e meia quando acordou. Seu pai já saíra para a aula de tênis que tinha todas as manhãs no Centro Recreativo de Konoha, um grande ginásio fechado e aquecido, com piscinas, quadras e oficinas artísticas para aqueles na cidade que não conseguiam mais praticar esportes de neve ou que simplesmente não gostavam. Hyuuga Hizashi, assim como seu irmão fora, era um grande benfeitor do clube.

_- Hinata-sama voltou a patinar._

_- O quê? – estava jantando com o pai no dia anterior. Hinata ainda não tinha chegado e Neji sabia que era porque ela devia estar na cidade comprando patins e começando seu primeiro dia de volta na academia de ginástica. Apesar de secura com que o primo a tinha tratado, ela fizera questão de ir avisá-lo de seus planos na sala do Conselho Estudantil antes de iniciar sua aula de educação física – É verdade, Neji? – os olhos de Hizashi brilharam de felicidade – Isso é ótimo! Quando aconteceu? Porque ela não me contou?_

_- Ela não contou nem a mim._

_- Que estranho! – Hizashi colocou uma grande quantidade de arroz na boca e ficou meditando – Ela conta tudo pra você._

_Neji esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Seu pai não podia estar mais enganado. Claro, eles eram amigos, eram primos, ficaram juntos desde pequenos, Neji supostamente tinha que proteger Hinata acima de todas as coisas e ele sempre se esforçava para fazê-lo, mas ela era uma incógnita. Para não atrapalhar as outras pessoas, Hinata preferia sempre manter suas preocupações para si. Por esse motivo, Neji não entrava em seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que os pesadelos dela não tinham parado como ela havia dito. Ela era, se ele podia usar a metáfora, uma patinadora solo. _

_E o que sempre preocupara Hyuuga Neji era saber se Hinata era forte o suficiente para aguentar todo o fardo que ela colocava sobre seus pequenos ombros._

_Ele descobrira do pior jeito que não, ela não era forte o bastante._

_- Mas isso é muito bom, Hiashi ficaria orgulhoso! Hikari também, é claro! E Hanabi iria ficar extremamente feliz, Hinata era tudo o que Hanabi queria ser._

Deu um soco com o lado da mão fechada na porta de seu quarto depois de entrar. Os longos cabelos castanhos pingavam no tatame do chão, a toalha ainda enrolada em volta do pescoço. Droga! Ele era o guardião dela, era ele quem supostamente devia ajuda-la a fazer qualquer coisa, mas Neji fora apenas um inútil nesses últimos quatro anos que só servia para ajuda-la a atar a gravata e carregar as compras do mercado.

Afastou-se da porta e sentou-se na cama colocando a toalha sobre a cabeça para impedir que as paredes vissem sua expressão patética de impotência.

E ele fora um idiota com ela quando finalmente soubera o que acontecera. Mas é que alguma coisa em seu interior borbulhou e explodiu quando ele soube que Uchiha Sasuke, aquele amigo de Naruto por quem a maioria das meninas do Konoha Gakuen parecia ter caído de amores por, estava envolvido com sua prima e com a volta dela aos rinques. O que ele sabia sobre Hinata? Porque ele pudera ajuda-la e Neji, não?

E ele fora... Fora tão idiota e infantil tratando-a daquele jeito quando deveria era ficar ao lado dela, independente de qualquer coisa que o Uchiha tivesse feito. Ele e seu pai, Hizashi, eram toda a família que restara a Hinata.

Chega.

Já ficara tempo demais em casa pensando no que fizera ou deixara de fazer. Sabia, simplesmente, que precisava corrigir aquilo. Importava-se mais com Hinata-sama do que com sua própria vida e já ficara tempo demais sem ela. Pôs as sobras do café da manhã na geladeira e a louça na lavadora, colocando esta para funcionar antes de ir para seu quarto e mudar de roupa. Prendeu a bandana vermelha na testa e pegou os tênis brancos para vesti-los quando chegasse à porta.

Estancou por um momento lembrando-se do selo de sua promessa para com a prima, sua promessa muda e solitária, de que ficaria com ela, sempre. Voltou para dentro de casa e meteu no bolso, mas com cuidado, sua promessa.

Hinata deixara um bilhete na cozinha dizendo que tinha aula de dança naquela manhã. Embaixo dessa nota, seu pai escrevera sobre a prática de tênis, como se ele não fizesse isso todos os sábados de manhã. Pôs o papel no bolso com o endereço e começou a correr.

* * *

**Hold me 'till I feel no pain?**_  
__Segurar-me até que eu não sinta mais dor?_

Neji encontrou a Academia de Dança Shirayuki sem grandes dificuldades. Ficava na rua principal, como todos os outros pontos comerciais mais importantes da cidade. Intencionou entrar, mas pela abertura de vidro da porta ele pode ver Hinata fazendo uma mesura para aquela que devia ser sua professora. Retirou a mão de cima da maçaneta e esperou no pequeno hall exterior pela prima.

Ela tinha um sorriso minúsculo no rosto corado. O cabelo, que ela na maioria das vezes deixava solto, estava agora preso em um par de marias-chiquinhas caindo em duas cascatas gêmeas por suas costas. Ele gostou do ar infantil que o penteado deu a ela sob a touca preta de inverno. Não tinha sido um presente seu aquela touca?

Quando Hinata deu as costas para a professora depois de esta voltar para dentro de uma das salas de dança, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu Neji parado em frente à porta. Ele olhava para baixo, as mãos nos bolsos. A morena ficou imaginando se ele viera busca-la. Fez um pequeno cumprimento para a recepcionista da academia e saiu do local.

- Nii-san? – chamou baixinho fazendo-o olhar para ela. Os olhos de Neji estavam como sempre: sérios, impassíveis e superiores, como se nada na Terra pudesse atingi-lo quando ele estava decidido.

- Hinata-sama – ele começou – Eu preciso falar com você. Na verdade, eu preciso me desculpar pela minha atitude do outro dia.

* * *

**And give shelter from the rain?**_  
__E me dar abrigo contra a chuva?_

- Aquela não é a Hinata saindo da Academia? – perguntou Naruto para ninguém em particular, apenas dando alguns passos para avançar na direção dos dois Hyuuga parados em frente ao prédio – Beleza, assim a gente já chama ela pra sair!

Neji estava muito sério, enquanto Hinata parecia surpresa e um pouco amedrontada.

- Ino, você cabulou a aula de dança? – Sakura praticamente ensurdeceu a amiga loira ao berrar-lhe na orelha. Com a perna quebrada, Sakura não podia patinar, mas isso não queria dizer que ela saíra do time, por isso seu jeito mandão de querer cuidar de suas companheiras persistia e Ino cabular a prática de dança era inconcebível.

- Você tá louca? O Campeonato é praticamente amanhã, você acha que eu iria perder o treino? - perguntou a Yamanaka. Ela detestava ser chamada de incompetente, que era o que parecia que a rosada estava fazendo – Acontece que nós _não temos_ prática de dança aos sábados de manhã, Testuda! Você bateu a cabeça com tanta força assim na queda que esqueceu, foi?

- Não temos... Prática hoje? – é claro que não tinham. As práticas de dança da equipe de patinação artística do Konoha Gakuen aconteciam todas as terças e as quintas, não aos sábados. E a academia era as segundas, quartas e sextas. Elas precisavam dos sábados e domingos para ter um pouco de vida – ou, na linguagem da diretora Tsunade, para colocar os estudos em ordem. Uma boa atleta treina tanto o corpo quanto a mente.

Então porque, diabos, Hinata estava na Academia de Dança?

* * *

**Forever?**_  
Para sempre?_

- Aqui - Neji estendeu o braço e pegou a mão de Hinata na sua ao mesmo tempo em que retirava alguma coisa do bolso. O rosto da morena corou com o contato, porque Neji não costumava se desculpar e isso o deixava embaraçado e Neji embaraçado era bonito e isso fazia Hinata corar. Além do toque quente da mão dele na sua, mas isso ela podia facilmente confundir com sua luva de lã sem dedos – Você finalmente pode colocar isso aqui na sua prateleira de troféus e olhar pra ele com orgulho, Hinata-sama.

- Nii-san...

Na palma de sua mão jazia brilhando sob o sol fraco o seu cisne de vidro com seus milhares de rachaduras. Por um momento, enquanto a mão de Neji se afastava, ela pode ver as ataduras e curativos sobre os cortes que ele recebera ao colar os pedaços para ela tempos atrás.

E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por não ter ao menos dito a ele que ela tomara a decisão de voltar a patinar, por não ter respondido a pergunta que ele lhe fizera há quatro anos, enquanto ele empurrava sua cadeira de rodas sobre a pontezinha do quintal da Mansão Hyuuga:

- Sim, nii-san... Eu vou voltar a patinar.

* * *

**Where can I find her?**_  
Onde posso encontrá-la?_

Seu coração batia acelerado. Sua respiração parecia estar normal, mas o seu peito subia e descia depressa sob o grosso casaco. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar do que ele via a frente. Podia sentir o sangue circular tão rápido por suas veias que quase chegava a doer.

**Badum. Badum. Badum.**

Levantou a mão ao peito e apertou o casaco. Seu coração batia tão alto que teve medo que algum de seus amigos ouvisse, mas parecia que eles estavam mais concentrados no que estava acontecendo ali na frente, no lugar de onde Sasuke também não conseguia desviar os olhos.

- Eu acho que a gente tá no meio de algo importante – disse Kiba no momento que Neji colocou alguma coisa na mão de Hinata e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

O Uchiha engoliu em seco. Os olhos dela... As bochechas ficaram vermelhas com o que quer que fosse que Neji tinha lhe dado, os olhos brilharam com as lágrimas recém-formadas e ficaram tão brilhantes que mesmo daquela distância, com seu problema de visão – estava usando seus óculos naquele dia – pode ver. E então o sorriso enorme que ela deu, as lágrimas ainda penduradas nas pálpebras, foi tão...

**Badum.**

- Hinata-chan... – era a voz de Naruto, vinda de algum lugar aparentemente muito distante – Tão fofa!

O adjetivo fez, então, Sasuke olhar para o amigo loiro para ver uma cena peculiar. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, todos pareciam estar na mesma situação que ele: olhando fixamente para a cena que se desenrolava mais a frente, as bochechas levemente coradas.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino – com um pouco de dificuldade - ele podia entender, mas Gaara e o próprio Sasuke, corados, por causa de _uma expressão_?

O que, diabos, estava acontecendo ali?

- Hinata-chan, acho que eu vou ter uma hemorragia nasal! – disse Kiba virando-se de costas com muita força de vontade e agarrando a manga do casaco de Shino.

Ah, que droga, como ela se atrevia a mostrar aquele rosto para todo mundo?

- Ino, você...

- É, eu vi – respondeu a loira um pouco atônita também – Eu acho que nunca poderia fazer uma expressão como aquela.

* * *

**She took the light and left me in the dark**_  
Ela pegou a luz e me deixou no escuro_

- Obrigada, Nii-san – ela secou as lágrimas que restavam com as costas da luva sem dedos e fez uma mesura para Neji para agradecer mais efusivamente.

E só então ela se atreveu a olhar para o lado, para o lugar de onde ela sentia aquela familiar queimadura. A primeira coisa que seus olhos perolados alcançaram foi um par de pedras escuras, ônix, brilhando para ela por trás da lente de óculos de grau. Ela não soube como definir melhor, mas o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke parecia irritado e faminto.

Corou de novo. Será que todos eles tinham visto aquela cena? Ela tivera o ímpeto de abraçar o primo, mas depois se lembrara de que estavam no meio da rua, em frente à Academia de Dança, e que as pessoas da cidade ficariam olhando. Eles ainda estavam no Japão, afinal.

Ainda bem que não o fizera.

O loiro do grupo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pensou consigo que era Sakura-chan quem ele amava, independente de quão adorável ele achava Hyuuga Hinata naquele momento, por isso colocou seu costumeiro sorriso solar no rosto e se aproximou dos primos Hyuuga. Com alguma dificuldade, o grupo também se aproximou.

- Oi, Neji, Hinata-chan! – gritou Naruto parando perto deles – A gente tava indo lá na casa de vocês, 'ttebayo!

- Para quê? – perguntou Neji um pouco desconcertado por ter percebido o mesmo que Hinata: que eles tinham visto aquela cena.

- Pra sair! – o Uzumaki disse como se fosse óbvio e Neji fosse um tapado por perguntar – Agora a Hinata-chan é do time de patinação, então os treinos vão ficar mais pesados para o campeonato, por isso esse é o nosso último dia livre de diversão!

- Você não está exagerando um pouco, Naruto? – Neji perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro propriamente.

- Hein, Hinata-chan, vem com a gente?

Mesmo sob o olhar azul e sorriso radiante de Naruto, Hinata hesitou. Ino e Sakura estavam ali. Haruno Sakura, a patinadora que se machucara e quem ela estava substituindo. Havia Shino e Kiba, mas mesmo assim ela não se sentia confortável.

E havia Sasuke.

Ele era algo que Hinata achava difícil de definir. Em certos momentos, ele era a coisa mais acolhedora e quente – de um jeito rude e arredio – que ela podia querer, mas em outros ele simplesmente se tornava o que todos achavam que ele era: um bastardo arrogante e frio.

- Vá com eles, Hinata-sama.

A morena soltou o lábio que estava mordendo e olhou para o primo.

- Tenho certeza que eles vão cuidar bem de você – disse o mais velho dando um curto olhar de esguelha para o moreno parado atrás de todos olhando tão fixamente para Hinata que nem percebeu o olhar de Neji sobre ele.

- Porque não vem com a gente, Neji? – perguntou Ino quando o rapaz mencionou que iria embora e que levaria a bicicleta para Hinata.

- Porque o tesoureiro do Conselho Estudantil ficou doente e não terminou a contabilidade desse mês – ele mandou a ela um olhar de congelar o inferno – E como a secretária do Conselho disse que teria que ajudar a mãe dela a arrumar a casa hoje, eu preciso fazer isso.

- Ah, ah, a secretária do Conselho disse isso, não é? – Ino sorriu torto. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que Neji era o presidente do Conselho, que ela era a secretária e que tinha dado aquela desculpa para ele para não precisar trabalhar no sábado.

Neji ignorou-a e montou na bicicleta de volta para casa. O grupo observou-o se afastar, Ino estava pálida.

"Ele vai me matar de trabalhar segunda-feira, eu posso sentir!".

- Karaokê! – gritou Naruto de repente voltando pela rua.

- Vá devagar, Naruto! – gritou Sakura voltando-se com dificuldade com as muletas.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que o Gaara te leve, Testuda?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza, Porca! – Sakura estava roxa de vergonha, nem conseguia olhar para Gaara. Não que conseguisse fazer isso antes, dada à fama do ruivo, a rosada se sentia sempre apreensiva sob o olhar verde.

Atrás de todos, Hinata se enfiou junto de Shino e Kiba. Sasuke ainda ficou um pouco para trás. Recolocou os fones nos ouvidos, mas não ligou nenhum som. O Inuzuka começara a conversar com a Hyuuga.

- Hei, Hinata-chan, você tem que tomar cuidado com o tipo de expressão que você faz – ele disse e a morena fitou-o com um olhar completamente perdido – Você só deve mostrar aquele rosto pra alguém especial!

- Pare de trata-la como se você fosse pai dela, Kiba – resmungou Shino – E pare de assistir "Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi". Por quê? Porque está fazendo você ter essas ideias estranhas sobre expressões faciais.

- Não são ideias estranhas, você viu, até o Gaara corou! O _Sabaku_ _no Gaara_! Acho que nem a Ino consegue fazê-lo corar e desviar os olhos daquele jeito.

- Eu acho que ela consegue, sim.

- Certo, ela deve mesmo conseguir, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hinata, que da conversa toda só tinha entendido que era para Kiba parar de ver certo programa.

- O que eu quero dizer, Hinata-chan, é que você tem algumas expressões bastante perigosas.

"E seria bom que você não ficasse mostrando-as por aí.", finalizou Sasuke em pensamento a frase de Kiba antes deles finalmente entrarem no bar de karaokê, saindo do frio.

* * *

**She left me with the broken heart  
**_Ela me deixou com o coração partido_

- Eu juro, ouvir o Naruto cantando "Love Yourself", do KAT-TUN, com a dancinha da abertura de "Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge" e tudo foi o cúmulo! – resmungou Kiba enquanto eles desciam a rua depois de saírem do karaokê onde passaram toda a tarde.

Já era noite e as luzes da cidade brilhavam. A primeira neve começou a cair.

- Pare de resmungar, Kiba, a gente teve que ouvir você cantar um monte de músicas de aberturas de animes, seu otaku! – ralhou Ino.

- Pelo menos eu não dancei!

- Essa é a sua desculpa?

Seguiram até o final da zona comercial discutindo sobre as músicas que eles haviam cantado. Em algum momento da discussão Sakura e Naruto também se juntaram aos dois, esse último berrando sem motivo algum que ele era mais bonito que o Kamenashi Kazuya, deixando Hinata, Shino e Sasuke andando mais a frente. Gaara estava ao lado de Ino, em silêncio. Até mesmo o ruivo cantara uma música... Uma música _enka_. Fora assustador.

- Eu e Kiba vamos te acompanhar até sua casa, Hinata.

- Não precisa, Shino-kun! Por favor, a casa de vocês é no bairro Kiiro, a direção é completamente oposta.

- Neji vai ficar bravo se você chegar voltar sozinha.

- Não, obrigada, eu sinceramente não quero atrapalhar. Não é tarde, eu vou ficar bem.

Aburame Shino podia ser chamado de muitas coisas: antipático, introvertido, esquisito, sabe-tudo, taciturno, ranzinza, mas ele definitivamente não podia ser chamado de obtuso. Seus olhos por trás dos óculos escuros miraram Uchiha Sasuke de esguelha. Ele andava com os olhos baixos, os fones nos ouvidos que Shino sabia não tocarem música alguma, as mãos nos bolsos.

Atrás deles prosseguia a discussão acalorada.

- Uchiha, você mora em Akairo, não é? – perguntou o Aburame abruptamente. Sasuke levantou os olhos quando ouviu seu nome e ficou passando-o os ônix de Hinata para Shino e de Shino para Hinata depois de ouvir a pergunta.

É claro que ele tinha ouvido a conversa, não tinha como não ouvir, estava a alguns passos de distância dos dois, apenas. E não era como se estivesse realmente disposto a ignorar.

- Sim.

- N-não, Shino-kun...

- Ótimo, você pode acompanhar Hinata até em casa, ela mora um pouco depois do fim do seu bairro.

- Eu? Porque você acha que eu vou fazer isso?

- Não, é c-claro que não, Sasuke-san, eu posso muito bem ir sozinha, não precisa! – ela estava corada e falando rápido, mas em um tom baixo de nervosismo. Para ela, Shino podia ter chamado qualquer um, menos Uchiha Sasuke, e o moreno pareceu perceber isso, pois a encarou demoradamente depois de sua recusa desesperada.

**Now I, on my own, if anybody sees her**_  
Agora eu, sozinho, se alguém a vir_

Definitivamente não queria ficar sozinho com ela em uma hora como essa, quando tivera aquele sonho estranho e medonho naquela manhã, quando sua mente e seu corpo estavam reagindo de forma estranha a certas coisas que aconteciam, mesmo as mais sutis, como aquela expressão que ela fizera mais cedo, aquele olhar brilhante, as bochechas vermelhas, as lágrimas penduradas nas pestanas. Argh, só de lembrar o seu estômago se encolhia e ele sentia uma fisgada familiar no baixo ventre.

Mas tinha alguma coisa no tom de voz desesperado dela que o intrigava e irritava. Sua presença era tão odiosa assim? Não foi isso que pareceu quando ela precisou dele para ajuda-la a patinar de novo.

- Você se ofereceu para ajuda-la – disse Shino paternalmente – Agora assuma toda a responsabilidade.

Por fim, e como um desafio, Sasuke deu de ombros ainda sob o olhar analítico de Shino.

- Vamos para a mesma direção – finalizou e o Aburame se deu por satisfeito. A única pessoa desgostosa ali, de fato, era Hinata.

* * *

**Shine a light on her, if anybody sees her  
**_Ilumine-a, se alguém a vir_

- Você não precisa me acompanhar, Sasuke-san.

- Hm.

Não parecia que ia adiantar nada ela ficar repetindo isso. Desde que o grupo tinha se separado, vários quarteirões para trás, exatamente na divisão dos bairros de Kiiri – Shino, Kiba e Sakura -, Akairo – Sasuke, Hinata e Gaara – e Mizuiro – Ino e Naruto –, ela, Sasuke e Gaara andaram em silêncio. Quando o ruivo virou uma esquina e se despediu suscintamente, entrando numa modesta casa de esquina logo depois, Hinata retomou sua recusa. Gaara a assustava um pouco, por isso manteve-se quieta, mas podia falar com o Uchiha, ao menos para dizer-lhe que não precisava se incomodar.

Hinata suspirou. Como ele conseguia ser cabeça-dura quando queria. Arrumou suas coisas no ombro. Estava cansada, seu corpo finalmente começando a sentir os efeitos do treino na academia, da patinação aquela manhã e do treino de dança. E seus pés estavam doendo. Queria tanto tirar seus tênis, eles estavam pressionando os machucados que fizera com os patins novos. Durante o karaokê não sentira nada, uma vez que ficara apenas sentada, os sapatos precisavam ser retirados na entrada, portanto pudera descansar. Mas já sentira dor durante a prática de dança e agora ao andar até sua casa.

E Sasuke, ao seu lado, tentava arduamente não olhar para ela e mais arduamente ainda tentava não abrir a boca para perguntar se ela estava sentindo alguma dor, pelas pequenas expressões que ela fazia ao morder os lábios e olhar para os pés.

- Ah, Sasuke, já chegou? – sem perceber onde estavam, o moreno levantou os olhos quando viu sua mãe parada no portão da casa deles. Segurava um guarda-chuva para proteger-se dos flocos de neve que caiam mais pesadamente agora. Ela sorria para ele e só então notou a garota que caminhava ao lado do filho – Ora...

O moreno se aproximou virando o rosto para o outro lado. Hinata, ao lado dele, fez uma pequena mesura para cumprimentar a senhora Uchiha. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de apresentar as duas, então a Hyuuga abaixou-se em uma vênia.

- S-sou Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer, Uchiha-san.

- Uchiha Mikoto, muito prazer – devolveu Mikoto – Você é amiga do Sasuke?

- So-somos colegas de classe.

- Ah, sim, Sasuke me disse alguma coisa sobre Naruto-kun ter chamado alguns amigos para o karaokê. Vocês conseguiram fazer o Sasuke cantar?

- Kaa-san! – ele exclamou tentando fazê-la parar, mas Mikoto apenas sorriu conhecendo a personalidade do filho mais novo.

- Uhn, é verdade, você prefere tocar – e então seus olhos se iluminaram para a moça – Você já ouviu o Sasuke tocar, Hinata-chan?

- Ah, n-não, Uchiha-san – e olhou para Sasuke que apenas devolveu-lhe um olhar profundo e seco, sem significado nenhum. E recomeçou a andar.

- Vou levar a Hyuuga pra casa – ele disse apenas.

**Tell me, can you hear my voice?**_  
__Diga-me, pode ouvir minha voz?_

- Hinata-chan, não ligue muito para a parte rabugenta da personalidade dele, certo? – sussurrou Mikoto quando a mais nova se curvou para despedir-se – E leve esse guarda-chuva, não fiquem resfriados, os dois.

- Obrigada, Uchiha-san, boa noite – e agarrando o guarda-chuva pelo cabo Hinata precisou correr para alcançar Sasuke que já estava virando a esquina do quarteirão em direção ao final do bairro. Hinata aproximou-se dele – Sua mãe é muito gentil, Sasuke-san.

- Hm.

E foi tudo o que ele disse até Hinata criar coragem para se aproximar o suficiente dele para que ambos ficassem protegidos pelo guarda-chuva. Quando a neve pesada parou de atingir seus ombros, rosto e cabelo, Sasuke olhou para cima e depois para a pequena ao seu lado, com os olhos baixos e as bochechas vermelhas pelo gesto. Trincou os dentes e obrigou-se a olhar para o outro lado, corando.

Sasuke sabia qual era o significado de dividir um guarda-chuva no Japão. Era _coisa de namorados_. E mesmo que eles dois soubessem que não era daquilo que se tratava, se alguém os visse ali, daquele jeito, não iria pensar diferente do que a opinião geral pensa.

E obrigara-se a olhar para o lado oposto, também, porque ao vê-la ali, tão pequena e linda, o seu corpo todo gritara para que mandasse aquele guarda-chuva para longe, a prendesse no muro e a beijasse. E ele realmente quisera – ah, como quisera – fazer isso!

"Maldição!", gritou consigo mesmo em sua cabeça por todo o caminho. A área residencial acabou e a região conhecida como Bairro dos Templos começou, sendo distinta do resto da cidade por apresentar casas muito grandes e antigas, as mansões remanescentes dos tempos do feudalismo. Ali as ruas eram estreitas, com espaço suficiente apenas para um carro, com casas de muros longos e altos.

- ...doem?

Hinata levantou os olhos. Sasuke tinha acabado de falar com ela?

- Como?

**Loud and clear above the noise?  
**_Alta e clara apesar do barulho?_

- Seus pés – ele repetiu – Estão doendo? Ouvi a conversa que você teve com Naruto no karaokê– ele explicou sem olhar para ela em nenhum momento, apenas para frente – Sobre patins novos machucarem os pés.

- A-ah! – ela exclamou depois de entender sobre o que ele estava falando e sorriu para a preocupação. Olhou para seus pés sem deixar de andar – S-sim, doem um pouco, m-mas vão melhorar assim que os patins amaciarem.

- Quanto tempo até os patins amaciarem?

- Uma semana, pelo menos. Depende de quanto tempo eu usá-los.

O moreno ficou refletindo por um momento antes de tirar suas mãos dos bolsos e sentir os pequenos calos causados pelos instrumentos. O olhar de Hinata foi atraído pelo gesto dele.

- Os calos causados pelas cordas também doem no começo.

Hinata não entendeu direito o que Sasuke estava querendo fazer ao conversar com ela depois de tudo, mas sentiu-se bem por ele fazê-lo, por compartilhar com ela algo tão trivial. Sorriu abertamente para o moreno com verdadeiro contentamento, sem rubor e sem desviar os olhos. O Uchiha não retribuiu o sorriso, mas manteve-se olhando para ela.

Começara a falar para poder desviar seus pensamentos das cenas em que ele prensava Hinata nos lugares para beijá-la, mas parecia que falar só tinha piorado as coisas, porque aquele sorriso dela...

- Chegamos.

Uchiha Sasuke parou quando a ouviu. Olhou para a direção em que ela olhava para ver um grande portão de madeira com um breve telhado por cima e um portão de pedestres na lateral. Hinata voltou-se para ele e estendeu o guarda-chuva a qual Sasuke pegou automaticamente.

- Obrigada por vir comigo até aqui, Sasuke-san – ela agradeceu com uma reverência profunda e um sorriso. Sasuke aceitou apenas o sorriso. Depois de um tempo sem ele dizer nada e nem fazer qualquer menção de ir embora, ela de um passo para trás, a chave tilintou em sua mão – Bo-boa noite, Sasuke-san.

**Badum.**

Sasuke estava tentando pensar. **Badum.** Metade do seu cérebro, a metade perdedora, estava dizendo para ele ir logo pra casa. E a outra metade, a metade irracional, estava dizendo para ele abrir a boca e dizer logo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, só para ela ficar ali por mais alguns segundos. **Badum. Badum.**

- Hyuuga... – chamou e se arrependeu em seguida. O que iria dizer? Não tinha nada!** Badum. – **Ahn... – Ahn? Sério? – A... A Competição de Patinação, sua apresentação... – ele tentou tão desconcertado como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida. Levou a mão livre primeiro aos cabelos, depois arrumou a ponte dos óculos – Você vai precisar de uma música, não é?

- Ah, isso... – ela abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhada de si mesma – Eu ainda nem comecei a pensar em uma...

**Even if I had the choice  
**_Mesmo se eu tivesse escolha_

- Eu vou escrever uma música para você dançar.

**Badum. Badum. Badum. BADUM. BADUM!**

A Hyuuga levantou os olhos para ele. Os ônix pareciam determinados e Sasuke dissera aquilo de um jeito que Hinata não tinha espaço para recusar. Era algo definitivo que ele ia fazer e ela que aceitasse.

- Sasuke-san...

- Boa noite.

E deu-lhe as costas. Foi embora com passos calmos, mesmo que o que desejasse era correr de volta para a Europa. Como podia ter dito uma coisa insensata daquelas? Não tivera _nada_ melhor para dizer mesmo? Agora, andando de volta para casa, longe dela, podia pensar em pelo menos um milhão de outras desculpas que podia ter usado, então porque aquilo?

Bufou.

Não adiantava, agora. Acalmou seu coração barulhento e deixou que apenas o som da noite preenchesse seus ouvidos. Respirou fundo e deixou que elas vissem, primeiro calmas, depois em profusão. Ah, ali estavam elas de volta, as notas que não conseguia escrever desde que aquela tempestade com Hyuuga Hinata começara. Ali estavam às notas que escreveria para ela, flutuando tão facilmente em frente aos seus olhos como se estivesse estado ali o tempo todo.

Se for para estar ferrado, então faria isso direito.

Se for para se apaixonar, então...

**I would not give up**_  
Eu não desistiria._

* * *

**Olá!  
Gente, mil desculpas pela demora com as postagens. Sim, eu estou de férias. Sim, eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo no começo de dezembro, mas infelizmente não deu e, por isso, sinceras desculpas.  
Uma pequena explicação sobre essa fanfic: minha intenção é deixa-la o mais parecia possível com um mangá shoujo ou um dorama, é uma fic com intenção de ser bem fofa e adolescente, ok? Só para o caso de alguém estar estranhando o estilo.  
Sem mais, esse capítulo tem simplesmente 20 páginas e a música é **_"Shine a Light"_**, do McFly feat. Taio Cruz.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Mrs. Loockers, Pri H. U. Hikari, Pisck, Ketz, Mirtilo Saltitante, GabiiSaantiago, Hinasusa, B. Lilac, Sue-san, EdLovesWritting, Elara-chan, Carolgoretti, Srt. Laziness, Raissa Shields, Aryel-Chan, Arishima Niina, Nath, Kotoko-chan, Blue Hime, K-Pearl, Jade Miranda(2), callie-san, Dark Temi, Luciana Fernandes, Amai Aoi, Vera, sayurichaan, HinaYagami _e _Miss Camile._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	9. Dançando

**GELO**

**Capítulo 9 – Dançando (Pitty)**

**Eu sei que lá no fundo  
Há tanta beleza no mundo**

Hinata saiu de seu quarto. Andou calmamente até o hall de entrada onde ficavam os sapatos e colocou ali seus coturnos de cano curto e sua bolsa devidamente arrumada ao lado das coisas de Neji. Rumou à cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã e o do primo, assim como os lanches para levar pra escola, mas quedou-se estática na porta, surpresa, quando viu Neji na cozinha preparando um _obento_.

Vestido com seu avental.

Seu avental _rosa._

Com _babados. _

- Nii-san?

- Ah, Hinata-sama! – ele exclamou evidentemente surpreso por ter sido pego com a guarda baixa e deixou cair os pepinos que colocava na caixa quadrada do almoço. Hinata reconheceu aquela caixa de _obento_ como sendo a sua. E então seu primo enrubesceu. Devia ser por causa do avental feminino, Hinata pensou – Bom dia – ele ainda tentou bravamente se recompor. Pegou a fatia de pepino do chão e jogou no lixo, voltando-se de novo para os lanches. Só então Hinata percebeu que o café da manhã estava feito e já servido – Sente-se e coma enquanto eu termino isso aqui.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san, mas... – ela ficou sem jeito de dizer a ele que aquele era o trabalho dela e que Neji não precisava fazê-lo.

- Você precisa comer melhor agora que voltou a patinar – ele foi sucinto respondendo a pergunta que Hinata não fizera, mas que deixara suspensa no ar com a interrupção de sua frase – Seu eu ficar responsável por fazer o café da manhã e o lanche, você poderá dormir mais e recuperar suas forças.

- Mas não tem problema eu fazer o café e o lanche, nii-san – Hinata ainda tentou argumentar, mas Neji terminou de preparar os lanches e fechou a caixa, dando em seguida um olhar tão penetrante para a moça que não deixava margens para questionamentos e recusas.

- Hinata-sama, deixe isso comigo.

- Ah... – ela balbuciou e sentou-se à mesa.

O antigo e determinado Hyuuga Neji de quatro anos atrás, o mesmo Neji que chorara tanto sobre si quando ainda estava naquela cama de hospital, estava de volta mais forte que nunca. O pequeno Neji que lhe fizera a promessa de estar sempre perto, sempre a protegendo. E aquele olhar que ele lhe mandou mostrara toda a responsabilidade sobre ela que ele tomara para si desde pequeno.

Hyuuga Hinata sorriu e começou a comer seu café da manhã depois de agradecer pela refeição. Neji embrulhou os lanches. O seu em um lenço azul e o de Hinata em um lenço amarelo, a cor favorita da prima. Sentou-se e começou a comer seu próprio café. As salsichas estavam cortadas em forma de polvo. Hinata sorriu ainda mais e corou de alegria.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san.

* * *

**Eu só queria enxergar  
As tardes de domingo**

Há três dias que Uchiha Sasuke, depois que as aulas terminavam, seguia o clube de patinação até o rinque e se sentava em uma cadeira quase no topo das arquibancadas, o pé direito apoiado na cadeira da frente e um pequeno caderno de capa preta aberto sobre o colo. Em sua mão brincava um lápis amarelo. A sua volta sentavam-se as poucas meninas da sala que não eram realmente interessadas em patinação, arrumando os cabelos umas das outras e soltando risinhos quando os olhos negros do rapaz se desviavam do caderno e pousavam em qualquer outro lugar.

Não falava com ninguém e mal olhava para o rinque. Naruto já havia lhe perguntado uma centena de vezes o que estava escrevendo, mas Sasuke apenas o ignorava e dava um empurrão nada amigável no loiro quando este tentava espiar por cima do seu ombro. Não que o loiro realmente pudesse entender o que Sasuke estava fazendo, uma vez que seu conhecimento musical limitava-se a dizer que aquilo era um monte de notas e nada mais.

Sua mente estava trabalhando a toda velocidade, notas e mais notas não paravam de pular diante de seus olhos, mas sendo difícil para Sasuke agarrá-las e coloca-las no papel em uma ordem satisfatória. Era um pouco... _Muito_ perfeccionista e sabia disso. E queria fazer aquilo direito, queria compor uma música tão boa quanto era a melodia composta por Giglio, capaz de carregar as pessoas com seu som.

Os olhos negros desviaram-se para a figura no rinque por três segundos dissimulados.

Sim, queria fazer aquilo direito.

E tinha aquela maldita composição para piano que continuava se colocando em sua mente, porém que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com patinação. Já a tinha quase pronta, faltando apenas acertar o tom e a velocidade, mas para isso precisava de um piano. E não tinha um piano. Era uma música curta demais e não condizente com o que ele via Hinata arquitetar no rinque.

Enquanto os outros patinadores, depois do aquecimento, praticavam suas coreografias, uma mais elaborada do que a outra, Hinata ainda treinava seus saltos em ordem aleatória, sem saber direito como posiciona-los. Sasuke bufou quando viu, por cima da aba de seu caderno de partituras, Ino e Shikamaru terminarem sua apresentação e quedarem-se no centro do rinque, Ino rindo e Shikamaru ofegante, mas com um olhar álacre nas feições sérias e preguiçosas. Apesar de tudo, o Nara era um patinador dedicado e satisfatório para as necessidades de sua parceira. Tanto quanto Hyuuga Hinata era considerada uma garota prodígio, Nara Shimamaru era um gênio em todos os sentidos. Sasuke quase socara Naruto quando este dissera que Hinata e Shikamaru fariam um bom casal.

Kurenai deu um grito para uma pausa e os olhos negros voltaram a pousar nas linhas paralelas rabiscando um dó, ora uma sequencia infantil de "dó ré mi fá sol lá si dóóó" sem realmente conseguir nada. Virou as páginas até o fim do caderno. Ah, aquela maldita composição para piano...

- Oi, teme! – Naruto colocara as proteções em seus patins e subira até onde Sasuke estava quedado, sentando-se numa cadeira atrás do moreno. O Uchiha fechou o caderno – Não seja idiota, eu não vou tentar espiar seu diário de novo, datebayo.

- Não é um diário – rosnou o moreno. Já estava de mau humor, não precisava de piadinhas idiotas para piorá-lo.

- Que seja! – Naruto apoiou os braços na cadeira da frente, ao lado de Sasuke, e a cabeça nos braços. Um pontinho negro se movia a esmo pela pista. Os patinadores da turma, aqueles que não participariam do campeonato, gritavam e aplaudiam sempre que a garota fazia o seu famoso _Triple Axle_ que, por Hinata conseguir executar tão bem, irritava deveras Karin que, outrora, fora considerada a melhor patinadores de todo o Konoha Gakuen.

O Uchiha evitava olhar para a morena na pista. Sempre que seus olhos de obsidiana se desviavam para ela deslizando sobre o gelo, o seu coração batia mais rápido de uma forma muito irritante. Ela realizava aqueles saltos complicados com uma facilidade e graça que fazia parecer que os outros patinadores eram desajeitados e grosseiros, meio como babuínos tentando dançar balé. E isso, a beleza dela na pista, seus movimentos, sua leveza e sua sensualidade hipnotizavam Sasuke e, sem querer, ele se via preso assistindo-a. E enquanto hipnotizado, a música perfeita tocava em seus ouvidos e suas notas dançavam em frente a seus olhos, mas sumiam no instante em que piscava.

Aquelas sensações todas... Era tão irritante sentir aquilo. E frustrante que Hyuuga Hinata fosse a única garota daquela escola inteira – e assim Sasuke estava se deixando ser muito arrogante – que parecia não sentir nada por ele além de enorme gratidão por tê-la ajudado.

E também era bom... Mais que irritante, mais que frustrante. Agradável.

**O dia me sorrindo  
Eu só queria enxergar**

- As nossas coreografias já estão prontas há mais de um mês e sendo ensaiadas constantemente desde então – Naruto resmungou desviando a atenção de Sasuke para suas palavras. O queixo apoiado no braço fazia com que as palavras saíssem um pouco mal articuladas da boca do patinador – E Hinata-chan ainda não tem nem uma música, 'tteba! – o Uchiha se perguntou por um momento porque o Uzumaki tocara naquele assunto tão de repente, mas um relance de olhos para a pista tornava o motivo claro.

Na pausa dos patinadores, a morena era a única que ainda restava na pista, rodando sem direção, executando saltos aleatórios. Apesar de fazê-los com uma perfeição de dar inveja, ainda assim eram apenas saltos aleatórios, soltos na pista.

- Kurenai-sensei perguntou se ela já tinha alguma ideia de música, mas Hinata-chan só disse que ainda estava trabalhando nisso – ele colocou uma vírgula imaginária em sua frase antes de continuar – Por melhor patinadora que Hinata-chan seja, ela também precisa treinar.

O olhar negro de Sasuke caiu sobre Naruto que se levantou preparando-se para voltar para o rinque embora a pausa ainda não tivesse terminado. O Uchiha notou apreensão nos olhos cerúleos do melhor amigo.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que a Hinata-chan está preparando algo realmente incrível pra mostrar pra gente, dattebayo!

E se afastou voltando para a pista de gelo, colocando-se com um grande sorriso na direção de Hinata que se encolheu e corou e só então concordou em patinar em duplas com o loiro de novo, só por diversão.

Sem perceber, Uchiha Sasuke torceu o nariz.

* * *

**Qualquer coisa pra domar o peito em fogo  
Algo pra justificar uma vida morna**

Cantarolava em sua cabeça algo desconhecido e sem sentido. Por vezes parecia a melodia de "O Lago dos Cisnes" ou "O Quebra-Nozes" e uma vez até riu de si mesma ao sussurrar um feliz "Hakuna Matata" vindo de não sabia onde dentro de si.

A questão é que não tinha música e precisava de uma música para direcionar sua ainda inexistente coreografia. Já treinara mais de mil vezes, se é que podia se permitir o exagero, os saltos obrigatórios para a competição, mas saber fazê-los separadamente não queria dizer que poderia executá-los junto de uma sequência coreografada. Deu mais uma volta no rinque, já estava suada e vermelha dos saltos e das voltas e dos rodopios, e seus pés certamente latejavam, mas não queria sair dali, mesmo depois de todas as pessoas já terem ido; inclusive Naruto, que sempre gostava de ficar mais alguns minutos, treinando saltos de casal com ela.

Dentro de uma hora precisava correr para a academia de ginástica. Deu graças que agora era Neji-nii-san que lhe fazia o _obento_. Como ele queria que ela se alimentasse bem, sempre colocava mais coisas do que Hinata era capaz de comer no horário do almoço e acabava deixando para depois do treino. Só de pensar em comer seu estômago deu uma reviravolta de expectativa.

O sol poente, sempre tão laranja no extremo norte do Japão, entrava lindamente pelas grandes janelas do alto do ginásio. As fracas nesgas de luz molharam seu rosto e a morena fechou os olhos por um momento antes de abrir suas pérolas, pegar impulso e fazer um combo de _Triple Loop _e _Double Toe_ antes de se dar por satisfeita e poder sair do rinque. Mas havia uma coisa que Kurenai sugerira, e que também encontrara naquela matéria de Temari no jornal da escola, que a estava prendendo demais ao gelo ultimamente: a tentativa de um _Quad Lutz_. Tinha um _Triple Axle_ bastante bom, não era tola de não o admitir, uma vez que o usava para ganhar competições desde por volta de seus dez anos. Aqueles três giros e meio tinham lhe rendido muitos pontos. O que quatro giros lhe renderiam?

- Não! – só de pensar em executar aquele salto fazia o local da cicatriz em sua perna formigar. E não precisava dele para ser bem sucedida na Competição de Patinação de Konoha, só precisava era de uma música.

- Já terminou de rodar em círculos, Hyuuga? – a voz rouca e potente de Sasuke a fez virar-se tão bruscamente que as lâminas de seus patins vibraram e a levaram ao chão, de bunda no gelo. Sasuke a ouviu soltar um gemido baixo.

- Vo-você me assustou, Sasuke-san!

- O treino acabou há uma hora – ele não deu a mínima para o susto dela e pronunciou automaticamente, como se tivesse espantado Hinata do rinque sua vida toda com aquela frase – Limpei a volta do rinque todo sem que você percebesse e agora preciso alisar o gelo, então saia daí.

- Si-sim, desculpe – ela pediu pondo-se sobre os patins e deslizando até a entrada do rinque em que o moreno estava parado. Tinha descido do limpador de gelo em algum momento entre trazê-lo ali e soltar a ela a primeira frase e esperava a saída da morena com as mãos nos bolsos, o colar Uchiha cintilando sob o sol poente.

Hinata passou por ele e colocou a proteção nas lâminas dos patins antes de se sentar num dos bancos mais próximos à passarela para tirá-los dos pés. Ela não usava polainas naquele dia; quando os patins foram finalmente removidos, a garota soltou um baixo gemido e Sasuke notou os locais em que os patins rasgaram os pés da meia-calça de Hinata provocando arranhões e bolhas.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram levemente ao se dar conta de que aquele era o terceiro dia de treino da Hyuuga com os patins novos, o que, somando o sábado, era o quarto dia em que ela estava amaciando os patins. Era por esse motivo que ela ficava mais tempo no rinque? Mas quando patinava, ela não aparentava nenhuma dor. No entanto ela certamente _sentia_ aqueles ferimentos, pois eles doíam só de olhar.

- Não faça essa cara, Sasuke-san – a voz de Hinata saiu doce quando falou e os olhos do Uchiha foram das bolhas para o rosto da morena, apesar dele saber que não estava fazendo cara nenhuma. Como ela poderia saber que ele estava pensando na gravidade dos ferimentos dela? A moça lhe mandou um sorriso pequeno, mas que não lhe chegava aos olhos. Nos seus olhos havia dor – Parecem piores do que realmente são.

- Porque será que eu sinto que está mentindo, Hyuuga?

Hinata não se abalou por ele não ter acreditado em suas palavras. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Sasuke, ele era um rapaz que acreditava apenas em seus olhos e a morena o tinha, aparentemente, deixado ver que, sim, estava doendo. Ela sorriu, corou e baixou a cabeça sem dar nenhuma resposta ao Uchiha. Pousando os patins ao seu lado, a morena pegou seu par de botas perto do banco e calçou-o. O seu par de coturnos de cano curto, marrons, que desmentiam totalmente sua afirmação de que os machucados eram piores do que pareciam. Seu par de coturnos um número maior do que o que realmente calçava para que não fizessem pressão sobre os machucados.

Quando terminou de vestir suas botas e levantou-se com os patins nas mãos, Sasuke ainda estava ali, os olhos negros sobre ela, sempre atentos demais, penetrantes demais. Quando o conhecera, os olhos de Sasuke eram _estranhamente_ perturbadores, quase assustadores por conterem toda aquela sensação abismal. Mas depois de ajudá-la, passara a sentir um _estranho_ conforto daqueles olhos de noite.

_Estranho_.

Sim, estranho era a palavra. _Estranhamente_ abismais, _estranhamente_ puxando-a para o breu branco – extremamente irônico que os olhos dele, de fato, fossem negros e provocassem aquela sensação de brancura nela –, _estranhamente_ fazendo seu estômago se encolher a cada vez que os gêmeos negros passeavam por seus movimentos e vinham pousar em seu par leitoso de olhos.

- Hyuuga? – o _estranhamento_ se desfez quando Sasuke falou. Hinata quase não acreditava em si mesma sobre o quanto ficava divagando com coisas bobas na presença de Sasuke. Orgulhava-se de ser uma boa aluna, atenta às aulas, aos treinos, mas o moreno conseguia prender-lhe a atenção de um jeito tão constrangedor como aquele, fazendo-a divagar – Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, Sa-sasuke-san, desculpe – ela corou e tentou manter-se focada em qualquer outra parte do rosto dele que não os olhos, mas a tarefa se mostrava mais difícil do que Hinata poderia ter adivinhado.

Ela se levantara e já andara meio caminho até a porta do vestiário quando a voz dele a fez estancar no lugar para escutar. Voltou-se para o moreno que encarava suas botas, analisando, descobrindo o segredo por trás do tamanho um número maior de seu calçado.

- Compre um celular.

Ela piscou. Uma. Duas vezes.

- Um... Celular?

- Você pode comprar, não é?

Não fora isso que Naruto lhe dissera da primeira vez que perguntara sobre Hinata? "Quietinha e prestativa, _rica_, e com um primo superprotetor.". Uchiha Sasuke já havia confirmado as outras três informações sobre ela, só faltava aquela.

- Sim, mas... – ela apertou os dedos desconfortavelmente baixando os braços logo depois com o peso dos patins que segurava pelos cadarços. Corou de novo, porque corar, para Hinata, especialmente na presença de Sasuke, ela percebera, era uma atividade quase tão constante quanto respirar e piscar. Só que mais evidente. E mais embaraçante – Eu não saberia qual escolher.

- Qualquer um que posso fazer transferência de músicas – respondeu Sasuke pondo-se na direção do limpador de neve, dando o assunto por encerrado uma vez que já tinha dito tudo o que precisava. Não queria se manter conversando, olhando, respirando ou mesmo habitando o mesmo lugar que ela por muito tempo, pois o fazia se sentir desconfortavelmente inquieto, desconfortavelmente propenso a não resistir.

- Ainda assim... – ela sussurrou para si mesma levando uma das mãos à boca e mordendo a ponta da unha do polegar. Sasuke ignorou o gesto e ignorou o sussurro que ele provavelmente não devia ter ouvido, mas não pode ignorar o pedido dela – Sábado. Sa-sasuke-san, poderia... Ir comigo comprar um celular... No sábado?

E então Hinata respirou. Por um momento achou que não conseguiria colocar aquelas meras palavras para fora de sua garganta, e no momento em que o fez, achou que o Uchiha recusaria de imediato.

Hyuuga Hinata não levantou os olhos para ele, mas conseguiu ouvir a respiração pesada que o mesmo soltou. Fechou os olhos com força acreditando piamente que fora insolência da sua parte mesclada com uma boa dose de estupidez pedir pra ele ir com ela, depois de já tê-la ajudado – _ajudado_ = praticamente empurrado-a para o rinque contra a vontade dela – tanto. Francamente, agora que pensava nisso, podia ter segurado sua língua antes de convidá-lo para ajudá-la, assim não receberia uma recusa brusca e um grito de "suma da minha frente, Hyuuga, eu não sou bua babá, já disse", e simplesmente ter perguntado para a atendente qual celular seria melhor, um que pudesse transferir músicas.

Quis se bater. Com força.

Uchiha Sasuke não se virou. Estava posicionado no assento do grande limpador de neve preparado para dar a partida no motor e ignorando sua mente idiota que insistia em dizer que ele iria concordar em ter um encontro com ela. E ignorando mais ainda seu coração que insistia em dizer que ele estava feliz com isso.

- Sábado – se Hinata estivesse um pouquinho mais distraída em seus pensamentos de negativas por parte dele teria perdido a resposta do moreno – Em frente à Academia de Dança, vou esperar ali.

* * *

**Se o mundo acabar hoje  
Eu estarei dançando**

Chuva ao invés de neve naquele dia. Começara a chover quando Sai estava tirando fotos de uma poça da rua, com as gotas fortes e frias provocando inúmeras ondas que se entrechocavam no espaço apertado, e uma árvore seca de inverno pintada no reflexo. Sai não se importava de ficar molhado, mas olhou para a câmera – cara e pertencente ao jornal da escola – com um mínimo de preocupação.

Ainda chovia quando o carro preto e luxuoso virou a esquina da rua, parou em frente ao adolescente e abriu a porta para que o garoto pulasse para dentro. Ainda chovia, agora dentro e fora, devido às gotas que caíam das roupas de Sai e de seus cabelos, enquanto o moreno de cabelos compridos no banco do motorista dirigia calmamente, às vezes usando um pouco da potência do motor em ruas compridas e retas, até pegarem a estrada que deixava a cidade de Konoha para trás.

Uchiha Itachi dirigiu em completo silêncio por vinte e três minutos antes de parar. Quando finalmente o fez, Sai viu-se no meio de uma floresta de coníferas, as agulhas que eram as folhas das árvores estavam congeladas, mas a chuva perdurava e o gelo cedia lentamente ao escorrer da água pesada. Alguns outros tipos de árvores de folhas mais largas deixaram uma camada de folhas secas cobrindo o chão. O barulho dos pingos sobre as folhas mortas e o carro era confortável.

Virou-se lentamente para seu sequestrador, um suave sorriso falso no rosto, e bateu uma foto no momento em que o Uchiha cerrava os olhos para levar um cigarro aos lábios. A foto devia ter ficado bonita.

- Acho que eu devo engolir o cartão de memória que contem essa foto – no momento que Sai abriu a boca Itachi sabia que iria sair alguma gracinha daqueles lábios finos e falsos – Para que todos saibam quem é meu sequestrador e suposto assassino.

- Está com frio?

- Não – mentiu, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo e seus lábios arroxeando-se. O Uchiha ligou o ar quente no máximo do calor e a pele resfriada de Sai agradeceu, mas o mesmo não fez sua voz.

Sai esperou que o mais velho terminasse seu primeiro cigarro enquanto batia fotos da água escorrendo pelo vidro da frente do carro. Vez ou outra Itachi ligava o limpador. A chuva engrossou e depois suavizou, naturalmente perdendo sua força. Estava chovendo há bastante tempo agora.

Tirou mais algumas fotos de Uchiha Itachi e esperou-o chegar ao meio do segundo cigarro para perguntar qualquer coisa. E não foi exatamente a pergunta que qualquer outra pessoa faria. Mas Itachi já sabia disso e, apesar de quase ter se engasgado com a fumaça – _quase_, porque ele é um Uchiha, é claro –, já esperava que aquele garoto não fosse dizer nada convencional.

- Se é transar comigo o que você quer, está demorando demais para tomar uma iniciativa, Itachi-san.

Itachi inalou a fumaça. Esperou. Soltou pela boca e pelo nariz. Fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo. Sai o observou atentamente durante o processo sem conseguir ler absolutamente nada no rosto severo e bonito.

- Eu gosto daqui – respondeu o mais velho percorrendo a paisagem com um olhar indiferente, mas com brilho de nostalgia. As pequenas sutilezas entre _olhar_ e verdadeiramente _ver_ que as pessoas precisavam perceber para entender os Uchiha – Vinha muito nesta clareira quando morava em Konoha; ler, pensar, treinar artes marciais – Itachi abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Sai nem percebera que a chuva tinha parado. A porta do passageiro foi aberta pelo mais velho e ele esperou que Sai descesse – Achei que seria um bom lugar para você tirar fotos.

Bateu a porta do carro para trancá-lo e colocou a chave no bolso do terno que usava, a camisa de cor vinho que usava por baixo não podia ficar melhor nele. Deu alguns passos para entre as árvores e Sai o seguiu. Chegaram a um velho mirante. Apenas uma precária cerca de madeira separava o moreno Uchiha de uma queda mortal de cerca de cem metros. Montanhas nevadas e céu cinzento do norte do Japão se estendiam por todo o horizonte e, abaixo deles, a cidadezinha de Konoha com seu precário movimento cotidiano. A oeste despontavam as sombras de prédios de Wakkanai.

Sai colocou-se ao lado do maior, a câmera pronta.

- Quanto a transar com você...

A câmera já estava sobre seu rosto, focalizando.

- Não vai acontecer.

Bateu. Tremera. Provavelmente a foto ficara desfocada. Tirou a câmera de sobre o rosto, olhos negros e brilhantes a sua frente, uma mão branca e firme levantou seu queixo.

- Não _hoje_.

A ênfase estava nítida. Sentimento incomum, mas Sai tremeu de expectativa.

* * *

**Não esqueço aquela esquina  
A graça da menina**

- Sasuke-kun – a voz de Sakura ecoou pela escola silenciosa. Todos os alunos já haviam ido para casa, inclusive Hinata depois de Sasuke expulsa-lá do rinque pela quarta vez na semana.

Voltara para a sala para pegar suas coisas, mas o que encontrou foi Haruno Sakura esperando por ele no corredor em frente à sala, as muletas sob os braços e as bolsas da escola dele e dela em ambos os ombros.

- Aqui, eu peguei suas coisas – ela estendeu-lhe seus pertences, a cabeça baixa. O moreno se aproximou e pegou a bolsa tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar nela e dar incentivos desnecessários, porque ele conseguia sentir em toda aquela cena e clima uma confissão de amor se aproximando.

- Obrigado – disse simplesmente e voltou a andar, seus passos abafados por causa do _uwabaki_(1). A rosada esperou que ele passasse por ela, passos calmos, enquanto o coração da garota era uma trovoada de ansiedade e adrenalina mal controlada.

- Sasuke-kun, espere – soltou num repente antes que a adrenalina se esvaísse e perdesse a coragem.

Levantou a cabeça, seus olhos mostravam determinação, mas ele não viu, porque se manteve de costas apesar de parar seus passos. A garota apertou com muita força o apoio para as mãos das muletas impedindo-se de tremer e mordeu os lábios algumas vezes antes de encontrar sua voz de novo.

"Essa é a minha única chance", pensava.

- Eu... – parou, engoliu seco e pensou que não fosse conseguir. Treinara tanto em frente a seu espelho, mas não era a mesma coisa. Seu espelho não tinha a possibilidade de responder com um não, nem tinha costas tão largas, nem era tão alto, nem tão bonito – Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar, Sasuke-kun. Você poderia vir comigo?

E então baixou os olhos. Não agüentaria olha-lo durante qualquer que fosse a resposta.

Uchiha Sasuke voltou-se para a garota, o rosto completamente inexpressivo. Podia ser grosso, orgulhoso, irritadiço, mas não era _totalmente _desprovido de educação.

"_Não ignore quando uma garota se declarar para você, Sasuke-kun, e nem zombe dos sentimentos dela"_, dissera-lhe uma vez sua mãe, no avião, quando voltavam para o Japão, ainda com o semblante cheio de pesar pelo divórcio. _"Porque quando uma garota se declara ela tem que reunir muita coragem."_.

Sabia por que a mãe estava falando aquilo. Quando ela, Mikoto, se declarara para Fugaku, ele a rejeitara. Depois fora o pai quem tivera que se declarar para a mãe, arrependido e dizendo-se apaixonado. Antigamente a mãe adorava contar aquela história com um sorriso adorável no rosto. Vinte e cinco anos depois eles se divorciaram. Não teria sido melhor se Mikoto tivesse rejeitado Fugaku quando ele se declarara também? Sasuke nunca iria descobrir.

Então ele a seguiria para onde quer que ela o leve. Ouviria o que quer que ela tenha a dizer. E seria paciente. E _tentaria _não ser muito grosseiro.

E _daí_ diria não.

Porque assim não estaria pisando nos sentimentos dela, e nem zombando.

Estaria sendo sincero.

- Vamos – ele chamou-a e Sakura levantou a cabeça extremamente surpresa por ele não ter ido embora ou dito qualquer coisa sobre ela parar de ser irritante. Lágrimas até subiram a seus olhos esmeraldinos, mas estava feliz demais para chorar, então sorriu largamente.

- Sim – ela disse e se pôs a caminho das escadas para subir ao terceiro andar. O moreno andou alguns passos atrás dela, seguindo-a.

Até que chegaram às escadas e ele olhou para cima, depois para a rosada com sua perna quebrada e o seu par de muletas começando a subir o primeiro degrau. Daquele jeito ela iria demorar uma semana para subir os dois lances de escadas até o terceiro andar.

Argh, como garotas podiam ser irritantes. Tirou a alça da bolsa de seu ombro e deu passos largos para se colocar na frente da Haruno que interrompeu sua subida sôfrega para olhar para ele, surpresa. O braço de Sasuke estava esticado estendendo a bolsa para ela.

- Segure isto – ele disse o que era para ser um pedido, mas o imperativo estava mais presente do que o interrogativo em seu tom de voz. A moça o fez sem contestar e observou atônita quando a estatura do Uchiha diminuiu a sua frente até ela o ver totalmente agachado, esperando – Suba.

Sakura não conseguia se mexer.

- Suba logo, Haruno.

Mas ela obedeceu ao tom imperativo quase sempre presente na voz dele, pois seria muito burra se perdesse a chance de estar tão perto de Sasuke; respondeu um "sim" precário e juntou as duas muletas em uma das mãos antes de colocar-se contra ele. Os dedos de Sasuke estavam frios contra suas coxas e Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar. Não estava usando meia calça, mas não fora de propósito. A meia pinicava contra a bota ortopédica, por isso preferia apenas colocar a polaina no pé bom.

Ele a levantou sem grande dificuldade. Uma garota japonesa não pesava muito, especialmente uma garota japonesa praticante de patinação artística no gelo. Elas faziam loucuras para manterem seus pesos em torno dos 45 quilos. Sim, tinha pesquisado sobre patinação. Não que o assunto lhe interessasse grandemente, mas precisava ter _algum _conhecimento para escrever a música de Hinata. E o peso das patinadoras estava embutido num dos artigos que lera.

Subiu o primeiro lance. Já estava nos primeiros degraus do segundo quando parou de devanear e realmente se concentrou na situação. Sakura tinha passado os braços pelo pescoço dele e respirava em sua bochecha. E ela estava ficando pesada no segundo lance de escadas. Juntou um pouco de força nos braços e puxou-a para cima.

"É melhor que o que ela quer me mostrar seja realmente incrível", pensou com a raiva começando a borbulhar minimamente na panela fervente que era sua paciência. "E que ninguém nos veja!".

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun – agradeceu a rosada amavelmente quando ele a pôs no chão no meio do corredor do segundo andar.

Devolveu a bolsa ao moreno e faz-lhe uma reverência o mais profunda que conseguiu com as muletas limitando seus movimentos e tirando toda a sua graça de patinadora. Sasuke não respondeu e restringiu-se a soltar um grunhido qualquer. A garota não se abalou nem se mostrou surpresa. Aquele era seu Uchiha Sasuke, afinal, e era aquilo que amava nele. Sorriu minimamente e colocou-se a coxear na frente em direção a porta da sala do piano.

"Espero que ele goste. Não! Ele vai gostar, ele tem que gostar, e daí nós...".

Não tinha trazido a rosa, como imaginara, porque simplesmente não conseguira encontrar nenhum dos ajudantes do primeiro ano a tempo antes do treino e, quando a aula terminou, eles já tinham ido embora. Droga, o que aqueles primeiranistas estavam fazendo que não cuidavam direito dos preparativos do Baile? Fora a chefe da comissão organizadora no ano anterior, por isso a incompetência vigente a deixava tão frustrada.

- Haruno – a voz masculina preenchida de impaciência despertou-a da bronca milenar que ela estava dando no pessoal da comissão em sua mente e a trouxe de volta para corar sob o olhar estreitado e impaciente.

A garota se desculpou uma vez mais e abriu a porta de correr entrando no quarto iluminado pelo sol. Sob uma pequena suspeita, Sasuke a seguiu.

E seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Não pode evitar. Até queria, por ser um Uchiha, mas havia já algum tempo que não via um piano, e jamais esperava encontrar um naquela escola fanática por esportes e aparentemente nem um pouco incentivadora das artes, em especial não um piano tão bom e em tão conservado estado.

Sakura andou até as janelas sempre com seus olhos verdes pregados nele, sem querer perder nem um segundo das reações que passavam pelo rosto bonito do rapaz. Ele ficara inegavelmente surpreso. E depois seu rosto relaxou tão intensamente que Sakura pensou que ele pudesse até mesmo sorrir ante a visão do piano quando se aproximou e pousou os dedos longos sobre o tampo de madeira escura por cima das teclas.

Mas ele não sorriu. Claro que não.

- Você é músico, certo, Sasuke-kun? – ela começou dando a entender que não prestava muita atenção nele com aquela pergunta retórica – Nós não temos muitos clubes de música aqui no Konoha Gakuen, mas eu sabia desse piano aqui e... Bem... Achei que você pudesse gostar.

- Hm.

E com isso Haruno Sakura sentiu-se um pouquinho decepcionada. Quer dizer, era isso? Uma queda da escada, um ombro deslocado, uma perna quebrada e sua retirada do time de patinação para um mero grunhido?

**Eu só queria enxergar  
Por isso eu me entrego**

- Obrigado – a palavra veio tão baixa e tão inesperada que a moça quase a perdeu. As dúvidas magoadas de sua mente se esvaíram e Sakura sorriu e corou, seu interior se enchendo de calor e contentamento.

Virou-se para a janela meio aberta e respirou fundo o ar frio para que ele não visse a expressão de boba apaixonada que ela estava fazendo, mas Sasuke não veria de qualquer jeito. Ele estava muito ocupado agora, pensando em música, pensando em notas e pensando em...

Levantou o tampo e sentou-se no banco sentindo-se tão confortável como não se sentia desde que tocara com Giglio pela primeira vez, ouvindo o som alegre e irreverente da flauta dela, pontuado pelo disciplinado e orgulhoso vibrar de seu piano. Colocou a bolsa no chão tirando de dentro dela seu caderno de partituras. O lápis marcava a página em que tinha parado de tentar escrever a música da apresentação de Hinata, mas seus dedos viraram as páginas encontrando aquela composição de piano que vinha lhe importunando.

Não lembrava mais de Sakura na sala.

Colocou o caderno no suporte, o tampo da caixa do piano estava abaixado, mas não tinha importância, iria ressoar da mesma forma. Levantou o tampo das teclas, o marfim suave era frio sob os seus dedos levemente calejados quando os pousou nele. Um menino com seu brinquedo favorito.

Dó, ré, mi, fá, sol, lá, si, dó.

Testou o teclado esperando que não estivesse muito desafinado e deu um sorrisinho de canto ao encontrá-lo mais afinado do que poderia supor. A mão esquerda foi se juntar à direita e um pedacinho da Sonata para Piano nº. 14(2), de Beethoven, espalhou-se pela salinha. O piano parecia bem. Recomeçou a sonata para piano sentindo-se tão inteiro e pleno que fechou os olhos e deixou-se tocar. A escola estava silenciosa, então o som de seu piano com a porta aberta podia se propagar infinitamente e sem restrições pelos corredores.

Sasuke deixou-se tocar os quatorze minutos de sonata lembrando-se das cifras apenas com sua forte memória. Escorregou em uma ou outra nota, mas ignorou-as, como devia fazer se estivesse em uma apresentação de verdade, e continuou firme tocando a sonata. Milhares de coisas passaram por sua cabeça enquanto tocava. E milhares de sentimentos, também.

Terminou a música e deixou seus dedos descansando levemente sobre as teclas sem emitir som. As notas esvaecendo-se no silêncio. E palmas explodiram de trás de suas costas.

- Sasuke-kun, isso foi...

- Porque ainda está aqui? – ele perguntou rispidamente fazendo tanto as palmas quanto Sakura se calarem abruptamente. Ela olhou para ele com olhos arregalados como pratos, a boca ainda aberta segurando frouxamente uma palavra entre os lábios rosados. Duas linhas de lágrimas secavam sobre suas bochechas, um dos efeitos da composição de Beethoven.

- Eu... – ela tentou começar, mas a palavra pendurada em seus lábios não caíra, por isso impedia que outras saíssem.

- Vá embora – ele mandou. Seus dedos se apertaram sobre o teclado, um som horrível preencheu o local por causa das teclas pressionadas a esmo e fez Sakura estremecer, mas foi então que ele se lembrou – Obrigado por me trazer aqui, mas vá embora.

* * *

**A um imediatismo cego  
Pronta pro mundo acabar**

_- Obrigado por me trazer aqui, mas vá embora._

_As costas deles eram largas na visão dela. E ele era tão lindo, sempre fora, mesmo com as palavras agressivas saindo daqueles lábios. E Sakura quis chorar quando ele mandou-a sair, mas não o fez. As lágrimas ficaram suprimidas pela tristeza. Engraçado, não? Engraçado como ela devia ter chorado naquela hora, mas não chorou._

_Deu alguns passos tortos, curtos. Chegou até a porta e Sasuke chegou junto com ela, apoiado sua mão de pianista no batente bem na altura da cabeça da rosada. A moça arrepiou-se com a voz dele tão perto, com a respiração batendo em seu pescoço devido ao cabelo curto, e toda a tristeza das palavras ríspidas de antes foi embora. Ela era de novo uma fã que, mesmo ao descobrir que seu ídolo arranjara uma namorada, ficava incomensuravelmente feliz e sonhadora ao conhecê-lo pessoalmente._

_- Eu sei o que você sente por mim – Sakura podia ouvir na voz dele como era difícil falar sobre sentimentos; Sasuke parecia confuso e isso, para Sakura, que sempre o tivera como alguém completamente autoconsciente, era um pouco assustador. E fofo – Naruto gosta de você e joga todo dia na minha cara que você só não aceita sair com ele por minha causa._

_Sakura engoliu. Sentia um gosto amargo de rejeição. E só fazia poucas semanas que ele tinha voltado, como já podia perdê-lo?_

_- Eu acho que você deveria sair com ele, Sakura – Sasuke retirou sua mão do batente deixando Sakura livre para dar seu passo à frente para fora da sala. O nome dela saindo dos lábios do rapaz quase suprimiu a rejeição implícita, porque fora dito com leveza, quase com carinho, mas definitivamente com gratidão. E _apenas_ gratidão – Eu tenho que escrever uma música e ela não é pra você._

Já coxeava pela cidade com suas muletas há pelo menos uma hora depois de deixar a sala, de Sasuke bater levemente a porta e de ouvir as notas da música que não era para ela ecoar pelos corredores da escola.

Parou de andar quando chegou às ruas mais movimentadas e iluminadas que levavam ao centro. Seus pais já tinham ligado três vezes e ela só atendera para dizer, hipocritamente, que "Sim, okaa-san, estou bem. Vou logo para casa, não se preocupe. Tudo bem. Tchau". As pessoas passando não paravam muito tempo para encará-la, com sua a perna quebrada e, agora, com seu coração quebrado. Os letreiros piscando brilhantes e coloridos estavam irritando-a. Estava cansada, fatigada de tristeza, com fome e carente, precisando de um ombro para chorar.

Ah, não. Ainda não tinha derramado uma lágrima sequer. Mas não ia demorar. Conhecia-se muito bem e sabia que Haruno Sakura era uma verdadeira chorona, por mais que se esforçasse para não o ser.

Nem percebeu quando seus dedos acostumados com as teclas do celular discaram o número mais usado de sua agenda.

_- Alô, Testuda?_

- Ino... – sua voz estava fraca.

_- Sakura – _o tom da loira mudou de divertido para preocupado imediatamente _– O que aconteceu?_

- Eu... Falei... Sasuke-kun...

_- Onde você está? Eu vou te encontrar –_ ainda não tinha começado a chorar, só não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem da sua boca todas de uma vez. Estava em frente a uma das lojas de conveniência do bairro, sentara-se na beirada do canteiro onde um arbusto espinhento espetava suas costas. Era deprimente _– Fique aí, eu já estou indo._

_- É algo grave? _– a voz grave de Gaara veio do fundo e Ino parecia afobada em sair de onde quer que ela esteja.

Sua melhor amiga estava com o namorado. Sentiu-se uma maldita intrusa impertinente, além de mal-amada e um pouquinho invejosa e dolorida por estar sozinha no frio enquanto Ino tinha alguém ao seu lado, enquanto Ino tinha _seguido em frente_ de sua paixonite pelo Uchiha, e Sakura ficara no passado.

- Ino, não...

_- Quieta, Testuda, eu já estou chegando, então fique onde está. Vou desligar agora_ – Sakura não teve nem tempo de contestar. Antes de Ino conseguir desligar ainda ouviu-a falar: _- Foi mal, Gaara, mas eu vou encontrar a Sakura, ela precisa de mim agora._

Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu.

Deixou o celular cair precariamente em seu colo e começou a chorar.

* * *

**Você acredita no depois?  
Prefiro o agora**

Ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz pela décima quinta vez.

Porque estava tão nervoso?

Não, não estava nervoso. Impossível. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke e nunca ficava nervoso, especialmente por causa de uma mera _garota._

Respirou fundo e levemente, fechou os olhos e tratou de acalmar-se quando parou ao lado da Academia de Dança Shirayuki e encostou-se a parede, esperando. O dia estava frio, realmente frio, com neve fresca nas ruas, calçadas e telhados. Puxou o cachecol vermelho para cobrir sua boca e orelhas, encolhendo os ombros. Ficou olhando ora para o céu, ora para seu All Star tão vermelho quanto o cachecol, cada segundo passando tão depressa quanto uma rotação terrestre.

Esperava que ela não demorasse, mas tinha chegado quinze minutos antes do término da aula de dança de Hinata. Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Chegar cedo daquele jeito parecia uma atitude tão patética e desesperada!

_De: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Para: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Que tá fazendo? Tá a fim de passar o dia jogando vídeo-game? Eu te chamaria pra praticar snowboard, mas você tem medo de neve! – U.N._

Ah, claro, tudo o que precisava era seu melhor amigo mais que curioso chamando-o para fazer alguma coisa. Se dissesse que não, Naruto ia querer saber o porquê. E Sasuke não diria o porquê. Não _mesmo_. Como poderia admitir, mesmo que apenas para seu melhor amigo, que tinha uma espécie do que poderia chamar de _encontro_ com Hyuuga Hinata? Não admitira nem para si mesmo!

_De: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Para: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Não quero jogar vídeo-game. Muito menos praticar snowboard._ – Sasuke ignorou sensivelmente a ofensa sobre ter medo de neve, não adiantaria discutir com o loiro – _Hoje tô ocupado. – U.S._

Bufou, relutou. Relutou mais um pouco, arrumou os óculos, relutou e coçou o cabelo curto da nuca, relutou ainda mais alguns segundo, tentando pensar em algo, mas por fim apertou o botão verde de "Enviar".

Já estava feito o estrago, não tinha como dar uma boa desculpa para Naruto. O que poderia dizer? Que ia ajudar sua mãe na confeitaria? Que ia passar o dia com Itachi? Sendo Naruto como era ele provavelmente iria até a confeitaria e notaria a mentira quando Mikoto, muito confusa, diria que "Não, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun não está aqui"; e se a memória do loiro ajudasse se lembraria de que Itachi fora para a capital no dia anterior resolver uma emergência daquela filial da empresa. Não, mentir para Uzumaki Naruto, dentre todas as pessoas, não era uma opção.

_De: Uzumaki Naruto._

_Para: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Ocupado com o quê, teme? – U.N._

- Obrigada pela aula, sensei.

- Continue com o bom trabalho, Hyuuga-chan.

A porta da Academia de Dança se abriu e Hyuuga Hinata saiu para o frio daquele dia. A primeira coisa que Sasuke notou foi o coturno marrom um número maior, o que significava que os pés dela ainda estavam doloridos. Depois a meia-calça listrada de preto e branco. Um vestido azul celeste, casaco branco, luvas de lã pretas sem dedos nas mãos que seguravam a bolsa de ginástica. Os longos cabelos negro-azul-arroxeados estavam presos apenas na ponta, como se o prendedor tivesse escorregado. E a touca preta cobria as orelhas dela.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca pensou que pudesse reparar em tantos detalhes de uma única pessoa tão rapidamente. Nunca imaginou que pudesse reparar em tantos detalhes de _uma única garota_, aliás. Mas o fez. E gostou do que viu. Especialmente quando ela notou que ele estava ali e deu alguns passos em sua direção, um sorriso radiante no rosto, feliz por ele ter aceitado seu pedido, e os olhos brilhando tanto como duas estrelas.

**Badum.**

Mal a vira e seu coração traidor já ficara descompassado.

E então Sasuke definitivamente mandou tudo para o inferno. Apertou a tecla "Enviar" de seu celular mandando para Naruto a única palavra de sua mensagem:

_De: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Para: Uzumaki Naruto._

_Hinata. – U.S._

Fechou o celular e colocou-o no bolso no instante em que ela parou a sua frente.

**Badum.**

- Sasuke-san – ela saudou e fez uma mesura, o cabelo chacoalhando – O-obrigada por vir.

- Hm.

Um curto silêncio antes de Sasuke dizer algo que, absolutamente, não estava nos planos. Aquilo nem sequer passara pela cabeça da morena, apesar de ser algo óbvio para o horário:

- Estou com fome. Vamos comer alguma coisa antes.

E se pôs a andar na direção dos restaurantes de estilo familiar no centro da cidade. Hinata ficou atônita por dois segundos por não ter pensando naquela possibilidade, mas é claro que estariam com fome, sua aula de dança de sábado terminava inconvenientemente bem na hora do almoço. Recuperando-se do choque por sua distração, correu para alcançá-lo e se pôs a seu lado, olhando para as vitrines do outro lado da rua.

Os olhos negros encaravam-na pelo canto vez ou outra, tentando notar qualquer sinal do nervosismo que ele estava sentindo, mas Hinata parecia bem. Além de um pouco de sua timidez e introspecção natural, ela não parecia transtornada como ele estava e isso era realmente frustrante para o moreno.

Eles estavam – agora não tinha como voltar atrás, tinha que admitir ao menos para si mesmo – em um maldito _encontro_, porque ela não aparentava estar minimamente inquieta que fosse?

Levantou a mão para abrir a porta da primeira lanchonete que viu quando reparou nas pessoas sentadas em uma das mesas circulares no canto do estabelecimento. Duas cabeças cheias de cabelos loiros, cabelo rosa, cabelo vermelho, cabelo castanho e cabelo preto. Parecia o dia do karaokê tudo de novo, mas o problema agora era que Naruto estava sendo chacoalhado por Sakura por aparentemente ter entrado em choque olhando embasbacado para o visor do celular.

Por impulso, querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível, agarrou a mão de Hinata na sua e começou a correr.

- Sa-sasuke-san?

- Só corra.

Uma coisa era mandar uma mensagem para o seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que está sempre junto de você, e admitir para ele que, sim, finalmente o todo-poderoso Uchiha Sasuke tinha alguém com quem se importava mais do que com o seu grande e precioso ego e orgulho. E outra coisa bem diferente era esfregar na cara da sociedade – e da garota que ele tinha rejeitado não fazia nem dois dias – que esse alguém era Hinata, apesar da mesma não saber de nada disso que se passava apenas na cabeça de cabelos arrepiados do rapaz que corria na frente dela, puxando-a pela mão.

- Sasuke-san, você... – ela tentava perguntar enquanto corriam. Algumas pessoas viraram para olhar, mas não davam especial atenção – Sabe para onde está indo?

- Qualquer lugar longe de Naruto.

- Na-naruto-kun? Por que...

Mas Hinata não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, porque Sasuke fez uma curva fechada e brusca para a esquerda, atirando-se entre duas paredes estreitas de um beco escuro e imperceptível aos passantes menos atentos. O rapaz pressionou Hinata contra o muro, o próprio corpo sobre o dela, totalmente colado, e Hinata achou que fosse desmaiar com o Uchiha rompendo completamente a delimitação do seu espaço pessoal. O rosto da morena estava virado para a rua, assim como o de Sasuke, e sua bochecha recostava ao ombro dele. Seus peitos de respirações ofegantes pela corrida se chocavam, formando uma nuvem cinzenta devido ao frio do dia.

Não demorou a Hinata perceber o motivo de Sasuke de tacá-los naquele lugar quando Shikamaru e Temari passaram pela abertura do beco de mãos dadas, o moreno Nara segurando um cigarro frouxamente nos lábios. Sai veio logo atrás, parecia que Temari estava tendo uma reunião do jornal no meio da rua, andando, e Sai não estava prestando atenção, limitando-se a olhar fotos em sua câmera.

Hinata fechou os olhos e afundou mais o rosto no peito de Sasuke entrando no jogo porque não queria ser primeira página do jornal e ter todo o Konoha Gakuen com os olhos voltados para si nunca mais em sua vida.

Ela podia sentir o perfume amadeirado dele. Era másculo e dava-lhe sensações boas. A respiração de Sasuke saiu pesada quando ela reparou que ele a tinha prendido e agora soltava com algum esforço. A nuvem de vapor bateu em suas bochechas e nariz, aquecendo-a. Com cuidado a morena olhou para cima, a franja farta fazendo cócegas em seus cílios. Queria perguntar a ele se já estava tudo bem eles saírem agora, mas a pergunta ficou presa.

**Badum. Badum.**

Vários centímetros mais alto que ela, o moreno olhava para baixo, todo o seu corpo prensando o da Hyuuga na parede, os olhos negros brilhantes e semicerrados, lábios avermelhados de mordidas recentes, úmidos, se aproximando... **Badum.**

- Olha só!

Ambos viraram a cabeça no mesmo instante para o som vindo do fundo do beco. Sasuke afastou-se de Hinata o mais que pode no espaço estreito e seus olhos, antes tão brilhantes e calorosos, ficaram opacos, raivosos e afiados quando viu a figura esguia no fundo do beco. Hinata levou as mãos ao peito, apertando-as uma na outra. A voz a tinha assustado, mas não conseguira fazer seu coração disparar tanto quanto a proximidade de Sasuke fazia.

O que era aquilo?

- O popular Uchiha e a "fênix" Hyuuga – ele riu de sua piadinha, os dentes pontiagudos à mostra – Temari tem o faro jornalístico para fofocas, afinal.

- Hyuuga, vamos – chamou Sasuke começando a dar as costas para o rapaz de cabelos tão claros que pareciam quase brancos.

Houzuki Suigetsu, porém, alargou seu sorriso e deu dois passos, rápido o suficiente para segurar o braço de Hinata antes que ela pudesse seguir Sasuke.

- Um momento tão íntimo e você ainda a chama pelo sobrenome, Uchiha?

O moreno não tinha atingido a entrada do beco quando se virou e notou a moça presa pelo rapaz.

- Solte-a.

A voz de Sasuke fez ambos, Suigetsu e Hinata, olharem para ele. Suigetsu parecia divertido, mas o Uchiha não soube decifrar qual era a expressão da Hyuuga. Ele tinha praticamente rosnado para o Houzuki soltá-la. O de cabelos brancos deu uma risadinha de dentes pontiagudos e soltou à morena, mas Hinata não saberia dizer se pela ordem de Sasuke ou se por algum outro motivo particular dissimulando suas intenções. Conhecia Suigetsu apenas de longe, ele era um dos amigos de Karin e nunca prestara atenção nela.

Ou ela achava que não, mas o olhar que ele mandou a ela segundos depois de soltar sua mão fez-la pensar que coisas boas não viriam daquele encontro naquela situação.

- Nos vemos na escola, Hinata-_chan_ – Suigetsu virou-se para o fundo do beco e abriu uma porta. Foi só nesse instante que ela reparou que ele vestia um uniforme de garçom daqueles usados em lanchonetes fast-food.

Uchiha Sasuke bufou e agarrou a mão de Hinata puxando-a não muito delicadamente para fora do beco e seguindo na direção oposta a que Temari, Shikamaru e Sai tinham ido. Se continuassem em frente chegariam a uma loja de departamentos, mas Hinata não tinha certeza se Sasuke estava de fato vendo para onde estava indo. O Uchiha segurava sua mão e dava passos tão largos em sua caminhada que Hinata tinha que correr para segui-lo.

- Sa... Sasuke-s-san...

- ...bastardo idiota... – ele não estava ouvindo e apenas andava apressado, as sobrancelhas franzidas, murmurando consigo mesmo.

- Sasuke-s...

- ...tocar nela... – Hinata corou ao ouvir aquilo e perceber que Sasuke estava tão irritado por sua causa, mas mesmo assim precisava pará-lo.

- Sasuke! – **Badum. **Exclamou e usou a outra mão para colocar sobre a dele, seus dois pés juntaram-se para parar de andar e, com toda a sua força, impedir Sasuke de dar mais um passo.

E funcionou, mas a morena não saberia dizer se fora sua força ou seu grito. A pressão no braço do Uchiha fez-lo virar e ver a morena com os dois braços esticados, a respiração saindo em nuvens pesadas de sua boca, a cabeça baixa. Os dedos frios das duas mãos seguravam a sua. Ele conseguiu reparar em todos esses detalhes antes de perceber que estava correndo, segurando a mão dela com força, puxando-a por aí como se fosse uma menininha mal criada.

Com relutância esperou-a se acalmar e levantar a cabeça para soltar a mão dela. Pôs suas mãos nos bolsos apenas para impedir o impulso de tocá-la. E só então, quando a respiração dela já estava normalizada, olhando para ele nos olhos, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, ele resolveu comentar:

- Do que você me chamou?

**Badum. Badum. Badum.**

Aquilo fez o sorriso sumir e ela começar a brincar com seus dedos, envergonhada.

- Ah... Desculpe, Sasuke-san, m-mas...

- Não – ele calou-a. Virou-se de lado, o rosto encarando o outro lado da rua, uma quentura em seu peito que não sentia desde que o pai lhe pedira para aprender violino. Sentia-se tão envergonhado por estar feliz que não conseguia encara-la. Sua mão esquerda saiu do bolso e subiu pousando de leve na cabeça de Hinata. Ela corou quando ele falou – Diga de novo.

Ele não estava bravo?

Ele não estava mais irritado?

A voz dele... Parecia morna. Ousaria até a dizer... Satisfeita?

**Badum. Badum.**

- Sasuke.

**BADUM.**

Afagou o cabelo dela por um segundo antes de tirar a mão dali e volta-la para o bolso, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hinata encostou seus dedos à franja onde a mão de Sasuke tinha estado. Aparentemente ambos tinham esquecido que estava no meio da rua.

- Tem uma loja de departamentos no próximo quarteirão – Sasuke já estava atravessando a rua na faixa de pedestres quando Hinata recomeçou a segui-lo, dessa vez por livre e espontânea vontade – Vamos lá comer e comprar seu celular.

- Sim – ela levou os dedos à touca preta arrumando-a sobre os cabelos lisos. Suas bochechas ardiam enquanto seus olhos estavam presos às costas largas do Uchiha.

Suas bochecham ardiam e seu coração batia um forte _dokidoki_(3).

* * *

**Se no fim formos só nós dois  
Que seja lá fora**

Seu celular era branco, um daqueles de abrir e fechar como um prendedor. Era extremamente simples, mas Sasuke garantira que era ótimo para transferir músicas e ouvi-las, com bastante memória ou o que fosse. Era do mesmo modelo que o dele, aliás. E luzes coloridas acendiam na parte externa quando ela recebia alguma mensagem ou ligação, o que achava muito bonitinho.

Mas o único número que tinha nele era o de Sasuke, transferido pelo método de infravermelho dos celulares japoneses assim que ela o ligou. E talvez fosse por esse motivo que ela não conseguia se concentrar em seu dever de casa, olhando para o celular ao seu lado a cada cinco minutos esperando que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, porém ele só continuava marcando a hora.

- Depois de encontra y, descubra a área... AH!

Uma musiquinha eletrônica preencheu a biblioteca da Mansão Hyuuga. A morena estava sozinha em uma das mesas baixas de estudos. Pegou o celular com as duas mãos, as luzinhas muito brilhantes refletiam em seus olhos. O nome de Uchiha Sasuke brilhava no visor externo.

Respirou fundo e esperou mais três segundos, não querendo parecer ansiosa ou expectante. Abriu o celular com cuidado e aproximou-o do rosto como se fosse lhe morder.

- Ah... Alô, Sasuke-s... Sasuke?

_- Já leu o manual? _- a voz dele ficava bonita no telefone.

- Ahn… Não, ainda não, mas eu entendi a explicação que você me deu.

_- Uhn... _– ela esperou. Não tinha nada para falar, mas estava ansiosa para que ele lhe ligasse desde que tinham se separado na tarde do dia anterior, depois de comerem e de comprarem o celular. Ele a acompanhara até em casa de novo _– O que está fazendo?_

Sentia-se ridículo perguntando aquilo, mas estava interessado. Interessado em ficar conversando com ela.

- Dever de casa de geometria – ela respondeu automaticamente.

_- Você patinou hoje?_

- Ah, sim, um pouco.

_- Seus pés ainda doem?_

- Já... Já estão melhores, não tenho mais bolhas – e sorriu genuinamente, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Ficava feliz pela preocupação.

Silêncio. Hinata só sabia que ele ainda estava na linha por causa da respiração pausada.

- Sa...

_- Você pode sair?_

- O quê?

_- Eu estou no portão, venha aqui._

Hinata retirou o celular da orelha quando percebeu que Sasuke desligara. Ficou olhando para a mensagem de "ligação finalizada" exibida na tela por cinco segundos antes de perceber que Sasuke estava no seu portão, no frio, e precisava correr até lá. Levantou-se e correu o mais silenciosamente possível. Não queria atraia a atenção de Neji-nii-san, tinha a impressão de que ele não ficaria muito contente de saber que Uchiha Sasuke estava tirando-a de casa altas horas da noite, com neve caindo lá fora.

Colocou seu coturno e um casaco qualquer por cima do pijama azul com um panda na blusa. Terminou de fechar os botões do casaco assim que alcançou o portão, sua respiração escapava em nuvens, seu cabelo preso numa trança frouxa caia por cima do ombro e havia neve em seu cabelo quando abriu a passagem de pedestres e encontrou Sasuke recostado ao muro, as mãos nos bolsos, cheiro de banho recém tomado e perfume masculino chegando até ela.

Com seu pijama de flanela, cabelo mal arrumado e botas grandes, Hinata sentiu-se uma esfarrapada perto dele, mas o modo como Uchiha Sasuke olhou para Hyuuga Hinata naquela noite espantou esse sentimento.

Ele desencostou-se do muro ao lado do portão encarando-a nos olhos. Já estava apaixonado, já admitira para si mesmo e até para seu melhor amigo – que mandara um milhão de mensagens que Sasuke ignorara e deixara centenas de ligações perdidas no celular do moreno – , então só faltava admitir para ela.

Mas não ainda...

- Hinata... – saboreou o nome dela em sua língua, finalmente colocando-o para fora – Eu trouxe sua música.

* * *

**Se o mundo acabar hoje  
Eu estarei dançando**

Sasuke tivera que expulsá-la do rinque de novo. E ela acreditava que ele teria que expulsá-la todas às vezes de agora em diante, já que ela tinha uma música e, por conseqüência, conseguira criar uma coreografia e intercalar com os saltos. Fizera isso durante a noite de domingo, muito animada para dormir. Passara a noite em claro, mas não se sentia cansada. Já era quase cinco horas da tarde e ainda tinha coisas para fazer, mas sentia-se tão cheia de energia que poderia patinar para a eternidade.

Juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala de aula, mas não deu muitos passos antes de estancar no corredor, seu coração falhando uma batida com a imagem parada logo à frente, recostado à parede, o sorriso pontiagudo brilhando na direção da morena.

- Olá, Hinata-chan.

- Hou-houzuki-kun – cumprimentou educadamente com um mesura.

Ele soltou um riso ao ouvi-la e desencostou-se da parede, dando passos para perto da moça. Hinata se encolheu quando ele colocou o rosto muito próximo do dela, seu espaço pessoal sendo invadido inadvertidamente.

- Você é bem bonita quando olhamos de perto, não é? – ele riu de novo e levantou o queixo dela com a mão livre. As pernas de Hinata tremiam. Houzuki Suigetsu não era detentor da melhor fama de bom moço – Veja só o que eu tenho aqui, Hinata-chan.

Ele levantava o rosto dela para que a Hyuuga pudesse enxergar o visor do celular do rapaz. Na tela retangular estava uma foto dela e de Sasuke. Eles estavam se olhando e Sasuke estava realmente muito próximo a ela. Fora aquele momento no beco; Suigetsu tirara uma foto e eles nem tinham percebido.

- Muito lindo vocês dois juntos – ele olhou para a foto e depois fechou o celular – Eu imagino que legal não seria mandar essa foto para todas as fãs do Uchiha e ver o que elas fariam com você – o queixo de Hinata foi liberado e ela deu um passo para trás instintivamente – Será que o Uchiha ficaria bravo se elas te espancassem? Ou será que ele ficaria mais bravo por todos pensarem que vocês estão juntos?

Suigetsu lançou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Hinata não tinha nenhuma reação. O que poderia fazer? Ele estava deixando bem clara suas intenções de chantagem para cima dela, não era burra a ponto de não perceber. E o pior era que ela se importava. Se fosse mais corajosa, como Karin, Ino e Sakura poderia não dar a mínima para aquela foto, mas não era. Era apenas uma sem graça. E tinha medo, porque se lembrava das palavras de Sasuke na noite anterior:

"_Não conte a ninguém que essa música é minha. Seria irritante se as pessoas ficassem sabendo."._

Ele não queria que as pessoas soubessem que eles andavam juntos, como no sábado em que ele a puxou para longe de Naruto e dos outros e para dentro do beco, para evitar Temari.

- ...não conte... – Hinata sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para o outro. Suigetsu deixou o sorriso morrer por um segundo. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, as duas mãos segurando com força a alça da bolsa.

- O que você disse, Hinata-chan?

- Não conte a ninguém – ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Estavam brilhantes por lágrimas, mas ela não as derramou, porque tinha mais determinação em não envolver Sasuke, que tanto lhe ajudara, em problemas, do que medo de Suigetsu – Por favor, Houzuki-kun – suplicou – Isso traria problemas a Sasuke-san.

Houzuki Suigetsu vacilou diante do rosto dela, daquela expressão dolorida e determinada. Tinha como plano brincar um pouco com o psicológico dela, vê-la chorar algumas lágrimas tolas e depois mandar a foto para Karin, para ver o que a ruiva faria, mas reconsiderou. Aquele rosto e aqueles olhos tinham lhe dado um idéia melhor.

Endireitou as costas e sorriu.

- Já que você está pedindo assim, Hinata-chan, eu vou guardar a foto apenas para mim – ele anunciou e Hinata sentiu-se aquecer de esperança. Isso! Não causar problemas para Sasuke era a prioridade. Esperava que Suigetsu não fosse tão flexível, mas aparentemente fizera-lhe mau juízo – Se você for ao Baile das Rosas comigo.

* * *

(1) _Uwabaki_ – São as sapatilhas que os alunos japoneses usam para andar no interior da escola. Elas comumente ficam guardadas em armários nas entradas das escolas e ali os alunos trocam os sapatos por elas, guardando-os nos armários.

(2) _Sonata para Piano nº. 14, de Beethoven – _www . youtube watch?v=hjmTMgERioY

(3) _Dokidoki_ – É a onomatopéia para batimentos cardíacos no Japão.

* * *

**Olá!  
24 páginas meio demoradas, mas aqui estão. Cara, esse negócio do Suigetsu fazendo chantagem foi muita epifania. Veio mesmo do nada. Minha intenção era terminar o capítulo na compra do celular, mas precisei fazer isso, escrever essa pequena reviravolta. O que vocês acharam? Espero que esteja tão emocionante quanto à intenção.  
Bem, sem mais, obrigada por lerem e, como sempre, desculpem-me a demora e qualquer erro!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Misha Yanata, Tifa Lockhart Valentine, Pisck, sayurichaan, Blue Hime, Aryel-Chan, srta uzumaki, Roh Matheus, B. Lilac, Tsuki Ryuu Hime, Milla, Luciana Fernandes, JustYasu, Kath Malfoy, Violak, Bonnie, Karolyn Harumi, Pri H. U. Hikari, Marcy Black, mspsyduck, Hina Yagami _e _Rayanninha._

**Para quem tem presentes meus para receber – Shiori e Haru -, por favor, esperem mais um pouquinho, já estou preparando-os!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	10. Landing Feet First

**GELO**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Landing Feet First (Bayside)**

O despertador tocou no meio da madrugada, como Hinata o programara antes, mas não cumpriu com sua função de acordar a Hyuuga. Ela acabava de entrar no quarto e o braço pálido da morena voou pela escuridão até sua mesa de cabeceira para evitar que a campainha acordasse Neji no quarto ao lado ou Hizashi-oji-san ou algum empregado com sono leve. Respirou aliviada por conseguir pará-lo a tempo.

Jogou a toalha de novo sobre os cabelos molhados secando com vontade. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, eram três horas da manhã.

Sentou-se na cama sentindo-se tão cansada como não se sentia há muito tempo. Quatro anos sem colocar os patins nos pés faziam a diferença, especialmente porque a morena Hyuuga não tivera tempo de fazer qualquer reabilitação para recuperar sua resistência antes de ter que se colocar a prova numa competição.

Mais um suspiro.

Hinata não tinha do que reclamar e, por mais que estivesse cansada e sonolenta, com dores nos músculos todos e mais dor ainda em seus pés maltratados que ainda precisariam de vários dias para sarar, estava feliz. Sim, feliz como se sua vida lhe tivesse sido devolvida.

A perda que sofrera... Doía. Claro que doía, iria doer para sempre. Assim como sempre teria pesadelos, por mais esparsos que pudessem se tornar. Aquele acidente arrancara-lhe uma parte essencial, insubstituível e inegavelmente importante, mas... Até recentemente... Ah, a quem estava enganando? Até Uchiha Sasuke, o rapaz "novo", o rapaz estoico, frio e distante, independente e rude, propor-se a ajudá-la, Hinata não sabia que o resto do seu coração podia inflar-se daquela maneira, fazendo a parte machucada ir se encolhendo e retraindo para o fundo. Deslizou a escova pelos cabelos ainda úmidos e sorriu para si mesma. Como poderia agradecer-lhe um dia, não sabia dizer.

Como agradecer alguém que te faz voltar à vida?

**If our world falls down tomorrow  
**_Se o nosso mundo desmoronar amanhã_

Pousou a escova quando terminou e seus olhos recaíram no pequeno curativo azul que tinha no dedo indicador onde se cortara com a faca enquanto, na cozinha silenciosa e escura, depois de terminar seu treino no pequeno lago congelado do quintal, estava preparando as escondidas o almoço que Suigetsu requisitara. Tinha que fazê-lo ela mesma, seria muito suspeito pedir a Neji para fazer um lanche extra. Ele iria começar a fazer perguntas que Hinata não queria e não podia responder. Não que quisesse omitir ou mentir para Neji, não depois dele ter ficado tão magoado sobre seu volta à patinação, mas também não podia ser-lhe sincera, portanto era melhor deixá-lo ignorante quanto ao que estava acontecendo entre si e o rapaz Houzuki.

Pensar sobre Suigetsu só a fazia lembrar-se de algo pior: o que faria a respeito do pedido sobre o Baile das Rosas? E se um primeiranista entrasse na sua sala de aula, na frente de todos - algo no fundo de sua mente sussurrou: na frente de _Sasuke_ - e lhe entregasse a rosa branca dizendo que era de Suigetsu? Ah, ficava rubra e desesperada só de imaginar! Se isso acontecesse, provavelmente sairia correndo ou desmaiaria, e então o rapaz de cabelos claros iria mandar aquela foto para todas as pessoas da escola, para Temari - que por mais que fosse uma boa pessoa, ainda era a editora-chefe do jornal da escola que sofria de frequente falta de assuntos para publicar - e Sasuke seria perseguido e prejudicado.

Não, não, não! Ele a ajudara, não podia permitir isso.

Deitou-se de bruços na cama enfiando a cara no travesseiro querendo esquecer a conversa com o rapaz Houzuki. O lanche dele já estava feito, de qualquer maneira, e guardado num lugar escondido da grande geladeira. Neji nem iria perceber e quando ele saísse para colocar os sapatos, era só deslizar o lanche extra para dentro de sua mochila e agir naturalmente, sem gaguejar e corar mais do que o normal. Assim que Neji partisse para a sala do Conselho Estudantil para a reunião de rotina antes da aula, ela deixaria, muito sorrateiramente, o lanche de Suigetsu em seu armário de sapatos. Sim, era isso que iria fazer.

E depois esperaria desesperadamente aflita que nenhum primeiranista se dirigisse a ela com uma rosa branca em mãos.

* * *

Passeou com os dedos pelo teclado do telefone celular, parando e relendo uma mensagem que enviara na noite anterior:

Mensagens Enviadas

Para: Hinata-cha~an

De: Houzuki Suigetsu

_Será que você cozinha bem, Hinata-chan? Quero que você faça o meu almoço de amanhã. Eu adoro nabo em conserva e rolinhos de omelete!_

Riu consigo mesmo imaginando a cara espantada e vermelha de Hyuuga Hinata ao receber aquela mensagem. Fechou o aplicativo do celular e voltou a apertar teclas aleatórias até abrir a foto que lhe estava proporcionando tanta diversão. E pensar que Suigetsu estava apenas no lugar errado na hora errada. Ou seria o lugar e hora certos?

"O quão brava será que ela ficaria ao ver essa foto?", pensou e sorriu.

Ainda era cedo, realmente cedo, mas Karin e Suigetsu já estavam na escola, mais precisamente no rinque de patinação, com a garota deslizando de um lado para o outro no gelo, tão concentrada como não era raro encontrar a ruiva as vésperas de uma competição. E Suigetsu passava frio na arquibancada – a moça sempre o arrastava com ela para os treinos se estes se dignavam à para algo importante, ele ainda se perguntava por que – com o celular em frente ao rosto encarando a foto-trunfo de Hinata e Sasuke.

Ele e Karin eram amigos de infância – se é que o que eles tinham poderia ser considerado uma amizade de qualquer espécie – e vizinhos desde que podia se lembrar.

E seu passatempo favorito era irritar a ruiva.

O rapaz de cabelos muito claros e dentes serrilhados fazia questão de saber dos gostos e desgostos da Uzumaki – por parte de mãe ela era prima de segundo grau de Naruto – somente para lhe poder cutucar as feridas e ver aquele tom avermelhado, quase da mesma cor do cabelo dela, subir para o rosto enraivecido de Karin. Mesmo que eventualmente acabasse apanhando da "delicada" patinadora, as reações dela às suas provocações valiam a pena.

Por esse motivo, e somente isso, mantinha aquela foto para si. Resolvera brincar um pouco com a garota Hyuuga e, indiretamente, com o todo poderoso Uchiha para alfinetar Karin. Suas razões em usar esses dois eram simples: quanto à primeira, Karin a detestava desde o artigo que Sabaku no Temari lançara no jornal. A ruiva picotara a foto em pedaços tão pequenos que era impossível reconhecer qualquer um dos dois. Quando errava algum movimento, era o nome de Hinata que lhe vinha aos lábios para xingar e descontar sua raiva na habilidade inata da Hyuuga – não que Karin também não fosse boa desde berço, mas para ela parecia que a morena não precisava nem mesmo se esforçar. Então Suigetsu apostava seus dentes tubarinos que ficando perto de Hinata conseguiria acertar em cheio os nervos de Karin.

Quanto a Uchiha Sasuke, não gostava e nem desgostava exatamente dele. De fato havia certa hostilidade naquele rapaz dado a músico que impelia o instinto do Houzuki de se afastar. Quer dizer, fora a popularidade instantânea que não parecia afetá-lo de todo, mas que levara Karin a se interessar por ele, Suigetsu não tinha nenhum assunto a tratar com o moreno, nem sequer motivo para cruzar com ele no corredor. Até agora, claro.

Sorriu de novo e fechou o telefone, voltando a se concentrar em Karin na pista. No fim, não importava realmente quem estava usando para irritá-la, desde que conseguisse. Afinal, Uzumaki Karin sempre patinava melhor se tinha alguma motivação.

**You be sure I'll be there with a net**_  
Esteja certo que eu estarei lá com uma rede  
_**To catch the pieces falling**_  
Para pegar os pedaços que caírem_

* * *

- E isso é tudo por hoje.

Finalizou Jiraiya fechando seu livro de história depois de ficar quinze minutos discutindo com Naruto e Kiba sobre a existência de youkais. Por mais que fosse estimulante para um professor ver o interesse de seus alunos na matéria ministrada, a potencial dominação do Japão por um cara meio-humano e meio-cachorro não era exatamente onde Jiraiya queria que eles focassem ao explicar a Era Feudal japonesa. Aqueles meninos tinham que parar de ver tantos animes.

Gaara levantou-se primeiro e guiou a sala a fazer o mesmo. Ele era o representante de turma. Na verdade, Ino o obrigara a ser representante – no dia da escolha, ela gritou para a sala que sugeria Gaara como representante; Gaara nunca tivera os olhos mais arregalados na vida – para poder ficar mais perto dela durante os eventos da escola, uma vez que os representantes de turma precisavam trabalhar junto dos membros do Conselho Estudantil. Mas Gaara não reclamava e cumpria os deveres com exatidão. Sasuke podia até apostar que o Sabaku gostava do cargo público. A classe fez a mesura ao professor todos ao mesmo tempo antes de começarem a conversar entre si.

Com sua visão periférica Sasuke viu Hinata se levantar com pressa, um pequeno maço de folhas nas mãos pequenas. Ela parou o professor de história na porta da classe. Jiraiya fez uma aceno com a cabeça e Hinata o seguiu para fora.

Ela estava com parte dos cabelos presos em um coque lateral desleixado, como se feito com pressa, e a meia calça, daquela vez, era vermelha, do mesmo tom da gravata. Sasuke a vira chegar com as botas, então os pés dela ainda estavam machucados. E tinha olheiras sob os olhos, mas mesmo assim eles não perdiam o brilho.

**And I was always there**_  
Eu sempre estive lá_

Sasuke desviou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Para de pensar que ela está bonita!", ralhou consigo mesmo.

- Yo, Sasuke-teme!

Só havia uma pessoa naquela escola inteira suficientemente corajosa – ou imbecil, dava no mesmo – para chamá-lo daquele jeito. A todos os outros que o olhassem, bastava encarar de volta com um rosto sério o suficiente para ninguém se atrever a incomodá-lo. Pena que aquele olhar simplesmente não servia a todas as pessoas.

Os olhos negros se levantaram para os safira, o loiro estava sentado na cadeira de Hinata, na frente da mesa do Uchiha. Sasuke não respondeu mantendo-se concentrado num problema de física qualquer sobre vetores. Por mais que pudesse lidar bem com matemática, física lhe dava um pouco mais de dor de cabeça. O loiro começou a tagarelar sobre alguma coisa, presumindo erradamente que o moreno o estava ouvindo, e Sasuke não fez nenhuma menção de impedi-lo. Uma vez que Naruto falasse sobre snowboard ou sobre o último episódio de One Piece que ele assistira, era menos espaço para que ele começasse a falar sobre Hinata e como Sasuke estava _oh, tão apaixonado_ por ela. Ou sobre patinação, o que acabava dando no mesmo.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos com o pensamento, fechou o caderno de física e pegou seu caderno de partituras.

- Daí o Zoro... – continuava Naruto fazendo gestos exagerados de como as três espadas do cara se moviam ou coisa parecida.

Abriu o caderno de partituras na canção dela. Não a que terminara e lhe transmitira pelo celular, mas aquele que não lhe saia da cabeça e o estava impedindo de compor a música da competição. A página só estava meio cheia de notas, algumas delas rabiscadas, outras apagadas.

Hinata lhe mandara uma mensagem naquela manhã dizendo que ficara a noite toda repassando e decorando a coreografia na cabeça e agora só precisava colocar em prática, por isso Sasuke decidira que queria tocar pra ela. Sim, ele dissera mesmo que seria problemático se as pessoas soubessem que ele compusera a música que ela usaria, mas simplesmente porque ele não queria ninguém mais lhe pedindo músicas. Aquelas meninas japonesas podiam ser bem paranoicas quando queriam algo. Paranoicas a ponto de machucarem Hinata.

E também porque, se soubessem que Sasuke compusera para a Hyuuga, também perceberiam que ele estava... O pensamento o fez corar. Se não visivelmente, uma vez que Naruto não deu sinais de que tinha havido mudança com a cor do Uchiha, ao menos corou em pensamento. Em _pensamento._

Bufou.

Quantos anos tinha, nove?

Naruto passara o fim de semana pentelhando sobre o significado daquela mensagem de sábado. Sasuke não abrira a boca, mas dissera a Naruto que tinha resolvido as coisas com Sakura. O loiro concordara que tinha sido a melhor decisão do Uchiha. Mas mesmo com o silêncio por parte do moreno, o Uzumaki não era de todo burro e podia muito bem ligar o "resolver coisas com Sakura" + "passar tempo com Hinata" = "Sasuke sentindo alguma coisa pela Hyuuga".

Naquele dia, terça-feira, a rosada parecia bem. Ela estava agindo normalmente, cumprimentara-os ao entrar na sala, e até lançou um sorriso para Sasuke, como se quisesse dizer "está tudo bem, sem mágoas", mas foi Naruto que, numa rara demonstração de discrição se aproximou dela e lhe afagou o cabelo levemente. E, dessa vez, Sakura não tentou deter-lhe a mão. Sasuke – e mesmo Naruto e Ino pareceram levemente surpresos – não esperava que ela estivesse madura o suficiente para lidar bem com a situação. De todo jeito, Uchiha Sasuke tinha uma mania irritante de subestimar as pessoas.

- Oi, teme, você tá me ouvindo, 'ttebayo!?

- Não.

- Eu tô contando uma luta super emocionante aqui!

A porta da sala foi arrastada levemente e Hinata voltou, sentando-se silenciosamente na carteira ao lado de Kiba– uma vez que a sua estava ocupada por Naruto –, sem chamar atenção. Ela podia ter ido parar na primeira página do jornal e tudo o mais, mas aparentemente continuava invisível. Sasuke agradecia por aquilo. Quanto menos atenção ela atraísse, menos caras se interessariam por ela. Já bastavam aqueles amigos dela - Shino e, principalmente, Kiba, que usava qualquer desculpa para tocá-la -, o primo dela, Hyuuga Neji, e Naruto - por mais que esse gostasse de Sakura desde sempre - com aquelas coreografias de casais que tiravam o Uchiha do sério – mas que Sasuke ainda estava relutante em admitir por que.

Não percebeu que seguira Hinata, olhando-a de esguelha, até a morena virar-se para o Uchiha. Ela levantou delicadamente os olhos claríssimos e travou o olhar com o do moreno por cima do ombro, virando-se levemente na carteira, pelo tempo de um piscar de olhos antes de sorrir timidamente para si mesma e voltar a prestar atenção no exercício que tentava ensinar a Kiba a sua frente. Sasuke viu as bochechas se pintarem em uma cor rubra e gostou da sensação de fazê-la corar.

Mas fora aquela pequena interação de olhares, Hinata evitou Sasuke durante todo o dia. Não que eles fossem realmente muito comunicativos quando rodeados de pessoas, mas Hinata sabia estar evitando-o deliberadamente e Sasuke sabia que algo não estava certo naquilo.

E tinha mais uma coisa. O Baile das Rosas aconteceria naquele sábado e, no dia seguinte, seria a competição de patinação. Os alunos – não apenas os primeiranistas, responsáveis por toda a arrumação do Baile – estavam agitados com o acontecimento. Entre as aulas, nos períodos livres e nos intervalos não faltavam alunos carregados de rosas brancas e vermelhas circulando pelos corredores. Aquela era a reta final de convites para a dança de sábado, os atrasados estavam fazendo e recebendo convites para participarem.

Mas o que realmente atraíra a atenção do Uchiha era que todas as vezes que um desses mensageiros portadores de rosas entrava na sala do segundo ano, Hinata iria olhá-lo e estremecer. Sasuke conseguiu ver as orelhas da morena chegarem a um tom inesperadamente escuro de vermelho quando uma mensageira primeiranista se aproximou com uma rosa branca em mãos. Aquilo significava que a rosa era para uma menina. Só faltava a Hyuuga se enfiar embaixo da mesa pelo tanto que ela deslizou sobre si mesma na cadeira. Quando a primeiranista passou por Hinata e se dirigiu para uma menina chamada Rin, reunida num grupo de meninas soltando risadinhas ao fundo da sala, a morena Hyuuga relaxou os ombros e a cor com que suas orelhas tinham se pintado desapareceu aos poucos, mas ela não parecia relaxada de todo.

Aquilo intrigava Sasuke.

Por que as rosas – porque, Sasuke já percebera, _tinha que ser_ o Baile que a estava deixando nervosa àquele ponto – a incomodavam tanto? Estaria ela esperando um convite? Provavelmente não, já que ela parecia bem mais aliviada quando os primeiranistas iam embora do que quando chegavam. Devia perguntar à Kiba ou Shino? Não tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre Kiba levá-la ao Baile algumas semanas atrás? Mas os dois pareciam não se lembrar disso, com Kiba ouvindo a explicação do exercício e Shino lendo em silêncio, concentrado.

- Teme, você não tá me ouvindo de novo! – tinha esquecido completamente de Naruto a sua frente, sentado na carteira de Hinata.

- O que você quer, dobe?

- Eu perguntei se você vai levar a Hi-pffff~ - Sasuke avançou tão rápido para cima de Naruto que a cadeira caiu atrás dele, atraindo ainda mais a atenção da classe para os dois. Uma das mãos do moreno Uchiha segurava com força a boca de Naruto, enquanto a outra estava agarrada ao colarinho do blazer escuro do uniforme. Naruto nunca vira aqueles olhos ônix tão furiosos. E, se olhasse atentamente, podia jurar que Sasuke estava corado.

- Quieto, dobe – o moreno sibilou entredentes.

- Uchiha, Uzumaki – a voz de Gaara se fez ouvir do seu canto da sala. Ino estava sentada sobre a carteira do ruivo olhando a cena com interesse – Não criem confusão na sala de aula.

Sasuke soltou o colarinho de Naruto primeiro, depois liberou seus lábios. Recobrando a compostura e a seriedade que o tornavam tão popular, o Uchiha levantou a cadeira e sentou-se, fechando os olhos e colocando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas. Naruto ficou encarando-o com um sorriso de raposa, o que só serviu para irritar o moreno. Era visível a veia pulsando no pescoço pálido.

- Teme – dessa vez o loiro sussurrou e Sasuke abriu os olhos. Não devia tê-lo feito. O sorriso de raposa estava maior, porque parecia que Naruto tinha adivinhado a pergunta da vida, do universo e tudo o mais, tamanho o brilho de "eu-sei-o-que-você-fez-no-verão-passado" que havia naqueles olhos cerúleos – Você vai ao Baile, não é? – Sasuke não respondeu. Durante toda a comoção, evitara ao máximo olhar para Hinata, por mais que soubesse que o barulho atraíra a atenção da morena também – E você vai convidar a Hinata-chan, não é?

A pulsação da veia se deslocou do pescoço para a testa conforme a irritação do moreno crescia.

- Você gosta dela, não é, teme?

- Na-ru-to – começou Sasuke num tom que queria dizer que se o rapaz loiro abrisse a boca mais uma vez, coisas terríveis estariam reservadas em seu futuro. E Sasuke estava falando sério.

Não, não iria ao Baile. E muito menos convidaria Hinata. Fazê-lo seria assinar sua sentença de imbecil apaixonado e isso era algo que Uchiha Sasuke se recusava a fazer, porque... Uchiha Sasuke sabia muito bem que não era nenhum romântico. Nem carinhoso, nem educado e gentil. Mas estava apaixonado por ela e isso já se tornara inegável. A questão que lhe impedia de dar o próximo passo, porém, era o medo de fazer como seu pai e não amar o suficiente.

A música que escrevera para Hinata se tratava exatamente daquela insuficiência. No domingo a noite não ficara tempo o bastante para que a morena ouvisse a música e lhe dissesse o que achou. Tinha medo que ela descobrisse exatamente o que Sasuke queria dizer com a melodia.

Chegou a essa conclusão nos três segundos em que sibilara o nome de seu melhor amigo, mas foi interrompido de continuar com sua ameaça quando um primeiranista, segurando não apenas uma, mas um buquê inteiro de rosas brancas, entrou na sala. Naruto imediatamente se colocou em pé.

- Konohamaru!

- Naruto-nii-chan!

Todos na sala já sabiam para quem aquele buquê espalhafatoso era dirigido e, dessa vez, Hinata não estremeceu de apreensão. A classe inteira parou o que estava fazendo enquanto Konohamaru se dirigia a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa com uma perna engessada sentada na primeira carteira da fileira do meio. Sakura ficou mais corada do que Hinata ao receber as rosas brancas. Recebê-las significava que Sakura aceitava o pedido, mas antes que o loiro Uzumaki pudesse sair dando cambalhotas pela sala, a rosada levantou se apoiando precariamente nas muletas, com o rosto ainda em chamas, e retirou uma rosa vermelha de sob sua carteira. Naruto abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos.

- Eu... – a sala estava num silêncio sepulcral, mas era assim que os convites para o Baile tinham que ser – Eu não posso te prometer muita coisa, Naruto, mas... Mas eu aceito ir com você se você aceitar ir comigo como um amigo.

- Sakura-chan...

E, num tom mais baixo, abaixando a cabeça, Sakura completou:

- Por hora.

**I was always there but you  
**_Eu sempre estive lá, mas você  
_**Just never knew where  
**_Apenas nunca soube onde_

E então Naruto explodiu num milhar de pedacinhos brilhantes. Não literalmente, claro. Ele pegou a rosa vermelha das mãos dela e Sasuke supôs que ele deve ter se controlado muito para não abraçá-la no meio da classe. Foi nessa hora que Ebisu-sensei entrou e mandou todos de volta a seus lugares. Naruto, não contente que todos já sabiam quem era seu par para o baile, impediu que Ebisu-sensei se colocasse em seu lugar atrás do palanque e urrou:

- Aviso a todo mundo que queria convidar a Sakura-chan: ela vai com Uzumaki Naruto-sama! Quem tiver um problema com isso, pode vir me enfrentar a qualquer hora!

- Ninguém vai querer te enfrentar, Naruto, não precisa defender a minha honra, seu idiota! – ralhou Sakura revirando os olhos para o loiro. Ele não se importou e voltou para seu lugar depois que Ebisu-sensei tacou-lhe o livro de chamadas na cabeça e ralhou com ele mais um pouco. Nisso meia hora da aula já tinha passado.

Imperceptivelmente, Hinata deslizou de volta para sua carteira na frente de Sasuke. O moreno Uchiha notara o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto durante a troca de convites de Naruto e Sakura, mas a resolução de Sasuke era inquebrável.

* * *

Para: Hinata-cha~an

De: Houzuki Suigetsu

_Obrigado pelo almoço, Hinata-chan. Estava delicioso! Amanhã acho que vou querer camarão empanado. _

Hinata fechou o celular em seu colo com cuidado para que Ebisu-sensei não percebesse. Abriu-o de novo e ficou olhando para a tela por alguns momentos, havia a paisagem de um campo verdejante. Abriu a pasta onde estavam contidos os seus contatos. Havia mais agora. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Tenten e Temari. E Suigetsu.

Zapeou pelos nomes até a letra U. Acima do nome de Naruto estava Sasuke, por causa dos sobrenomes. Ele não lhe mandara mais nenhuma mensagem depois daquele domingo quando lhe ligara. Sasuke lhe dissera que, para montar a música, ele apenas jogara as notas num programa de computador, utilizando-se dos sons do piano e do violino, que arrumou o tempo e a gravidade, e o programa fizera a música soar. Mas por mais que fosse um programa que lhe criara a música, era algo que saíra do âmago de Sasuke, não de uma máquina. E Hinata podia sentir isso cada vez que a ouvia, cada vez que executava um passo, um giro ou um salto, deixando que as notas a ajudassem a voar.

Aquela música que Sasuke criara era linda.

E triste.

Uma melodia que parecia a voz de uma pessoa que sofria e que voltava a ser feliz, mas não sabia como expressar essa felicidade.

Hinata – talvez um pouco prepotente – julgava que podia entender aquele sentimento inominável.

**I hope you weren't waiting long**_  
Eu espero que você não tenha esperado muito  
_**I hope this night makes up for time lost  
**_Eu espero que esta noite compense o tempo perdido_

* * *

Durante o treino daquela tarde, Sasuke ficou sentado na arquibancada da pista de patinação. Pôde ouvir sua música ressoando pelos autofalantes do ginásio, mas manteve seus olhos fechados durante todo o treino da morena Hyuuga.

Não queria vê-la patinando ao som daquela música maquinal que montara as pressas para que Hinata não ficasse ainda mais atrasada nos treinos. Queria poder tocar para ela, queria que o som viesse diretamente de seu piano, de seu violino. Mas aquele sentimento de angústia que brotara em si horas antes não o deixara sossegado: amar pela metade. Amar e permitir que a pessoa amada lhe escape pelos dedos.

Sasuke nunca se sentira tão completamente arrebatado por uma garota. Nunca se importara com elas. Para ele, meninas eram apenas um bando de criaturas irritantes, com vozes graves demais, grudentas, que simplesmente não conseguiam entender palavras de negação e ordens de silêncio e paz. Por que elas não podiam se parecer com sua mãe? Mikoto é calma, gentil, com a voz num tom suave e agradável.

E, mesmo assim, seu pai a deixara. Por outra.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes antes de abrir os olhos e deixar as arquibancadas pulando de dois em dois degraus. Não olhou para a pista de gelo em nenhum momento. Hinata, entretida como estava, não o viu partir. Notou apenas depois que Sasuke não estava lá e algo dentro de si se apertou em desapontamento outra vez.

O moreno Uchiha dirigiu-se a sala com o piano no terceiro andar, mas não levantou a tampa do instrumento negro, nem sequer aproximou-se dele. Não precisou acender as luzes, porque foi a primeira vez que notou os grandes espelhos prostrados nas paredes em frente ao piano. Havia manchas de ferrugem nos cantos dos vidros que refletiam a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol que entrava pelas janelas sem cortinas. Das outras vezes que estivera ali, estava tão entretido com o saudoso instrumentos que não prestara atenção nos arredores.

Deu as costas aos espelhos e acariciou o tampo do instrumento.

Colocou-se em posição no banquinho, de frente para os espelhos. Começou a tocar os acordes da música de Hinata calmamente, um tempo mais devagar do que deveria ser. Tocar – fosse a flauta, o piano ou o violino – ajudavam-lhe a pensar. De olhos fechados, continuou dedilhando por toda a extensão da melodia.

Amar...

Por que aquilo que todos desejavam precisava ser tão difícil de obter?

Errou uma nota.

Por que parecia ser tão fácil amar Hinata?

Outra nota errada.

Sentir-se confuso daquele jeito era pior do que sentir-se embasbacadamente apaixonado.

**Feels like I met you years ago and  
**_Parece que eu te conheci há anos e  
_**We're picking up right where we left of  
**_Nós estamos recomeçando de onde paramos_

Errou duas notas seguidas e pausou os dedos nas teclas de marfim, o som desafinado ecoou pela sala. Encarou sua figura mediana no espelho – mesmo não muito alto, Sasuke era maior que Naruto –, o rosto de um branco meio fantasmagórico, os olhos iguais de Itachi e de sua mãe, mas três pares de olhos que continham sentimentos bem diferentes. O cabelo arrepiado mantinha o mesmo corte desde que se lembrava.

Nunca gostara do contato com as outras pessoas. Entender e retribuir sentimentos era complicado demais. E tudo se complicara mais ainda quando finalmente entendera todas aquelas noites em que o pai chegava a casa tarde demais e o rosto abatido e olhos vermelhos de sua mãe na manhã seguinte.

Seus olhos eram parecidos com os de Itachi e Mikoto. Sasuke não era nada parecido com Fugaku.

Nada.

Reposicionando os dedos sobre as teclas corretas, decidiu-se. As dúvidas se desfizeram na hora e um peso saiu de seus ombros. Era um Uchiha, um Uchiha como Itachi e sua mãe. Uchihas não sustentavam dúvidas, tomavam decisões. Tocou a música no tempo certo sem cometer nenhum erro. O som ecoou por um tempo na sala vazia quando terminou a melodia.

Abrindo os olhos e observando em volta, Sasuke entendeu o porquê de os espelhos e a que objetivo aquela sala servira anteriormente. Sorriu, virou-se e cobriu as teclas. O céu já estava tingindo-se com as cores amarelo-rosa-arroxeadas do crepúsculo do norte do Japão.

* * *

Para: Hyuuga Hinata

De: Uchiha Sasuke

_Terceiro andar, segunda sala à esquerda. Venha antes da aula e não se atrase._

A mensagem de Sasuke a acordara, mas Hinata não se importou nem um pouco de ter seu sono interrompido quando leu o que estava escrito ali e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida de contentamento.

Por que ele fazia aquilo? Não falava consigo por dois dias e depois lhe mandava uma mensagem ordenando coisas?

Mas o tempo que a Hyuuga levou para se sentir levemente indignada e frustrada com a atitude de Sasuke já tinha saltado da cama, feito a higiene matinal e estava vestindo o uniforme da escola. Correu pela cozinha passando por um Neji sonolento e com os cabelos desgrenhados pelo caminho.

- Hinata-sama, onde você está indo tão cedo?

- E-eu me esqueci de fazer uma lição de casa de japonês, quero chegar à escola mais cedo pra fazê-la.

Neji simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e avisou-lhe que iria levar-lhe lanche na hora do almoço. Por aquilo Hinata agradeceu, mas disse que tinha dinheiro e compraria algo no refeitório; enquanto saia de casa, as botas um número maior meio saindo de seus pés enquanto corria e vestia o casaco preto ao mesmo tempo, agradeceu em silêncio por Neji ter o raciocínio lento tão cedo pela manhã.

**I've considered what I'd be like if the ocean poured in  
**_Eu tenho considerado como seria se o oceano transbordasse  
_**From both of the coasts  
**_De ambas as costas_

* * *

Deixou os sapatos e o casaco no armário e prosseguiu o mais rápido que conseguiu pelos corredores do colégio sem correr, mas ao chegar à escadaria parou de reprimir sua ansiedade e curiosidade que a mensagem de Sasuke despertara em si e escalou os degraus de dois em dois. Estava arfando quando alcançou o último andar.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e desgrenhados, caindo por todos os lados até a altura do quadril. Esquecera-se de colocar a touca que Neji lhe dera, mesmo que a previsão do tempo tivesse dito que aquele seria um dos dias mais frios do ano. O cachecol amarelo que usava ainda estava em seu pescoço.

Parou em frente à porta que Sasuke indicara na mensagem, a segunda à esquerda. O que devia fazer? Bater? Entrar de uma vez? Chamar por ele? Olhou para seus pés, indecisa, e arregalou os olhos. Dentro das sapatilhas da escola suas meias não combinavam. Olhou para suas pernas e confirmou que, embora ambas as meias fossem do mesmo tamanho – meias cinco oitavos – por cima da meia calça cor de pele que colocara, eram duas meias diferentes. Uma delas era listada e multicolorida que normalmente usava por baixo de seus pijamas em dias muito frios e a outra era um padrão xadrez em diferentes tons de azul.

O que fazer? Estava muito frio para ficar apenas com a meia-calça fina, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito embaraçoso andar pela escola com um par de meias tão dessemelhante. Agachou-se em frente à porta, deixando que a saia preta cobrisse suas pernas, mesmo que não escondesse as meias por inteiro, e corou. Faltava ainda uma hora para as aulas começarem, será que podia ligar para Neji?

Pegou o celular e recostou a testa na porta para se equilibrar enquanto abria sua agenda para discar o número do primo, mas antes que seus dedos chegassem às teclas a música eletrônica que era o toque do seu celular soou pelo corredor. O nome de Sasuke apareceu na tela e Hinata ficou uns dois segundos olhando para ele antes da porta em que estava apoiada ser aberta e a morena perder o equilíbrio, caindo de joelhos, espalmando as mãos no chão e só não batendo com a cabeça nas pernas de alguém porque esse alguém teve a agilidade de desviar.

Hinata nunca corou tanto em toda a sua vida. O vermelho espalhou por todo o seu rosto, pelas orelhas e foi sumir abaixo do colarinho da camisa branca do uniforme. Queria tanto sumir!

- O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

"Sasuke?", Hinata pensou aflita. Mas ele a chamara ali, quem mais poderia ser? Sem contar que ela não tinha como esquecer aquela voz grossa e com um toque arrogante tão característica.

Não sabia dizer como, mas o rubor se intensificou. Se mais alguma coisa que a deixasse envergonhada acontecesse, o Uchiha tinha certeza que Hinata iria desmaiar. Com cuidado, sempre sem levantar a cabeça, a moça se levantou. Sasuke não fez nenhuma menção de ajuda-la fora se afastar um pouco da morena para dar-lhe espaço.

- Ah... Ahn... D-desculpe, e-eu... Caí – ela respondeu torcendo as mãos nas alças da bolsa, a franja farta cobria os olhos claríssimos e parte do rosto vermelho. O moreno não disse palavra, nem sabia direito porque ela estava se desculpando, e pegou o celular dela que deslizara alguns centímetros na queda.

- Aqui – e estendeu pra ela. Com cuidado, sem roçar seus dedos nos dele, Hinata o pegou.

- O-obrigada.

Ah, céus, estava tão envergonhada! Por que tivera que cair na frente dele? Não podia parecer mais patética e desajeitada. Como podia se considerar uma patinadora _artística_ daquele jeito? Calou-se. Não ousaria dizer mais nada com medo de gaguejar ou _coisa pior._

Os olhos perolados fitavam o chão e os pés de Sasuke, assim poderia saber onde ele estava e mais ou menos o que estava fazendo. Não ousava olhar em volta, mas aquela era definitivamente uma sala onde nunca estivera. Os pés de Sasuke se moveram e os olhos de Hinata foram juntos até verem-no sentar-se numa banqueta. Em frente a ele, um piano. Um maravilhoso piano de mogno negro, bem lustrado, apesar de ter perceptível idade. Foi somente então que os olhos perolados se ergueram e se fixaram nos ônix.

O Uchiha olhava para ela, mais precisamente para suas pernas, para as meias que não combinavam. O vermelho, que ia se dissipando com dificuldade, voltou para o rosto da Hyuuga, mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos, porque o Uchiha sorriu. Não um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos que ele costumava lançar para Naruto e nem um sorriso arrogante ou maldoso. Era apenas um repuxar de lábios, parecendo divertido, enquanto olhava para o atentado à moda que Hinata cometera naquela manhã. Mas antes que Hinata pudesse reunir palavras e coragem suficiente para justificar o erro de suas meias, Sasuke virou-se para o piano e o sorrisinho sumiu.

**And we set sail to find out  
**_E nós __velejássemos__ para descobrir  
_**Just where our boat would go  
**_Para onde nosso barco iria_

O rosto bonito de Sasuke, sem aquele sorriso tão _natural_ e, ao mesmo tempo, estranho para o rapaz, entristeceu Hinata o mais levemente.

Sem dizer palavra – curiosamente, os dois conseguiam se entender muito bem assim – Sasuke dedilhou aleatoriamente no piano. A morena se aproximou e colocou sua bolsa sobre o tampo, o celular ao lado, reparando que havia uma caixa comprida e retangular ali, porém grande demais para comportar somente uma flauta. Os dedos de Sasuke pararam quando Hinata largou a bolsa e os olhos negros se fixaram nela, dessa vez diretamente nos olhos brancos.

- Eu te dei minha música e quero saber o que você fez com ela – ele disse respondendo a pergunta muda do motivo de tê-la chamado. Hinata sentiu-se cada vez mais arrebatada pelos olhos negros, quase caindo naquele torpor branco e delicioso. Se pudesse viver de um olhar, escolheria aquele – Dance pra mim.

Hinata piscou para se libertar do leve torpor. Não demorou a compreender o pedido e considera-lo como razoável. Ele lhe dera a música, de fato, e o mínimo que pedia era para ver qual coreografia a morena escolhera para encaixar na melodia.

- A-aqui? Não seria melhor na pista de patinação, Sasuke-s... Sasuke? Os saltos ficarão faltando.

- Não importa, faça só a parte da dança – respondeu – O gelo fica pra depois.

Mas o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, Hinata não entendeu.

- Vire-se.

Ela obedeceu. Atrás dela, refletindo o piano, a si mesma e a Sasuke, haviam duas paredes forradas de espelhos. Carcomidos e enferrujados nos cantos, mas bem conservados, considerando que fossem tão velhos quanto o piano que ali estava.

- Sakura me mostrou esta sala semana passada, eu compus parte da sua música aqui – ele disse e Hinata observou-o através do espelho. Os olhos negros estavam em suas costas e ela podia sentir – Uma antiga sala de dança.

A morena andou até o espelho notando pela primeira vez o estado de seus cabelos e tentou ajeitá-los levemente com as mãos. O sorriso divertido de Sasuke voltou por meio segundo. Veio e se foi tão rápido que a morena pensou tê-lo imagino dessa vez. Sua mão direita tocou o espelho, estava gelado apesar de a sala estar tão bem aquecida quanto o restante da escola.

- Os patinadores deviam treinar balé aqui antes – ela deduziu.

Os olhos perolados se encontraram com os ônix através do espelho e a moça decidiu acatar ao pedido dele. Desabotoou o blazer e a camisa sentindo a cor voltar a seu rosto, porque em nenhum momento os olhos dele, fixos, penetrantes e quentes, deixaram seu corpo. Ficou apenas com uma regata branca para melhor movimentar os braços. Enrolou o cós da saia preta para não limitar seus movimentos das pernas e retirou as sapatilhas. Como última preparação prendeu os cabelos muito compridos num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Está pronta?

A voz de Uchiha Sasuke a arrepiou.

**But I don't think I'd want to know  
**_Mas eu não acho que gostaria de saber_

- Sim.

Os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke a aqueceram.

Colocou-se em sua posição inicial e esperou. Os primeiros acordes do piano começaram a soar, tão fluidos e tão lindos quanto Hinata jamais ouvira.

E a sua música a reviveu.

**Cuz it would just make time  
**_Porque levaria muito tempo  
_**So I could see your smile  
**_Para que eu pudesse ver seu sorriso_

* * *

- Então são dois _nikuman_ de carne pra mim, um vegetariano pro Shino e dois _onigiri _de atum pra Hinata. E vocês vão beber o quê? – Kiba estava perguntando enquanto recolhia dinheiro dos dois amigos para ir buscar o almoço. Shino já estava saindo da sala em direção à biblioteca e respondeu chá verde. Hinata escolheu um suco de maçã e Kiba se foi pelos corredores. A sala de aula estava estranhamento vazia.

Não eram muitos os alunos que escolhiam comer na sala de aula, principalmente naquele dia – o mais frio até agora – eles tinham preferido se reunirem no refeitório onde era mais quente e aconchegante, e onde os primeiranistas estavam mais ocupados entregando rosas.

Hinata ficou na sala vazia. Seus amigos tinham falado de suas meias, especialmente Kiba, e várias pessoas pelos corredores tinham-na olhado estranhamente, mas depois daquela manhã, dançando para Sasuke, nada poderia tirar-lhe o bom humor.

"_- Sua coreografia é boa – ele lhe dissera quando terminara de tocar. Tinham repetido três vezes a música e a testa de Hinata estava brilhante de suor. Ele se levantou e abriu a caixa retangular sobre o tampo do piano – Eu trouxe isto para tocar na pista de gelo – era um violino. Um violino negro e esguio, com um brilho maravilhoso – Nunca alguém me ouviu tocar violino."._

A moça, sozinha na sala de aula, corou com a lembrança. Ele tocara para ela, ele iria tocar para ela. Ele lhe compusera uma música! Uma sensação engraçada tomou conta do estômago de Hinata, ansiedade e alegria, bem diferente da sensação deliciosamente torpe de quando o encarava nos olhos. Essa _coisa_ em seu estômago fazia-a sentir-se mais viva, mais si mesma, mais a...

O barulho da porta da sala deslizando chamou sua atenção e Hinata pensou que Kiba realmente fora bem rápido até o refeitório, que devia estar superlotado, mas o sorriso que viu a sua frente não era caloroso como o do Inuzuka. Era frígido, sarcástico e de dentes afiados.

- Yo, Hinata-cha~an! – ele dizia a sílaba final do sufixo com um timbre de canção, isso a irritava profundamente.

A Hyuuga se perguntou o que Suigetsu poderia estar fazendo ali, mas foi com um baque que ela se lembrou. Sasuke lhe mandara a mensagem bem cedo pela manhã, ela correra para a escola e dissera a Neji que iria comer no refeitório. Ela esquecera o almoço do Houzuki. A realização a atingiu como uma flecha.

- Ho-houzuki-kun! – ela guinchou.

* * *

Havia algo intrigando o Uchiha desde que colocara suas mãos no celular de Hinata naquela manhã. Quando o pegou, ele estava aberto na caixa de mensagens. A essa altura Sasuke já sabia que havia números além do seu no celular na morena, por mais que isso o desagradasse. Kiba gritara para praticamente a sala inteira como era bom que agora a morena tinha um telefone e eles podiam trocar mensagens o tempo todo. Depois disso ele adicionou o celular dela ao de Shino e não demorou a que Naruto também se intrometesse na conversa.

O motivo da intriga, porém, era o nome de Houzuki Suigetsu em algumas mensagens no aparelho da morena quando o virou. Não teve tempo de ver o conteúdo, não queria que Hinata pensasse que estava invadindo sua privacidade, mas não gostou nem um pouco que aquele tratante com sorriso tubarino estivesse em contato com a moça.

Apostava seu violino que se tratava do encontro no beco.

Não queria sair da sala quando o sinal para o almoço tocou, queria ficar e observar à morena, mas Naruto foi inflexível em arrastá-lo até o refeitório para comer curry. Não demorou ao Uchiha conseguir desviar-se do loiro no meio da multidão que se aglomerava para fazer seus pedidos e sair de lá, parando em uma máquina de refrigerantes para comprar um café com leite gelado. Mania que adquirira na Itália.

Voltou para a sala a tempo de ver cabelos brancos entrando e fechando a porta de correr. Recostou-se à parede perto da porta do fundo da sala, a porta mais próxima de sua carteira e de Hinata, e esperou. Primeiro queria saber as intenções de Suigetsu e então interferiria.

-LINHA-

O rapaz de cabelos brancos entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hinata ficou quieta em sua carteira enquanto ele aproximava com passos mais descuidados do que planejados. Ele se sentou na carteira do lado da sua, as mãos nos bolsos e o sorriso fácil dançando nos lábios.

- Eu fiquei muito desapontado hoje – ele começou tirando do bolso o celular e apertando algumas teclas que fizeram barulho. A moça sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para lembrá-la _porque_ eles estavam tendo aquela conversa – Já que não tinha nada no meu armário para eu almoçar.

- A-ano, Houzuki-kun... E-eu...

- Desde quando vocês são tão íntimos para que a Hyuuga seja responsável pelo seu almoço?

Chamava-a Hyuuga quando havia outras pessoas no recinto, assim como ela lhe chamava Sasuke-san.

O sorriso sumiu imediatamente do rosto de Suigetsu e Hinata voltou-se para o rapaz, ainda em sua cadeira. O olhar de Sasuke era duro e frio, como gelo negro. Se o rapaz de cabelos claros não gostou da aparição do Uchiha, o moreno gostou muito menos da intimidade dele para com Hinata.

- Sa-sasuke-san, Houzuki-kun s-só…

- Sábado – Uchiha a calou. Deu alguns passos até os dois. Suigetsu se desencostara da cadeira e suas mãos saltaram para fora dos bolsos, flexionadas – Você tirou uma foto nossa, eu ouvi o barulho da câmera.

Houzuki estava realmente tentando se manter sério e impassível, mas o olhar que Sasuke lhe dirigira no beco voltara: aquele olhar protetor e furioso que indicava que, se Suigetsu pensasse em machucar, chegar perto ou mesmo _olhar_ para a morena Hyuuga com a intenção de causar-lhe algum mal, Sasuke iria fazer com que ele sofresse dores bem piores. Por mais que eles fossem apenas adolescentes colegiais, Suigetsu conseguia sentir um instinto assassino ancestral vindo de Uchiha Sasuke.

- É uma foto muito boa – o de cabelos claros tentou sorrir, mas seu riso saiu nervoso. Agitou o celular azul entre seus dedos – Aqui, eu vou transferir pra Hyuuga e você pode ver.

Suigetsu apertou alguns botões e o celular de Hinata vibrou sobre a mesa, indicando que uma mensagem chegara. O rapaz ia se virar e sair, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e tirou o celular que ele carregava frouxamente entre os dedos. Suigetsu tentou protestar, mas o olhar de Sasuke o parou. O Uchiha apertou vários botões com dois pares de olhos pousados em si. Com um movimentar de pulso fechou o celular e devolveu-o para Suigetsu, jogando-o no ar, fazendo o rapaz pegá-lo por um triz.

- Você não precisa do número da Hyuuga e essa foto é particular – Sasuke deu-lhe as costas e amassou a latinha vazia de café com leite. Jogou-a displicentemente na lixeira do fundo da sala antes de se sentar em sua carteira atrás de Hinata – Vá embora.

O rapaz obedeceu a contragosto e bateu a porta ao sair. Tinha alguma coisa errada naquele Uchiha Sasuke, alguma coisa _assassina_. Não era exatamente medo o que sentia por ele, mas essa tal coisa errada no rapaz de olhos ônix dizia a Suigetsu que Sasuke era alguém que nascera para ser respeitado.

Suigetsu sorriu nervosamente e passou a mão nos cabelos claros se dirigindo a sua sala. Uma pena que Sasuke excluíra a foto, gostaria de mostra-la para irritar Karin, mas suspeitava que a ruiva ficaria muito mais irritada quando soubesse que tipo de relação o Uchiha estava nutrindo pela Hyuuga.

* * *

**And if I'm on the road for  
**_E se eu estou na estrada por  
_**Another thousand years or so  
**_Mais uns mil anos_

Demorou. Demorou mais tempo que o Hinata poderia prever, mas aconteceu tão certo quanto o nascer e pôr do sol.

- O que ele disse a você?

As palavras vieram baixas, quase um sussurro, mas firmes. Hinata se arrepiou antes de virar-se na cadeira colocando suas pernas voltadas para o corredor e suas mãos firmemente agarrando a barra da saia.

- E-eu só... Se as garotas soubessem, Sasuke... E-eu não queria causar pro-problemas... Elas...

As palavras lhe faltavam. Como admitir que só obedecera o rapaz Houzuki com o intuito de proteger Sasuke? Não queria que as meninas lhe perseguissem ainda mais, irritando-o como sabia que elas irritavam desde que o moreno Uchiha entrara no Konoha Gakuen.

Um suspiro por parte do rapaz fez Hinata se calar. Levantou os olhos com cuidado e percebeu que olhos dele estavam fechados, uma mecha de seus longos cabelos negro-arroxeados entre as mãos pálidas. Ele levou-lhe os cabelos aos lábios numa espécie de carícia e a morena corou, seu coração acelerando com a visão.

Uchiha Sasuke estava acariciando seus cabelos e Hyuuga Hinata acreditou que fosse explodir quando, ainda com seus cabelos entre os dedos, ele abriu os olhos negros diretamente sobre ela.

**I hope you know a part of me is at home  
**_Espero que você saiba que parte de mim está em casa_

- Eu posso cuidar de mim e acho que já provei que também posso cuidar de você.

**Badum. Badum. Badum.**

Ouvia um coração bater. Ou seriam dois? A sala estava tão quieta que Hinata não sabia mais dizer se o que ouvia era o seu coração ou o dele.

**Badum.**

- Hinata... – seu coração dançou. Sentia que ele estava prestes a lhe dizer algo importante e ansiava por beber de suas palavras – Eu...

- Hinata-chan!

O grito de Inuzuka Kiba e a porta da sala se arrastando fizeram com que Sasuke soltasse o cabelo de Hinata ao mesmo tempo em que a morena voltava a se sentar voltada para frente com as costas muito eretas e as bochechas, orelha e pescoço vermelhos.

Havia um clima estranho no ar quando o rapaz de tatuagens nas bochechas colocou as coisas que comprara para o almoço sobre sua carteira, oferecendo à Hinata os _onigiri_, que os pegou em silêncio. Shino entrou atrás de Kiba bem mais perceptível.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – o Inuzuka murmurou para o namorado.

- Só seu tato, Kiba – respondeu Shino finalizando o assunto.

* * *

**No trading brick for straw in  
**_Não troco tijolos por palha  
_**The house I built around my heart  
**_Na casa que eu construí em volta do meu coração_

Naquele dia Sasuke não se manteve na arquibancada.

Chamara Hinata para encontra-lo tão cedo com um propósito e ela se provara digna. A coreografia era graciosa e combinava com a melodia que compusera. Por isso, tocaria para ela. As caixas de som não eram boas para sua música e Hinata merecia dançar ao som de cordas de verdade.

Aquele era o objetivo do violino.

- Kurenai-sensei – ele chamara enquanto Karin fazia sua série, Hinata era a próxima. Os patinadores que estavam fora do gelo se aqueciam a um canto, subindo e descendo as arquibancadas correndo e esticando-se.

A professora morena de olhar castanho-avermelhado voltou-se, já não mais surpresa, para o Uchiha e o violino.

- A coreografia de Hinata – ele começou – O que você acha dela?

- Bem... – aquela era uma pergunta técnica, ela podia perceber. Só não entendia porque o Uchiha estaria interessado naquele aspecto da rotina da Hyuuga – Ela é uma ótima patinadora, que sabe coordenar a arte, a dança e a força, e conseguiu encaixar muito bem os passos com a melodia. Ela é o tipo de patinadora que eu acredito que preocuparia Yuna Kim(1). Mas por que você quer saber?

Sasuke não entendeu a referência, mas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Eu compus a música dela.

- Eu meio que sabia disso – a professora deu um sorrisinho cúmplice. O rapaz, mesmo ainda um adolescente, era tão alto quanto ela. Sasuke a olhou de canto e depois fechou os olhos, suspirando. Sim, ele já devia saber que nem todos naquele lugar tinham o Q.I. igual de Naruto.

- Eu não gosto de como a música ressoa nos alto falantes – ele explicou indicando mais ou menos a caixa do violino – Quero tocar eu mesmo.

"_Claro_ que a culpa é dos alto falantes", pensou Kurenai revirando os olhos disfarçadamente e sorriu para si mesma. Aquilo não era comum, mas assentiu para ele.

- Mas para que a música atinja a todos, o melhor lugar – ela estendeu o braço para o exato lugar onde Karin pousava um salto, finalizando sua performance – É o centro do rinque.

O Uchiha encarou fixamente a direção para onde Kurenai apontava até a professora se cansar e recolher o braço, cruzando-o com o outro sobre o peito. O sorriso de canto dela mostrava quão divertida estava com a situação. Sasuke soltou outro suspiro antes de concordar. Ele retirou seu violino da caixa e pegou o arco. Karin estava saindo do rinque e colocando as proteções de suas lâminas enquanto o rapaz moreno estava parado ao lado dela, bem em frente à entrada para o inferno gelado que ele tanto detestava.

Odiava rinques.

- Hinata, você é a próxima.

A garota já sabia, estava no banco finalizando de amarrar os patins e cobrir os tornozelos com as polainas brancas. Sua meia calça fina e cor da pele ainda lhe cobriam as pernas, mas as meias coloridas e díspares tinham ficado no vestiário. Ela usava o colan preto de mangas compridas da escola e os cabelos tinham voltado para o rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Sim, Kurenai-sensei – e a morena levantou do banco.

Um último suspiro antes que Hinata pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo e Sasuke pisou no gelo. Um passo de cada vez, cautelosamente, mas não muito devagar para não parecer um completo imbecil andando na pista. Naruto o viu quando já estava quase chegando ao centro. Hinata não o tinha visto lá dentro quando entrou a si mesma no rinque, perto da amurada, fixando melhor os patins, mas virou-se de olhos arregalados quando o loiro, do alto da arquibancada, gritou:

- Sasuke-teme, o que você tá fazendo aí, 'ttebayo?

Com aquela cena na sala de aula após a partida de Suigetsu, tinha se esquecido completamente da promessa do Uchiha de tocar para ela no gelo.

O loiro não tinha reparado no violino nas mãos dele, mas Hinata, sim, e corou, mas não teve muito tempo para reagir quando os olhos negros se fixaram nos seus e a voz de Kurenai veio de trás dela, com a morena debruçada na amurada, sorrindo, e Karin e Sakura – que até aquele momento estava conversando com Ino – se juntaram a ela na entrada do rinque, ambas boquiabertas.

- Ele assumiu a responsabilidade como autor da sua música, Hinata – explicou a professora – E quer tocar pra você usando uma desculpa esfarrapada de que as caixas de som não são boas.

- Ma-mas, sensei...

- Está tudo bem, Hinata – a professora tentou sorrir-lhe com segurança – Tenho certeza que ele parado lá não vai atrapalhar sua rotina.

Kurenai tinha certeza quanto à parte técnica, mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o emocional da morena Hyuuga quando ela, olhando para os olhos da professora mais uma vez, com o rosto corado e as mãos um pouco trêmulas, se dirigiu para o lugar onde Uchiha Sasuke esperava, imóvel, com os olhos ônix cravados nela.

Todas as pessoas no rinque congelaram em um silêncio absoluto conforme a garota Hyuuga se aproximava do rapaz.

"_- O gelo fica pra depois"_, fora o que ele dissera. _Agora_ ela entendia.

**So when you came with me so tough  
**_Quando você veio comigo, tão difícil_

Quando chegou ao centro, seus olhos perolados estavam no mesmo nível dos negros por causa dos centímetros adicionados pelos patins. Sasuke estava sério, impassível e lindo, com o violino negro no ombro e os olhos brilhantes. E Hinata estava corada, como sempre, e graciosa como devia ser.

Não trocaram uma palavra.

Ela se colocou em frente a ele, de costas para o rapaz, as pernas cruzadas, a mão esquerda lhe envolvia a barriga e a direita estava jogada um pouco afastada do corpo. Essa era sua posição inicial, a cabeça baixa com a franja sobre os olhos. Para aqueles poucos que assistiam das arquibancadas, em silêncio; os olhos todos pregados nos dois, e Kurenai ralhava aos sussurros que se alguém filmasse e o vídeo fosse parar nas mãos da concorrência, a pessoa seria expulsa do Konoha Gakuen. Mas estavam todos muito concentrados no casal no centro do rinque para se atreverem a desviar os olhos.

Daquele ângulo, eles pareciam abraçados.

E era lindo.

**No "huff and puff" could dismantle us  
**_Nenhum "soprar até derrubar" poderia nos desmantelar_

A música ressoou, os acordes graves do violino se expandiram pelo rinque, sonoros, arrebatadores. Hinata começou a se mover, deslizando, rodopiando, executando saltos.

Havia borboletas no gelo, tremulando suas asas escuras. Lutavam contra uma tempestade de neve, venciam, voltavam a ser jogadas para trás, cada salto era uma vitória contra a neve, contra a solidão e contra os sons tristes que deixavam o violino e faziam os presentes se arrepiarem.

Ino surpreendeu a si mesma chorando e não demorou a perceber que Sakura também o fazia e que Kurenai estava mordendo os lábios. Atrás dos patinadores, na entrada da rampa, os jogadores de hóquei tinham sido atraídos pela música ao vivo e Gai era consolado por Lee, todos sem desviarem os olhos da apresentação.

Para a Competição de Patinação do Konoha Gakuen que selecionaria, entre as quinze patinadoras, sete patinadores e treze casais, os três melhores de cada para as Seletivas de Patinação de Wakkanai, havia apenas uma apresentação requerida: o programa curto artístico. Nele o patinador ou casal podia escolher a vontade música e coreografia, mas tinha como obrigação apresentar o maior número de saltos e técnicas de conhecia.

Depois de dois _Triple Axles_ perfeitos, fora os outros saltos, giros, sequências e articulações do programa, Hinata se classificaria sem sombra de dúvidas. Karin, outra boa patinadora técnica, soltou um palavrão quando entendeu isso, mas nem mesmo a Uzumaki poderia discordar da habilidade da morena.

E foi quando aconteceu. Kurenai reconheceu os últimos acordes que saiam do violino de Sasuke e ali Hinata realizaria um _Quad Flip_ de dificuldade 8, um requisito de quatro giros normal para uma patinadora de nível médio/alto. Ino, Karin e Sakura também o executavam com destreza.

De um dos cantos do rinque, onde a morena estava realizando um trecho artístico do programa, ela pegou fôlego e velocidade. Sasuke tocara o tempo todo com os olhos voltados para ela. Ele não moveu os pés – e Hinata suspeitava que, em parte, ele tinha medo de cair –, mas os olhos dele não a haviam deixado. Quando ela lhe passava pelas costas, podia vê-lo de esguelha um pouco incomodado por que ela não estava em seu campo de visão.

Hyuuga Hinata tinha certeza que fora ele quem lhe dera coragem para tentar. Sempre, desde o início. Era como ver a mão estendida em sua frente de novo, instigando-a silenciosamente, _vamos, só mais um pouco_. E que se ela caísse, não importava, a mão continuaria estendida para ela levantar.

Tomou impulso. Seus músculos já conheciam o esforço necessário, era como se fizesse esse salto desde sempre. Um salto que nunca se atrevera a tentar, e mesmo assim, parecia que o inventara de tão naturalmente que rodopiou. Seu cabelo se enrolou no pescoço. Rodou tão rápido que quase não conseguiu contar os giros. Deixara o chão com a ponta do pé esquerdo. Rodou. Uma. Duas. Três. Ali estava um _Triple Lutz_ de dificuldade 8. Mais meio giro e seria um _Triple Axle_ de começo errado. Mas a última volta, a quarta, foi completa, e não pela metade. Um _Quad Lutz_ de dificuldade 11, a maior conhecida.

Forçou a perna direita para aterrissar na lâmina, mas o atrito desconhecido do salto novo a desequilibrou e Hinata escorregou. Seu peito bateu no gelo e a maior parte do ar saiu de seus pulmões. Deslizou por um par de metros. Não conseguiu ouvir nem um pio vindo da plateia.

E só conseguiu levantar-se porque os acordes do violino ainda ressoavam. E porque era isso que uma patinadora devia fazer. Todos caiam, todos tinham que levantar e continuar. Sasuke lhe lembrara disso. Deslizou um pouco executando a finalização artística de seu programa e parou, as mãos para trás como asas negras, o rosto erguido, orgulhoso, e a lâmina de sua perna esquerda lançou-se para trás, rente ao gelo, arrancando uma camada finíssima de lascas brancas quase sobre os tênis de Sasuke.

O violino se calou.

**I hope you weren't waiting long**_  
Eu espero que você não tenha esperado muito  
_**I hope this night makes up for time lost  
**_Eu espero que esta noite compense o tempo perdido_

Primeiro, quando abriu os olhos para as luzes do teto do estádio, ouviu apenas sua respiração. Depois palmas e gritos e exclamações e vivas e todo tipo de parabenização em voz alta que conhecia.

E depois uma voz.

- Hinata...

Virou-se para Sasuke tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou de sobre os patins. Havia olhos negros s sua frente e um sorriso miúdo, o mesmo sorriso que recebera aquela manhã quando ele olhara para suas meias. E sorriu de volta.

- Sasuke – respondeu. As vivas continuavam então apenas eles podiam se ouvir – Obrigada.

Os olhos perolados brilhavam tanto quanto Sasuke jamais os vira.

Com a mão livre, depois de passar o arco do violino para a mão esquerda, puxou Hinata pelo braço antes de enlaçar a cintura fina. E o estádio voltou a ficar quieto quando os lábios frios de Uchiha Sasuke tomaram Hyuuga Hinata para si.

**Feels like I met you years ago and  
**_Parece que eu te conheci há anos e  
_**We're picking up right where we left of  
**_Nós estamos recomeçando de onde paramos_

* * *

(1) Yuna Kim, patinadora coreana, medalhista de ouro das Olimíadas de Inverno de Vancouver, 2010.

* * *

**Shisus!  
Dessa vez eu tenho uma boa justificativa para minha demora! Mentira. Foi preguiça mesmo. Eu sou uma grande e gorda preguiçosa, é isso. Paciência. Eu simplesmente preciso agradecer de joelhos por vocês ainda terem a consideração de lerem o que eu escrevo, mesmo que de ano em ano. E, mais do que apenas de joelhos, eu deveria mandar presentes caros para os que me mandam reviews, vocês são incríveis! E eu agradeço muito, muito mesmo toda vez que meu e-mail apita indicando uma nova review para as minhas fanfics. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!  
Sobre o capítulo, cheio de emoções, hein? E, oh, céus, FINALMENTE alguma ação por parte desse casal, estava quase um Kimi ni Todoke em que não acontece nada, nunca! Bem, isso mudou! Espero trazer um pouco mais dos outros personagens nos próximos capítulos, vamos ver, vamos ver.  
Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por continuarem comigo, espero que tenham gostado e desculpem-me qualquer erro.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Ketz _(que curtiu o post sobre a betagem da fic também, obrigada)_, Miss Camile, apm.2303, Veraozao, Pisck, Violak, Elara-chan, shinju gina, B. Lilac _(tô atrasada com a leitura e as reviews das suas fics, perdão!)_, Abakashy _(adorei seu nick! XD)_, Rayanninha, mspsyduck, .EA, Song of Soul, Tsuki x3, Violak _(duas reviews, muito obrigada!)_, Haru x3, Sayuri HG, Ariii, Luciana Fernandes, jusamurai, sebastiandreyar, isabellasamira, Kyuubi-Chan _e _Guest_ (ouveram dois Guests, então, obrigada aos dois, sendo vocês uma pessoa ou duas!).

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	11. I See the Light

**GELO**

Capítulo 11 - I See the Light

* * *

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

**Todos aqueles dias olhando pelas janelas**

**Todos aqueles anos olhando de fora para dentro**

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

**Todo esse tempo nem mesmo sabendo**

**Como eu tenho sido cega**

Seu corpo estava dormente. Não conseguia sentir os lábios, mas sabia perfeitamente onde eles estavam. Colados sobre os dela, castamente, talvez casto demais, talvez audacioso demais, no meio do rinque de patinação com todos olhando para eles. Que belo show, não? Primeiro aquele salto que, Sasuke não entendia bem, mas não devia ser um salto comum e muito menos fácil de ser realizado, dado que Hinata caíra no fim e que toda a plateia tinha ovacionado em pé.

E agora aquilo, beijando-a, mostrando para todo mundo… O quê? Que não podia se controlar? Que a queria para ele? Queria? _Toda_ para si? Afastou aqueles pensamentos.

Sim, queria.

E estava mostrando para todo mundo, deixando bem claro. _Marcando-a._

Afastou-se dela finalmente quando sentiu tremer as mãos pequenas que agarravam seu casaco. Abriu os olhos para encontrar os perolados fechados. Hinata ofegava, mas ele sabia que devia ser de pura vergonha. O rosto, pescoço e orelhas da morena se igualavam em vermelhidão.

- Hinata?

Falar era, surpreendentemente, um grande esforço. Até o momento em que estavam juntos, grudados pelos lábios, num limbo silencioso e vazio, tudo parecia tão bem.

A realidade é uma vadia, não?

Sasuke sussurrou o nome dela, devagar, como para não assustar uma corsa selvagem, e a voz dele seguida da voz de Kiba do lado de fora do rinque, fez a morena Hyuuga se desprender do moreno Uchiha como se ele a tivesse eletrocutado. Os patins deslizando com aspereza para trás enquanto os braços de Sasuke caiam ao lado de seu corpo, gelados e vazios. Ela quase se desequilibrou na pressa de sair de perto dele. E, de alguma forma, aquela recusa doeu.

- Hinata...

Tentou de novo, mas não tinha força nem coragem de pará-la. Como poderia? Aquela era a garota mais tímida e frágil que jamais conhecera e talvez fosse por exatamente esses motivos - mas não só esses - que se importava tanto com ela, que ela lhe despertava tanta curiosidade, tanta ansiedade, tanta necessidade.

Argh.

A beijara porque não conseguira mais resistir. Como poderia, pequenina e inexistente, ser tão forte? Dançar, saltar e maravilhar como o fazia sobre o gelo?

Sua música não tinha muito mais do que três minutos, um programa livre curto, mas não conseguira desviar seus olhos dela nem por um segundo. E cada um desses segundos, especialmente aqueles em que ela passava muito perto ou seus olhos perolados se punham sobre os ônix, tinha que se controlar duas vezes mais para não largar o violino, estender a mão e trazê-la para si.

E, no fim, realmente não conseguira.

E quem poderia culpa-lo?

Podia ser muitas coisas - e, ah, ele era, nem todas coisas boas -, mas cansara de olhar para ela, quere-la e sentir como se ela fosse feita de gelo fino, quebrando-se com o toque.

Ela lhe provara que não.

E ele a queria, porque estava apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata.

A plateia continuava em silêncio fora a voz de Kiba que chamara pela amiga. Era como se todos estivessem prendendo a respiração desde que Sasuke a puxara para si. Ainda de olhos baixos, com a franja sobre seu rubor, Hinata deslizou para fora do rinque o mais rápido que pode, passando direto por todo mundo, até por seus dois melhores amigos. Kiba até tentou ir atrás dela, mas Shino o impediu.

- Mas, Shino, ela...

- Deixe-a pensar sozinha por um tempo, Kiba. Você fazendo um interrogatório a ela só vai atrapalhar.

Naruto, ao contrário, entrou no rinque e deslizou até Sasuke que continuava parado lá - em parte porque odiava estar no meio do gelo sozinho, mas nunca na vida iria pedir ajuda de Naruto para sair dali.

- Teme, o que foi aquilo?

Os olhos negros se cravaram cruelmente nos cerúleos antes de Sasuke soltar um suspiro entre o irritado e o cansado, passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e responder:

- Não foi óbvio?

E tentar dar um passo no gelo, com cuidado, muito cuidado.

Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha patinando em volta do Uchiha que, debilmente, ia a passos de bebê até a entrada do rinque.

- Pelo menos a Hinata-chan não meteu a mão na sua cara, não é? Tenho certeza que a Sakura-chan teria me deixado um olho roxo, 'ttebayo.

Com Naruto tagarelando e deslizando ao seu lado - servindo apenas para um pouco irritar e muito distrair o Uchiha - demorou quase uma eternidade para Sasuke chegar ao portão, o qual agarrou como se fosse o último Stradivarius da galáxia e o estavam oferecendo-lhe de graça.

Àquela altura as pessoas presentes já tinham saído de seus estados petrificados; os burburinhos e murmúrios já tinham começado e não demorariam a se transformar em conversas em voz alta e, logo, fofocas. Não tinha reparado se alguém tirara uma foto, mas não duvidava. Com o canto dos olhos podia enxergar vários colegas mexendo nos celulares, digitando freneticamente. Alguma daquelas mensagens provavelmente já tinha alcançado Temari.

- Uchiha.

Seu sobrenome veio baixo e tenso de trás de si. E o moreno achou que teria sido melhor se alguém tivesse gritado consigo. Não estava com medo, dificilmente qualquer um ali lhe daria medo, mas o jeito como aquela voz soou o fez sentir que devia prestar atenção.

Olhou para trás, já bem seguro sobre o chão de concreto liso do rinque. Shino estava ali, suas roupas de hóquei, patins ainda nos pés lhe adicionando alguma altura, óculos esportivos lhe encarando. Encarou-o de volta esperando alguma coisa. O Inuzuka estava estranhamente quieto, apesar de ficar o tempo todo com os dedos firmemente apertados sobre o taco de hóquei. Não tinha bons olhos para Sasuke. Naruto fora outro que não se afastara, e Kurenai, Ino, Sakura - e mesmo o desinteressado Shikamaru - também pareciam estar ouvindo a conversa. Karin era a mais afastada, Suigetsu ao lado dela.

Os burburinhos já eram conversar altas e aumentando.

- Obrigado.

Era tudo o que Aburame Shino tinha para dizer antes de colocar o taco sobre o ombro direito, dar as costas e guiar o time de hóquei - principalmente o técnico, que ninguém mais sabia dizer porque chorava - de volta para o rinque inferior. Kurenai sorriu de lado antes de também se mover para colocar alguma ordem na sua turma de fofoqueiros.

- Quando você disse que assumiria a responsabilidade por ela… - Kurenai disse antes de se afastar. Pousou uma mão amiga na cabeça de cabelos rosados de Sakura, sentada apertando as mãos nas muletas, os olhos verdes brilhando, aquosos - Não imaginei que era isso que queria dizer, Uchiha.

* * *

_Now I'm here blinking in the starligh_

_Now I'm here_

_Suddenly I see_

**Agora eu estou aqui piscando sob a luz das estrelas**

**Agora eu estou aqui**

**De repente eu vejo**

Saiu correndo do rinque, mas... Para onde?

Tinha as bochechas vermelhas, o coração disparado e as pernas tremendo enquanto corria sem rumo, apenas para ficar longe dos olhares de todos. Não estava patinando, a música tinha acabado e já não era mais uma patinadora, era apenas uma garota que passava despercebida, que limpava o rinque e que estava se dando muito bem assim até Uchiha Sasuke voltar para o Japão.

Vamos, Hinata, a quem você quer enganar?

O rinque de baixo estava vazio. Podia ouvir apenas o barulho dos refrigeradores que mantinham ambos os rinques congelados. Pessoas logo lotariam seus arredores, provavelmente todos comentariam o que aconteceu. Oh, céus, _Temari_! Voltar para a sala estava fora de questão e mesmo o vestiário ficaria lotado em minutos. Olhou em volta com pressa, havia vozes descendo a rampa.

Ao seu lado tinha o armário onde ficavam os produtos de limpeza que costumava usar para limpar o rinque e as arquibancadas. Abriu a porta e se colocou lá dentro.

Um balde quase caiu em sua cabeça, mas fora isso conseguiu um bom espaço para sentar, talvez acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e pensar um pouco. Seus cabelos ainda presos no rabo de cavalo, mas alguns fios teimavam em se soltar e cair por seus ombros e rosto.

Com cuidado, como se o gesto pudesse apagar a memória, levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios e sentiu-os molhados. Não sabia dizer se era de sua própria saliva ou de Sasuke. Apenas o pensamento a fez corar e afundou o rosto nas mãos sentindo seu coração acelerar de novo. Céus, o que estava sentindo?

Não podia negar que sentia, sim, algo pelo moreno. Não se sentiria tão envergonhada caso contrário, sentiria? Talvez sim. Mas... Aquela não era a primeira vez que sentia seu coração daquele jeito. Teve um dia que Naruto fazia isso com ela. Teve um dia...

Gostava de Uchiha Sasuke como deveria gostar de um garoto?

Até aquele momento não tinha pensando naquilo. Ele a ajudara tanto, não queria engana-lo retribuindo aquele sentimento latente e mudo apenas com gratidão verbal e tímida.

Não queria dizer não a ele. Não queria dizer _não _a ele?

O rumo de seus sentimentos a assustaram. Desde quando pensava nele? Como não pensar? Fora aquilo uma confissão? Se sim, queria poder responder de forma clara e à altura. Tinha que ponderar bem aqueles sintomas. Parecia era que estava com uma doença grave e não tendo sentimentos… O que queria? O que ele queria com aquilo?

Mas não precisa pensar muito para saber. Alguns atos são óbvios tapas na cara: ele a queria, não é? Ao menos, era isso que parecia por ter lhe beijado. Fora tão surpreendente, tão violento e cálido e um milhão de outros adjetivos e substantivos e até alguns verbos. Coloquemos advérbios também, por que não?

Fora o que deveria ter sido.

E lá se ia seu coração imbecil disparando de novo.

Nunca mais queria deixar aquele armário.

* * *

_Standing here_

_It's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

**Parado aqui**

**É ****tudo tão claro**

**Eu estou onde deveria estar**

Hinata não voltara para a sala de aula depois do treino para buscar suas coisas. Kiba queria procurar pela amiga, mas Shino o impediu. Havia outras pessoas procurando por ela, pessoas que podiam ajudar mais do que ele e Kiba juntos naquele momento. Claro que o moreno tinha ficado contrariado, mas não demorou a ceder. Ele entendera.

Sasuke também não voltara para a classe depois do treino de patinação.

Havia fãs de Sasuke procurando pela menina, assim como Neji e Temari, cada um com seus motivos. Uns melhores do que outros. Mesmo Shino estava um pouco preocupado com o que as meninas loucas que se diziam apaixonadas pelo Uchiha poderia fazer com sua amiga, mas entendia que, mesmo que o beijo público tivesse sido um acidente, um impulso, Sasuke teria de saber como lidar com isso.

Queria confiar que ele não deixaria ninguém machucar Hinata.

Em um raro momento de sua vida, Kiba estava em silêncio enquanto os dois caminhavam de volta para casa. Ambos sabiam o porque, por isso o mais velho também manteve-se quieto - não que Aburame Shino precisasse de muitas desculpas para _n__ã__o _falar.

As ruas já tinham aquele brilho dourado de fim do poente, quando o sol está baixo de um lado e a escuridão se ergue do outro. Conforme passavam pelas ruas, Shino viu de esguelha a luz incidir sobre o outro rapaz, tingindo a pele já bronzeada com tons de dourado-castanho. Os cabelos do Inuzuka precisavam ser cortados, já estavam compridos demais na nuca. Uma imagem nada inocente envolvendo aqueles cabelos, aquelas costas morenas e o sol do fim de tarde invadiu sua imaginação por um instante e Shino sentiu a familiar fisgada no baixo ventre. Teve o ímpeto de enfiar seus dedos por entre os cabelos castanhos, mas controlou o braço no último instante.

Não no meio da rua.

- Shino?

A voz de Kiba estava baixa e rouca devido ao longo tempo em silêncio. O Aburame parou porque o outro rapaz também o fizera. Olhou para trás para perguntar o motivo, já esperando ouvir algo absurdo sobre querer voltar para procurar pela morena Hyuuga, quando ele percebeu os olhos de Kiba arregalados para um ponto na ruela lateral da esquerda.

Ao longe, um pouco escondidas na sombra das casas, haviam duas figuras muito próximas; próximas demais para Aburame Shino considerar aquilo como um comportamento social adequado e teria apenas se virado e dado privacidade ao casal, como gostaria que fizessem consigo naquela situação, se Kiba não atestasse em voz alta o que acabara de perceber:

- Aquele é o Sai se agarrando com um doppleganger cabeludo do Uchiha?

* * *

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

**E por fim eu vejo a luz**

**E é ****como se a n****é****voa dissipou-se**

O quão brava uma garota tímida de 46 quilos poderia ficar? Temari achava muito, muito, improvável que Hinata lhe agredisse ou sequer levantasse a voz para brigar com ela por coloca-la na primeira página do jornal escolar outra vez, mas que escolha realmente ela tinha? Havia já dezenas de fotos do beijo dos dois circulando pelos celulares de praticamente todos os alunos e, sem dúvida, de alguns professores e funcionários também. Não dez fotos diferentes, é claro, apenas uma foto de sorte de um celular rápido multiplicada dezenas de vezes pelo poder mágico da Internet.

E a melhor de todas as fotos estava bem a sua frente, na tela um pouco azulada do velho computador do jornal que não fora trocado desde a fundação do clube, ou seja, nunca. A foto não tinha o melhor ângulo ou a melhor resolução - os alunos estupefatos que assistiam ao treino das arquibancadas não estavam exatamente espalhados como fotógrafos em um jogo de futebol e nem mesmo preparados para que algo como aquilo fosse acontecer, por isso a escassez de imagens. Temari já agradecia que houvesse _alguma_ imagem. Pena que não fora ela quem tirara. Ou melhor, Sai. Onde é que ele estava nos últimos dias, afinal?

Terminou de arrumar o máximo de retoques que conseguiu. Estava ainda meio pixializada e a impressão em papel de jornal não ajudaria em nada a melhorar a resolução, mas Temari aprendera a trabalhar com o que tinha. E o que tinha era um ótimo faro jornalístico, principalmente.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

A voz de Shikamaru a assustou pela milésima vez desde que ele adquirira a mania irritante de ir até o jornal para tira-la de lá se estava trabalhando demais. Não que tivessem muitas coisas a serem feitas num jornal de escola, mas Temari era a editora-chefe e, aparentemente, o único membro que se importava com aquele clube. Moegi estava ali também, a seu pedido, e Udon, porque ele era o único técnico de layout que conhecia e que podia coagir por algum tempo, tirando-o do clube do computador sem que os senpais lá reclamassem demais. Sabaku no Temari conseguia ser um tanto assustadora.

Olhou para trás por um canto de olho. O rapaz moreno de cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto tinha o cigarro na boca, mas ainda não estava acesso. Podia gostar de fumar como um verdadeiro delinquente, mas burro o suficiente para fazer isso dentro da escola com detetores de fumaça espalhados pelo teto, ah, não, isso Shikamaru não era.

- Não vai pra casa?

- Depois de você.

- Vou demorar.

- Não importar.

Temari queria reclamar mais, mas sabia que seria impossível. O Nara entrou de vez no clube. Moegi e Udon levantaram os olhos brevemente. Udon voltou antes para o trabalho do layout, mas Moegi ainda precisou encarar a loira sobre instruções do que fazer com o rapaz mais velho ali. Teoricamente, pessoas que não faziam parte da redação não podiam ficar ali nas horas de edição.

- Tudo bem, Moegi, ele não vai demorar - mentira, mas serviu para colocar a primeiranista de volta ao trabalho.

Shikamaru abriu a janela. Tinha vista perfeita da entrada exterior do ginásio dali. A janela atrás de Temari dava para o portão principal. A sala e seus materiais podiam ser um lixo, mas tinha boa localização.

- Eu recebi uma proposta.

Os olhos do Nara se voltaram para a loira Sabaku que continuava a mirar o monitor como se apenas tivesse constatado que iria nevar em breve. Nenhuma novidade, não era raro nevar tão ao norte.

- Sapporo? - Shikamaru perguntou. Temari viu a mão dele entrar discretamente no bolso da calça preta e tirar de lá o isqueiro prateado; fora um presente da moça.

- Sim, para o jornal filiado à Universidade.

O isqueiro fez o característico som metálico quando o moreno o abriu e tornou a fechar.

- Tenho que ir...

- ...logo depois da cerimônia de formatura - ele completou. Continuou abrindo e fechando o isqueiro. Aquilo, junto com o som dos computadores e do digitar frenético dos seus ajudantes, estavam irritando a loira. - Não tem, não. Mas você vai mesmo assim.

- Shikamaru...

Não queria estar falando com ele ali, enquanto ainda digitava no computador e com Moegi e Udon fingindo bravamente que estavam concentrados em suas tarefas, mas escutando a conversa porque era impossível não fazê-lo. Contudo também não queria conversar com ele em particular, sozinha, num lugar afastado. Sabia que não era nem um pouco fraca e muito menos medrosa, mas quando se tratava de Nara Shikamaru, daquele preguiçoso, fumante, viciado em xadrez e nuvens, um incorrigível gênio, não sabia ser forte.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

**E por fim eu vejo a luz**

**E é ****como se a n****é****voa dissipou-se**

- Problemática - ele voltou a guardar o isqueiro no bolso ao se levantar e aproximar dela. Recostou o quadril na mesa tão próximo de Temari que ela podia sentir o calor da pele dele em seus dedos, mesmo por cima da roupa. A mão esquerda do rapaz envolveu a bochecha dela e trouxe-lhe a testa para encostar no abdômen do moreno - Você só está indo na frente - a bochecha de Sabaku no Temari molhou-se uma vez - Quando eu voltar para casa é melhor você estar lá para me receber.

Socou as laterais da barriga do rapaz com as duas mãos, mas não retirou seu rosto da quentura dele. Moegi, atrás do outro computador, estava corada olhando para os dois, e Udon achou melhor nem levantar a cabeça, mas se perguntava mentalmente como aquele segundanista conseguia dizer coisas tão embaraçosas em voz alta.

* * *

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

**E por fim eu vejo a luz**

**E é ****como se fosse um novo c****éu**

Quando finalmente chegou ao último lugar que faltava procurar por ela, o terraço, já era noite. Os últimos tons de rosado do poente foram subjugados em segundos pela escuridão muito azul do céu noturno enquanto Sasuke olhava em volta de si a procura da Hyuuga. E como em todos os lugares que a procurara até então, também não teve sucesso. Rememorou todas as cenas em que as meninas desapareciam em mangás shoujo e os lugares para onde elas iam - terraço, banheiro, sala de aula, sala do clube, vestiário, ginásio, lugar especial (sala do piano) - e conferiu que já tinha ido a todos eles.

Sabia que devia ter assustado-a, mas aquilo já era ridículo.

Voltou para as escadas. Não tinha nevado durante aquele dia todo, por isso não havia possibilidade de que a neve nova tenha encoberto as pegadas dela. Sem contar que ela ainda tinha os patins nos pés e apenas a roupa de ginástica. Não havia neve, mas nem por isso estava menos frio.

Tinha esbarrado com Hyuuga Neji há não muito tempo. Com a preocupação de procurar Hinata em mente, Neji não tinha parado para lhe socar a cara nem nada. Apenas passou por si, as sobrancelhas franzidas como sempre quando olhava para o Uchiha, e resmungou alguma coisa de que procuraria por Hinata em alguns lugares da cidade. Já tinha ligado para casa, mas ninguém a vira voltar. Sasuke, em silêncio, assentiu. Muito melhor que eles estivessem unidos num bem comum do que se estivessem rolando pelo chão aos socos.

Passou pela sala de aula mais uma vez. Kiba tinha reunido as coisas de Hinata dentro da mochila dela, mas a dita mochila continuava intacta em cima da carteira onde o Inuzuka a deixara. A de Sasuke também estava lá.

Enfiou as mãos mais fundo nos bolsos das calças. Não havia aquecimento na escola durante a noite, simplesmente porque ninguém ficava ali. E se demorasse muito mais, ficaria preso até o dia seguinte.

Checou o celular pela milésima vez e bufou. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação. No momento era inegável que estava mais preocupado em achar a moça do que com a possível rejeição que aquele sumiço traduzia, mas pensou que, se aquilo fosse uma demonstração de que a partir de então Hinata apenas fugiria dele, deveria ter se controlado melhor.

* * *

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

**E é ****quente e real e brilhante**

**E o mundo, de algum jeito, mudou**

Já não dava mais para manter a cabeça baixa e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Hinata tinha pego no sono e fazia uns dez minutos que acordara com um gosto horrível na boca e uma dor insuportável por todo o corpo. Um dos motivos provavelmente era ficar encolhida no fundo de um armário de limpeza. O outro motivo era ficar encolhida no fundo de um armário de limpeza com a temperatura em um número negativo.

Conseguia mover seus dedos, mas seu corpo todo doía com o frio. E não tinha forças para levantar. Mesmo estando dentro do rinque - ou _porque_ estava dentro do rinque - conseguia ver a fumaça saindo de sua boca.

Se esconder no armário de um lugar que tem que se manter constantemente congelado numa cidade que é naturalmente fria não fora sua decisão mais sábia na vida. Mas quem disse que, quando entrou ali, Hinata tinha decido qualquer coisa? Só queria fugir.

De todos os olhares duvidosos.

Sobre dúvidas, já bastavam as suas próprias sobre si mesma.

E a mais recente era como ia sair dali. Já devia ser tarde, por mais que não soubesse por quanto tempo dormiu. Ainda estava de colan, por isso sem celular. Soltara os cabelos antes de dormir e eles caiam ao redor de seus ombros, mas ofereciam pouco calor.

Não queria pensar na possibilidade estúpida de congelamento, mas se dormisse de novo - não por vontade, mas como um mecanismo de defesa de seu próprio corpo - e por acaso nevasse naquela noite, nesse caso... Se não morresse, ao menos perderia alguns membros.

Respirou fundo, por mais que o ar gelado fosse doloroso para os pulmões, e tentou forçar seu corpo para cima de suas pernas dormentes. Não obteve muito efeito. De novo. E nada. Tentou levantar-se só um pouco, mas só o que conseguiu foi que seus dedos roçassem a maçaneta circular.

"Vamos", pensou, tentando se erguer de novo. "Você ainda tem que dar uma resposta apropriada a ele".

E por mais que o pensamento a fizesse corar, não foi o suficiente para aquecer grande coisa. Impulsionou mais o corpo e sua mão direita se fechou sobre a maçaneta, mas escorregou depois de poucos segundo, levando Hinata para o chão do armário. Seus patins ainda nos pés a atrapalhavam e, com a queda, derrubou um monte de vassouras e esfregões, que por sua vez derrubaram um tanto de produtos - que felizmente estavam bem lacrados - e uns três baldes metálicos empilhados.

Foi uma barulheira horrível.

Arrumou-se o melhor que pode no espaço apertado, e agora bagunçado, e tentou colocar as coisas de volta em seus lugares. Os cabos dos esfregões e vassouras teimavam em cair de volta sobre si, mas Hinata manejou para que finalmente ficassem no lugar.

Voltou a se recostar na parede. Ainda estava frio demais e seu corpo começava a latejar por inteiro pelo esforço dos membros enrijecidos. Recolocou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, seus olhos recomeçavam a pesar.

**All at once everything looks different**

**Now that I see you**

_De repente tudo parece diferente_

_Agora que eu vejo você_

- Se você ia me rejeitar era só dizer na minha cara, e não tentar suicídio.

A cabeça de Hinata levantou de seus joelhos para a claridade que vinha através da porta aberta. Seus olhos claríssimos demoraram alguns poucos segundos para registrar a imagem de Uchiha Sasuke ali, muito parecida com a primeira vez em que o vira, mas seu cérebro soube imediatamente quem era o dono daquela voz grossa, fria e fantástica.

- Sasu... - sua voz falhou no meio. Não tinha percebido o quão seca sua garganta estava.

- É, quem mais iria procurar por você até agora? - o moço agachou-se, já percebera a situação que tinha em mãos.

Retirou o casaco da escola e colocou ao redor dela. Segurou-lhe as costas com um braço e outro sob as pernas e levantou-a, tirando-a do armário com alguma dificuldade - ela era leve, mas não era feita de isopor. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para reclamar ou evitar o Uchiha, estava cansada e com frio demais mesmo para ficar verdadeiramente embaraçada, e corar como agradecimento foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer. Foi o suficiente. Sasuke não diria ainda - ou melhor, nunca - mas o rosto dela corado era a expressão favorita dele, logo depois do sorriso. Os dois unidos e era seu fim.

Tentou não olhar mais para ela até chegarem ao vestiário feminino. Para o Uchiha não importava realmente qual fosse, desde que os chuveiros ainda estivessem funcionando. Colocou Hinata num dos bancos e correu para os boxes para abrir um deles. A água começou a sair aos poucos fria demais; o vapor seguiu não muito depois. Correu de volta para a moça no banco e agachou-se em frente a ela. Os olhos perolados estavam distantes, letárgicos. Com cuidado, Sasuke retirou as diversas amarradas dos patins, já que não sabia como fazer, e colocou-os de lado, e fez o mesmo com as polainas brancas. Arrancou o máximo de roupa de si mesmo - gravata, suéter, sapatos e meias. Pegou Hinata no colo outra vez e enfiou-se com ela debaixo da água quente do chuveiro.

Deixou que os pés de Hinata alcançassem o chão e passou suas mãos pela cintura dela. Não demorou para que a água quente a tirasse daquela letargia e as mãos pequenas fossem enlaçar seu pescoço para manter o equilíbrio.

Sasuke saberia quando ela estivesse perfeitamente bem e recuperada do frio: quando a Hyuuga visse como eles estavam, com as roupas molhadas e mais próximos do que as convenções sociais permitem, ela desmaiaria.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

**Todos aqueles dias perseguindo um devaneio**

**Todos aqueles anos vivendo um borrão**

_All that time never truly seeing things_

_The way they were_

**Todo aquele tempo nunca vendo as coisas**

**Do jeito que elas são**

Só ficou satisfeito em deixa-la sozinha quando já podia ficar em pé sem qualquer dificuldade e os lábios não estavam mais roxos. Sentira essas pequenas mudanças, a quentura voltando para o corpo dela, quando as mãos saíram de trás de seu pescoço, o corpo pequeno quis se afastar do seu e a franja molhada caiu para cobrir os olhos claros.

- E-eu… J-já… - ela não conseguia evitar gaguejar naquela situação - Estou b-bem.

O Uchiha não respondeu, mas afastou-se um passo, os braços ainda ao redor da cintura dela para o caso das pernas cederem de repente. Mas ela parecia mesmo bem. Deu outro passo para trás, dessa vez os braços perderam o contato completamente e Sasuke sentiu-os, assim como sentiu todo o seu corpo que fora tocado por ela, esfriar rapidamente.

- Coloque um roupa seca e bem quente - ele mandou dando as costas para ela e pegando suas próprias roupas com cuidado para não molha-las. Voltou-se para Hinata antes de deixar o vestiário e finalizou: - E não saia daqui.

A Hyuuga concordou com uma menção fraca de cabeça e fechou o chuveiro. A água quente era boa, mas já estava lá há tempo suficiente para ter marcas vermelhas no pescoço e nas mãos. Enquanto se trocava e esperava-o voltar, tentou não pensar que era _Sasuke_ quem lhe ajudara - de novo. Não porque não estava agradecida, mas porque tinha que interagir com ele bem antes do que esperava.

Vestiu seu uniforme de volta, devolveu os patins para o armário e colocou as peças molhadas na lavanderia do vestiário - os primeiranistas eram os responsáveis por lavar, passar e distribuir as roupas e as toalhas. Tinha que passar pela entrada da escola para pegar os sapatos e o casaco no armário, assim como suas coisas na sala. Sasuke também. Sentou-se no banco para terminar de secar os cabelos e ficou encarando suas meias que não combinavam. Gostava delas, de coisas que não combinavam, e esquecera o embaraço de ir para a escola daquele jeito quando viu o sorriso sincero que Sasuke lhe mandara na manhã daquele dia. **Badum. **Uniu a toalha molhada ao resto das coisas da lavanderia.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e correu até lá, um pequeno sorriso se formando por Sasuke ter batido e não simplesmente entrado no vestiário. Abriu e fechou a porta. O moreno vestira o moletom de educação física por cima do suéter. As meias e os sapatos estavam de volta, o blazer seguro sob um braço.

O corredor dos vestiários estava com apenas metade das luzes ligadas, assim como todo o resto da escola. O fim oficial do expediente era às oito horas e era pouco mais de seis e meia.

Os cabelos dos dois ainda estavam úmidos, mas Hinata já podia ver as pontinhas levantadas da parte de trás do cabelo de Sasuke. Parecia que aquele corte não era mera obra de estilo. Finalmente quis levantar os olhos e encara-lo, finalmente sentiu que podia e que não morreria de vergonha. Os olhos negros a encararam de volta e o coração de Hinata acelerou. Ele parecia aliviado e em dúvida ao mesmo tempo e ela, vendo aqueles olhos escuros anuviados, tentou imaginar sem sucesso como ele estava se sentindo e o que estava pensando enquanto olhava para sua figura incapaz.

Desviou os olhos e começou a andar.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem para seu primo, ele está te esperando em casa - Hinata o seguiu.

- Obrigada.

- As salas já estão fechadas - saíram dos vestiários para os corredores da escola. Iam direto para a entrada.

Foi uma longa caminhada em silêncio até a entrada e depois mais longa ainda até os portões e eles ainda precisavam chegar até a casa da moça. Hinata tinha a impressão que Sasuke não a deixaria ir sozinha - pelo que ele sabia, ela podia muito bem tropeçar nos próprios pés, bater a cabeça e morrer. Não era desastrada, apenas estava tendo um dia difícil.

Mas ela não sabia se poderia aguentar aquele silêncio.

* * *

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here_

_Suddenly I know_

**E agora ela está aqui brilhando sob a luz das estrelas**

**Agora ela está aqui**

**De repente eu sei**

Sasuke andava na frente, as mãos nos bolsos, a postura ereta. Hinata vinha apenas dois passos atrás, a cabeça baixa e o coração apertado. Passaram o caminho todo sem trocar uma palavra. A Hyuuga não parava de se questionar se ele estaria bravo com ela. Não seria a primeira vez.

Os portões de sua casa assomaram a frente deles como uma linha de chegada a qual Hinata queria a todo custo desviar, mas Sasuke não diminuiu o passo. Não havia neve naquela noite e o céu estava limpo, com algumas estrelas extremamente brilhantes. O pouco de vento que tinha fazia o portão de madeira da entrada ranger.

Hinata pensou que encontraria Neji esperando por ela, mas se enganou.

Passou por Sasuke, que parara, e virou-se para o moreno. Sentia os olhos escuros sobre si, mas não queria levantar os seus para ele por diversos motivos. Queria se desculpar, principalmente. Por ter fugido e se escondido e preocupado o Uchiha. Correr dele, para começar, tinha sido uma atitude vergonhosa e covarde, mas movida pela timidez. E queria poder dar-lhe uma resposta, mas depois de pensar tanto não sabia se conseguiria colocar aquilo em palavras.

Corou. **Badum.**

_If she's here is crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

**Se ela está aqui é claro como cristal**

**Eu estou onde deveria estar**

Mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Apertou os dedos e encarou suas botas. Partiu os lábios e tomou fôlego, mas não chegou a soltar palavra. Os braços de Uchiha Sasuke estavam em volta de si pela terceira vez naquele mesmo dia. O peito firme e o calor chegaram até ela muito bem vindos. A respiração dele, que saia em vapor, atingiu seu cabelo e o rosto de Hinata ficou pressionado contra o ombro masculino. Os braços se fecharam em sua cintura restando à moça descansar as mãos nos bíceps dele, apertando o casaco.

- Não faça coisas estúpidas - ele desabafou. O corpo masculino relaxou, como se a moça fosse o lugar ideal para se descansar. Os lábios finos dele quase encostavam na curva na orelha da menina e ela se sentiu corar ainda mais com toda a situação ao mesmo tempo que seu coração acelerava.

Não, um momento. Coração errado. A batida frenética que ouvia não era apenas sua e os olhos claros se arregalaram com certo espanto. Nunca imaginaria que Uchiha Sasuke podia ficar nervoso àquele ponto.

E sorriu, o entendimento a atingindo como ondas de calmaria.

- Tome mais cuidado - a voz dele era suave, mas levemente zangada enquanto murmurava coisas contra seus fios negros - E não se machuque de novo.

O aperto se intensificou, mas dessa vez fora por parte dele.

**Badum. Badum. BADUM. BADUM. BADUM.**

Eles tinham alcançado o mesmo ritmo e Hinata queria falar, queria gritar para ele o que sentia. Quando finalmente percebera, parecia tudo tão claro desde o começo, que sentiu-se estúpida por não ter visto antes. Se era tão óbvio, alguém deveria ter lhe dito. Mania irritante que as pessoas tinham de deixar os outros perceberem os sentimentos por si mesmos.

Agarrou-se a ele para não mais soltar.

Se Sasuke percebeu, não demonstrou. Ainda tinha coisas a dizer para ela e dessa vez não era um impulso, não era passageiro. Prendera-a contra si para impedir que lhe fugisse de novo antes de poder se explicar; e prendera-a contra si para sentir o calor do corpo pequeno, sentir que ela estava bem e que, se dependesse dele, continuaria assim.

- Não fuja agora que eu te encontrei - ele pensou em voz alta.

As mãos pequenas abandonaram o aperto das mangas do Uchiha e trilharam um caminho calmo até os ombros. Os braços dele afrouxaram só o suficiente para permitir que a moça se movesse em sua circunferência. E Sasuke retirou seu rosto de perto do cabelo dela quando sentiu que a menina ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo.

Havia lágrimas e rubor e um sorriso no rosto dela. E Hyuuga Hinata não poderia estar mais bonita.

- Obrigada… - ela murmurou, a voz por um fio - …por me salvar, Sasuke.

E encostou seus lábios nos dele.

_And at last I see the light_

**E finalmente eu vejo a luz**

* * *

**Olá, gentes!**

Sobre a vida: **Faz um tempinho, não? De novo, sinto muito pela demora, é a vida. Mas para alguma explicação, eu fiquei sem a possibilidade de usar o computador entre agosto e setembro, por isso atrasei mais. E eu vou para a China ano que vem. Isso mesmo, xinglings, Jackie Chan, Mulan e pandas. Por um ANO. E estou correndo atrás das coisas do intercâmbio, o que me dá menos tempo para escrever. Faculdade, curso de japonês, estágio, um pouquinho de social, animes, séries, filmes, livros, acho que todo mundo tá mais ou menos na mesma vibe que eu, certo? Pois é. Tenho alguns outros projetos em mente. Sim, outras fics. Sim, SasuHinas, obviamente. Vamos ver como anda a carruagem e o quanto de acesso à internet eu vou ter lá do outro lado do mundo. Ao Facebook, por exemplo, terei que dar adeus. Mas eu mantenho vocês informados. Atualizacões e tals, tentarei escrever o que der nas férias e lá nas terras orientais, juro.**

Sobre a fic:** Eu não gostei desse capítulo. Sério, detestei. Aiquenovidade! Mas é porque eu não gosto de romance. Taí, pasmem. Cortem as cabeças pra mim é mais legal. Mas o que minha opinião importa? Quero ouvir a de vocês, mas antes que comece o mimimi, saibam que minha intenção com essa fic, eu acho que já falei isso, é fazer algo parecido com um mangá shoujo mesmo, okay? Romance e melosidade. **_**Isso**_** eu espero ter alcançado.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Nan Wolff, Ketz, lalykuran, Zola Uchiha, PuppyKatGirl (Invader Zin! #saudades), Abakashy, AnahF, Angel angry, Pinkuiro, Miss Camile (2 reviews, por favor, não enlouqueça!), Karolyn Harumi, Nakochin, Luciana Fernandes, Tifa Lockhart Valentine, Mazi, Violak, Veraozao, Pisck, Elara-chan, Guest, Kyuubi-Chan (2 reviews, desculpa a demora), garotadomanga (e não somos todas? xD), Aglaubia, Rayanninha, camyllafiskbg, Mayh, BaoziJuu, N. Owens, Lalinha Namizake, Miaka Urameshi, YuukiYuuna, LauraHazza, Nanda e Protego-Kun (tem meninos que lêem essas minhas estórias? Sério? Não te entendia?)._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
